Our Journey
by Debby Jongong
Summary: (Complete) Cinta bukanlah tentang dua orang saja. Cinta itu seperti bermain musik, awalnya kau harus belajar untuk memainkannya dengan aturan yang ada, selanjutnya kau akan melupakan aturan itu dan kau akan memainkannya dengan hatimu. Karna itu aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku, bukan karna aturan yang memaksa. (KAISOO GS KAI KYUNGSOO/HUNHAN/CHANBAEK)
1. Chapter 1

**Our Journey**

 **By**

 **Debby Jongong**

Kaisoo

Kai & Kyungsoo dedicated

Cinta bukanlah tentang dua orang saja. Cinta itu seperti bermain musik, awalnya kau harus belajar untuk memainkannya dengan aturan yang ada, selanjutnya kau akan melupakan aturan itu dan kau akan memainkannya dengan hatimu. Karna itu aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku, bukan karna aturan yang memaksa.

 _this story belongs to me_

 _please do not do plagiarism_

Happy reading~

Do Kyungsoo..

Do Kyungsoo..

Do Kyungsoo..

Nama itulah yang sering dibicarakan di kalangan novelist muda yang sedang bersaing. Dia seorang perempuan muda yang karirnya sedang naik daun. Dia penulis, tapi juga pengangguran. Maksudnya dia tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang berarti selain hobinya yang menguntungkan itu. Bahkan dia tinggal di flat sederhana dengan dapur yang terhubung dengan ruang tamu. Dia sebatang kara. Penghasilan dari penjualan bukunya saja itu hanya bisa memenuhi kebutuhan primernya. Sedang biaya kuliahnya sudah menunggak beberapa bulan ini. Beruntungnya flat yang dia tinggali ini tidak terlalu mahal biayanya.

Faktanya dia berada di lingkaran hidup yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Semenjak orangtuanya meninggal empat bulan lalu. Tuhan membantunya, mereka kebetulan adalah sahabat-sahabat orangtuanya. Tapi di sisi lain, dia harus membohongi mereka. Bertunangan dengan musuhnya. Well itu sedikit keterlaluan jika disebut begitu. Sungguh hidupnya terlalu rumit.

Dia sekarang sedang berada di sebuah taman, memang bukan taman yang suasananya hikmat, taman itu terletak di tengah keramaian kota. Tinggal di sebuah kota besar semacam _Seoul_ , jangan tertawakan dia. Karna memang dia sengsara berada di kota sebesar ini. Dia tidak ingin mencari pasangan yang sebenarnya, karna dia akan berpikir jika nanti dia memilih untuk jatuh cinta, suatu saat ketika mereka berakhir, dia akan sengsara dua kali lipat. Dia menutup bukunya dan merenggangkan ototnya yang mulai sedikit tegang. Matanya menyusuri spot-spot indah dari taman itu. Hijau, berwarna, bahkan jalan yang hitampun dilihatnya. Dia melirik lagi sampul bukunya.

"Kapan ya aku bisa jadi seorang Danielle Steel?" Tanyanya pada angin. Dia menghembuskan napas sekali. Berapapun kalinya dia bertanya seperti itu, tidak akan ada yang menjawab. Tertawa sendiri, itu menyedihkan. Tanpa teman, mungkin ini aneh bagi kalian, tapi inilah yang terjadi. Dia merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit tersentuh belaian benda tak kasat mata tadi. Tasnya diselempang sementara kakinya sudah tidak menyilang lagi.

Hari ini kuliahnya selesai sejam yang lalu. _Hanguk University,_ sebuah kampus yang selalu diimpikannya sejak di bangku SMA. Sekarang karna kepintarannya dalam hal bercerita bahkan mendesign sebuah ruang, dia berhasil menjadi salah satu mahasiswi di sana. Bukankah itu keren? Tapi apa daya sekarang ini dia mengalami masalah dengan turunnya kinerja otaknya. Di tahun ke-tiga dia malah tidak berambisi di dunia pernaskahan. Malah sekarang dia sering diam-diam ikut kelas musik. Itu gila dan dia berhasil.

"Ada apasih ribut sekali?" Dia mendengar seseorang bicara di belakangnya, jadinya dia memfokuskan pendengarannya. Tiba-tiba saja terbesit ide untuk pulang ke kampung halaman yang jauh di sana. Dia berdiri merapikan jaket kuningnya yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya, sedang _jeans_ hitam untuk bagian bawah.

"Ada apa?"

"Di ujung jalan ada pria yang dikejar-kejar."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, matanya mengikuti orang yang tadinya berjalan meninggalkannya. Dia berbalik karna penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di ujung jalan itu. Bisa dilihat semua orang berhenti memandang pria itu. Dia berhenti ketika ingin menyebrang, beberapa orang dan seorang wanita mengejarnya. Dia berhasil berlari lagi dan menyebrang dengan selamat. Dia menoleh ke belakang sambil terus berlari, membuat tubuh tegapnya menabrak Kyungsoo yang berdiri memperhatikan dia. Mereka jatuh dengan si pria berada di atas.

"Sial."

"Tuan, berdirilah. Aduh punggungku!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang mencoba menyingkirkan pria itu dari atasnya. Si pria bangkit dan menolong Kyungsoo yang sedang kesakitan.

"Maaf-"

Kyungsoo berdiri lalu memandang kesal orang itu. Tapi dia terkejut lagi, karna seenaknya saja pria itu mencium bibirnya di depan banyak orang. Dia terperangah tidak percaya. Dia dilecehkan!

"A-apa yang kau-"

"Sayang, kau sudah lama ya menungguku? Maafkan aku,"

Di depannya ada seorang wanita ya, mungkin di atasnya dua puluh tahun, tapi dia yakin wanita itu masih sehat-sehat saja. Buktinya dia tidak pingsan sehabis berlarian tadi.

"Oh jadi kalian bertemu? Baiklah, Eomma percaya padamu,"

"Ya. Makanya Eomma tidak perlu membawa peliharaan Eomma itu untuk mengejarku seperti tadi." Jelasnya, jawaban itu membuat anak buah Eommanya mendelik. Dia beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia meneguk air liurnya dalam.

"E-eum, Baby, kita bicara sebentar ya? Dan Eomma beri kami waktu untuk bicara sebentar saja."

"Baiklah, Eomma lelah sekali."

Kyungsoo ditarik menjauh dari sana. Mereka duduk di kursi taman lagi. Dia sempat kembali sadar, lalu melepas genggaman tangan pria itu.

"Ah, maaf karna menabrakmu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Dan juga ciuman tadi."

"Hanya maaf?"

"Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, berlagak bingung dengan pertanyaan tadi. Siapa yang tidak tahu pria itu. Mungkin seantero Korea Selatan mengenal pemuda itu. Dia diam menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan pria itu lagi.

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Berhenti bersikap konyol, Tuan. Kau bahkan melakukan pelecehan terhadapku. Apa itu yang dinamakan mahasiswa teladan macam orang-orang bicarakan huh?"

"Woah, woah, calm down. Hey aku hanya menciummu satu kali. Kurasa yang beruntung itu kau, karna apa. Karna kau sudah dicium pria setampan aku."

"Apa kau bilang? Hey Kim Jongin, jangan menyombongkan dirimu. Perjanjiannya tidak seperti ini. Tapi jangan merendahkan orang lain dengan cara menjijikkan seperti tadi."

"Menjijikkan? Astaga. Kau itu tunanganku, jangan bicara seperti itu!"

Pria itu adalah Kim Jongin. Dulu sebelum orangtuanya pindah ke Paris, dia pernah bersekolah di _Hanguk High_ _School,_ sekolah yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka adalah saingan berat, menduduki posisi pertama secara bergiliran di semester yang berbeda, Jongin sedikit kesal dengan itu. Sampai di tahun pertama dia masuk perkuliahan di Perancis tahun lalu, dia melupakannya. Dia harus pindah di tahun kedua untuk menetap di Korea lagi dan ternyata bertemu dengan musuhnya lagi.

Kyungsoo memilih pergi dari sana tapi tangannya malah ditarik. Dia berhenti berhadapan dengan Jongin yang menariknya lebih kuat lagi. Kyungsoo mampu menusuk mata pemuda itu dengan tatapannya. Jongin meneguk kasar ludahnya lagi.

"Tunggu dulu,"

"Kau! Berhentilah menggangguku!"

Keduanya terperanjat karna ketika Kyungsoo berteriak, Eomma Jongin datang dari belakang. Mereka kikuk, karna dia menyuruh mereka untuk ikut dengannya.

"Apa kalian putus huh?!"

"Apa maksud Eomma?"

"Tadi Kyungsoo bilang, berhentilah mengganguku!"

"Ahjumma, a-aku sedang kesal dengannya. Kami hanya bertengkar tadi."

"Y-ya benar Eomma. Kita tidak pura-pura kok."

"Kalian jangan main-main ya, sebentar lagi pernikahan kalian akan berlangsung. Kyungsoo-ya, ini demi wasiat orangtuamu."

"Aku mengerti, Ahjumma."

Eomma Jongin mengangguk sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ini adalah pemaksaan. Semenjak Kyungsoo kehilangan orangtuanya dia terkejut karna orangtua Jongin tiba-tiba datang ke rumah orangtuanya yang sudah disita oleh Bank, karna alasan bangkrut. Dia menolak ketika mereka menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersama. Dia memilih hidup sendiri, tapi kembali lagi dia dikejutkan dengan pesan terakhir orangtuanya yang menjodohkannya dengan putra mereka. Saat itu Kyungsoo berada di masa berkabungnya apalagi itu pesan terakhir orangtuanya. Yang dilakukannya hanya menangis dan menuruti semuanya.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

"Ck, jangan sok peduli padaku. Lebih baik kau pergi jauh-jauh ketika Eommamu tidak ada."

"Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat rasa di lubuk hati Kyungsoo terasa nyeri begitu saja. Padahal dia sudah membangun komitmen untuk tidak mencintai seseorang, siapapun itu termasuk tunangannya ini. Oh bukan, semenjak Eomma Jongin pergi dari hadapan mereka, statusnya sudah berubah.

"Kenapa kau menciumku tadi?"

"Itu karna Eomma tadi marah padaku karna aku bertemu dengan, kau jangan marah, aku bertemu dengan.."

"Krystal?"

Mata Kyungsoo melihat anggukan itu. Dan lagian kenapa harus marah? Dia tidak memiliki hak apapun atas diri Jongin, mereka juga tidak saling mencintai.

"Seharusnya kau bisa lebih hati-hati."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari sana untuk pergi. Kemudian dia dihentikan lagi.

"Biar kuperjelas okay. Aku menemuinya untuk memberi kotak yang kau rapikan kemarin di rumah, tapi semenjak Eomma tahu aku berhubungan dengannya, ish. Aku menyesal sudah mengecewakan Eomma,"

"Mulai lagi. Sudah aku mau pergi dulu, dan ingat kau sudah melanggar pernjanjian juga pelecehan terhadapku. Bayar dendamu ya, Tuan."

"Berhenti menyebutku Tuan, Nona pendek. Pelecehan? Cih. Aku ini tunanganmu, bahkan jika kau lapor polisi, ck lucu sekali. Kim Jongin melakukan pelecehan terhadap tunangannya sendiri karna satu kecupan saja. Heoh, lucu sekali."

Kepalan tangan Kyungsoo terangkat dan menjitak keras dahi Jongin. Dia mendengus lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

Gambaran klasik dan sederhana ketika dua orang insan yang sebenarnya di bawah kesadaran mereka, ada sebuah perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Tidak, mari lupakan masa lalu yang ada. Mereka adalah sepasang yang dimaksudkan untuk keadaan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah menggariskan hidup mereka, tapi tetap ada rahasia yang akan membuat orang lain kecewa. Dan orang itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Jongin memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran, Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya malah memberengut kesal, astaga dia kan ingin pulang kenapa harus ke sini.

"Aku mau pulang, Tuan Kim! Sudahlah kalau kau ingin ke sana. Aku pulang sendiri."

"Andwae! Andwae! Temani aku makan siang."

Pintu mobilnya terbuka. Cepat-cepat dia berlari menjauhi mobil Jongin. Dia berjalan ketika sudah cukup jauh, Jongin tidak mengejar. Ada perasaan sedikit kecewa untuk itu. Tapi biarlah, dia tak mengapa. Hey itu berlebihan. Siang itu sangat cerah, panasnya tidak bisa ditolerir. Dia berkeringat banyak sekali ketika sudah duduk di kursi halte. Dia menunduk dan merasa lelah.

"Kyungsoo."

Merasa dipanggil dia mendongak lalu terkejut bukan main. Jongin ada di hadapannya lagi. Sialan pria ini. Kyungsoo bungkam, berharap ada bus yang lewat, tangannya ditarik lagi. Dia diam kali ini.

"Appa sebenarnya ada di restoran itu. Aish aku lelah sekali mengejarmu,"

Jongin mengambil tas Kyungsoo, membukanya dan walla! Apa yang dicari ditemukannya. Ya tisu, dia membuka dan mencomot satu. Keringatnya sudah cukup terserap mungkin, tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh pipi Jongin.

"Ada tisu."

"O-oh, ayo kita pergi."

"Aish baiklah!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, pasangan tapi tidak saling menyentuh. Dia sih masa bodoh dengan itu, karna kejelasannya memang mereka bukan pasangan sebenarnya kan...

Mereka masuk ke restoran dengan sambutan baik dari seorang perempuan yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Meski ramai, Jongin mampu mengenali Ayahnya. Dia menarik Kyungsoo dan mereka memberi hormat sebelum duduk.

"Duduklah."

"Iya, Appa."

"Kyungsoo. Kudengar prestasimu menurun ya?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu. Kyungsoo mendengarnya sedikit gemetar. Namun tetap dia mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Maaf Ahjussi."

"Aku sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian, sehari setelah ceremony Jongin. Mungkin kau tidak bisa mengejarnya, tapi kurasa lebih baik jika dipercepat."

"Tapi Ahjussi, bukankah kita sepakat untuk menikah jika sudah lulus?"

"Ya. Tapi aku khawatir jika Jongin sedang jauh darimu, dia akan melakukan hal bodoh di luar sana. Jika sudah terikat kurasa kau bisa merubahnya."

"Appa. Memang aku kenapa selama ini? Aku mengikuti semua apa yang Appa inginkan, aku bersikap baik padanya, sekarang aku lagi yang salah?"

"Kau pikir, aku tidak tahu? Selama ini kau selingkuh dengan putri rekan Appa itu. Jadi itu yang kausebut menuruti?"

"Ini hanya perjanjian Appa! Aku tentu bebas melakukan apapun sebelum aku menikah dengan dia. Daripada nanti aku punya kekasih lain ketika kita menikah."

"Apa kau berencana seperti itu?"

"Mungkin itu terjadi, karna pemaksaan ini gila. Yang berwasiat kan bukan Appa, kenapa harus kita menurutinya?"

"Kim Jongin!"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar kata-kata Jongin tadi. Dia menangis karnanya, apa-apaan ini? Jadi selama ini Jongin tidak sungguh-sungguh bersikap baik padanya. Dan pesan terakhir orangtuanya, dia mendengar pria itu menyebut pesan itu gila. Dia berdiri karna sudah sakit hati. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan keluar, dia menangis begitu menyedihkan. Dia kembali ke halte bus tadi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari keputusan ini, Kim."

"Sebenarnya siapa sih anak Appa? Aku atau perempuan itu?"

"Jongin. Besok kau jemput dia, suruh dia tinggal di rumah karna flatnya itu sudah tidak layak untuk ditinggali."

"Bahkan kau tahu tentang flatnya. Sudahlah, aku harus pergi."

"Kau membuatnya menangis. Urus dia atau kau tidak ku luluskan."

"Ancaman apa itu? Terserahlah."

 _ **-Our Journey-**_

Sore harinya, Kyungsoo duduk di sofa jeleknya. Dia malah terus memikirkan kata-kata Jongin tadi. Dipikirnya selama ini dia memang baik. Dia mengambil bukunya, menggores tinta hitam pekat di sana. Tak masalah dengan cerita baru, semoga saja besok dia mendapatkan uangnya yang ditahan editor untuk pembayaran pengepakan dan pencetakan. Dia merasa itu terlalu jahat, terkadang dia juga ingin hidup seperti novelist lain, hidup dengan ketenaran dan kaya raya. Mungkin jika dulu dia kaya raya, sekarang dia jatuh miskin itu sudah takdirnya. Dia pikir hidupnya sangat berbeda dengan penulis lain. Dimana mereka dulunya menderita dan membuat penderitaan itu sebagai inspirasi untuk karya sendiri kemudian mereka bahagia dan terkenal. Tapi Kyungsoo mengandalkan imajinasinya yang tinggi dalam karyanya. Dia tertawa miris untuk itu.

Dia meminum coklat hangat yang sudah kehilangan suhu aslinya, menikmati sesapan demi sesapan.

"Oh Tuhan. Kenapa hidupku begini." Ujarnya sambil menutup matanya yang sedikit bengkak karna menangis tadi.

"Memang kenapa hidupmu?"

Matanya terbuka otomatis dan viola! Siapa yang ada di sampingnya sekarang. Duduk dengan santainya, padahal seingatnya dia baru saja menutup mata dqn memperkirakan itu hanya sampai sepuluh detik saja.

"Ya! Kau! Kenapa bisa masuk?"

"Pintunya tidak dikunci, jadi ya aku masuk."

"Kau seenaknya saja Tuan Kim! Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu hari ini," suruh Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di posisi berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang. Jongin menggeleng, tatapannya sama sengitnya dengan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Ah ini membingungkan, Kyungsoopun begitu. Selama tiga bulan dia sering mendapati Jongin menemuinya, terkadang memegannya atau sekedar makan bersama. Ketika Kyungsoo mulai menaruh harapan pada pria ini, dia malah merasa dibuang sebelum dipakai oh itu perumpamaan yang menyedihkan, Jongin tiba-tiba mengatakan dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Bahkan mereka sudah berpacaran, tapi sayangnya Eomma Jongin tahu lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Dia marah sejadinya dan tak menegur Kyungsoo selama seminggu. Kyungsoo menghiraukannya, toh lebih baik dia mencari inspirasi agar bukunya cepat terjual lagi.

Jongin menggeretak, memilih untuk menghempaskan tubuh tegapnya di sandaran sofa yang sudah banyak sobekannya. Jongin memejamkan mata.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus menikah denganmu?" Tanya pria itu. Kyungsoo menatapnya cemas, dia juga bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia memilih bungkam, tapi kemudian dia terlonjak karna Jongin membuka matanya.

"Kemasi barang-barang, Mata Bulat. Besok aku ke sini lagi," mungkin karna terkejut, mata Kyungsoo jadi membesar sendiri. Dia marah dan memaki Jongin yang berdiri di hadapannya. Jongin menghela napas, mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Cerewetnya kau itu Nona Do."

"Kenapa aku harus berkemas?"

"Appa memintamu untuk pindah ke rumah,"

"Ani, aku kan sudah bilang aku mau hidup sendiri. Jangan mengasihaniku!"

"Astaga. Kau akan menikah denganku bulan depan, itu artinya kau harus tinggal di rumah bersamaku."

"Kau main-main ya Kim?"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Huh, kau lupa? Apa yang kau katakan pada Appamu tadi? Jika kau menganggap pesan orangtuaku itu gila. Lebih baik kita tidak usah menikah!"

"Aku benarkan? Itu adalah pemaksaan dan merugikan aku. Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menikah denganku, ya hey kenapa kau menangis?" Tangan Jongin menghapus air mata Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo langsung menepisnya. Dia menyeret Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan mereka sampai di pintu utama flat kecil itu.

"Pergi!"

"Kyung, aku minta maaf, bukan maksudku-"

"Pergilah! Jangan menggangguku lagi!"

Jongin terlonjak sampai-sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Suara dentaman pintu yang ditutup Kyungsoo kasar mampu membuat darahnya berdesir. Dia tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo semarah itu. Dia meringis mengingatnya.

Jongin mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu itu namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia sempat diam.

"Aigoo. Tampan sekali."

Mendengar itu dia menoleh ke kanan. Dia tersenyum kemudian hendak pergi. Bisa dilihat raut wajahnya sudah tidak sesemangat tadi pagi, jika diumpamakan seperti jas Ayahnya yang disetrika rapi dan lambat laun menjadi lusuh. Sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo, tapi itulah yang dirasakannya. Dia tidak mencintai Kyungsoo, dia benar-benar tidak mencintainya. Ya ampun. Dia setengah berlari ketika sampai di mobilnya. Dia berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, memandang tempat Kyungsoo tinggal. Dia menghela napas.

Jalanan begitu ramai malam itu, Jongin sedang menyetir, fokusnya sedikit goyah tapi dia mencoba bertahan. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk stir, matanya sekali ke atas sekali ke depan lagi, bayangkan saja dia sedang berpikir. Hingga dia kehilangan sadarnya ketika sudah memasuki halaman rumahnya. Dia tertawa mengingat tingkah bodoh itu, pintu mobilnya terbuka, dia keluar.

"Kau sudah menemuinya?"

"Ya. Appa, dia marah padaku."

"Kau apakan dia?"

"Masalah di restoran."

Ayahnya berdiri lalu memandangnya sengit.

"Appa tidak mau tahu, kalian harus menikah."

"Apa karna wasiat itu? Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Appa begitu peduli pada mereka?!" Teriakan Jongin itu membuat Ayahnya terkejut. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan alasan sebenarnya. Jongin melihat sang Ayah diam saja.

"Jika hanya Appa merasa kasihan padanya. Lebih baik jangan memaksa. Atau kau akan melihatku tidak bisa membahagiakannya."

 _ **-Our Journey-**_

 **Lanjut or Delete?**

.

.

.

.

Hai readers..

Ini ff baru tentang Kaisoo wehh

Ayoo KAISOO SHIPPERS merapat!

Thankschu


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Journey**

 **By**

 **Debby Jongong**

Kaisoo

Kai & Kyungsoo dedicated

Cinta bukanlah tentang dua orang saja. Cinta itu

seperti bermain musik, awalnya kau harus

belajar untuk memainkannya dengan aturan yang

ada, selanjutnya kau akan melupakan aturan itu

dan kau akan memainkannya dengan hatimu.

Karna itu aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku, bukan

karna aturan yang memaksa.

 _this story belongs to me_

 _please do not do plagiarism_

Happy reading~

Bulan terlihat sedikit muram. Bersembunyi di balik awan hitam yang mungkin terlihat samar-samar. Sungguh malam yang menyedihkan. Sama seperti perasaan Jongin yang sedang kacau. Dia memandang kosong langit malam itu dengan perasaan benar-benar bimbang. Bibir bawahnya digigit, kepalanya mendongak, dia juga menutup matanya. Dia mulai meyakinkan hatinya untuk memilih keputusannya sendiri. Dia akan menikahi Kyungsoo.

Jongin masuk ke kamarnya. Dia berbaring, tapi raut wajahnya masih sarat akan penyesalan. Kebimbangannya bertambah parah ketika teringat wajah Kyungsoo yang menangis tadi. Dan lagian dia baru saja memutuskan hubungannya dengan Krystal. Perempuan itu memakinya dan bersumpah akan membuat Kyungsoo menyesal karna yang dia tahu, Krystal percaya akan kesungguhan yang dibuat Jongin ketika mengatakan dia sudah bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Argh. Bagaimana ini?"

Dia melirik arloji di tangan kanannya. Masih pukul 9 malam, kemungkinan Kyungsoo tidur masih tujuh puluh persen. Dia mengambil ponselnya, setengah tengkurap dan tangannya sudah diluruskan sepenuh mungkin. Dia berbaring lagi, menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _"Hssp, wae?"_

"Kau menangis?"

 _"T-tidak. Ada apa hk kau menelfonku malam-malam?"_

"Bisakah kita bertemu?"

 _"Aku tidak enak badan. Kita bertemu besok saja."_

"Kau sakit?"

Jongin menggerutu karna seenaknya saja Kyungsoo memutus panggilannya. Dia bangkit dan mengatai ponselnya. Dia terganggu lagi, khawatir lebih tepatnya. Kyungsoo bilang tidak enak badan. Dia berdiri dari ranjangnya, kemudia memakai jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Secepat mungkin dia menuruni tangga, berteriak ingin menemui teman pada Eommanya yang masih berada di ruang tengah. Mobilnya harus dikeluarkan dari garasi, dia mengutuk Kyungsoo jika perempuan itu membohonginya. Dengan kecepatan yang akan membuat kalian mengumpat karna terkejut, mobilnya melaju. Dia turun ketika sudah sampai di depan bangunan flat Kyungsoo. Dia membanting pintu mobilnya. Hanya sedikit membanting, dia menguncinya dengan menekan tombol di kunci mobilnya. Dia berjalan, sepatunya terkena genangan air yang membuat pria itu jengkel. Dia berhati-hati ketika sampai di lantai enam. Tangga yang luar biasa, keluhnya. Dia mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat, memulai lagi jalannya dan sampai di depan flat Kyungsoo.

Tok Tok Tok

Tok Tok Tok

Pintunya terbuka, dia sedikit berjingkat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sembab. Bahkan mata besarnya membengkak, hidungnya memerah dan tisu membungkusnya.

"Astaga."

"Hk, mau apa kau?"

Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo hingga mereka masuk dan pintu tertutup. Jongin memandangnya dengan penuh kelembutan, dia mendekat, membuat Kyungsoo menjauh. Mereka diam dengan suara sesunggukan. Jongin sedikit merasa bersalah, dia menghela napas, kemudian melangkah ke dapur.

Beginilah yang terjadi. Bukan hanya hati yang diporakporandakan tapi juga berpengaruh pada kondisi fisik. Memang dalam kehidupan jika dimengerti betul-betul hal seperti ini besar kemungkinannya untuk terjadi, apalagi ini menyangkut masalah hati. Kedua orang berbeda kepribadian ini sudah memutuskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Mereka meyakininya dan berpikir secara bersamaan ketika Jongin memilih ke dapur tadi.

Tangannya membawa dua cangkir coklat panas yang dibuatnya sendiri. Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk dan perempuan itu menurutinya. Kyungsoo sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya ketika meminum coklat panas yang dibuat Jongin.

"Manis sekali."

"Karna kau sedang sedih jadi harus disembuhkan dengan yang manis."

Kyungsoo memberengut, dia menyambar cangkir Jongin yang sudah habis setengah. Dia meneguknya hingga habis. Jongin diam saja, karna memang mereka biasa berbagi makanan. Tapi ini sedikit berbeda karna untuk pertama kalinya mereka malah minum di satu wadah. Okay lupakan semua itu, mari kita kembali ke inti permasalahan.

"Ayo menikah/sebaiknya kita tidak menikah." Ucap keduanya hampir saja dalam waktu yang sama. Jongin menoleh, mengerutkan dahinya, dia terkejut dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Ya. Ayo kita menikah!"

"Tidak lebih baik tidak, kita tidak saling mencintai, kita tidak akan bahagia jika terus seperti ini, Jongin-ah."

"Kyungsoo-ya."

"Jangan mengasihani aku. Pulanglah, Jongin."

"Tidak aku tidak akan pulang."

"Kau merasa terpaksa kan jika harus menikahiku? Dan aku akan sangat bersalah jika alasanmu memutuskan Krystal karna aku."

"Kyungsoo. Aku hanya akan memenuhi wasiat itu. Aku minta maaf atas kata-kataku tadi siang."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Lupakan saja semua itu."

"Kau bahkan tidak menghargai keputusanku ini,"

"Bukan itu mkasudku-"

"Baiklah jika kau ingin hal itu terjadi. Jangan pernah melihatku lagi. Aku akan mengatakan ini pada Appa, jadi kita tidak perlu menikah. Itu mau mu kan?"

"Jongin."

"Aku pulang dulu."

Tak ada yang mampu mengira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hanya saja sepertinya mereka mulai saling menyakiti, bukan tentang hidup yang bertele-tele ketika mendapat sebuah kebahagiaan abadi. Ini seperti sebuah jembatan yang rapuh, kau diam akan jatuh, melangkahpun kau akan jatuh. Bagaimanapun salah satu dari mereka mulai sadar akan arti hidup yang rumit. Pendewasaan baru saja dimulai.

 _ **-our journey-**_

Angin bulan agustus berhembus. Tunggu saja ketika jalanan mulai padat dengan kesibukan penghuninya. Seakan tak pernah sepi, _Seoul_ termasuk kota yang cukup rapi dan ramah. Troatoar di seberang jalan dipenuhi orang, salah satunya Kyungsoo. Dia merasa lebih baik hari ini. Meski dia tahu, dia harus menjauhi Jongin. Makanya hari ini dia tidak mau bertemu drngan tunangannya itu, lebih tepatnya dia belum siap jika harus bertengkar lagi karna pernikahan. Dia menghirup udara sekuat yang dia bisa, kemudian melangkah menaiki bus yang sudah ditunggunya tadi. Beruntung kali ini dia tidak berdiri, dari kaca besar bus itu terlihat orang-orang berlalu lalang, mencoba lebih cepat satu sama lain. Kyungsoo membuka tas selempangnya lalu mengambil buku catatannya yang tidak terlalu kecil. Dia mulai menulis lagi. Dengan mata terfokus pada dua titik secara bergantian.

 _Perjalanan panjang untuk kami. Berjalan melawan arus waktu._

 _Tanpa saling berpegangan dan kedinginan._

Itu yang terbesit di otaknya saat menulis. Bukan sebuah kalimat puitis yang akan membuat tangisan haru terdengar, hanya sebuah perumpamaan. Waktu adalah uang. Dia teringat tentang uang, dia harus mengambil haknya di editor nanti sore. Dia berpikir lagi untuk mencari pekerjaan, apa saja yang penting bukan menjual diri. Jika itu terjadi Kyungsoo lebih baik jadi pengemis.

Dia turun dari bus itu ketika sudah sampai di halte dekat kampusnya. Dia berjalan sepelan mungkin karna anginnya berhembus terlalu kuat. Cuacanya benar-benar mau main-main. Seingatnya dia ada jadwal kuliah dimulai pukul 10 siang nanti. Dia melirik jam tangannya, masih sekitar dua jam lagi.

"Ahjumma! Aku mau roti isinya,"

"Ah Kyungsoo. Kau belum masuk?"

"Masih dua jam lagi. Aku lapar,"

Ahjumma itu mendengus. Memang Kyungsoo itu tipe orang yang tidak bisa diajak basa-basi, _to the point._ Itulah dia. Roti isi yang dibelinya sudah ada di atas meja dengan sebotol air mineral, jangan sedih karna itu. Jika kalian memakannya ini tidak semenyedihkan itu. Kelihatannya saja.

"Kau tidak bersama Jongin?"

Dia terkejut tiba-tiba ada perempuan yang duduk di hadapannya. Dia pernah bertemu drngan perempuan itu sebelumnya. Dia menggeleng sambil menelan roti yang dikunyahnya.

"Aish ke mana anak itu ya?"

"Kau siapa Agassi?"

"Ah aku Byun Baekhyun, aku kuliah satu jurusan dengannya. Dan juga aku sering melihat kau bersamanya akhir-akhir ini,"

"Ah geuresseo. Aku tidak bersamanya hari ini, hubungi saja."

"Dia mengomel kemarin malam ditelfon. Aku ingin mengantarkan benda padanya."

"Apa itu?"

"Kalung."

"Miliknya?"

"Kurasa iya. Kemarin lusa tertinggal di mobilku."

"Kau teman dekatnya ya?"

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lalu memilih melanjutkan sarapannya. Baekhyun memerhatikan cara Kyungsoo makan. Dia berpikir sebaiknya menitipkan benda kesayangan Jongin ini kepadanya, karna kelasnya sudah selesai baru saja dan kekasihnya sedang menunggu di parkiran.

"Kau harus menjaganya ya. Gomaweo Kyungsoo."

"T-tapi,"

"Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong."

Kepergian Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo bingung, dia terus menggenggam kotak kecil itu, yang katanya benda kesayangan Jongin. Entahlah, dia malahan berpikir seperti ini: dia adalah tunangan dari pria itu tapi tidak tahu tentang benda kesayangannya. Dan lagian mereka tidak pernah berkencan sekalipun. Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja jika nanti mereka menikah? Sedangkan Kyungsoo belum benar-benar tahu Jongin meski sudah mengenalnya dari dulu. Dia ingin menikah seperti kebanyakan perempuan, dalam suasana bahagia, dilamar dengan cara yang romantis, bukannya seperti itu.

Tangannya mengepal untuk meminimalis bungkus roti tadi. Air di botol itu juga tersisa setengah, dia membawa mereka ke tong sampah di ujung kantin. Kemudian kembali lagi ke meja yang ditempati tadi, mengambil kotak kecil itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas selempangnya.

Di parkiran Baekhyun tersenyum ketika sudah menemukan kekasihnya, bersandar pada pintu bagasi mobilnya, dia juga membalas senyum. Baekhyun sedikit berlari dan berdiri di hadapan pria tinggi itu.

"Jongin tadi mencarimu."

"Benarkah? Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Menemui mantan pacarnya di kafe depan."

"Apa mereka akan kembali?"

"Kurasa iya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menarik kekasihnya dan pergi dari kampus mereka.

Pukul 10 tepat Kyungsoo berada di kelasnya, oh ini membosankan ketika kalian dicekoki puluhan teori tentang sastra. Sudah dibilang semangatnya turun untuk bidang ini, jika boleh jujur dia berharap pindah jurusan tapi dia sudah berada di tahun ke-tiga dan terancam tidak bisa menyelesaikan SKSnya dalam waktu tiga tahun. Jadinya dia akan lulus dengan normal, setahun lagi. Jika dia berhasil. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk Jongin. Dia kembali fokus lagi dengan ocehan dosennya, lewat sepuluh menit tidak ada balasan. Dia melakukannya lagi sampai dua pesan yang terkirim, tapi sama saja Jongin tidak membalasnya. Bahkan sampai kelasnya selesai. Dia heran dengan sikap Jongin, padahal dia merasa melakukan hal yang benar tadi malam. Jongin terlalu kekanakan. Karna tidak mendapat balasan, dia menghubungi Jongin dan tersambung. Kemudian dia terkejut karna panggilannya diputus. Kyungsoo mulai khawatir.

"Apa dia marah padaku? Astaga. Bagaimana dengan barangnya ini?" Gumamnya, membuat dia mendapatkan cara yang lebih baik. Dia membuka Aplikasi GPSnya dan semoga Jongin juga mengaktifkan ponselnya. Dan walla! Dia berhasil menemukan pria itu. Dia merapikan sweaternya kemudian berlari keluar dari kampusnya. Jalanan yang dilewatinya masih saja ramai. Café itu berada di seberang jalan, jadi dia menunggu rambu lalu lintas mempersilahkannya untuk menyeberang. Dia berhasil menyeberang dengan selamat. Dia sempat tersenyum dan siap untuk meminta maaf pada Jongin. Dia sampai di depan café itu kemudian melihat dari luar karna memang café itu dalamnya terlihat dari luar. Matanya membesar, dia sedang shock, melihat Jongin bersama seorang perempuan yang bersandar di bahu Jongin. Mungkinkah mereka tidak benar-benar berakhir?

"Aish kenapa aku menangis? Haha Kyungsoo. Sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi."

Dia mengusap air matanya yang mengalir begitu saja di pipinya. Dia urung untuk masuk lalu pergi menjauh dari sana.

Permasalahan yang terjadi mulai dimengerti salah satu dari mereka, bahkan hanya dengan melihat saja. Bukan pembodohan yang terjadi tapi ini lebih pada ketidaksengajaan hatinya. Dia belum sadar akan perasaannya sendiri. Meski menimbulkan reaksi di luar dugaannya. Pendewasaan itu mulai berjalan dua puluh persen ketika mereka mulai menentukan pilihan dengan satu tindakan. Seperti seorang sastrawan yang pintar merangkai ribuan kata menjadi sebuah kalimat yang menyentuh hati, tapi ketika dilakukan dengan tindakan akan jauh lebih terasa. Mereka tidak tahu ada sebuah lembaran hitam yang menutupi hati mereka. Yaitu sebuah rasa takut untuk saling menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri troatoar yang lumayan basah. Padahal kiranya bulan Agustus itu masih musim panas, atau memang cuaca kali ini benar adanya perubahan yang ekstrim. Itu cukup menakutkan. Dia memilih untuk menemui orangtuanya di pemakaman, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar akan air matanya yang turun sedari tadi dia berjalan. Dia langsung menaruh bunga yang dipetiknya tadi di dekat gerbang pemakaman. Dia duduk dan membersihkan dua nisan yang berdiri berdampingan tapi masih ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Dia mulai terisak.

"Eomma... Appa.. hk.." sapanya di depan makam kedua orangtuanya. Dia mengusap hidung bangirnya yang sudah memerah.

"Kenapa hiks? Kenapa kalian meninggalkan Kyungie? Kyungie tidak sanggup hidup begini Eomma hiks. Apa yang harus Kyungie lakukan? Kyungie tidak tahu lagi, Appa hiks."

Kyungsoo bersandar pada nisan Appanya dan menangis di sana. Dia merasa sangat putus asa dengan hidupnya, tinggal sendirian dan harus mencari uang untuk hidupnya. Dia juga mempertaruhkan hatinya tentang perjodohan itu. Tapi di sisi lain dia ingin bersama orangtuanya. Tidak, Kyungsoo bukannya ingin mati. Hanya dia ingin ada orang yang melindunginya dan menjadi sandaran ketika dia merasa sangat sedih seperti ini. Nyatanya dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa saat ini.

Jongin sudah berada di rumahnya. Dia teringat pesan Appanya tadi pagi untuk menjemput Kyungsoo. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi malam. Perasaannya sedang kacau, bahkan saking kacaunya ketika Krystal memintanya untuk kembali, dia mau-mau saja. Toh dia masih mencintai kekasihnya itu. Jongin juga merasa jahat ketika tadi Kyungsoo menghubunginya, dia malah tidak peduli. Ini sudah hampir petang, dia rasa Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Dia keluar dari rumahnya dengan bergegas.

Mobil hitam Jongin membelah ramainya jalanan kota sore itu. Sejauh ini dia merasa baik-baik saja. Ketika sudah memarkir mobilnya, dia turun dan siap dengan tangga yang melelahkan itu.

"Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya aku ke sini. Do Kyungsoo! Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi,"

Dia mengoceh seperti itu ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu flat Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya dia mengatur napasnya yang memendek akibat kelelahan. Dia sudah tenang sekarang. Dia mengetuk beberapa kali, tapi tak ada jawaban. Dia menekan kenop pintu itu, tapi terkunci.

"Anak itu belum pulang, Nak."

"Oh? Benarkah, Nek?"

"Ya. Daritadi aku ingin mengantar kue ini padanya tapi tidak ada yang membuka pintunya."

"Ah begitu ya? Ke mana anak itu?"

Jongin melihat Nenek itu mengangkat bahunya kemudian pergi dari sana. Jongin mencari nomor Kyungsoo dan menghubunginya. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Dia mengulangi panggilan itu sekiranya sudah lima kali. Hasilnya sama saja.

Jongin memilih kembali ke mobilnya, bisa dilihat dari kaca mobil depannya, dia terlihat bingung dan gelisah. Dia memikirkan di mana sebenarnya. Kampus? Ah iya kampus, lebih baik dia ke sana mungkin Kyungsoo masih ada di sana. Bicara tentang kampus, dia melupakan janjinya dengan Baekhyun. Malahan dia langsung pulang tadi dari café. Untuk masalah itu Jongin masih memakluminya. Mobilnya bergerak secepat mungkin, karna jarak kampus dari flat Kyungsoo lumayan jauh dan lagian dia merasa bersalah lagi. Pagi tadi dia tidak menjemput Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin membiarkan tunangannya berangkat sendirian. Bodoh.

"Eh! Chanyeol!"

"Ah kau. Baru saja aku mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Aku ada kelas pukul 7 nanti."

"Bisa kau hubungi Baekhyun?"

"Ponselmu?"

"Ah ketinggalan di mobil."

Chanyeol memberi ponselnya yang sudah terhubung dengan Baekhyun. Jongin mulai menanyai Baekhyun tentang kalungnya, dia bilang dia menitipkannya pada Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit terkejut mendengar itu. Pasalnya dia juga sekarang mencari perempuan itu. Dia bertanya terakhir kali Baekhyun bertemu dengannya di mana. Jawaban Baekhyun adalah kantin. Dia langsung memutus panggilan itu dan berucap terima kasih pada Chanyeol yang terperangah. Mungkin agak bingung dengan tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Aish di mana dia?"

Dia mengunjungi kantin tapi hanya ada Ahjumma pemilik kedai di kantin itu. Sedang yang makan juga hanya beberapa. Boleh kan jika kita bilang dia itu bodoh sekali. Maksudnya Baekhyun bertemu dengan Kyungsoo tadi pagi dan sekarang sudah petang. Dia menyadari hal itu, tangan kanannya reflek menepuk dahinya. Dia kembali ke mobilnya. Ponselnya berdering dan itu panggilan dari Ayahnya.

"Ne Appa?"

 _"Di mana kau?"_

"Aku sedang mencari Kyungsoo, Appa."

 _"Kau sudah ke rumahnya?"_

"Iya sudah, tapi tidak ada di sana."

 _"Apa kau bertengkar dengannya?"_

"Sudah ya Appa. Aku mau mencarinya dulu."

Pip.

Hubungan itu terputus. Jongin menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lagi sambil terus berpikir kira-kira tempat apa yang dikunjungi perempuan itu. Ada satu tempat yang muncul di otaknya. Tapi mungkinkah.

Dia sampai di tempat itu. Apakah mungkin Kyungsoo ke pemakaman orangtuanya? Dia langsung berlari masuk ke pemakaman itu. Agak lupa memang karna terakhir dia menemani Kyungsoo adalah sebulan lalu. Banyak sekali makam di sana, dia memutar tubuhnya berkali-kali tapi tempat itu sangat sepi. Dia berjalan lagi ke arah Utara. Dan..

"Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo mendongak mendengar itu. Dia terlihat seperti orang gila. Duduk di sebelah kanan makam orangtuanya, wajahnya pucat sekali dan juga dia kedinginan. Jongin mendekat dan menyentuh pundaknya, Kyungsoo diam saja dan menangis. Entah dorongan darimana dia memeluk Kyungsoo begitu hangat. Saat dahi perempuan itu menyentuh rahangnya, dia terlonjak, dia meyakini Kyungsoo demam. Dia membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis di pelukannya, bahkan tangannya mengelus rambut kusut Kyungsoo, perlahan dia merapikannya. Dia merasa Kyungsoo mulai tenang dengan sesunggukannya, dia terlihat sudah pasrah dengan tubuhnya menempel dalam tubuhnya. Jongin menarik Kyungsoo lebih erat lagi. Mereka larut dalam posisi seperti itu cukup lama, Jongin baru sadar ketika ada nyamuk yang menggigit pipinya. Kyungsoo tertidur. Dia mengangkat tubuh perempuan itu. Mereka sampai di mobil Jongin dan Jongin meletakkannya di kursi samping kemudi.

"Huh, berapa lama kau di sana?"

Dia membuka jaketnya, menyelimuti Kyungsoo yang sangat pulas.

Hatinya mulai lagi kebingungan. Padahal baru belasan jam dia tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, melihatnya menangis hatinya kembali tersentuh. Ada sebuah perasaan yang mengharuskan dia untuk selalu melindungi perempuan itu. Sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi bukan perasaan kasihan yang dirasanya. Dia menggeretak bukan! Dia juga belum tahu pasti perasaan apa itu.

Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo lagi ketika mereka sampai di rumah Jongin. Daripada dia harus menaiki tangga lebih baik di bawa ke rumah saja. Dia dibantu maidnya ketika membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri. Ayahnya melihat sekilas ketika mereka masuk, dia bilang akan bicara sebentar lagi. Jongin merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengambil tas selempangnya lalu meletakkannya di sisi ranjang yang kosong. Dia menarik selimutnya dan merapikan rambutnya. Dia tersenyum, ini adalah hal aneh yang terjadi lagi. Dia tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun masuk ke kamarnya kecuali Eomma dan Ayahnya. Yang membersihkan juga bukan maid tapi Eommanya sendiri. Tapi sekarang malah membiarkan orang lain masuk, bahkan tidur di ranjangnya.

"Jalja." Bisiknya.

 _ **-Our Journey-**_

 **TBC or END ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haaaaaai readersdeul.

Thanks a lot buat REVIEWNYA.

Chap depan KAISOOnya bakal nikah atau enggak nih?

Tunggu yaaaa

KAMSAHAMNIDA!

Chanbaek nyempil dikit hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Journey**

 **By**

 **Debby Jongong**

Kaisoo

Kai & Kyungsoo dedicated

Cinta bukanlah tentang dua orang saja. Cinta itu

seperti bermain musik, awalnya kau harus

belajar untuk memainkannya dengan aturan yang

ada, selanjutnya kau akan melupakan aturan itu

dan kau akan memainkannya dengan hatimu.

Karna itu aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku, bukan

karna aturan yang memaksa.

 _this story belongs to me_

 _please do not do plagiarism_

Happy reading~

"Kau temukan di mana dia?" Tanya Ayahnya yang duduk macam Raja terdahulu yang sedang mengadakan sebuah interogasi penting. Jongin memandangnya lesu. Bukannya kurang ajar, tapi dia benar-benar jengkel.

"Di makam."

"Kau jaga dia baik-baik,"

"Aku tahu, Appa."

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Dia bilang tidak mau menikah denganku. Aku sedikit kesal dan pergi dari rumahnya tadi malam." Jelasnya, sang Ayah menatapnya heran, kenapa serumit ini untuk membalas budi? Tapi jika memang Tuhan menghendaki ini tidak terjadi maka dia akan berhenti.

"Apa dia memiliki kekasih?"

Jongin tiba-tiba tersadar akan adanya kemungkinan itu benar. Melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu enggan untuk menyetujui keputusannya kemarin malam.

Dan lagi, salah satu dari mereka mulai mempunyai prasangka yang tentu kalian tahu jawabannya. Padahal sudah ada rasa untuk mendekat lagi. Pendewasaan itu turun lagi, kehilangan empat persennya. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika suatu saat nanti mereka menjalani pemaksaan itu, dia berpikir begini: kami akan menjadi penghianat. Nyatanya bukan hanya rasa itu yang dirasakan tapi ada rasa nyeri di bagian dadanya, membuat semangat hidupnya merosot jatuh ke dalam sebuah lingkaran besar dan dia butuh pertolongan.

Jongin kembali ke kamarnya, memandang tulus seseorang yang tidur di ranjangnya. Dia berdiri mematung sehingga matanya melihat jelas bagaiman wajah itu tertidur damai. Cantik, pikirnya. Namun kembali apakah dia sudah dimiliki? Dan jika itu benar adanya, mereka impas. Jongin memutus pandangannya lalu mematikan lampu kamarnya. Dia mengambil bantal yang sisa satu di ranjangnya, memilih mengistirahatkan dirinya di sofa.

Suara cicitan burung sudah terdengar mendominasi. Mulai dengan sinar matahari yang sudah membias ke gorden tebal di kamar itu. Kyungsoo mulai terusik, dia mengguling tubuhnya ke samping, menaikkan selimutnya lebih tinggi lagi. Aroma yang menguar di ranjang itu sangat familiar. Dia membuka sebelah matanya, kemudian kepalanya muncul dari balik selimut, dia menyesuaikan matanya. Oh di mana ini? Dia terduduk dan menatap sekeliling. Di meja nakas samping ranjang itu ada foto seorang pria yang dikenalnya, di dinding pria itu tersenyum dengan orangtuanya dan seorang gadis kecil. Dia mulai tertarik untuk menatap ke kanan, di sana tertempel foto yang cukup besar, foto dirinya dengan gaun putih tersenyum dan dipeluk dari belakang oleh pria itu. Astaga, dia berada di kamar Jongin. Dia menyibak selimut itu, menggeleng sedikit karna pusing, dia merapikan ranjang itu dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Mulai lagi aromanya benar-benar milik Jongin. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia sedikit iri melihat kamar mandi elegan ini, mengingat kamar mandinya sendiri di flatnya. Baiklah lupakan itu.

Dia keluar dari sana setelah mencuci mukanya.

"J-jongin!" Panggilnya mencoba untuk membangunkan Jongin. Dia menepuk pipi Jongin dua kali, tapi tetap saja. Satu fakta lagi yang dia tahu tentang Jongin, pria itu susah dibangunkan. Dia menepuknya lagi lebih keras.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?" Gumam Jongin dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Kyungsoo terkejut karna tangannya digenggam. Suara Jongin terdengar sexy ketika serak begitu. Kyungsoo menggeleng, mencoba menepis pikiran itu.

"A-aku hanya ingin pamit. Kurasa ini sudah siang."

Jongin bangun sepenuhnya bahkan dia terduduk. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang muncul di perasaannya kali ini. Lebih kepada enggan untuk menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Diapun mengeratkan genggaman itu. Kyungsoo diam dan masih menatap mata Jongin. Mereka duduk di sofa itu sambil terus berpegangan.

"Kau demam."

"Tidak, ayolah Jongin lepaskan aku, aku harus pulang."

"Ck, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau kembali ke flat itu."

"Yak! Apa yang kau katakan itu? Lalu aku harus ke mana?"

"Sudah. Kau ini cerewet ya, mandilah. Kita ambil barang-barangmu setelah sarapan. Aku akan mandi di kamar tamu."

Kyungsoo dm bahkan ketika genggaman itu terlepas. Jongin melihatnya heran, dia menyeringai bermaksud menggoda perempuan itu.

"Atau kau ingin mandi bersamaku?"

Karna pertanyaan itu, kesadaran Kyungsoo kembali dan mendorong wajah Jongin dari hadapannya. Oh sial, ini memalukan. Berani-beraninya pria itu membuat pipinya merona hebat.

"Andwae!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang berlari ke kamar mandi. Jongin tertawa lepas karna itu. Dia mulai sadar lagi, menggoda Kyungsoo itu menyenangkan.

Hanya saja mereka tidak menyadari, Eomma Jongin mendengar itu ketika pintu kamar putranya yang dibuka sebelum itu. Dia tersenyum.

Yang terjadi sekarang adalah adanya sebuah satu persen harapan untuk kembali berbicara seperti biasanya. Mulai adanya pendekat hati ketika mereka tersadar siapa yang harus bersama mereka. Bahkan sedikit lagi, bukan masalah pendewasaan itu lagi. Tapi ini lebih kepada sebuah pendekatan murni. Dua insan bodoh ini terlalu picik, sebentar saja mereka bertengkar, sebentar saja berbaikan. Jika diumpamakan seperti... entahlah mungkin bunga dan lebah. Pikirkan sendiri mengapa seperti itu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan. Mereka sarapan bersama dengan kedua orangtua Jongin. Cukup tenang suasanany karna begitu mereka memulai menyantap, tak ada satupun yang berhasrat untuk bercakap-cakap. Jongin lapar sejadinya, mulai kemarin sore dia belum makan sampai tertidur, ah itu sengaja tidur di sofa. Dia melahap _omuraiseu_ yang dibuat Kyungsoo tadi. Satu fakta lagi yang Jongin tahu. Bisa dibilang telur dadar pembungkus nasinya itu sempurna, Jongin terus menelan lagi dan lagi.

"Uhuk, uhuk.. uhuk."

Kyungsoo reflek menyodorkan gelas yang sebelumnya diisi air itu ke hadapan Jongin. Setelah menerima itu, dia melihat mata Jongin memerah, tangannya menepuk pelan punggung pemuda itu.

"Astaga. Kau itu sudah besar tapi masih saja." Omelnya pada Jongin, membuat pemuda itu menyenggolnya kesal. Kyungsoo tidak enggan untuk menolong Jongin yang tersiksa dengan tenggorokannya. Eomma Jongin menggeleng melihat tingkah putranya itu. Dia tersenyum lagi. Woah ada apa pagi ini?

Bagaimanpun juga, sebelum makanannya habis, Jongin tidak mau meninggalkan meja makan dengan keadaan seperti itu, dia teringat ketika tersedak dulu Eommanya selalu menepuk punggungnya, jadinya ada sedikit rasa itu lagi, dan dia merasa perasaan itu mulai meningkat lagi. Selanjutnya dia mengatur napas, menatap Eommanya yang sedang tersenyum aneh, dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Sepertinya ada yang Eomma ingin ceritakan?" Tanya yang membuat Eommanya kembali ke ekspresi semula. Kyungsoo mulai merasa panas lagi karna dia, semenjak habis mandi, tidak berganti pakaian.

"Hei, Kim Jongin. Aku kan menyuruhmu untuk mengambil pakaian di kamar."

"Jadi Eomma menertawakan Kyungsoo?"

"Astaga bocah ini! Sudah cepat kau suruh Kyungsoo ganti pakaiannya, dia terlihat gerah." Suruh Eommanya. Jongin mengunyah makanannya dalam satu suapan besar dan menggerutu. Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak dengan itu, dia bilang dia tidak apa-apa tapi Eomma Jongin malah memaksanya.

Jongin bersandar pada tembok dekat kamar mandinya. Dia sedang menunggu Kyungsoo yang mengganti pakaiannya, dia sesekali mendongak kemudian berpikir.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Wae?"

"Kau tidak kuliah?"

"Tidak ada jadwal hari ini."

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi, nampak lebih segar daripada tadi. Dia juga terlihat begitu cantiknya, bisa dibilang perubahannya tidak terlalu signifikan, hanya sebatas cantik. Jongin memegang bahu perempuan itu, meneliti tiap jengkal penampilannya, blus berwarna kuning cerah dengan renda di bagian lengannya, rambutnya tergerai bebas tapi Jongin mampu mengenalinya sudah disisir, dan terakhir pada kaki.

"Sepatumu jelek, ayo beli bersamaku."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba baik begini?"

"Sst, jangan banyak bicara. Ayo pergi,"

"Tasku."

"Tidak perlu membawa tas." Suruh Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak menggubrisnya malahan dia melepaskan diri dari pria itu, lalu mengambil tasnya yang ada di ranjang. Dia setengah berlari ketika Jongin menunggunya dengan tatapan mengancam. Kurang ajar pria itu. Mereka turun dari lantai dua, melewati Eommanya yang merapikan majalah di ruang tengah. Jongin berteriak seperti biasa dan membuat Kyungsoo menutup telinganya.

"Bisakah kita ke flatku dulu?"

"Ada yang ingin kau ambil?"

"Aish, kalau aku bertanya itu dijawab! Jangan bertanya lagi."

"Tidak, kita jalan-jalan dulu."

"E-eh, tapi bagaimana jika Krystal tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, nada bicaranya melemah ketika mengucapkannya. Jongin melihatnya sedikit tidak nyaman mengingat itu.

Sekarang muncul masalah baru. Ketika salah satu dari mereka mulai sedikit, mari tekankan kata _sedikit,_ menyadari perasaannya tentang kedekatan semacam ini terjadi. Masalahnya menentang hati itu mustahil terjadi. Pendewasaan itu seketika goyah, namun dia berpikir lagi, bukankah egois itu menyenangkan? Berpikirlah egois itu bukan kekanakan. Sikap seperti itu tidak apa-apa terjadi. Tapi tetap pada konteks melakukannya demi kebaikan semata. Seperti bunga mawar, berduri dan cantik. Kaitkanlah masalah ini dengan gambaran bunga mawar yang memiliki segalanya: kebaikan dan keburukannya. Bukankah itu egois?

Mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan Jongin. Toko sepatu favoritnya, dia sih sukanya dengan sepatu-sepatu _sneakers_ jika memang suasananya santai, atau sepatu yang lebih resmi ketika ada acara. Dia menarik Kyungsoo yang sepertinya kurang nyaman karna dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu. Dia jadi teringat ketika mendapati Kyungsoo berada di pemakaman, itu hari yang sama dengannya yang kembali lagi berhubungan dengan Krystal. Oh apakah mungkin Kyungsoo menangis karna itu? _Slow down, dude._ Kau terlalu percaya diri tapi memang itu yang terjadi.

Dia melihat-lihat etalase sepatu _macho_ kesukaannya sambil terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya memang harus dipegang erat-erat, karna Kyungsoo ingin sekali kabur dari sana. Jongin menunjuk satu _high-heels_ dengan hak setinggi jari tengahnya. Dan mendorong Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

"Aku tidak bisa memakai heels,"

"Coba saja dulu. Itu pilihanku, astaga sepatumu itu, buang saja a?"

"Seenaknya saj- ya Kim!"

Jongin menarik sepatu buluk Kyungsoo dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Ketika kembalipun dia menatap Kyungsoo tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia memaksa Kyungsoo mencoba pilihannya tadi. Cukup cocok dengan kaki si mungil ini, dengan membantunya berdiri, Kyungsoo mulai melangkah dengan tubuh seperti orang mabuk. Dia berpegangan pada pundak Jongin begitu kuat, tapi tangannya dilepaskan, lebih tepatnya dipaksa. Kyungsoo sedikit takut ketika Jongin berada jauh darinya. Pria itu menginstrupsinya untuk mendekatinya. Satu langkah berhasil, dua langkahpun juga. Tapi ketiga kalinya. Dia..

Brugh

"Aw, kakiku."

Jongin kelabakan mendekati Kyungsoo yang terjatuh. Dia juga menahan perasaan gelinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan reaksi berlebihan. Dia membantu Kyungsoo, beruntung kakinya tidak terkilir. Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin ketika dia menyuruhnya untuk memakai _wedges._ Dia memaksa lagi.

"Ayolah. Ini lebih mudah kurasa,"

"Tapi terlalu tinggi, Jongin-ah."

"Itu alasanku, kenapa kau harus memakai sepatu ber-hak. Agar tinggimu yang menggemaskan itu bertambah."

"Sialan kau!"

"Jangan mengumpat, Nona. Ayo jalan lagi!"

Dia berjalan sangat hati-hati. Memang sudah dikata dia tidak bisa, dengan berjongkok dia melepas sepatu itu. Baginya _flat shoes_ sudah sangat baik. Dia menyerahkannya pada seorang wanita yang mendampingi mereka, sedikit tersenyum malu. Jongin melihat itu langsung menarik Kyungsoo dan memakaikannya sepatu berwarna peach yang hampir sama dengan kulit perempuan itu. Meski polos menurut Jongin itu manis.

"Kami ambil yang ini,"

"Itu berpasangan, Tuan. Apa Tuan ingin mengambil yang untuk pria juga?"

"Ah.. warnanya juga seperti ini?"

"Warnanya lebih gelap."

"Baiklah bungkus juga."

Kyungsoo menyenggol Jongin, "memang untuk siapa?" Tanyanya langsung. Jongin menunjuk dadanya sendiri, merapatkan bibirnya, dan terakhir membuat ekspresi: kau mengerti?

Setelah membayar, Jongin membawa kantong sepatunya, karna Kyungsoo sudah langsung memakainya. Dia kembali merangkul pundak mungil perempuan itu. Kyungsoo tidak merasa risih, jadi dia biarkan. Mereka tidak langsung ke mobil, berjalan-jalan melihat toko-toko yang sudah ada yang buka dan ada yang belum. Jongin berhenti tiba-tiba jadinya Kyungsoo tertarik ke belakang. Dia mengomel pada pria itu. Sudahlah kalan benar-benar seperti kucing dan anjing. Bertengkar adalah hobi.

"Baju?"

"Tidak mau, aku ingin pulang Jongin!""

"Aku bosan jika di rumah. Eum kafe? Atau kita ke taman?"

"Huuh, sebenarnya hari ini aku harus mengambil uangku di editor. Karna kemarin sore aku.. aish, jika kau ingin jalan-jalan ajaklah kekasihmu."

"Baiklah ayo kuantar!"

Kyungsoo melepas rangkulan itu dan berbalik, matanya terbelalak ketika bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Dia bangkit kemudian merasakan pipinya ditampar dengan keras sekali. Jongin berteriak namanya sekali, mendongak melihat siapa yang melakukan itu padanya.

"Krystal-ssi?"

"Beraninya kau!" Teriak Krystal yang ingin menampar Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin menahannya, karna berontak Jongin memeluk KrKrystal, Kyungsoo menangis mendapati dirinya merasa benar-benar perusak hubungan mereka. Dia berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Kyungsoo!"

Jongin ingin mengejar Kyungsoo tapi Krystal menahannya. Kilatan mata kekasihnya itu begitu menusuk dan Jongin hanya memandangnya datar. Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangan Krystal.

"Kenapa kau menamparnya?"

"Dia sudah berani menyentuhmu! Kaupikir aku akan diam melihat kekasihku digoda perempuan lain?"

"Dengar, aku sudah bilang, Kyungsoo adalah tunanganku. Jika kau melakukan hal itu lagi. Kita benar-benar berakhir."

"Kau mencintaiku kan Kim?"

"Tentu, tapi kau mengkhianatiku dua kali. Entahlah mungkin yang kurasa bukan lagi cinta. Tapi rasa peduli saja."

"Okay okay, aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku itu. Tapi sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu, Jongin-ah."

"Kuberi kau satu kesempatan sekali lagi." Kata Jongin yang kemudian pergi dari hadapan Krystal, berlari mencari Kyungsoo. Dia langsung berpikir untuk menuju ke tempat mobilnya di parkir. Dia menemukan Kyungsoo di sana, duduk di pinggiran trotoar. Jongin menatapnya sedih ketika melihat air mata itu lagi. Dia mendekat dan bergabung, duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya heran.

"Ah, aku ingin mengambil tasku, aku akan pergi sendiri saja." Katanya serak, Kyungsoo berdiri tapi lengannya ditarik untuk tetap diam. Jongin ikut berdiri kemudian menatapnya serius kali ini. Dia mengusap air mata Kyungsoo yang masih mengalir.

"Kenapa menangis?

Kyungsoo bungkam. Perasaannya sangat kacau, tepatnya dia tidak tahu apa alasan sebenarnya dia menangis. Bukankah dia tidak mencintai Jongin? Atau malah sebaliknya? Dia menatap mata Jongin yang menatapnya juga. Dia mengusap sendiri air matanya, kemudian menjauh dari Jongin. Tapi Jongin menariknya lagi, kali ini memeluknya lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan pergi."

"Jongin." Lirih Kyungsoo yang mencoba menetralkan perasaan di dadanya yang meluap-luap. Dia mendongak dan pelukan itu merenggang tapi kedua tangan Jongin masih tertempel pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Jongin mencium bibirnya, memagutnya seperti ketika dia memakan _Lollipop_ yang manis. Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya melayang menerima perlakuan itu, bahkan dia juga menikmati kelembutan ciuman pertamanya ini. Dia juga gemetar ketika membalas pagutan lembut itu. Tangan kanannya berada di bahu Jongin, sedang yang kiri berada di dada pria itu. Jongin menariknya lebih rapat lagi, memberikan sensasi lebih lagi untuk ciuman lembut itu. Tangannya mulai merambat ke tengkuk Kyungsoo dan matanya sedikit terbuka, melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo mencoba untuk membalas. Dia tersenyum.

Mereka kembali kebingungan tentqng tubuh mereka yang tidak bisa dihentikan. Sudah dikatakan menyangkal hati itu mustahil. Perasaan yang dirasa keduanya mulai menguat layaknya logam yang awalnya cair lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah persatuan yang susah dipisahkan, kecuali api. Perumpamaan itu maksudnya jika kedua orang itu saling mencintai dan menguatkan satu sama lain hanya orang yang kejam yang mungkin bisa memisahkan mereka. Tidak perlu sok romantis ketika pasangan yang berbunga-bunga karna cinta tidak akan pernah terpisah. Itu hanya dongeng yang menumbuhkan hayalan yang tak terwujud. Mereka sudah sadar dengan hati mereka, tapi tetap untuk berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 _"Love. Words can express it good, feelings can express_

 _it better. Hard pounding motions_ _express it best."_

 _Cinta. Kata-kata bisa menyatakannya dengan baik, perasaan bisa menyatakannya lebih, tindakan yang keras menyatakannya dengan sangat baik._

Cinta itu menguasai seluruh tubh kita, itulah artinya.

Mereka melepas pagutan itu. Kemudian membuka mata mereka secara bersamaan. Ada senyum yang terlihat di wajah keduanya. Bukannya salah satu dari mereka sudah membuat keputusan untuk sesikit egois dalam hubungan paksaan ini. Hatinya mulai mengatur perasaannya, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Karna di hatinya masih ada orang lain yang benar-benar jelas dicintanya. Dia mulai kebingungan lagi.

Jongin mengarahkan tangannya, merapikan poni Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan. Kyungsoo berkedip dengan degupan jantung yang cukup membuatnya ingin pingsan. Dia masih berada di antara warasnya dan gilanya. Oh lucu sekali jika dia harus menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa hanya karna berciuman. Bodoh sekali kau Kyungsoo..

"Lebih baik?" Tanya Jongin. Dia mengerti ketika Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia membersihkan sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang basah. Kyungsoo merona hebat.

"K-kenapa bisa kita-" Jongin mengecupnya sekali lagi. Dia tersenyum lagi dan lagi.

"Kau itu cerewet sekali, Mata Bulat. Hmm, bagaimana dengan es krim?"

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Sudah ayo. Atau kau ingin kucium lagi?"

Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Jongin dengan kasar. Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu lalu mendekati mobil Jongin yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berpijak. Dia mencoba membuka pintunya tapi masih terkunci.

"Buka pintunya Kim Jongin!"

"Aish, kenapa kau menginjakku?!" Teriak Jongin yang kesal dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

Dia sebenarnya juga merasa malu, berciuman di parkiran. Astaga konyol sekali mereka. Biarlah mungkin kebanyakan orang pernah melakukan ciuman pertamanya di tempat yang romantis seperti di bawah _Eiffel,_ di pinggiran sungai _Han,_ atau mungkin di tembok _China?_ Yang penting jauh dari kesan parkiran. Kalian pasangan yang unik. Tapi masih menggariskan hidup kalian dengan perasaan bertele-tele. Membuat yang lain ikut gemas merasakannya.

Jongin menghampiri mobilnya dan melihat Kyungsoo masuk begitu saja. Diapun bergegas masuk juga.

"Es krim?"

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Astaga! Nona pendek, kau akan pulang bersamaku, ke rumahku."

"Jongin-ah, aku tidak mau mere-"

"Ini perintah Appa, jika kau tidak mau tinggal di rumah, aku yang harus berada di flatmu. Aku tidak mau tinggal di sana!"

"Ya ampun. Perintah macam apa itu."

Kim Jongin katakanlah sebenarnya kau juga ingin dia tinggal di rumahmu. Tidak perlu berbohong tentang ancaman konyol itu. Dia tersenyum penuh arti dan mobil mereka sudah bergerak menjauh dari sana.

 _ **-our journey-**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

AAAAAAAA

Banyak banget yang ngasih saran.

Oh ya kalo mau ngritik juga boleh kok. Asal jangan dibash akunya ㅠㅠ

Thanks buat yg udah REVIEWS!

Tunggu ya apalagi yg akan terjadi nanti,

Ini fast karna aku seneng baca REVIEWS kalian

KAMSAHAMNIDA

Add FAV and FOLLOWS~


	4. Chapter 4

Our Journey

By

Debby Jongong

Kaisoo

Kai & Kyungsoo dedicated

Cinta bukanlah tentang dua orang saja. Cinta itu

seperti bermain musik, awalnya kau harus

belajar untuk memainkannya dengan aturan yang

ada, selanjutnya kau akan melupakan aturan itu

dan kau akan memainkannya dengan hatimu.

Karna itu aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku, bukan

karna aturan yang memaksa.

this story belongs to me

please do not do plagiarism

Happy reading~

Mobil mereka bergerak dengan kecepatan yang cukup cepat. Menyusuri jalanan kota padat macam _Seoul._ Jangan heran dengan suasana yang kurang bersahabat, merekapun merasakan canggung bergelut di dalam sana. Semenjak mengingat kejadian di parkiran tadi. Kyungsoo hanya melirik Jongin yang nampaknya lebih santai ketimbang dirinya. Jika dipikir lagi, tidak mungkin Jongin menciumnya tanpa alasan. Dia ingin tahu alasannya tapi pipinya terlalu panas. Bahkan untuk mengingatnya saja.

"Kau ingin ke mana?"

"E-eh?" Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar itu. Diapun sempat berpikit akan ke mana. Dia menjawab tentang flatnya lagi. Jongin mendumal, ya ampun kenapa perempuan ini begitu cinta pada flatnya. Dia menggeleng, menolak untuk mengantarnya sambil terus fokus dengan setirnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menanyakan soal Kyungsoo yang memiliki kekasih atau tidak, tapi hatinya belum siap untuk mendengar jawaban perempuan itu.

"Oh, bagaimana dengan perusahaan editor? Kau mau mengambil uangmu kan?"

"Baiklah ke sana saja."

Kyungsoo mulai merasa aneh dengan pria di sampingnya. Seperti ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Pandangannya sudah mulai lesu lagi, memikirkan editor bukunya yang akan ditemuinya sebentar lagi. Dia merasa malu jika Jongin tahu masalahnya. Padahal dia sangat butuh uang untuk biaya kuliahnya, astaga dia kehilangan semangatnya. Dia membuka tas selempangnya, mengambil buku catatannya lalu dengan mudahnya dia menuliskan apa yang dipikirkannya sedaritadi.

 _Kami memang bodoh. Urusan dunia dan hati itu terkadang sulit dihubungkan._

 _Mana yang unggul, dia akan dicintai._

 _Dan yang tertinggal hanya dikenang._

 _Hati tidak selamanya akan mendengar jeritan dunia._

Ini bukan lagi tentang masalah percintaan yang penuh dengan sebuah kebahagiaan abadi. Sudah dikata Kyungsoo tidak pandai dalam merangkai kalimat romantis. Itu sama sekali bukan tipenya, bukunya saja baru satu cerita saja yang terjual dengan pesat. Buku itu tentang sebuah kronik pembunuhan yang berhubungan dengan cinta. Bahkan dia membayangkan cerita itu terjadi di hidupnya saja mengerikan, apalagi pembacanya. Dia senang dengan kalimat yang ditulisnya tadi, maksudnya adalah perasaan manusia entah itu pria atau wanita, harfiahnya akan tersentuh ketika melihat kejadian mengharukan dan lambat laun akan mengeras lalu melupakannya. Sederhana saja.

Akhirnya setelah lima belas menit mereka berada di mobil, sampai juga di kantor editor yang mengurusi buku Kyungsoo. Dia turun lebih dahulu dan menyuruh Jongin tetap di tempatnya. Jongin hanya mengiyakan lalu Kyungsoo masuk ke kantor itu. Dia tahu betul di mana letak ruangan orang yang harus ditemuinya. Dia sedikit risih karna beberapa pasang mata menatapnya, dia berdeham kemudian meminta izin untuk masuk. Wanita yang dikiranya sudah berumur empat-puluh mungkin mempersilahkan dengan sedikit nada ketus yang berhasil didengar Kyungsoo. Oh baik sekali dia. Kyungsoo masuk dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Kau datang juga akhirnya," kata seorang pria yang nasih sibuk menulis. Dia berdiri sambil menatap Kyungsoo, jadinya terjadi suasana yang cukup tidak nyaman, pria itu pergi dari mejanya dan menutup pintu ruangannya.

"Duduklah."

"Kenapa harus ditutup? Bukankah anda seharusnya langsung memberi hak saya atas penjualan buku-buku saya?"

"Kau pikir di sini itu kantormu? Ini kuberikan hakmu!" Dia melemparkan amplop putih yang sedikit tebal di mejanya. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dengan gemetar, ternyata menjadi seorang penulis itu hidupnya tak semudah yang kaubayangkan. Ini sih bisa dibilang masih dalam konteks biasa, masalahnya ketika kau dihina habis-habisan atas nama karyamu itu baru yang namanya _derita di atas derita._ Jangan terharu dulu, karna Kyungsoo bukan perempuan cengeng hanya karna masalah itu. Dia membuka amplop itu lalu menatap pria itu dengan heran.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ada masalah?"

"Tuan. Sepertinya ini tidak adil untukku,"

"Sudah kubilang kau akan mendapat lebih jika kau mengikuti saranku."

"Lebih baik aku tidak menerima uang sepeserpun daripada aku harus melayani orang sepertimu di ranjang." Jelasnya sambil melempar amplop itu. Ya, lebih baik dia tidak menerima apa-apa daripada harus menodai dirinya sendiri. Dia bangkit dari kursi itu dan melangkah secepat mungkin ke arah pintu. Dia dihentikan bahkan pria itu memegang pinggangnya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan meninju rahang pria itu, dia cepat-cepat membuka pintu dan keluar dari sana. Sedang pria itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau pikir semudah itu kau lari dariku, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo berlarian dengan wajah merah padam, dia menahan emosinya agar reaksi yang akan keluar tidak berlebihan, sudah dua kali dia dilecehkan pria itu dan Kyungsoo bersumpah tidak akan kembali ke kantor itu lagi. Dia sudah keluar dan melihat Jongin yang menunggunya dengan ekspresi bosan yang kentara. Dia mendekat ke arah Jongin.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya berada di lingkaran dilema yang membuatnya kebingungan. Melihat mata pria itu dia meyakini satu hal, di mana dia akan benar-benar dijaga suatu saat nanti. Bukan tentang keharusan sesaat dan bukan juga yang abadi. Diapun melupakan pendewasaan yang sudah terkubur itu. Masalahnya dia sudah sangat takut, di hidupnya tak ada yang menjamin dirinya bahagia, kecuali Tuhan. Tapi dia juga tahu Tuhan tak akan memberi segalanya sekaligus. Tuhan tidak akan memberi apa yang dia inginkan secara langsung. Seperti kemekaran bunga tanpa sinar matahari, ketika gelap pun mereka menguncup. Seperti air yang tetap mengalir meski ada batu yang menghentikan. Intinya semua yang ada di dunia ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

Dia menghela napas kemudian meminta kembali ke flatnya. Jongin yang tak mengerti hanya mengiyakan karna dia tahu waktunya tidak tepat jika harus memulai perdebatan. Jadinya mereka kembali.

 _ **-our journey-**_

Malam yang dingin sudah menyelimuti kota itu. Angin memang masih bisa ditolerir, membuat satu persatu dari mereka memakai baju yang dirasa bisa menghangatkan. Bulan tertutup oleh awan yang bergemul, tapi tetap lamgit masih terlihat oleh retina. Kyungsoo melihatnya lewat jendela flatnya, dia sudah berkemas, semua barangnya. Jongin benar-benar memaksa tadi siang. Dia juga memikirkan ini, mungkin untuk sementara dia akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim sampai dia mendapatkan pekerjaan. Jangankan membayar flatnya ini, menaiki bus umum saja dia hanya bisa dua kali. Jangan berpikir dia memanfaatkan keadaan. Tapi jika dipikir itu memang benar adanya. Dia merasa hidupnya benar-benar menyedihkan. Dia menutup jendela dengan sedikit pasrah, kemudian melihat keadaan flatnya yang sudah seperti awal dia datang tiga bulan yang lalu. Dia merindukan rumahnya yang dulu dan dia juga sangat rindu dengan orangtuanya. Dia memandang sedih ruang itu, lalu duduk bersandar pasrah di sofa jeleknya. Dia menyentuh dua kopernya dan menutup mata.

Tok tok tok

Seketika dia berjingkat dan membuka pintu.

"Siap?"

Dia mengangguk kemudian Jongin masuk, membantunya menyeret koper. Dia sendiri hanya membawa tas selempangnya dan satu kardus yang cukup besar. Okay itu buku-buku kuliahnya. Jongin menghembuskan napasnya kasar ketika berada di ujung tangga. Mari berdoa mereka baik-baik saja.

.

"Astaga. Rasanya aku ingin koma,"

"Kau berlebihan, Tuan."

"Do Kyungsoo, pantas saja tinggimu tidak bertambah, tangganya segila itu. Kuharap aku tidak akan pernah pergi ke tempat seperti itu lagi."

"Aku sumpahi kau bekerja di kantor tanpa lift."

Jongin mendengus lalu meletakkan dua koper itu di bagasi mobilnya. Kyungsoo membuka pintu belakang mobil itu dan meletakkan kardusnya. Dengan hati-hati dia menutupnya. Jongin membanting pintu bagasinya dengan sedikit keras, membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak hingga jatuh ke tanah.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku." Kata Jongin yang mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil mengatai Jongin. Dia berdiri dengan tarikan tangan Jongin. Mereka berpandangan, mengunci mata satu sama lain dan yang paling aneh adalah Jongin yang tidak menghilangkan senyumnya.

Hatinya seakan menjerit ketika melihat mata jernih itu. Bukannya dia naif untuk mengakuinya. Perasaan itu kembali menguat dan terus saja kadarnya bertambah. Seakan dia ingin menyentuhnya dengan semua perasaan itu. Kicauan burung, sinar matahari, bunga-bunga yang mekar. Kurang lebih gambarannya seperti itu, rasa egois yang dikomitmenkannya sendiri sudah berada dipuncak, mengabarkan telinganya untuk tetap pada posisi seperti itu. Lalu berita itu turun ke hatinya lewat syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya yang sulit dikendalikan. Layaknya kuda pacu yang baru diikutkan perlombaan, arahan si Joki malah diabaikan dan kuda itu berlari sekuat-kuatnya membuat si Joki tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Itulah reaksi tubuh Jongin ketika matanya menatap tulus Kyungsoo. Dia mendekat, dekat.. dekat.. dan mereka mulai memejamkan mata mereka, hidung mereka juga sudah bersentuhan. Ada sebuah getaran yang membuat mereka seketika gugup untuk melanjutkan. Mereka membuka mata seketika, lalu melepaskan diri segera mungkin. Bahkan Jongin mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. _Embarrased._

"K-kita pulang." Ajaknya, Kyungsoo tersenyum geli melihat Jongin yang sepertinya salah tingkah. Dia mengambil seribu langkah, masuk ke mobilnya dan mereka pergi. Seperti biasa kota _Seoul_ tidak pernah mati istilahnya. Mobil-mobil setia berlalu lalang, sesekali bisa ditemukan pedagang kaki lima yang masih melayani para pelanggannya. Mobil Jongin membelah keramaian itu. Dia sengaja untuk tidak pulang dulu. Ingin menikmati suasana yang menyenangkan itu.

Mereka berhenti di salah satu jembatan, di mana jembatan itu membentang dan di kedua sisinya melingkar ke atas. Kemungkinan bisa dinaiki. Kyungsoo hanya ikut saja, meski dia mati-matian untuk bersikeras tidak mau, Jongin yang menang. Dan itu pasti terjadi. Mereka turun kemudian berjalan di jembatan itu tanpa genggaman lagi. Angin yang begitu kuat bahkan membuat rambut panjang Kyungsoo berterbangan karna sentuhannya itu berhasil menggigilkan mereka. Jongin menyadari itu dan reflek membuka jaketnya, berbalik dan berhenti. Kyungsoo hanya memakai celana _jeans_ dan baju lengan panjang yang tipis. Kemungkinan besar angin menusuk kulitnya. Dia memakaikan jaket itu dengan kehati-hatian. Mereka memandang satu sama lain lagi. Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di pinggiran jembatan yang tidak ada pembatasnya. Hening menyelimuti, bulan yang masih malu-malu muncul dari awan-awan itu. Menikmati pemandangan air yang tenang itu luar biasa. Tapi jangan beranggapan mereka tahan dengan kondisi temperaturnya, ini tidak seperti yang ada di drama-drama, yang mana pasangan yang merajut cinta duduk di pinggiran sungai atau bahkan berdiri, tidak kedinginan sama sekali. Itu hanya bualan yang terlalu memaksa.

"Kyung,"

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu jika ada seorang pria masih sangat mencintai kekasihnya ketika kekasihnya itu mengkhinatinya, apakah pria itu boleh mencoba lari?"

"Aku tidak tahu, karna aku seorang perempuan. Tapi jika konteksnya aku yang dikhianati, aku akan lari sejauh mungkin."

"Lalu kau akan ke mana?" Tanya Jongin, dia melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo memandang air di hadapan mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan mencari orang lain yang mampu berjanji untuk tidak mengkhianatiku."

"Apa kau pernah?"

"Satu kali."

"Dua kali." Ujar Jongin, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pria itu, memang mereka duduk berdampingan tapi masih ada jarak yang cukup membuat kalian gemas.

"Maksudku, aku sudah dikhianati dua kali."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku masih mencintai orang itu sampai detik ini, tapi ada seseorang yang membuatku berpikir untuk lari."

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan kembali memandang bentangan air itu, mengayunkan kaki mungilnya lalu berdeham.

"Kalau begitu, itu artinya kau sedang bimbang."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Aku tidak mencari orang itu, tidak seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Lebih tepatnya aku lari tapi tidak mau menemukan yang lain."

"Haaah! Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

"Aku takut membenci cinta."

Salah satu dari mereka akhirnya bisa mengatasi kebingungan yang membelenggu hatinya. Dia pernah mencoba untuk meyakini lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk benar-benar keluar dari sebuah lingkaran besar itu. Dia baru saja memulai apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Pendekatan itu sudah lebih dari yang dia kira. Dia berharap semoga semua akan baik-baik saja.

 _ **-our journey-**_

Hari ke-empat, bulan September, hari yang melelahkan untuk Jongin yang mengurusi kesibukan kuliahnya. Bahkan terkadang dia harus membantu Ayahnya di kantor. Setelah lulus nanti dia sudah ditakdirkan mengelola perusahaan Ayahnya. Ya seperti jalan hidup orang-orang lain yang diberi wasiat untuk mengurus urusan bisnis di mana orangtua mereka sudah lelah dan giliran anaknya untuk bekerja. Pagi tadi Jongin dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Sekertaris Ayahnya, memang dia anak dari Presiden Direktur, tapi Ayahnya benar-benar mengajarkan dia dari bawah. Tidak semerta-merta dia langsung jadi Direktur. Oh itu hanya ada dalam drama lagi kan? Harta, tahta.. tapi untuk wanita, Jongin masih dalam keadaan bimbang. Seperti kata Kyungsoo.

Siang ini dia benar-benar bosan berada di perpustakaan. Dia sudah janji akan menemui Krystal di sana. Ngomong-ngomong hubungan mereka sudah lebih baik daripada terakhir kali mereka bertengkar karna masalah pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dia mendongak ketika kekasihnya itu datang dengan elegannya. Mungkin membuat beberapa pria di sana kagum dengan kecantikan berlebih itu. Sebenarnya Jongin sedikit risih dengan itu. Dia menarik Krystal dan duduk berdampingan. Jongin mengira ini akan terjadi, dia juga tahu, beberapa hari ini dia jadi lupa dengan tunangannya. Dia berpikir: oh? Kim Jongin, cepatlah tentukan pilihanmu. Lari atau tetap mencintai orang yang pernah menyakitimu.

"Kau baik?" Tanyanya penuh cinta. Krystal mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tapi ketika seseorang datang menghampiri mereka, senyumnya itu luntur begitu saja. Ekspresinya sudah menunjukkan sisi tidak baiknya.

"Jongin-ah, Appamu menelfonku. Kita harus pulang sekarang."

Jongin merasa tidak enak dengan Kyungsoo karna Krystal yang seenaknya mencium pipinya. Kyungsoo pergi dari sana, memikirkan lagi apa yang ingin dikatakan Ayah Jongin kali ini.

"Bisakah tadi kau menungguku?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak ingin menganggumu lebih lama lagi."

"Kyungsoo, jika kau tahu aku bersama Krystal, jangan menemuiku seperti tadi. Aku tidak mau kau-"

"Arasseo. Kau tidak mau aku mengganggu kalian kan?"

"Ck, terserah kau sajalah."

Mobil Jongin menjauh, dia merasa ada yang salah dengan perasaannya. Ini bukan tentang kebencian tapi lebih kepada perasaan kurang nyaman. Menjalani hubungan seperti ini itu sulit. Jongin harus menghentikannya.

Butuh waktu hampir dua jam mereka untuk duduk saling berhadapan di ruang keluarga. Sepulangnya Jongin dari kampus dengan Kyungsoo, dia tidak langsung menemui Ayahnya karna memang kesehatannya mulai merosot. Jongin sempat mencapai suhu yang cukup membuat Kyungsoo kelabakan, dia bersyukur pria itu tidak mengalami kejang.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Dia melihat Jongin hanya menatapnya, ini sudah biasa dengan sikap Jongin yang kembali pada beberapa tahun dia mencoba bicara dengan pria itu. Tatapannya sangat berbeda memang tapi prasangka yang muncul bukanlah prasangka yang baik, baginya Jongin masih dingin padanya.

"Aku keluar dulu,"

"T-tungu." Katanya sangat serak. Suaranya benar-benar parah, mungkin separah seorang penyanyi yang tiba-tiba kehilangan suaranya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Kenapa kau menolak untuk menikah denganku?"

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti saja. Kau istirahatlah."

"Jika kau tetap pada keputusanmu, aku tidak akan bisa lari,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bingung harus lari atau tetap mencintai."

Kyungsoo merasa gemuruh di hatinya muncul, mengantar rasa panas yang membara di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia mengerti maksud Jongin, tapi siapakah perempuan yang ingin Jongin datangi ketika pria itu lari dari cinta yang mengkhianatinya? Kyungsoo tahu pasti itu bukan dirinya. Dia sudah menakdirkan hidupnya untuk tidak mencintai lagi. Namun menentang hati itu adalah kesulitan yang luar biasa.

.

Kyungsoo sudah berada di rumah keluarga Kim selama delapan hari. Niat awal untuk tinggal sementara dan mencari pekerjaan gagal total. Eomma Jongin tidak mau lepas darinya, bahkan ketika kuliahpun, Eomma Jongin selalu menjemput dan mengantarnya. Astaga.. bahkan Eommanya sendiri tidak seperti itu. Kasih sayang tulus yang diterimanya sungguh membuat dia bersyukur karna bisa merasakan lagi bagaimana punya Eomma. Dia membuang pikirannya tentang dia yang sendiri dan tidak ada yang melindungi. Seperti sebuah pohon yang berdiri sendirian, mungkin terlihat dan terasa begitu, tapi nyatanya ada tumbuhan-tumbuhan kecil yang mengelilinginya. Karna terlalu fokus dengan besarnya pohon itu dia tidak melihat siapa yang menemaninya. Layaknya Kyungsoo yang terlalu memikirkan kesendiriannya dan tidak melihat siapa yang bersamanya.

"Ahjumma,"

"Kan sudah kubilang, panggil aku Eomma! Kyungsoo-ya."

"Eo-eomma sedang apa? Bukankah masakannya sudah selesai semua?"

"Jongin bilang ingin makan ikan, kepalanya pusing."

"Apa hubungannya pusing dengan ikan?"

"Sudah, kau bantu Eomma membersihkan sayuran itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mencomot beberapa wortel, kentang dan bawang panjang. Dia mencuci mereka dengan air yang mengalir dari kran, selanjutnya dia memotong mereka. Tidak perlu memakan waktu yang lama. Dia menaruh mereka secara bersamaan.

"Eomma, lobaknya?"

"Dia tidak menyukai lobak. Cuci tanganmu dan panggil dia untuk makan malam."

"Baik Eomma."

Dia pergi dari dapur, merapikan sedikit roknya yang terasa menganggu. Dia mengikat kuda rambutnya, kemudian berjalan ke lantai dua, kamar Jongin. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar itu sebentar, menunggu si pemilik mempersilahkan. Jongin berteriak masuk, bahkan dari ketukan saja dia mengenali siapa itu. Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar itu, dia melihat Jongin sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Eomma menyuruhmu untuk turun dan makan."

"Hm,"

"Ya! Cepat turun."

Jongin tidak menggubrisnya bahkan dia tersenyum ketika ponselnya berdering. Dia bicara dengan ponselnya, menanyakan tentang rindu, cinta, atau apapun itu dan berhasil membuat gemuruh hatinya. Dia menghela napas kemudian menutup pintu itu lagi.

Memang akhir-akhir ini mereka mengalami kerenggangan. Jongin sudah sering mengabaikan Kyungsoo, dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Bahkan terkadang dia melihat Jongin berada di kampua dengan kekasihnya, Kyungsoo memang tidak terlalu mengenal Krystal. Tapi tadi siang ketika mereka bertemu lagi, rasanya berbeda ketika Krystal menamparnya. Dia jadi bingung sendiri, hidupnya sudah terbantu sedikit, tapi dia masih saja khawatir, tapi sepertinya pria itu sudah baik-baik saja. Dia tetap berdiri di depan kamar Jongin sampai pemiliknya itu keluar dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Apa sekarang dia masih marah? Dia mengabaikanku lagi." Lirihnya. Dia memilih untuk turun juga dari sana. Dia sedikit merasa kesepian lagi. Padahal baru saja, dia sadar akan adanya orang lain yang ada bersamanya. Melihat Jongin begitu seketika hatinya mulai melemas lagi.

Percayalah ketika kau beruasaha untuk menekan sebuah rasa benci itu akan lebih mudah daripada cinta. Melihat senyum orang yang kau simpatikan tersenyum karna orang lain, jika itu cinta kau akan tersenyum dan melepasnya bahagia. Seperti yang terjadi pada dua orang bodoh itu, salah satu dari mereka sudah sangat mengetahui hatinya. Diabaikan itu bagaikan pasir di pantai yang terterpa air laut, entah yang mana yang lebih banyak, air yang membawa butiran pasir itu atau pasirnya yang menyerap air itu. Anggaplah seperti perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini, entah perasaannya yang terhanyut dalam kesedihan atau kesedihan yang menggeluti hatinya.

 _ **-our journey-**_

 **TBC**

 **WAHAAAAAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HELLO READERS

Wow review kalian~ Thanks a lot. Yah!

Ini chap baru sudah hadir

Yang minta pihak dari Kyungsoo ada pria lain

Udah bisa menemukan tanda-tandanya di chap ini ok!

Ini bukan hanya masalah perjodohan semata

Tapi juga menyangkut masalah hati mereka.

KAMSAHAMNIDA

ADD FAV AND FOLLOW

REVIEW JUSEYO


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Journey**

 **By**

 **Debby Jongong**

Kaisoo

Kai & Kyungsoo dedicated

Cinta bukanlah tentang dua orang saja. Cinta itu

seperti bermain musik, awalnya kau harus

belajar untuk memainkannya dengan aturan yang

ada, selanjutnya kau akan melupakan aturan itu

dan kau akan memainkannya dengan hatimu.

Karna itu aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku, bukan

karna aturan yang memaksa.

 _this story belongs to me_

 _please do not do plagiarism_

 _Happy reading~_

"Kyungsoo, duduklah." Suruh Eomma Jongin yang sedang mengambil nasi untuk suaminya, Kyungsoo sendiri memilih duduk di samping Jongin yang terlihat kurang nyaman. Dia acuh ketika Kyungsoo menawarinya untu diambilkan makan malamnya. Kebimbangan itu bukan hanya dirasakan Jongin, lagian dia juga tak mengerti karna perubahan sikap seperti ini terlalu cepat terjadi.

"Appa sudah persiapkan gedung pernikahan kalian."

"Ya dan Eomma sendiri yang memesankan pakaian kalian, oh ya ampun. Besok kalian harus-"

"Ahjumma, bisakah aku dan Jongin tidak menikah?"

Mata Eomma Jongin terbelalak, pasalnya selama ini dia menganggap mereka benar berhubungan, nyatanya tidak. Apakah ini lelucon murahan untuk membuatnya tertawa? Sampai-sampai getaran di tubuhnya menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang, jadinya Kyungsoo merasa telah menyakiti Nyonya Kim yang baik hatinya ini.

"Eomma, Kyungsoo benar. Lebih baik kita tidak menikah."

"Kim Jongin."

"Kalian selama ini membohongiku?"

"Bukan maksud saya begitu-"

"Kenapa?! Aku sudah mati-matian menjaga janji ini untuk sahabatku yang sudah tiada dan kalian-"

"Ahjumma/Eomma."

Kyungsoo menangis melihat kilatan kecewa di mata Eomma Jongin. Dia sampai merasa ingin menjatuhkan dirinya saja ke selokan. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti, apa yang dilakukan orangtuanya dulu, sampai-sampai pemaksaan ini terjadi.

Atas nama hormat dan cinta kepada sang Ibu. Mungkin sekejap saja mereka akan melepas egois yang mereka komitmenkan waktu itu. Pelampiasannya mungkin akan jauh lebih sulit lagi, hidup bersama dengan suasana sama-sama saling menyakiti. Bahkan tetesan air mata yang mengalirpun hanya membantu sedikit untuk melegakan hatinya. Jika dipikir dua anak manusia ini merasa hidup dan hati mereka terombang-ambing. Ketika mereka sudah yakin dengan keputusan mereka, malah masalah lain menggoyahkannya. Kembali pada pendewasaan yang terbuang sia-sia karna egoisme yang terlalu itu. Pendewasaan itu mulai bangkit lagi, menenggelamkan seluruh kekuatan hati yang meminta untuk menolak, nyatanya itu hanyalah akibat dari egoisme yang mereka buat. Tiba-tiba saja habis sudah keberanian untuk mengungkap isi hati sebenarnya. Salah satu dari mereka ketakutan.

Kyungsoo masih menangis, perasaannya sungguh kacau. Bahkan biasanya Jongin menenangkannya tapi tidak kali ini. Dia melihat Ayah Jongin meletakkan alat makannya dengan lemparan yang membuat suasananya bertambah buruk.

"Apa alasan kalian kali ini hah?! Bisakah kalian itu memikirkan perasaan orangtua kalian?! Dan kau Jongin, apa karna perempuan itu?"

"Apa maksud Appa?"

"Anak rekan Appa, Jung Krystal."

"Bukan hanya itu alasanku menolak. Tapi karna dia sendiri," ucap Jongin yang menunjuk Kyungsoo. "Dia yang menolak pernikahan ini. Jadi jika Appa menyalahkan aku saja, Appa salah besar!"

"Kim Jongin!" Teriakan Appa Jongin itu membuat Kyungsoo lari, menjauh dari meja makan. Dia berlari menuju kamarnya sambil menahan isakan. Sebenarnya hati perempuan itu menggeretak, dia tidak mau jauh dari Jongin. Dia tidak mau! Hatinya sudah menyadari, perasaan peduli itu bukan hanya sekedar itu saja. Dia mencintai Jongin, dia mencintai pria itu.

"Bahkan dia melarikan diri,"

"Tutup mulutmu Kim Jongin!"

"Sebenarnya anak Appa itu aku atau dia? Sebegitu pedulinya kau padanya? Dia hanya anak sahabatmu, Appa. Apa kau punya hutang pada mereka? Haruskah kau mengorbankan anakmu sendiri jika kalian punya janji pada mereka?!"

"Yoosung-ah, tenangkan Kyungsoo."

Eomma Jongin mengangguk, memilih untuk menemui Kyungsoo yang sepertinya merasa bersalah atas ketidaknyamanan yang terjadi barusan. Dengan perasaan lebih tenang tepatnya, dia melangkah sepelan mungkin, membuka pintu kamar itu. Yang pertama kali dirasanya gelap dan suara isakan. Oh jika ini adalah cerita horor, tentu suasananya akan mencekam. Masalahnya sekarang mereka berada di situasi mellow, jangan mengasihani karna ini baru permulaan.

"Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo mendongak, seketika ketakutan tadi yang muncul di hatinya bertambah. Woah ini terlalu dini untuk mendengar apalagi yang harus diterima telinganya. Dia sudah bersiap, mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan, ingusnya digirup dan dia duduk dengan cara yang lebih baik.

"Ahjumma."

"Aigoo. Anak ini, panggil aku Eomma."

"Maafkan aku, Eomma."

"Kyungie, kenapa kau tidak mau menikah dengan Jongin, hm? Apa anakku itu kurang tampan?"

"B-bukan itu Eomma. Aku hanya, aku.."

Eomma Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo, mengantarkan ketenangan agar dia lebih nyaman untuk bercerita apa alasan yang sebenarnya. Mungkin Kyungsoo harusnya jujur, mengatakan semua dalam satu tarikan napas dan meyakini kebahagiaan yang dijanjikan Tuhan akan didapatnya. Dia menyandar pasrah pada tubuh wanita yang mulai disayanginya ini, yang dihormatinya sebagai pengganti Ibunya. Dan dia harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan sekali lagi.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai anakku?" Tanya Eomma Jongin, dia merasakan kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng. Tiba-tiba gelenyar panas membakar kepalanya. Dia merasa jatuh ketika mengetahi bahwa: Kyungsoo tidak menyukai anaknya. Kecurigaannya tentang Kyungsoo yang mempunyai kekasih menggeluti hatinya menguat. Dia melepas pelukan itu dan melihat Kyungsoo menangis lagi.

"Aigoo. Kenapa kau cengeng sekali?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Eomma. A-aku, aku mencintainya."

Mata Eomma Jongin membelalak lagi bahkan tangannya menyentuh dada. Dia belum percaya, apakah ini adalah sebuah kata penghibur atas kecewanya dia terhadap kejadian tadi? Ya, bisa saja hal itu terjadi.

Kyungsoo pasrah ditatap seperti itu. Dia bungkam, ketika mengatakan yang sebenarnya dirasakan hatinya, dia sedikit bergetar. Apalagi ini terlalu konyol, menyatakan perasaan ketika suasana hatinya acak-acakan.

"Jika kau mencintai anakku, kenapa tidak mau menikah dengannya?"

"Jongin sudah punya kekasih, Eomma. Kulihat dia begitu mencintainya. Bukankah aku sangat jahat jika merusak hubungan mereka hiks.."

"Astaga, sudah jangan menangis."

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Eomma. Aku jatuh cinta pada anakmu."

Kyungsoo menangis lagi ketika pelukan mereka terjadi lagi. Eomma Jongin menenangkannya, sepertinya benar bahwa: Kyungsoo mencintai anaknya. Dia juga bingung harus apa kali ini. Jongin ternyata memiliki kekasih, dia geram karna kekasih anaknya itu sudah memberi kesan yang buruk di awal pertemuan mereka. Mengatai orangtua dengan sebutan Ahjumma tidak tahu malu, ketika dia menarik Jongin keluar dari cafè waktu itu. Astaga, mungkin dia pikir Eomma Jongin ini adalah Ahjumma-Ahjumma yang sedang menggoda pemuda tampan macam anaknya itu. Dia sudah gila pikirnya.

"Tenang Kyungie, Eomma akan membantumu." Katanyq pelan ketika Kyungsoo sudah tidur dengan tenang.

"Aigoo, aku lapar sekali."

Eomma Jongin keluar dari kamar itu, kembali ke ruang makan dan ternyata suaminya masih duduk di sana sendirian. Dia menghela napas kemudian dengan perasaan lebih tenang dia duduk.

"Yeobo. Ke mana anak itu?"

"Dia pergi, aku tidak tahu ke mana."

"Kyungsoo bilang dia mencintai Jongin."

"Mwo? Jeongmal?"

"Jongsuk-ah, jangan berlebihan seperti itu, kau terlihat menjijikkan."

Suaminya itu mendengus, lalu mereka menyantap makan malam itu, yang sudah dingin tapi rasa lapar mereka mengacuhkannya.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak mau? Jongin bilang padaku, ketika berada di flatnya, Kyungsoo menolak Jongin yang menyetujui pernikahan itu."

"Dia bilang tidak ingin merusak hubungan Jongin dengan kekasihnya."

"Jadi benar Jongin memiliki hubungan dengan Jung itu?"

Yoosung mengangguk, melihat suaminya menyandarkan tubuhnya seketika mendengar satu fakta lagi. Kenapa hidupnya terlalu menyebalkan, haruskah.. haruskah dia melakukan pemaksaan yang lebih kejam lagi? Maksudnya bukan menyiksa fisik, lebih kepada hati yang disakiti. Maaf Kim Jongin, Ayahmu mulai bertekad kali ini.

"Apa harus kita menceritakan semua yang terjadi?"

"Jangan dulu, aku punya rencana yang lebih baik."

"Kau jangan melakukan hal konyol, jangan mengejar Jongin seperti waktu itu. Ya ampun."

"Siap."

Keluarga unik.

 _ **-our journey-**_

Tidak ada yang tahu, saat matahari terbit pada pagi ini, Jongin sudah ada di kamarnya masih terlelap. Cicitan burung yang bermaksud membangunkannya tidak berhasil. Sampai pukul sepuluh siang dia belum juga bangun, teriakan Eommanya juga tidak mampu mengabarkan telinganya yang astaga.. Kim Jongin. Hari ini kau ada pertemuan penting di kampus. Mau lulus saja masih seperti ini.

"Kyung, kau bangunkan dia. Biar Eomma yang lanjut memasaknya."

"Tapi Eomma,"

"Sudah cepat sana!"

"Baik, Eomma."

Kyungsoo membereskan bantal sofa yang terlihat miring sebelum melangkah ke tangga. Dia memulainya dari kaki kanannya, sebenarnya dia takut Jongin masih marah. Tapi di balik itu semua ada sebuah perasaan yang memaksanya untuk dekat dengan pria itu. Jangan berpikir tentang egoisme lagi, jangan pernah. Sekarang ini yang terjadi, tentu bisa ditebak dengan mudah, tentu saja. Ketulusan sedang menyelimuti hatinya. Dia mengetuk sepelan mungkin dengan kegugupan yang kentara. Bahkan reaksi tubuhnya yang gemetar itu terlalu berlebihan untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu. Kalian boleh menertawakannya karna itu sedikit absurd.

"Jongin." Panggilnya, dia meyakini sudah enam kali memanggil, tentu dengan nada yang tidak tetap. Dengan tidak sabaran dia malah memutar kenop dingin pintu itu, yang terasa adalah aroma itu lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat baunya, dia sempat berpikir sebelum tidur pria ini memakai parfum atau malah beredam dulu. Do Kyungsoo menyukainya. Dia mendekat ke arah ranjang, melihat pria itu tidur tengkurap dengan kaki kanan yang keluar dari selimutnya. Kyungsoo memanggilnya dua kali, tetap saja Jongin tidak terganggu sama sekali. Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi lalu mencuci tangannya, memang airnya dingin sekali. Maksudnya musim dingin saja hampir datang apalagi cuaca benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Musim gugur sebentar lagi, lalu salju turun di malam Natal. Oh baiklah Kyungsoo harus berinisiatif memperbanyak mantel. Dia keluar dari sana tanpa mengelap tangannya, berjalan ke arah Jongin, dia menempelkan tangannya, dua-duanya ke pipi Jongin yang tirus. Pria itu berjingkat dan langsung membuka matanya.

"Maaf, tapi kau harus bangun."

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Hampir sebelas. Kurasa kau harus cepat, seminarnya tiga puluh menit lagi dimulai." Jawab Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin sudah berdiri dan menggosok matanya sendiri. Dia berjalan sedikit malas ke kamar mandi dan Kyungsoo tersenyum geli melihat wajah polos Jongin yang baru saja terbangun.

Dia merapikan ranjang Jongin yang lusuh, dia memilih untuk mengganti sprainya beserta dengan selimut ranjang itu. Aroma pria itu menyeruak lagi, dia jadi ingin tertidur di sana lagi. Daripada dia berkhayal yang tidak-tidak, dia langsung menarik semua kain yang tertempel di ranjang itu. Lalu memasukkannya ke keranjang, tempat baju-baju Jongin yang kotor. Dia mencari-cari di mana letak sprai yang baru namun nihil. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu di mana letak selimut baru?"

"Di lemari yang berwarna hitam dekat meja belajarku."

Kyungsoo mendengarnya dengan baik. Tentu dia mengambil langkah lebar-lebar, tapi pikirkan selebar apapun dia melangkah, hasilnya akan berubah hanya satu persen mungkin. Lihat saja bagaimana kaki mungil yang menggemaskan itu melangkah. Luar biasa.

Dia selesai dengan ranjang itu, peluhnya lumayan banyak yang keluar. Dia berjalan ke arah jendela yang tertutup tirainya, dengan hati-hati dia menggesernya tapi ketika sampai di tengah, malah tersangkut. Pengaitnya tersangkut kain yang ditariknya dari bawah tadi. Jadinya dia melompat-lompat tetap tidak berhasil. Itu tinggi sekali menurutnya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di punggungnya. Dia merasa tubuhnya kaku ketika indra penciumannya mengenali aroma ini, tubuhnya berhenti bergerak seketika. Seperti dedaunan yang tak tertiup angin sama sekali, yah merasakan lagi getaran itu. Dia berbalik dan bertemu dengan leher Jongin yang begitu jantan. Dia melihat Jongin yang mulai menurunkan tangannya, Kyungsoo belum menyadari jika pria di hadapannya ini hanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggang dan bertelanjang dada. Astaga itu sexy sekali, lihat tubuhnya. Kyungsoo berteriak untuk mengusir rasa gugupnya, lalu berlari sejauh mungkin dari kamar Jongin.

"Kenapa dia berteriak?"

Kim Jongin, tunanganmu itu sedang mengalami _heart-beating_ karna tubuh atasmu yang terekspos kurang ajar itu. Ketika menyadari dia tertawa geli.

Hari ini seharusnya memang tidak ada jadwal kuliah apapun, Jongin sedang sarapan ditemani Kyungsoo yang menunduk, tak mau melihat Jongin sama sekali. Jadinya Jongin menatapnya terus ketika mengunyahpun. Dia teringat bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo ketika melihatnya tadi, lucu dan pantas ditertawakan. Dia bukannya jahat, hanya saja hobi barunya tidak lain adalah menggoda perempuan itu menyenangkan.

"Hey, kalau menunduk terus lehermu bisa patah."

"Jangan bicara padaku, aku tidak mau melihatmu."

"Kau malu melihatku tadi? Aku saja yang kaulihat tidak apa-apa."

"Cepat selesaikan sarapanmu," ucapnya stakitis, dia tetap menunduk dan itu membuat Jongin menarik kursinya mendekat dengan kursi Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu berjingkat, degupan jantungnya terasa menggebu-gebu, sebagian tubuhnya merasa gelenyar panas lagi. "Menyingkirlah."

"Hahaha, Do Kyungsoo kau lucu sekali."

Setelah selesai sarapan atau lebih tepatnya hampir makan siang. Jongin memakai ransel dan jaket abu-abunya. Dia berteriak seperti biasa dan menarik Kyungsoo, seminar akbar itu diadakan setahun sekali. Semua bidang bisa berpartisipasi, Kyungsoo juga ingin mencari beberapa buku sastra untuk ujian nanti. Mungkin karna dorongan untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi, dia ingin mengembalikan kinerja otaknya. Semoga kebaikan berpihak padanya kali ini.

Mereka sampai dan berlari menuju ke gedung, tempat seminar itu dimulai dua puluh menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo mengatai Jongin karna mereka terlambat karna tidur tampan pria itu. Oh ya ngomong dia heran sendiri, kenapa daritadi dia mengikuti pria itu. Kyungsoo jadi sadar dia tidak punya teman. Dia berhenti ketika Jongin bergabung dengan teman-temannya, sebenarnya jika dia ikutpun itu tidak apa, tapi sesaat saja ketika kekasih tunangannya itu ada di antara mereka. Dia menjauh sebelum Jongin menyadari dia pergi. Kyungsoo tidak peduli lagi tentang seminar itu, dia keluar dari ruang itu, sempat bertemu dengan beberapa orang di pintu, lalu pintu itu tertutup. Dia berjalan mendekati ruang musik di ujung koridor. Memang karna semua orang berkumpul jadinya koridor itu sepi sekali. Dia bergetar menahan gejolak marah di hatinya, bahkan dia merasa air matanya juga memaksa untuk keluar.

Perasaan jika sudah diumbar atau lebih tepatnya ada orang lain yang lain mengetahuinya, ketika merasa tertekan seperti ini, itu jauh lebih menyakitkan. Seperti milyaran buku di seluruh dunia ini yang hanya mempunyai satu maksud yang sama. Hati Kyungsoo juga seperti itu, milyaran rasa yang bersarang di sana, namun semua itu dimaksudkan untuk mencintai saja. Ini menyembuhkan kebimbangan atas perasaan yang sebenarnya, dia tidak akan kebingungan lagi, tidak akan pernah. Ketika dia masuk ke ruang musik itu matanya terfokus pada satu alat saja. Dia menangis tanpatanpa isakan karna melihat piano dia jadi teringat Eommanya, dia mendekat dan hanya berdiri di sana.

"Sepertinya kau merindukan, Eommamu."

Dia terkejut langsung membalik tubuhnya, matanya terbelalak mengetahui siapa yang masuk bersamanya. Dia juga menutup pintu itu, Kyungsoo mulai khawatir.

"Kenapa bisa kau ada di sini?"

"Kyungsoo, buku-buku di ruang seminar itu semua dari kantorku."

"Menjauh dariku!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang menyadari pria itu mendekat dan dia terkunci karna pinggangnya membentur piano.

"Semudah itu kau meninggalkanku?"

Pria itu mulai membelai wajah Kyungsoo, tapi tangan Kyungsoo menepisnya. Dia terlihat begitu emosi ketika mata hina itu menatapnya.

"Kim Junmyeon! Jangan kurang ajar!"

"Bahkan kau sudah tak memanggilku Oppa, woah kau benar-benar melupakanku."

"Apakah orang yang hampir menghancurkanku itu pantas diingat? Membayangkannya saja itu menjijikkan!"

Pria itu adalah mantan kekasihnya, sebelum orangtua Kyungsoo meninggal karna kecelakaan, Kyungsoo benar-benar mencintai pria itu. Bahkan hubungan mereka itu sangat baik. Dia percaya pada Junmyeon, semenjak setahun berhubungan Junmyeon menjaganya betul-betul. Mereka berhubungan sebatas berpelukan, mereka tidak pernah berciuman sekalipun. Karna itu Kyungsoo begitu percaya padanya. Hingga sebulan sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Kyungsoo melihat Junmyeon berciuman dengan sahabat baiknya sendiri, dia menampar perempuan itu. Junmyeon marah dan membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemennya, hampir saja dia diperkosa di sana. Dia berhasil menguatkan diri dan keluar dari sana. Kemudian mereka berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang esok harinya menerima perjodohannya dengan Jongin.

"Aku masih memiliki dendam itu, Kyungsoo. Appamu menghinaku dan kau diam saja. Padahal kau tahu aku saat itu mabuk,"

"Karna itu kau pantas dihina, sekalipun kau mati aku tetap membencimu! Jadi menjauh dariku."

Kyungsoo mendorongnya sekuat mungkin tapi Junmyeon berhasil menangkapnya, bahkan dia memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat. Bibirnya menciumi leher perempuan itu, Kyungsoo berontak dan mereka terjatuh dengan Kyungsoo berada di bawah. Ini kesempatan yang menguntungkan untuk Junmyeon, tangan pria itu merobek dress Kyungsoo di bagian bahu kirinya. Kyungsoo menangis dan berharap ada orang menolongnya.

"TOLONG!"

 _ **-our journey-**_

Seminar itu tetap berlangsung, walau sebagian sudah bosan karna ocehan dari si pembawa acara, Jongin juga merasa bosan. Dia melihat sekeliling dan baru sadar jika Kyungsoo tidak bersamanya. Astaga Kim Jongin, dia kebingungan sambil menatap satu persatu siapa yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Siapa yang kau cari?"

"Chanyeol-ah, kau lihat Kyungsoo?"

Bahkan dia tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan kekasihnya. Chanyeol menggeleng, satu hal lagi, Chanyeol itu tidak tahu persis bagaimana Kyungsoo itu. Karna merasa tidak tahu dia memilih merangkul pinggang Baekhyun yang fokus dengan persentasi di panggung. Jongin mendengus kemudian dia melepaskan diri dari Krystal yang mulai jengkel dengan sikap Jongin. Dia menarik Jongin untuk tetap tinggal, namun percuma saja, pria itu tetap pergi. Jongin berkeliling di ruangan itu dan menanyai siapa saja tentang Kyungsoo. Ketika sampai di pintu dia diberitahu kalau perempuan yang dicarinya itu keluar delapan menit yang lalu. Jongin berterima kasih lalu mengambil langkah lebar-lebar dan berlari menuju koridor gedung itu. Dia melihat-lihat tak ada siapapun, ketika ingin mendekat ke ruang musik dia sempat berpikir Kyungsoo tidak mungkin ke sana. Jadinya dia berbalik.

"TOLONG!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Jongin berhenti kemudian langsung menuju ke ruang musik itu. Dia tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja perasaannya membawa tubuhnya ke sana. Seperti ada tali yang terikat pada kakinya kemudian menyeret seluruhnya ke sana. Dia membuka pintu ruang itu, tapi terkunci. Jika harus berteriak atau kembali meminta kunci pada penjaga itu butuh waktu yang lama. Dari kaca yang menjadi akses terlihatnya ruang itu dari luar, yang berada di tengah pintu, Jongin membelalakkkan matanya ketika mengenali dress kuning itu, seseorang mencoba mencium Kyungsoonya. Jongin mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dan membenturkan dirinya pada pintu itu, percobaan pertama tidak berhasil. Dia merasakan sakit di bahu kanannya tapi ketika mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak lagi, Jongin memantapkan hatinya untuk mendobrak lagi pintu itu.

BRAK

pintunya berhasil terbuka, dia langsung menarik pria itu dari atas Kyungsoo dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Junmyeon melawan dan melayangkan satu pukulan tepat di pelipis kanan Jongin. Merasa tertantang Jongin menendangnya hingga Junmyeon tersungkur, dia tidak menghentikan pukulannya bahkan ketika Jubmyeon sudah terkulai dengan luka yang parah. Jongin berhenti ketika matanya melihat Kyungsoo yang ketakutan bersandar pada dinding. Bajunya robek dan leher perempuan itu memerah. Rambutnya yang sebelumnya Jongin lihat sangat rapi sekarang sudah berantakan. Dia membanting tubuh pria itu sembarang dan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kyung,"

Kyungsoo terisak dan menggigit punggung tangannya. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Jongin memegang tangannya, tapi Kyungsoo semakin terisak hebat. Jongin memeluknya erat.

"Sst, tenanglah. Kau aman, ini aku Jongin."

"Jongin-ah, Jongin-ah. Hiks Jongin."

Dengan belaian lembut di rambutnya, Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah ketenangan menyentil hatinya. Seketika perasaan itu menguat dan dia percaya akan hatinya. Dia berdoa semoga dia kali ini memilih pria yang benar-benar bisa dicintainya dengan kepercayaan.

Jongin melepas jaketnya, memakaikannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo, dia mengangkat perempuan itu. Dan merasakan Kyungsoo langsung mengeratkan tangannya pada lehernya. Hidung Kyungsoo berada di ceruk leher Jongin, menghirup aroma itu lagi. Ketakutannya mulai berangsur menghilang, dia tertidur. Jongin berjalan meninggalkan ruang itu dengan Junmyeon yang masih terlentang tak berdaya. Jika saja Jongin tidak melihat Kyungsoo mungkin pria itu berhasil menyumbat leher Junmyeon dengan satu pukulan keras. Kau beruntung kali ini.

Ketika sampai di dekat pintu utama gedung itu, Jongin bertemu Krystal yang siap memakinya.

"Kita bicara nanti, aku harus pulang."

Melihat mata Kyungsoo yang tadi kentara dengan ketakutan, hati Jongin memanggil-manggil untuk berjanji selalu ada di dekat perempuan ini. Hatinya mulai berani mengklaim, Kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Jika ada yang melukai atau menyentuh Kyungsoo, dia sudah membuat keputusan untuk melenyapkan orang itu, siapapun itu. Dia menenangkan hatinya ketika sampai di mobil dan meletakkan Kyungsoo di kursi samping kemudi. Dia menatap wajah damai itu, membenarkan posisi poni yang sepertinya menganggu dan mencium dahinya lama.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku. Tapi siapa pria tadi?"

Jongin punya kecurigaan lagi.

 _ **-our journey-**_

 **TBC**

 **Hahaii**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chap baru is coming~

Permasalahan yang terjadi mulai melibatkan Jongin

Huhuhu maksudnya hati Jongin mulai ada penggugah

Tunggu chap selanjutnya yah~

KAMSAHAMNIDA

ADD FOLLOW AND FAV

REVIEW JUSEYO


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Journey**

 **By**

 **Debby Jongong**

Kaisoo

Kai & Kyungsoo dedicated

Cinta bukanlah tentang dua orang saja. Cinta itu

seperti bermain musik, awalnya kau harus

belajar untuk memainkannya dengan aturan yang

ada, selanjutnya kau akan melupakan aturan itu

dan kau akan memainkannya dengan hatimu.

Karna itu aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku, bukan

karna aturan yang memaksa.

 _this story belongs to me_

 _please do not do plagiarism_

 _Happy reading~_

Tepat pukul dua siang mereka sampai di rumah. Jongin memapah Kyungsoo yang sudah terbangun, jadinya ketika perempuan itu membuka matanya, Jongin bisa menyadari ketakutan itu masih ada. Bahkan ketika dia menuntun lembut Kyungsoo masuk, bersikaplah dengan baik kali ini. Dan juga dia sedang menaruh kecurigaan luar biasa tentang pria tadi. Seperti pernah mengenal atau hanya mendengar kicauan tentangnya walau sedikit.

"Astaga, kenapa ini?" Tanya Eomma Jongin yang melihat mereka. Jongin menyuruh Eommanya mengurus tunangannya itu. Dia sendiri kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dia masuk dengan perasaan penasaran, apa harus dia menanyakan pria itu pada Kyungsoo? Jika begitu apakah perempuan itu baik-baik saja? Dia menghela napas dan mengganti bajunya.

Kyungsoo menahan Eomma Jongin agar tetap di luar kamar. Dia malu dan merasa sangat takut mengingatnya. Dia melihat penampilannya yang sangat memalukan, tangannya menyentuh lehernya yang merah dan menangis. Dia menuju ke kamar mandi, melepas jaket Jongin, dia memandang jaket itu lama dan tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana Jongin menolongnya. Dia juga sempat bermimpi Jongin mencium dahinya. Dia meletakkan jaket itu di meja putih di dekatnya, dia melepas pakaiannya yang robek dan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan guyuran air di shower itu. Cukup lima belas menit dia mandi, dia mengikat tali bathrobenya tidak terlalu erat. Keluar dengan perasaan yang lebih tenang. Dia membalik badannya, hampir saja dia menjatuh dirinya. Jongin ada di kamarnya dan berbaring di ranjangnya. Astaga, apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu?

"Ya! Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Jongin menyuruhnya mendekat dengan tatapan serius. Kyungsoo sedikit tidak nyaman karna hanya memakai pakaian itu. Dia duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanyanya yang sudah berada di posisi duduk. Dia juga memegang bahu Kyungsoo yang sedikit tersingkap. Leher perempuan itu masih merah, Jongin mengarahkan ibu jarinya, membelainya pelan. Kyungsoo merasakan sensasi aneh di dalam tubuhnya, reaksi ini dapat membahayakan dirinya. Dia tetap membuka mata dan menatap Jongin.

"Terima kasih."

"Siapa pria itu Kyungsoo?" Dia menghela napas dan membaringkan lagi tubuhnya sedikit jauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Itu tidak penting dan aku tidak mau mengingatnya."

"Huh, baiklah aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk bercerita, tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sendirian, ke manapun harus bersamaku, kau mengerti Nona?"

Kyungsoo ikut berbaring dan berdeham, sebenarnya ingin sekali dia menceritakan semua tentang pria itu, pria brengsek yang sangat mengganggu hidupnya. Dia memiringkan badannya, memandang Jongin yang menutup mata. Tangannya terangkat, memohon untuk menyentuh wajah tampan itu. Gelenyar panas itu kembali menguasai dirinya, Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi padamu?

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berjingkat dan membenarkan posisinya telentang lagi. "Aku seperti pernah bertemu dengan pria tadi," lanjutnya, Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi itu dan duduk. Jongin juga duduk karna merasa harus mendapat jawaban, "ceritakan padaku, Kyungsoo."

"Kau bilang tidak ingin memaksa?"

"Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya keras, memilih untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi, yeah semuanya.

Jongin mendengarkan itu dengan antusias. Seperti kobaran api yang sengaja diciprati minyak tanah. Suara Kyungsoo membelai telinganya mengabarkan hatinya untuk bersedia memberi tempat seluas-luasnya untuk Kyungsoo. Dia ikut-ikut bergetar ketika Kyungsoo sampai pada puncak cerita itu. Apartemen, pelecehan, bahkan perjodohan itu. Dia juga menyadari mereka sama-sama korban dari sebuah penghianatan, sayangnya Jongin tidak diperkosa, bedanya. Oh maksudnya hampir.

"Trauma?"

"Sangat. Aku sudah mencoba lari dua bulan ini, tapi sialnya dia adalah Direktur di kantor penerbitan bukuku. Huh.."

"Aku bingung kenapa dia masih ingin menyentuhmu seperti itu,"

Kyungsoo mendengar nada Jongin berbeda kali ini, perutnya seakan dikelitiki ribuan semut. Tapi dia tidak bisa sepercaya diri itu ketika mengingat tunangannya ini dimaksudkan untuk sebuah pemaksaan saja.

Hatinya mulai mengenal rasa sakit, tapi ini berbeda dengan apa yang dialaminya dulu. Mari jangan mengingat itu. Perasaannya dan pendewasaan itu kini mulai menata sendiri, mencari-cari jawaban apa yang harus didengar, meski begitu ada secuil rasa posesif untuk menekan cintanya itu untuk tetap bersama dirinya. Mungkin jika digambarkan kali ini, pikirkan tentang kematian seseorang yang kaucinta. Memandang kebahagiaan dari sisi negatif, kau ingin bahagia dengan yang terkubur di sana tapi hidup masih sangat menyayangimu. Sudah terlalu sering hati Kyungsoo merasakan itu dan jangan pernah terharu akan hal itu.

"Ehm, matamu." Kata Kyungsoo yang merapikan bathrobenya karna sempat tersingkap sedikit, dia berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil kassa berserta alkohol. Dia kembali dengan tenang, duduk tepat di samping Jongin. Dengan lembut dia mengarahkan kepala Jongin agar menatapnya, tangannya yang manis membuka tutup botol alkohol itu dan meneteskan beberapa di kassanya. Dia menekan sangat hati-hati ketika kassa itu menempel di pelipis hingga ke sudut mata Jongin.

"Ssh, sakit." Keluh Jongin, dia melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang meniup-niup pelan matanya, sebagai pria yang amat sangat normal, dia merasakan sebuah getaran di tubuhnya. Apalagi matanya melihat leher jenjang yang terangkat itu. Kyungsoo kau berhasil menggoda Jongin.

"AWW! KYUNGSOO!"

"Kau lihat apa eoh? Beraninya kau KIM!"

Jongin kesakitan ketika Kyungsoo menjauh dengan kedua tangannya yang mencoba menutupi daerah dadanya. Dia juga menyadari, ini salah Kyungsoo juga kenapa bisa membiarkan Jongin berbaring dengannya sedang dia sendiri hanya memakai bathrobe.

"Jongin! Kyungsoo! Apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam eoh? Berisik sekali."

Mata Jongin menyipit, dia tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah rupanya. Dia bangkit dari ranjang Kyungsoo kemudian mendekat ke arah perempuan itu. Dan berbisik.

"Satu sama."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita sama-sama melihat Kyungsoo, jangan lupa itu."

Kyungsoo meneguk air liurnya ketika sadar apa maksud pria itu. Ya ampun kurang ajar, tekankan kata kurang ajar sekali saja, dia berlari menuju ranjangnya dan melemparkan bantal ke arah Jongin. Tawa Jongin menggelegar dan menghilang ketika dia berhasil keluar dari kamar itu. Dia menutup pintunya, ketika berbalik dia terkejut melihat Eommanya berdiri dengan tatapan aneh yang sangat dibencinya.

"Kau ikut aku, ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu dan Kyungsoo. Apa yang kau lakukan, astaga.. lihat wajahmu, sampai luka begini." Omel Eommanya dengan menangkup wajah tampan Jongin. Dia mendumal, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Eommanya. Dia jengkel.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Eommanya yang duduk berhadapan dengan putranya itu. Jongin menyentuh sudut matanya yang terasa sedikit gatal. Eommanya menatap dia dengan malas, tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi Jongin lalu mendorongnya. "Ya! Cepat ceritakan padaku, ish anak ini."

"K-Kyungsoo hampir diper-" kata Jongin yang terputus, dia bergumam dalam hati apa sebaiknya jujur atau tidak? Melihat Eommanya yang meminta penjelasan, dia khawatir dengan omelannya. Oh tidak.

"Kyungsoo hampir diperkosa."

"MWO?! Bagaimana bisa? Di mana? Kenapa kau tidak menjaganya? Yak! Anak ini-"

"Eomma. Okay, maafkan aku. Tapi tadi Kyungsoo sendiri yang pergi."

"Huh, memang menurutmu kenapa dia pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Benarkah? Pikirkan ini dengan otak jeniusmu itu Kim Jongin. Atau aku tidak akan berhenti mengganggumu."

"Eomma.."

"Berhenti merajuk, hari ini kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana. Itu hukuman! Dan kalau Kyungsoo mengalami hal ini lagi, Eomma akan mengurungmu selama sebulan penuh. Ingat! Sebulan."

Jongin menatap Eommanya yang pergi begitu saja. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana sikap Eommanya yang absurd begitu, dia memilih kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur lagi.

 _ **-our journey-**_

Di luar dugaan, hujan begitu deras turun, menyiram kasar kota _Seoul_ malam ini dan kesibukan orang jadinya terganggu. Jika saja angin tidak bersama hujan itu, mungkin bisa ditolerir. Bahkan langit sangat gelap tanpa bintang dan bulan, logikanya sih memberi tahu mereka sedang terkurung di balik gumpalan awan hitam sebanyak bentangan langit itu. Ini badai, tapi _bukan_ badai besar. Kyungsoo berada di kamarnya, dia sedang kesal karna laptopnya tidak mau menyala. Padahal hobinya membuat karya sedang bergelung di otaknya. _Deadline_ tugas membuat sebuah naskah sosial itu benar-benar membuat dia hampir pingsan. Bukan tentang pembuatannya tapi semua yang sudah ditulisnya bertempat pada laptop hitamnya yang sekarang menjengkelkan. Kyungsoo menyerah dan meletakkan laptop itu di ranjang. Dia hanya memakai piyama dengan motif tokoh _Pororo_ di tengah. Untuk perempuan yang sudah berusia dua-puluh empat tahun, pikirkan sendiri betapa lucunya dia, lupakan.

Dia berjalan pelan ketika sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan tumpukan kertas di tangannya. Kemudian dia berhenti di depan kamar Jongin yang terletak hampir dua-ratus meter dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu itu dengan susah payah, dia juga memanggil nama Jongin berkali-kali, sampai pintunya terbuka.

"Wae?"

Kyungsoo sempat menatap Jongin kemudian otaknya memyimpulkan sesuatu. Jongin tidak keluar rumah sedaritadi dan jika begitu Kyungsoo jadi penasaran. Jongin memandangnya heran lalu menepuk pipi Kyungsoo pelan.

"Astaga! Jongin-ah, bisa pinjam komputermu?"

"Memang laptopmu kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang kalau ditanya kau itu harus menjawab. Bukan malah-"

"Balik bertanya," lanjut Jongin dengan suara yang dinyaringkan seperti perempuan. Kyungsoo diam dan menendang kaki Jongin tapi tidak keras.

"Masuklah."

Kyungsoo masuk setelah Jongin mempersilahkan. Dia mendengar pintu tertutup, lalu berjalan ke arah meja belajar milik Jongin, karna letak meja belajar itu dekat dengan ranjang dia sempat melirik Jongin yang menghempaskan tubuhnya. Dia berdecak lidah melihat itu.

"Kyung, pakai laptopku saja. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan listriknya,"

"Ah kau benar di luar sedang hujan deras. Di mana benda itu?"

"Matamu itu besar, tapi tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik ternyata. Kau pikir benda yang ada di dekatmu itu apa? Penanak nasi?"

Kyungsoo nyengir karna memang laptop itu berada di bawah tumpukan kertasnya. Dia membawa benda-benda itu ke bawah, menurutnya karpet bulu berwarna coklat ini begitu nyaman.

"Jongin pinjam bantal." Pintanya, Jongin melempar bantal tidurnya dengar tenaga yang cukup membuat Kyungsoo memekik karna pendaratan bantal itu tepat mengenai dahinya. Dia menggerutu lalu memilih mengerjakan tugasnya yang sebenarnya sudah hampir selesai, jika saja laptopnya mau diajak kerjasama.

Dia mengerjakan tugas itu sudah dua-puluh lima menit terpakai, cukup lelah. Bayangkan saja tentang beribu-ribu rangakaian kata yang jika diakhiri dengan titik, harus kau kerjakan dengan tentu kata yang berbeda. Dia memijat tengkuknya karna pegal. Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi tengkurap dan melihat Jongin sedang membaca di ranjangnya, pantas pria itu diam saja. Kyungsoo melihat ponsel pria itu berkedip, sempat bingung itu alarm atau panggilan masuk. Dia berdiri lalu mendekat ke ranjang Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, ponselmu."

Tapi pria itu tidak menggubrisnya, dia memanggilnya lagi, tetap saja tidak ada sahutan dari Jongin. Dia mengambil buku yang dibaca Jongin, pria itu menatapnya dan siap bersumpah serapah tapi Kyungsoo mengarahkan dagunya ke ponselnya yang menjerit minta dilihat. Jongin menghela napas kemudian dengan pasrah mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menemuimu, Krys." Mendengar itu Kyungsoo merubah air mukanya, bahkan dia menjatuhkan buku yang dipegangnya, merasakan lagi nyeri di bagian dadanya. Sepertinya memang dia harus melupakan perasaannya itu karna yang diyakininya Jongin tak akan pernah lari dari cintanya, meskipun pria itu berhasil lari bukan dirinya yang akan didatangi. Kyungsoo merasa ini adalah pengkhianatan secara terang-terangan, di mana kau menyadari tunanganmu sendiri malah memiliki kekasih lain. Dia merasakan hatinya memanas hingga melebur menjadi tetesan air mata bersamaan dengan Jongin yang mengatakan:

"Aku juga mencintaimu, kita bicara besok di kampus."

Kyungsoo menekan dadanya dan langsung mengambil semua barang-barangnya tanpa laptop Jongin yang ditinggal begitu saja. Jongin yang baru saja selesai dengan panggilan itu, melihat Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari kamarnya, dia berdiri ingij menyusul tapi melihat laptopnya yang masih menyala dia urung untuk melakukan itu.

"Dia bahkan tidak menyimpan datanya," omelnya dengan tangan yang bergerak-gerak menyimpan data itu. Tapi karna tertarik dengan isinya dia malah membaca.

 _Seperti sebuah kata Lithium yang sangat aku butuhkan._

 _Hidup di kota yang begitu memuja kebahagiaan membuatku sadar akan keharusan untuk mencapai itu juga. Tapi hati bukanlah dunia. Hati adalah obat dari pengkhianatan yang kualami._

 _Aku butuh obat itu karena hatiku sedang terkurung di lingkaran kekecewaan._

"Dia hebat sekali dalam hal ini, pantas bukunya terjual banyak." Katanya sambil memandangi ranjangnya, mencari-cari di mana letak buku yang dibacanya tadi. Ternyata ketika dia merangkak sedikit, buku itu ada di lantai masih terbuka. Dia mengambilnya dan merasakan basah di ibu jarinya ketika menyentuh halaman itu. Lembaran di halaman yang dibacanya basah, Jongin menyadari Kyungsoo menangis.

Esok harinya mereka berangkat bersama untuk mempersingkat waktu, permainan bodoh tentang _tidak-saling-menyapa_ terjadi lagi, tapi untuk Jongin tidak merasa begitu. Hanya saja kejadian kemarin tidak boleh terjadi lagi, jadinya dia sengaja mengantar Kyungsoo ke kampus walau dia kiranya sudah tidak ada lagi kelas. Kalau di hitung-hitung hari ini sudah masuk minggu ke-dua di bulan September. Itu artinya Jongin masih punya dua minggu untuk persiapan ceremony nya sebagai Sarjana. Banggalah padanya.

"Aku akan menunggumu," katanya ketika mereka sudah berada di parkiran kampus mereka. Parkiran, tempat itu menjadi sebuah kenangan tersendiri untuk Jongin, bagaimanapun peristiwa melelehkan hati itu sangatlah penting.

"Tidak usah, aku pulang sendiri nanti."

"Kyung,"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau tidak usah menungguku, Jongin."

"Kau sudah berjanji kemarin."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku pergi, annyeong."

Mata Jongin tetap memandang punggung Kyungsoo sampai perempuan itu tak terlihat lagi oleh retinanya.

Begini, kebimbangan Jongin sudah terjawab. Sebenarnya bukan tentang dia berhasil lari dari cintanya, dia hanya ingin memilih saja. Atau jika bisa dia tidak mau menyakiti siapapun. Hatinya menggeretak lagi, membakar seluruh egonya untuk menarik apa yang ingin diambilnya sebagai souvenir hidupnya dan mengikat apa yang ingin didampinginya sebagai tujuan hidupnya. Hati kecilnya berteriak dan mulai menata lagi jutaan rasa yang menggelutinya. Dia jadi berpikir seperti ini: cinta itu akan lebih menarik jika ada pemaksaan, tapi akan jauh lebih berarti jika mengalir sendiri. Seperti sungai jernih dengan lompatan ikan-ikan yang merasa gembira akan tempat tinggalnya itu. Jongin sudah mengerti.

Pemenggalan kata, istilah-istilah khusus, sajak, atau apapun itu sudah membuat pikiran Kyungsoo bosan, sangat bosan. Mendengarkan dosen tua dengan uban yang kentara di rambutnya. Astaga Kyungsoo benar-benar kehilangan ambisi itu, semangat belajarnya mulai goyah lagi. Bahkan dia tidak ingat tentang naskah sosial yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Dia menutup mata sejenak sambil terus terngiang kata-kata Jongin, _aku juga mencintaimu... aku juga mencintaimu.._. jadi selama ini, pria itu tidak pernah lari atau hanya mencoba. Dia menyedihkan karna perasaan yang tersarang di hatinya tidak bisa semudah itu dimusnahkan. Mari bersedih untuk itu.

Kelasnya sudah selesai, dia masih punya lima belas menit sebelum bus datang. Seperti kebiasaannya, menyelempangkan tasnya lalu merapikan sweater tebalnya. Angin benar-benar harus dilawan, mengingat badai semalam masih ada bekasnya. Kyungsoo keluar dari gedung Sastra, menghela napas. Dia berjalan selesu mungkin tapi tetap menegakkan kepalanya, matanya berputar malas ketika melihat Jongin berjalan ke arahnya sambil melambai.

Sudah?"

"Ya dan kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang kau itu harus terus bersamaku. Jangan pergi dariku, ara?"

"Arasseo, Tuan Kim."

Jongin mengangguk dan menarik Kyungsoo, mereka berpegangan ketika berjalan di koridor yang terhubung dengan parkiran kampus itu. Jongin sempat merasa, kali ini Kyungsoo terlalu kaku, bahkan saat mereka memulai genggaman itu. Hal ini menganggu Jongin, hatinya sedaritadi menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Dia berenti, membalik tubuhnya dan mata mereka bertemu.

"Kemarin malam, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya-"

"Kyungsoo! Kumohon jangan berbohong. Apa karna Krystal?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau merasa takut padanya?"

"Apa yang harus kutakutkan? Kau ini, sudahlah ayo pulang,"

Kyungsoo yang ingin berjalan mendahuluinya, ditarik dan mereka berpelukan. Keduanya merasakan degup jantung mereka mengencang, bahkan Kyungsoo ingin sekali menarik Jongin, membalas pelukan itu dan mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya. Tapi dia adalah seorang pengecut.

"Apa kau tidak suka jika aku bersama Krystal?" Tanya Jongin yang diberi reaksi hanya diam saja oleh Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya hati Kyungsoo sudah menjerit hebat.

 _Ya aku tidak menyukainya. Aku membencimu jika kau bersama perempuan lain, apalagi kau mencintainya. Aku tidak menyukainya Jongin._

Hatinya menggeretak seperti itu, dia menutup mata dan terisak pelan. Jongin merasakan dadanya ditusuk ribuan belati mendengar isakan itu. Hatinya jadi bertanya lagi, kenapa menangis? Oh Kim Jongin pekalah pada tunanganmu. Dia melepas pelukan itu, melihat lagi wajah Kyungsoo yang cantik di depan wajahnya itu, dia mendekat dan mencium dahi Kyungsoo. Bergumam _uljima_ dua kali. Mereka tidak menyadari seseorang datang dan menarik Jongin sedikit menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin!"

"Krystal,"

"Apa yang kaulakukan huh? Bukannya menemuiku dan minta maaf karna meninggalkanku kemarin, kau malah bersama perempuan ini."

"Krystal kita bicara nanti, jangan berteriak begitu."

"Dan kau perempuan hina! Kenapa kau masih bersama kekasih orang? Kau itu orang lain dihubungan kami, apa hidupmu memang ditakdirkan sebagai perusak hubungan orang eoh?"

"A-aku tidak-"

PLAK

Tangan Krystal menamparnya lagi. Kali ini Kyungsoo merasakan hatinya dirobek-robek, apa dia memang ditakdirkan seperti itu? Apakah itu benar? Dia bahkan menyebut nama Eommanya sekali, kemudian berlari sejauh mungkin dari sana.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Kau membentakku hanya karna orang itu? Lucu sekali kau, Kim."

"Krystal-ssi, dia bukan orang lain dihubungan kita ini, dia adalah tunanganku. Kau keterlaluan."

"Aku ini kekasihmu Jongin! Kau mencintaiku bukannya dia."

"Ya kau benar, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Kita berakhir,"

"Semudah itu? Kau bahkan belum minta maaf padaku."

"Aku sudah mempringatimu untuk tidak menyakitinya lagi. Tapi kau menamparnya tadi, bukankah itu artinya kita berakhir? Maafkan aku Krys, aku sudah muak denganmu."

"KIM JONGIN!"

Jongin melepas sentuhan tangan Krystal dan berlari memanggil Kyungsoo. _De Javu?_ Ya itu yang terjadi, bahkan dia berpikir Kyungsoo berada di parkiran dan akhirnya mereka akan berciuman seperti waktu itu.

Nyatanya yang terjadi Kyungsoo tidak sedang menuju ke parkiran, malahan dia berlari ke arah gerbang utama dan berjalan di trotoar lagi. Dia sempat kehilangan fokus matanya, tapi dia berhasil menyeberang dengan selamat. Dia merasa dirinya sudah salah memutuskan untuk mencintai Jongin dan menerima perjodohan ini dulu. Dia sangat sedih dan butuh sandaran, kakinya membawa dia ke taman di tengah kota padat itu. Dia duduk di kursi coklat, menangis di sana tanpa peduli orang-orang yang menatapnya heran. Dia sampai tidak bisa menahan isakannya yang mengalun lebih parah lagi. Wajahnya sudah basah dan memerah, dia mengusap matanya sekali dan menangis lagi.

Jongin kebingungan ketika sampai di parkiran tapi tidak menemukan Kyungsoo, dia berkeliling sebentar namun nihil. Dia memasuki mobilnya, menjauh dari kampus. Dia berpikir untuk mendatangi pemakaman, setelah sampai karna memang tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus mereka, dia turun dan berlari secepat mungkin. Ketika sampai di makam orangtua Kyungsoo, dia tidak menemukannya juga. Hati Jongin mulai gelisah, Kyungsoo tidak boleh jauh darinya. Dia berlarian mengitari pemakaman itu sampai-sampai peluhnya berceceran di wajah tampannya. Jongin kelelahan, dia menunduk sambil menggap-menggap mengatur napasnya. Dia memilih untuk kembali ke mobilnya.

"Di mana kau, Kyungsoo?"

Dia memutar mobilnya dan pergi dari pemakaman. Pikirannya kacau dan kekhawatiran yang melanda sudah berada di puncak. Dia menuju ke arah taman kota, memang harus lewat sana. Dia memarkir mobilnya kemudian keluar. Pria itu menghembuskan napasnya kasar, diambil ponselnya lalu memanggil Eommanya. Dia menanyakan Kyungsoo tapi Eommanya bilang belum pulang. Dia berjalan masuk ke taman itu dengan tatapan masih terfokus ke ponsel. Ketika dia mendongak hatinya sumeringah melihat siapa yang ada di kursi taman itu. Memang hanya satu kursi saja berada di tengah. Dia memanggil Kyungsoo pelan, sangat pelan. Mustahil didengar perempuan itu, dia ingin mendekat bahkan kakinya sudah melangkah satu kali. Tapi dia seketika langsung berhenti saat langkah kedua akan dimulainya.

.

"Hey," sapa seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit sangat putih dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Yang disapa menoleh terkejut bukan main.

"Pangeran Es?"

Mereka berpelukan.

 _ **-our journey-**_

 **TBC**

 **HEHEHEHEIII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HEI READERSNIM

Ayy Krystal udah berakhir ya ama Jongin

Hmmm untuk Junmyeon maaf aku jadiin dia begitu, chap depan De bakal nyeritain masa lalu Kyungsoo.

Kira-kira siapa pria yang pelukan dg Kyungsoo?

Apakah Jongin akan berhasil lari? Atau malah dia menyerah ya?

Hehe tunggu ya lanjtannya..

Oh iya Minal aidzin wal faidzin...

Selamat lebaran buat yg menjalankan, maaf lahir dan batin yaaa...

KAMSAHAMNIDA YEOROBUNDEUL

ADD FAV AND FOLLOW

REVIEW JUSEYO


	7. Chapter 7

Our Journey

By

Debby Jongong

Kaisoo

Kai & Kyungsoo dedicated

Cinta bukanlah tentang dua orang saja. Cinta itu

seperti bermain musik, awalnya kau harus

belajar untuk memainkannya dengan aturan yang

ada, selanjutnya kau akan melupakan aturan itu

dan kau akan memainkannya dengan hatimu.

Karna itu aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku, bukan

karna aturan yang memaksa.

 _this story belongs to me_

 _please do not do plagiarism_

Happy reading~

Dunianya sudah terasa berhenti. Mendengar suara itu, melihat senyumnya untuk orang lain. Pikiran serta hati sudah tidak terkoneksi lagi, tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang memberontak. Bukankah mereka tidak pernah berhubungan? Tidak pernah ada komitmen untuk menjaga hubungan paksa ini. Jongin menekan rasa perih di hatinya untuk tidak, sekian kaliana, untuk tidak lagi terbawa suasana dan meyakinkan hatinya kalau Kyungsoo sudah lari, pikirnya.

Dia berbalik, menyerukan pada hatinya untuk berhenti berdenyut.

"Kau masih memanggilku seperti itu." Pria itu melepas pelukannya dengan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Mana bisa aku melupakanmu? Sebentar bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"

"Haruskah aku menceritakan semuanya di sini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Aku kembali tiga hari yang lalu, bahkan aku datang ke seminar tapi kau mengacuhkanku di pintu."

"Apa? Ah maafkan aku, setidaknya kau harus menghubungiku,"

"Kyung, kudengar kau sudah bertunangan?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Pria itu menggeleng, melirik Kyungsoo dengan sudut matanya.

"Kukira kau tahu dan marah padaku, karna itu kau pergi ke China kan? Selama itu kau tidak menghubungiku. Kau kan tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa berteman dengan orang lain selain kau dan-"

"Jangan menyebutnya. Bahkan ketika aku mengejarnya, dia tidak peduli. Bagaimana dengan Junmyeon?"

"Dia.. semenjak kami berakhir, dia sangat marah dan aku, aku takut."

"Pria itu benar-benar, semenjak aku pergi dari Korea. Aku memantaunya dan selalu menanyakanmu,"

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

Pria itu tertawa renyah, melihat jam tangannya dan berdiri. Kyungsoo bangkit juga dan bertanya akan ke mana pria itu, dia menjawab tentang makan siang. Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa sedikit terhibur, bahkan dia benar-benar melupakan perasaannya.

Benar saja memang kesembuhan dari sebuah kekecewaan atas nama cinta adalah hati itu sendiri. Senyum seseorang yang mulai meleburkan semua sakit itu akhirnya bekerja. Katakan cinta ketika kau sedang mencinta, katakan semuanya hingga kau merasa semuanya, beban di hatimu, ikut keluar dan terbang bagaikan daun kering yang terjatuh lalu terinjak menjadi debu. Saat itu kau akan melihat keberhasilan memiliki. Namun sebaliknya, jika yang kau buang itu adalah cinta, yang terlihat hanyalah penyesalan.

Siang sudah mulai habis, ketika mereka berbincang dengan posisi berhadapan sambil menyantap apa yang mereka pesan. Di luar masih mendung bahkan ketika semua orang berharap akan terik, bau hujan yang khas datang lagi. Menyeruak bak bunga melati yang dibiarkan terlepas dari batangnya sedang hidung menghirupnya kuat-kuat. Kyungsoo memulai ceritanya dengan satu tarikan napas yang mengesankan. Lawan bicaranya mendengarnya.

Dua puluh April, tepat di mana dia sedang menghadiri sebuah pesta ulang tahun sahabatnya di _Busan,_ dia sendirian berjalan di jembatan dekat tempat riuh pesta itu. Memang dilakukan _outdoor_ biar terasa lebih bebas dan tidak pengap. Udara malam yang menyejukkan sisa dari hujan di Bulan Maret. Dia memegang pembatasnya, lalu melihat langit yang mulai menggelap tanpa bintang sekalipun. Jadi terpaksa dia harus kembali, waktu itu dia hanya memakai sendal dan gaun yang menjulang semata kaki, lengannya terbuka, memperlihatkan tulang leher yang tidak terlalu sexy. Ketika berada di ujung jembatan, matanya melirik dan melotot seketika tahu ada yang berciuman. Dia malu karna sudah melihatnya, tapi sayangnya rasa malu itu sekejap berubah menjadi duri yang menancap di ulu hatinya. Dia mendekat, ternyata benar dia menemukan kekasihnya berciuman dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Diapun menangis, kemudian tangannya menampar perempuan itu dan mengatainya sahabat tidak tahu terima kasih. Dia pergi dari sana, namun tangannya ditarik, kekasih yang dia tahu tidak sekasar itu malah memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka keluar dari mobil, dia tahu itu adalah apartemen kekasihnya. Sedang dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari tarikan pria itu. Mereka masuk ke ruangan tempat Junmyeon tinggal. Kyungsoo menyadari dia tidak bisa lari lagi. Kilatan marah Junmyeon menusuk hatinya dan nyalinya seketika hilang. Junmyeon mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di ranjang, dia memberontak ketika tangan Junmyeon mulai menyingkap gaunnya. Dia mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya lalu mendorong Junmyeon hingga jatuh. Kakinya ditarik ketika ingin melangkah, mereka bergelut di lantai, dengan Junmyeon yang mencoba merobek gaun Kyungsoo. Tapi entah apa ang Kyungsoo pikirkan, dia meninju mata Junmyeon dua kali hingga pria itu kesakitan dan melepaskan kungkungannya. Dia bangkit dan lari dari sana. Keluar dengan keadaan berantakan, dia hampir saja pingsan di lantai dingin itu jika saja seorang pria yang datang menolongnya.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa kau baru cerita," kata pria itu. Kyungsoo enggan untuk menjawab, dia meminum lagi jusnya yang sudah kehilangan suhu dinginnya.

"Siapa pria itu, Kyung?"

"Aku lupa. Karna pria itu meninggalkan aku di sebuah hotel."

"Dia, hm, dia tak melakukan apapun kan?"

"Bahkan dia memberiku jasnya. Aku pergi dari sana pagi itu, lalu menghubungimu."

"Pantas saja kau diam, kukira kau bersama dengan Junmyeon hyung waktu itu. Jadi aku pikir kalian,"

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau terlihat kacau, jadi aku diam, takut kau marah. Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Pria itu melirik jam tangannya lagi.

"Astaga! Sudah pukul empat," serunya yang membuat Kyungsoo terbatuk karna jusnya tersangkut.

"Maaf, ayo kuantar kau pulang. Ada hal yang harus kuurus."

"Padahal aku baru bertemu denganmu, ya Pangeran Es, bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Ish, kita bertemu besok lagi. Aku benar-benar harus pergi Pororo pendek,"

"Yak! Aku tidak pendek! Oh Sehun."

Kyungsoo memberengut sebal dan sahabatnya itu tertawa. Mereka pergi dari sana setelah Sehun membayar.

 _ **-our journey-**_

Sore yang hampir hilang itu menjadi perpisahan sementara antara dua sahabat itu. Dibilangnya butuh banyak sekali penjelasan, atas apa yang terjadi, tapi Kyungsoo butuh proses atas masa lalu yang ingin dilenyapkannya itu. Dia keluar dari mobil Sehun dan berujar sampai jumpa besok, lalu melihat mobil itu menjauh. Dia dibukakan gerbang besar di hadapannya, dia masuk sambil tersenyum.

Dia bersyukur Tuhan memberikan sebuah perasaan yang cukup menghibur hatinya yang sedang galau. Dia sebenarnya masih teringat akan kata-kata yang menyebut dirinya -ditakdirkan-sebagai-perusak-hubungan, sekarang dia menguatkan hati agar lebih siap lagi, setelah kejadian tadi siang, nyalinya makin habis, bahkan hanya sekedar berpapasan. Pendewasaan yang sudah berada di ujung hatinya naik sendiri, jadinya reaksi yang timbul mungkin hanya kediaman saja atau tangisan lagi. Dia sudah merasakan kepalanya memanas, sarat akan sebuah kelelahan batin yang mengganggunya. Kemudian dia mengingat seseorang saat dia masih berumur sembilan tahun. Bayangan itu hilang bersamaan dengan matanya yang terbuka. Dia memaksa untuk berjalan dan ketika pintu terbuka, dia disambut dengan tatapan _tidak bersahabat_ dari tunangannya.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"A-aku baru menemui teman." Jawab Kyungsoo yang kikuk. Ekspresi Jongin ketika seperti itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"AKU MENCARIMU KE SEMUA TEMPAT! KAU PIKIR KAU-"

"Kenapa kau membentakku? Aku hanya bertemu dengan teman lamaku, bukankah aku punya hak untuk itu?"

"Kau membuat semua yang di sini khawatir. Dan kau malah sesantai ini? Huh lucu sekali kau Nona Do."

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku hanya pergi tiga jam dan kenapa kau marah Jongin-ah?"

"Tiga jam hanya? Oh terserah saja."

Jongin berbalik, mengacuhkan Kyungsoo yang mencoba menuntut kejelasan kenapa bisa pria itu marah? Ck.

Kyungsoo pergi ke kamarnya, mengganti pakaian sehabis mandi. Dia mencoba untuk terlihat lebih baik daripada sebelum dia mandi. Dia selesai dengan rambutnya yang dikeringkan, kemudian dia sedikit merapikan lagi bajunya. Semenjak tinggal di rumah ini, Kyungsoo selalu dibelikan dress selutut oleh Nyonya Kim, dia melupakan celana _jeans_ bututnya, toh karna kebiasaan dia merasa nyaman. Dia berjalan menjauhi meja riasnya, mengambil beberapa tisu karna dahinya berkeringat sedikit. Dia keluar dari kamar, sebelumnya sudah berjanji untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Dia turun dengan sigap sampai berada di dapur. Ada dua _maid_ yang diyakininya sudah lumayan lama di sana. Dia mendekat, mereka membungkuk memberi hormat. Kyungsoo melihat apa yang ada di atas kompor, ternyata ada ikan di dalam panci yang sedang direbus bersama kuah sup yang mendidih.

"Kenapa aku tidak melihat Eomma?"

"Tuan Besar Kim dan Nyonya pergi ke Polandia tadi sore. Sekitar jam setengah tiga, Adik Tuan Kim sakit."

"Hmm, apa kaliwn hanya memasak ini?"

"Perintah Tuan Kim, Nona."

"Kenapa Jongin tidak ikut?"

"Tuan Kim disuruh untuk menjaga Nona, ah panas."

Kyungsoo membantunya mengusap-ngusap jari _maid_ itu dengan ibu jarinya. Dia mengomel agar lebih berhati-hati lagi, dia mematikan kompor lalu mengambil kain untuk meminimalis panas dari panci yang diangkatnya. Dia menyuruh _maid_ itu untuk mengambil mangkuk besar, lalu Kyungsoo memindahkan ikan itu beserta kuahnya, dia mengangkatnya lalu membawa mangkuk itu ke meja makan.

"Maafkan kami Nona,"

"Gwaenchana. Kalian siapkan yang lain ya? Aku akan memanggil Jongin."

Mereka mengangguk dan mengambil semua peralatan makan untuk majikan mereka.

Kyungsoo mengikat rambutnya ketika sudah merasa benar-benar gerah, dia mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin tapi tidak ada sahutan. Sebenarnya dia masih gugup untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Tapi sudahlah. Kyungsoo masuk ke sana dan mendapati Jongin yang tengkurap di sofa. Kyungsoo mendekat dan menggeleng sekali. Dia menyentuh pundak pria itu, menepuknya dua kali.

"Jongin-ah," panggilnya, Jongin jadi terusik dan mengubah posisinya miring ke kanan, jadinya wajah damai itu terlihat jelas, mata indah yang Kyungsoo klaim begitu terpejam tidak terlalu erat, membakar hatinya untuk tersenyum, bibir pria itu sedikit terbuka, membuat Kyungsoo bergairah untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi sekelebat kata-kata Krystal muncul lagi rasa yang diterimanya tadi menguap begitu saja. Tangannya menepuk pipi pria itu lembut, dia menahan tangisnya karna ingatan itu masih sangat menghantuinya.

 _Genggamlah tanganku, jangan hatiku_

 _Aku sanggup jika bertahan melihat kau ada di sampingku_

 _Tapi sebaliknya jika kau memilih tidak_

 _Jangan sakiti aku dengan cara seperti ini._

Kyungsoo menyadari hatinya seharusnya tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada pria yang sudah memiliki orang lain untuk dicintainya, dia menganggap dirinya terlalu kurang ajar atas cintanya terhadap Jongin. Hanya saja menentang hati adalah pekerjaan tersulit di dunia ini. Ingatlah selalu. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari rasa sakit di hatinya melebur bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir ketika tangannya mengusak lembut rambut Jongin.

"Hentikan," ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berjingkat dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Jongin membuka matanya dan wajah mereka berhadapan sangat dekat. Dia menatap mata jernih yang berair itu, hatinya sakit lagi.

"M-maafkan aku."

"Bukan tanganmu, tapi tolong jangan menangis karna aku."

Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya sendiri kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. Dia melihat Jongin sudah bangun dan duduk. Sebelum berdiri pria itu mengusap wajah tampannya sekali dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo, lalu mereka turun untuk makan malam.

Rasa lapar menggerayangi perut Jongin, melihat makanan favoritnya, sup ikan, dia jadi melupakan perasaan kacaunya akibat cemburu mungkin tadi siang. Mengaku sajalah, Kim Jongin.

"Kau yang masak?" Mendengar itu Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dia sendiri sudah mengalihkan piring Jongin dan membantunya untuk mengambil nasi. Jongin hanya memerhatikan.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Maksudmu?

"Appa dan Eomma ke luar negeri kan?"

"Kalau aku ikut, siapa yang akan menjagamu? Aku menunggumu tadi,"

"Kau tidak menghubungiku, jadi aku tidak tahu."

Mereka berhenti dengan obrolan singkat itu dan menyantap makan malam dengan suasana kuarang nyaman.

Pagi harinya mereka berangkat ke kampus bersama karna kebiasaan Jongin harus mengantar si mungil itu. Kyungsoo sudah rapi dengan baju terusan dengan lengan sesiku dan roknya selutut, warnanya hampir senada dengan kemeja biru muda yang dikenakan Jongin. Bahkan sepatu yang mereka beli waktu itu juga dipakai, lihat saja anggapan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut teman-teman mereka di kampus. Ketika sampai di parkiran, Kyungsoo mengikat rambutnya sebentar lalu keluar sebelum Jongin mematikan mesin mobilnya. Jongin mendengus, ikut keluar dan berlari sedikit untuk menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku menunggumu di perpustakaan. Ingat! Kau harus pulang bersamaku."

"Iya, Tuan Kim."

"Bagus, sekarang belajarlah dengan baik, Mata Bulat."

Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu melepas genggaman tangan Jongin. Dia merasakan tubuhnya sempat membeku tadi, akibat perasaannya yang makin lama makin kuat. Dia tidak merasa sebahagia ini, semenjak orangtuanya meninggal. Dia terngiang akan senyum tulus tunangannya barusan. Hatinya menjadi damai.

Dengan langkah yang lebih semangat, Jongin mengarahkan tungkainya untuk mendekat ke arah perpustakaan. Ketika masuk dia disambut si penjaga dengan suara seperti bisikan, _keep silent_ dia mendengus. Jongin melihat-lihat tatanan buku novel karya Danielle Steel yang ditahunya penulis favorit Kyungsoo. Seringkali ketika dia melihat perempuan itu bersantai, dia membaca buku-buku itu. Jadinya dia penasaran, dia mengambil satu buku dengan sampul yang tidak terlalu mencolok di antara yang lain.

"Journey." Gumamnya ketika membaca halaman pertama. Dia membuka lembaran demi lembaran dan memulai khayalannya bersama buku itu.

Bersamaan dengan alunan musik, penyanyi akan memulai lagunya. Suasananya menjadi terikat satu sama lain, nada-nada yang dilantunkan mulai beriringan, seketika sang penyanyi mulai menikmati musiknya dan musik selalu dan akan terus berjalan menyelaraskan dengan penyanyi. Seperti hati mereka yang mulai akan terikat karna satu hal yang mereka suka. Atau bahkan yang mereka benci sekalipun. Ini permulaan dari apa yang mereka cari selama hampir empat bulan bersama. Tapi dalam lingkup hubungan pemaksaan, hati mereka mulai terhubung semenjak ciuman yang mengesankan tapi sedikit konyol waktu itu. Jongin menghenyakkan hatinya yang sedikit terluka kemarin.

Dia sudah membaca halaman ke empat-puluh, kalian bisa menyebutnya master baca, karna dalam waktu sepuluh menit dia mencapai itu. Dengan satu lembar berisi hampir tiga-ratus kata, ketika merasa cukup bosan dia menutup buku itu lalu memandang sekeliling. Dia berdiri untuk menyimpan buku itu di tempat semula, karna keinginannya untuk menunggu Kyungsoo begitu kuat, kali ini dia memilih untuk bertahan.

Mendengarkan itu terkesan dengan peduli. Bukannya ingin kurang ajar karna dicap tidak peduli, mendengarkan juga membuat sebal. Ketika kinerja otak yang mulai turun terganggu dan dipaksa naik, yang terjadi adalah sebuah berontakan dari otak dan itu menyakitkan. Kyungsoo mencoba fokus lagi, baru setengah jam waktu di kelas itu dimulai. Dia mengerti sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi sayang dia terlalu malas untuk menggali lebih dalam, bersabarlah anak muda.

"Sehun?" Gumamnya ketika mendapati ada yang menghubungi ponselnya. Dia tersenyum kemudian menerima panggilan itu dengan sedikit berbisik.

Dia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kiri, "yeobuseyo?" Katanya dengan semangat. Di seberang Sehun menjawab dengan teriakan khasnya sampai-sampai Kyungsoo berteriak, "aish! Kecilkan suaramu."

"Ehem! Nona Do."

"Ah juisonghamnida."

 _"Ada apa?"_ Tanya Sehun yang masih terhubung dengannya. Kyungsoo melirik sebentar Dosen wanita itu, kemudian dia lanjut dengan ponselnya.

"Aku sedang ada kelas, kirimi aku pesan saja."

 _"Ah begitu, aku ada di kampusmu. Temui aku di kantin ya kalau sudah selesai! Selamat berbosan ria, Pororo."_

Kyungsoo mengomel karna sambungan itu diputus sepihak, dia diam lagi karna Dosennya memelototinya.

Dia sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir empat jam di kelas itu dengan satu mata kuliah saja, apalagi kalau bukan tentang ribuan kata yang sengaja disusun menjadi kalimat, lalu dilanjut dengan perumpamaan yang terlalu _roman picisan_ baginya. Hampir saja dia kabur karna benar-benar jengah dengan semua itu. Dia keluar, ini menjadi kebiasaannya, menyelempang tas setelah merapikan bajunya. Dia melangkah dengan semangatnya, ketika berhasil keluar dari pintu kelas itu, dia berbelok ke arah kanan. Menuju kantin.

"Yo! Aiseu Hwangja!"

Dia menepuk bahu seorang pria yang diyakininya: dia adalah sahabatnya.

"Ck, Do Kyungsoo. Aku di sini,"

"A-ah maafkan aku."

Pria yang ditepuknya ternyata bukan Sehun, dia nyengir sambil menutu mukanya lalu berjalan menjauh mendekati Sehun yang berada di seberang.

"Aish, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?!"

"Hahaha, haruskah? Kukira kau masih mengenalku walau dari belakang sekalipun."

"Sudahlah, ada apa tiba-tiba kau muncul lagi?"

"Aku harus memberitahu sesuatu. Ini tentang Junmyun hyung,"

"Apa aku harus mendengarnya?"

"Ya. Kau perlu mengetahui ini. Aku baru saja dapat informasi, Yixing Noona hamil."

"M-mwo?"

"Kau ingat ketika di pesta ulangtahun itu, mereka berciuman kan? Itu semua karna Yixing Noona sedang mengandung."

"Kenapa kau baru cerita?"

"Aku baru saja dapat infonya dari Jongdae hyung, dia sekarang berada di China untuk mengurus pernikahannya dengan Minseok Noona. Dia menghubungiku kemarin malam, perut Yixing Noona sudah agak buncit dan dia sempat pingsan."

"Astaga. Jadi mereka..."

"Kyung, sebenarnya aku ke sini ingin meminta-"

Sehun terkejut karna tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo ditarik dan dipaksa berdiri. Pria itu melihat kikatan kesal dari lawan tatapannya, dia mengambil tas Kyungsoo di meja.

"Kita pulang."

"Jongin-ah, tunggu sebentar. Aku-"

"Siapa dia?" Bisik Sehun yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Aku tunangan dari perempuan ini, hm dan kurasa kau harus menjauh darinya. Jangan bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Woah, tenanglah. Aku itu sahabatnya, bahkan sebelum kau mengenalnya aku lebih dulu menadi temannya."

"Ya kau benar, tapi sayangnya sekarang dia milikku." Katanya sambil menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari hadapan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat itu, dia merogoh ponselnya dan mengetik pesan.

 _Dia benar-benar menakutkan. Jantan!_

Dia menaruhnya lagi dan pergi dari sana.

Dengan langkah yang cepat Jongin menarik Kyungsoo, yang ditarik malah menurut saja, dia sedang terbawa hanyutan perasaan berlebih karna sebuah kata berbekas di hatinya. _Sekarang dia milikku_ kata-kata itu membanjiri hatinya sehingga degupan jantungnya seperti sebuah deburan ombak pantai yang sedang terhempas-hempas bersamaan dengan angin bertiup menyejukkan. Astaga... Kyungsoo ingin pingsan.

Dia memberhentikan langkah mereka ketika akan berbelok, di sana sangat sepi bahkan cahayanya hanya membias sedikit, Jongin yang ingin marah mengurunkan niatnya itu karna senyum Kyungsoo yang terukir begitu cantiknya.

"Kenapa kau malah menemuinya? Aku kan menunggumu di perpustakaan."

"Maaf, itu mendadak. Jongin jangan marah lagi,"

Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka, kali ini Kyungsoo tidak terkejut bahkan dia tersenyum dan mengalungkan tanannya di tengkuk Jongin. Mereka memagut-magut mencari kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan di tengah-tengah ciuman manis itu. Mereka merapat lagi, begitu rapat, hingga saat Kyungsoo ingin bernapas sebentar harus menepuk dada pria itu.

"Kau tidak boleh menemui siapapun jia tidak ada aku."

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu-"

"Ssst. Tidak ada bantahan Nona Do!"

"Tapi kau-"

Jongin melumat bibir tebal Kyungsoo dengan sedikit perasaan mendominasi, membuat Kyungsoo bergetar saat belum sempat menutup mata. Jongin melepasnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Kau milikku."

Perasaan yang muncul akibat tatanan hati mereka adalah keposesifan. Yang satu sudah seribu persen yakin, tapi yang satu masih ragu dan merasa bersalah.

Kicauan burung dan harumnya bunga memang indah, menenangkan. Tapi mereka datang hanya di pagi hari, siang menjelang sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Bahkan ketika mereka tidak berselera pagi tidak akan menyenangkan. Seperti hati Kyungsoo dan Jongin, mungkin saat ciuman itu terjadi mereka merasakan kebahagiaan menyentil hati mereka, tapi selanjutnya apakah kebahagiaan masih berselera untuk hinggap di hati mereka? Atau perasaan yang lain malah menginginkannya? Takdir akan berubah. Ingatlah itu baik-baik.

 _ **-our journey-**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HOHOHOIIIII

HAI READERS..

maaf ya terlalu ama ga apdet wks

Lagi sibuk ama lebaran..

Ayeeehhh masih ingatkan?

Yap! Yg jawab Sehun bener yakk..

Tunggu lagi okay?

KAMSAHAMNIDA

ADD FOLLOW AND FAV

 **REVIEW JUSEYO**


	8. Chapter 8

Our Journey

By

Debby Jongong

Kaisoo

Kai & Kyungsoo dedicated

Cinta bukanlah tentang dua orang saja. Cinta itu

seperti bermain musik, awalnya kau harus

belajar untuk memainkannya dengan aturan yang

ada, selanjutnya kau akan melupakan aturan itu

dan kau akan memainkannya dengan hatimu.

Karna itu aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku, bukan

karna aturan yang memaksa.

this story belongs to me

please do not do plagiarism

Happy reading~

Awal bulan Oktober akan datang seminggu lagi, ini seperti lebih cepat dari pada perkiraan. Padahal jika dihitung hasilnya akan tetap sama, kesibukan akan mulai bertambah, ada juga yang mulai berkurang. Hujan sudah sangat sering mengguyur _Seoul_ yang sejatinya udara dingin selalu menyelimuti kota itu.

Jongin sedang muram di ruang tengah. Semenjak ciuman yang terjadi di kampus empat hari yang lalu, dia tidak bisa menemui Kyungsoo, karna seseorang membawanya pergi. Dia sudah berani mengeluarkan perasaan sesungguhnya tapi tetap tidak dalam kondisi mengumbar. Dia memilih menonton tv yang mana tidak satupun kicauan sang mc di tayangan itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Yang terjadi adalah Kyungsoo pergi bersama Eommanya dua hari yang lalu dengan alasan ingin ditemani beberapa ari di _Bucheon._ Awalnya Jongin ingin ikut juga, tapi sudahlah Eommanya itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi dia tetap mencintainya.

"Tuan Muda, ada tamu." Kata seorang maid yang waktu itu memasak sup ikan untuknya. Jongin menoleh sebentar lalu berdiri dan mendekati ruang tamu. Dia melihat seorang pria yang lima hari yang lalu membuatnya cemburu habis-habisan. Jongin sudah hafal sifatnya yang satu ini, dia juga sadar ketika berhubungan dengan Krystal, dia tidak pernah seposesif ini.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Ujarnya dingin membuat pria itu menatapnya heran.

"Astaga. Begitukah caramu menyambut tamu?"

"Ck. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kyungsoo. Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Aku-"

"Dia sedang istirahat, kau tidak boleh menemuinya." Jawabnya tanpa memberi Sehun kesempatan bicar lebih lama lagi.

"Benarkah? Kenapa nomorna tidak aktif?"

"Kau tahu dari mana rumahku?"

"M-mwo? Ini rumahmu? Jadi Kyungsoo.."

Seketika ide jahil Jongin memenuhi otaknya agar bibirna melontarkan sesuatu yang diyakininya mampu membuat pria itu terkejut.

"Kami akan menikah minggu depan, karna itu dia tinggal bersamaku. Ck, kau mengaku sebagai sahabatnya tapi tidak tahu dia akan menikah sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah, Tuan. Kau tidak perlu semarah itu, kekanakan sekali."

"Yak! Sudahlah pergi saja kau! Jangan menemui Kyungsoo lagi."

"Katakan padanya aku bertamu hari ini, besok aku ke sini lagi."

"Shireo, pergi!"

"Dasar pelit, hey Kim Jongin, ini menyangkut masalahnya dengan Jun-"

"Aku tidak peduli, pergilah sekarang."

"Arasseo arasseo. Ingatkan dia untuk bertemu denganku besok. Aku pergi," teriak Sehun yang didorong Jongin keluar dari rumahnya.

Begini, entahlah Jongin tidak mengenal pria ini sedikitpun, tapi ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya terhadap Kyungsoo sudah berhasil mengunci hatinya untuk menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari pria yang tak dikenalnya, siapapun itu. Kejadian di mana melihat raut Kyungsoo yang ketakutan terbayang selalu di otaknya. Seperti dia pernah melihat itu sebelumnya.

Jongin masuk lagi ketika mobil Sehun menghilang dari halaman rumahnya. Dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Haruskah dia menikahi Kyungsoo minggu depan? Tapi perasaannya masih terikat pada mantan kekasihnya.

Sudah setengah jam lebih Jongin menikmati angin yang berhembus menusuk kulit di balkon kamarnya. Dari sana dia berhasil memandangi halaman depan, gerbang, bahkan jalanan padat akan mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang. Matanya memilih untuk memandangi langit yang tampak sedih digemuli awan-awan pembawa hujan. Dia menerawang, mengerjap-ngerjap sekali, memikirkan tentang takdirnya yang sudah diikat dari awal. Dia menyentuh dadanya, lalu kernyitan di dahinya muncul. Dia meraba-raba sekitar leher menuju ke tengkuk.

"Kalungku." Gumamnya lalu merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil ponsel. Dia mencari kontak seseorang dan langsung melakukan panggilan keluar.

"Baekhyun?"

 _"Waegeure?"_

"Kalungku. Bisa kau mengantarnya?"

 _"Astaga Kim, aku kan sudah bilang, kalungmu ada di Kyungsoo. Apa dia tidak memberimu itu?"_

"Tidak. Aku akan menanyakannya kalau begitu. Gomawo, Baek."

Jongin meletakkan ponselnya kembali, berlari keluar dari kamarnya, dia menutup pintu kamarnya sedikit keras membuat maid yang mengepel lantai di luar kamarnya berjingkat. Dia mengacuhkannya lalu berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

Dia mendekati meja nakas di samping ranjang, dia membuka lacinya pelan lalu mencari-cari benda kesayangannya itu. Mati kau Kim kalau sampai hilang, teriaknya. Dia menaiki ranjang, melempar bantal-bantal yang sudah rapi itu, selimut berwarna _baby blue_ itu juga sudah sangat kusut akibat kelakuannya. Dia berdiri melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lemari berwarna agak _brown_ dengan corak polkadot kuning, dia membuka lemari itu setengah berjingkat karna ada dalaman perempuan lumayan banyak dan di tata rapi di tempat bawah. Dia berdeham, berusaha menetralkan dadanya yang bergemuruh. Kim Jongin setengah merona. Dia berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke bawah dan mencari-cari di sela-sela baju Kyungsoo yang tengah diam. Dia sampai kelelahan karna mencari kalung itu. Dia duduk di ranjang Kyungsoo, melepas bajunya karna keringat mulai mengganggu badannya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan bajunya di lantai. Dia tertidur dengan posisi terlentang.

 _ **-our journey-**_

"Kyungie, kau suka kan?" Tanya Eomma Jongin yang sedang menunjukkan sebuah gaun berwarna putih dengan renda transparan yang melingkar di bagian lengan terus ke perpotongan lehernya hingga batas hampir memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Di bagian pinggang ada butiran-butiran mutiara yang melingkar dan berujung sampai ke bawah. Roknya menjulang mampu membuat Kyungsoo hampir pingsan karna melihatnya, itu begitu berlebihan. Dan sebuah selendang transparan agak buram untuk dipasang di rambut.

"Siapa yang akan menikah, Eomma?"

Kernyitan dahi Eomma Jongin diterimanya sebagai sebuah perasaan jengah akibat pertanyaannya.

"Cobalah." Suruhnya.

Kyungsoo diseret oleh dua orang wanita ke dalam ruangan. Dia kebingungan, ketika salah satu mereka ingin membuka resleting baju Kyungsoo, dia kesakitan karna Kyungsoo meninju lengannya.

"Mau apa kau?!"

"Ya Tuhan. Nona, kami hanya ingin memakaikan gaun ini."

Dia menunduk ketika berbicara, Kyungsoo meminta maaf dan membiarkan mereka memakaikannya.

"Nona, kau juga harus membuka baju dalam beserta dalamannya."

"M-mwo? Haruskah?" Tanyanya. Dia sedikit malu, meski sama-sama perempuan dia juga masih punya malu. Dia membuka seluruhnya hingga yang tersisa dirinya dengan celana pendek yang hampir menyentuh pangkal pahanya. Dia menutupi dadanya, mereka mulai memakaikan gaun super indah itu. Ketika mereka memasang kancing-kancing di bagian punggung, Kyungsoo merasa sangat nyaman. Dia melihat pantulan tubuhnya yang terbentuk sangat indah jika dipadu dengan gaun itu. Kyungsoo susah payah ketika berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Omo, yeppeuda. Astaga... pilihanku memang sangat bagus. Kau menantuku yang cantik, ah aku jadi ingin menikahimu. Sayang aku seorang wanita juga,"

Kyungsoo _sweat-drop_ mendengar itu, dia terkekeh kaku. Dia mendekat ke arah wanita paruh baya itu, memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih, Eomma."

Sorenya mereka melakukan perjalanan pulang, karna Eomma Jongin bilang suaminya akan pulang malam nanti. Mereka berada di jok belakang, tak ada perbincangan yang terjadi karna Kyungsoo sedang tertidur akibat obat tidur yang ditelannya. Wanita paruh baya itu mengelus sayang rambut hitam panjang milik Kyungsoo yang sedang bersandar padanya. Dia menatap Kyungsoo, setetes air yang mengandung rasa asn keluar dari matanya. Dia berjanji akan membahagiakan perempuan itu bersama putranya.

"Il Joon-ah, Kyungwa-ya, aku akan menjaganya. Aku berjanji."

Mereka sampai setelah hampir dua jam perjalanan, karna Kyungsoo tidak juga bangun, Eomma Jongin menyuruh supir kepercayaannya membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar. Dia bahkan membuntuti mereka. Ketika sampai di kamar Kyungsoo, dia heran karna pintunya terbuka. Dia masuk dan terkejut melihat keadaan kamar Kyungsoo yang berantakan. Yang paling mengejutkan lagi anak kesayangannya tertidur dengan selimut sebatas pusarnya dengan keadaan tanpa baju. Otaknya langsung tersentil. Dia menyuruh supirnya yang membawa Kyungsoo untuk membaringkannya di sebelah Jongin. Astaga dia ingin menjerit melihat itu. Dia menyuruh supirnya untuk keluar dan menutup pintunya.

"Kuharap Nyonya Kim tidak berbuat macam-macam." Gumam supirnya yang sudah menutup pintu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Eomma Jongin itu berlari kecil ke seberang, membenarkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar masuk ke selimut. Sedikit guncangan saja, Jongin tidak akan bangun karna itu. Dia tersenyum geli karna Jongin mengira Kyungsoo adalah guling ketika terusik, Jongin memeluknya dan mendekatkan dagunya ke pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Wanita itu segera merogoh ponselnya yang berada di tas dan..

Ckrik!

Sekiranya ada empat foto yang diambilnya.

"Malam ini ah atau mungkin besok pagi. Aku akan mendengar teriakan yang menyenangkan dan kalian ya ampun, kalian manis sekali."

Wanita itu keluar sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila ketika keluar dari sana, menuruni tangga sampai bertemu lagi dengan supirnya yang menyeret dua koper masuk ke rumah.

"Aya! Pak Lee, aku sangat bahagia!" Teriaknya.

Saat itu juga, Suaminya masuk ke ruang tengah dengan beberapa kantong di tangannya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapati Istrinya kegirangan bukan main. Dia memilih untuk pergi dari sana setelah menyuruh Pak Lee mengurus kantong bawaannya.

Di kamar Kyungsoo, cahaya semakin menggelap karna langit sore sudah meredup. Tirai yang sepenuhnya terbuka tidak membantu sama sekali untuk membiaskan cahaya yang masih remang-remang berwarna jingga kemerahan itu. Bicara tentang suhu, mungkin akan lebih turun lagi jika yang bergemul di balik selimut tanpa jarak itu tidak mau membuka mata mereka. Mungkin kedekatan atau bahkan sentuhan yang berlebihan, itu mampu mengikat hati dua orang, tanpa mereka sadari. Kalian tahu? Jika daun-daun tahu ada angin yang akan menyeru mereka untuk berhati-hati karna kemungkinan besar mereka terjatuh,terlepas secara paksa dari batang-batang yang bergoyang akibat belaian sang angin, mereka tidak akan mau berteman dengan angin. Tetapi nyatanya, karna ketidaktahuan itu mereka bisa hidup berdampingan. Sama seperti cinta, mengenal adalah bonus dari ketidaktahuan akan arti sebenarnya. Di sini hanya perasaan tulus yang mengerti, apa seperti itu? Bukan, tidak hanya itu. Perasaan, keposesifan, marah, bahkan kebencian sekalipun mampu mengerti.

Dengan gerakan amat terganggu, akibat kelelahan berada di posisi terlalu lama tidur, Jongin menarik kepalanya agak ke belakang. Merasa menindih sesuatu yang dikenalinya _-guling-tidak-sekeras-ini-_ dahinya mengkerut sendiri, sambil matanya terbuka sebelah. Agak memburam untuk penglihatan pertama, jadi dia kembali menutup matanya kemudian membuka lagi dan mendapati mata seseorang terbelalak, mereka terdiam saling mencoba untuk mengerti lagi dan lagi.

"ARGH!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku Kim Jongin?!"

Matanya terbalak makin lagi, dia duduk memastikan tubuhnya masih berpakaian. Dia menghela napas lega lalu menatap Jongin yang juga ikut terduduk di sebelahnya. Dia mengernyit karna pria itu senyum-senyum sendiri. Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang dan melempar bantal tepat ke muka tampan pria bengal itu.

"Ya! Kyungsoo,"

"Keluar dan astaga kenapa kamarku berantakan sekali? Apa yang kau lakukan Kim?! Aish."

"Maaf, ah sudahlah aku ingin mandi. Tolong bereskan ya?"

"Dasar pria. Kau tidak mencuri kan?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah menjauhi ranjang Kyungsoo yang berantakan. Dia menatap Kyungsoo malas dan bermaksud menggoda perempuan itu. Kyungsoo yang mengikat rambutnya menjadi gulungan merasa gugup seketika. Keadaan tubuh atas Jongin yang sexy dan sangat jantan itu membuat dia memanas. Ketika tangan Jongin mulai menarik pinggangnya, dia menelan ludahnya sendiri, tanpa berkedip. Awalnya Jongin hanya berniat menggoda saja, tapi malah pria itu yang tergoda.

Gelenyar panas akan berdatangan ketika dua orang sebenarnya saling cinta berada di posisi seintim apapun, layaknya sebuah colokan listrik yang di samping terdapat benda dengan berbahan magnetik. Ada sengatan-sengatan kecil yang saling bertautan mengantar sebuah listrik yang baru. Begitupun Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mereka sudah mulai menghubungkan ketertarikan hati dan tubuh mereka secara perlahan.

Jongin makin merapatkan tubuh mereka, bahkan matanya mengunci tatapan gugup dari perempuannya. Dia memiringkan sekitar enam puluh derajat kepalanya, hidungnya berada tepat di samping hidung Kyungsoo, bibir atasnya menempel begitu perlahan pada bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. Seketika Jongin meraupnya dan menyesap bibir atas itu dengan kekuatan yang serasa tepat. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan lembut orang yang dicintainya itu. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, melingkari leher Jongin yang begitu jantan, membuat tubuh mereka semakin rapat. Ketika Jongin memulai memiringkan kepalanya bergantian, dia membangkitkan gairah yang begitu kuat dan tidak akan mudah berhenti. Mereka saling mengecap, bertautan panas. Tangan Kyungsoo bahkan sudah berani menyentuh dada Jongin yang terbentuk sempurna itu, membuat si pemilik hampir mengerang. Mereka tahu batasannya, Jongin memutuskan untuk berhenti sebelum terjadi yang lebih dari itu.

"Aku rindu padamu."

Kekehan Kyungsoo terdengar sangat pelan. Mereka masih berpelukan, lalu Jongin mengecup pipi kanan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyum yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Aku mandi dulu."

Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang menetralkan panas di tubuhnya itu.

 _ **-Our Journey-**_

Makan malam sudah siap. Kyungsoo yang memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam dan baju biasa dengan jas perempuan menempel jadi satu di bagian luar, sedang ditatap aneh oleh Eomma Jongin.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku harus menemui temanku, Eomma."

"Siapa? Perempuan atau Pria?"

"Pria, dia teman semasa kecilku, kami sudah berjanji akan bertemu malam ini."

"Biar Jongin yang mengantarmu, tidak ada penolakan."

"T-tapi.."

"Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menghela napas, kemudian pasrah ketika Jongin yang baru turun dari tangga menatap mereka penasaran.

Jongin sudah diberi tahu dan mereka sekarang berada di mobil dengan keadaan canggung. Keposesifan yang melanda hati Jongin menguat, dia kesal karna Kyungsoo mau-maunya bertemu dengan pria lain, sedang tunangannya harus mengantar. Dia merasa bodoh dan sangat marah.

"Sehun?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak enak didengar.

"Y-ya."

"Sampai pukul berapa?"

"Kau tidak usah menungguku, aku akan pulang sendiri nanti."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menunggumu?"

"Aku akan pulang sendiri, Jongin-ah. Jadi-"

"Atau kau tidak mau merusak kencanmu ini?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin terkejut, nada bicara Jongin berubah drastis dari awal dia tahu bahwa: Kyungsoo akan menemui temannya.

"Kami tidak berkencan Jongin-ah."

"Ah benarkah? Kulihat kau begitu senang saat bersamanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan. Turunlah, kita sudah sampai."

Jongin tidak turun dan hanya memandang lurus ke depan. Membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya sedih, dia bingung kenapa Jongin sedingin ini padanya. Padahal tadi mereka berciuman lagi, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit percaya diri akan perasaan itu. Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak setulus itu, perasaan takut mulai muncul di hatinya. Dia sudah tahu mengenai akhir dari hubungan Jongin dan Krystal. Bahkan dia mendapat kenyataan dialah penyebab hubungan itu berakhir. Dia terhenyak ketika mobil Jongin menjauh dari tempat itu. Sebuah restoran dekat pusat belanja kota yang mereka huni. Kyungsoo merasakan sakit luar biasa di hatinya, air matanya mengalir sebagai bentuk dari kesedihannya.

"Apa aku hanya pelampiasan hatimu yang kosong, Jongin-ah?"

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghapus kasar air matanya dan menarik napas. Dia berjalan memasuki restoran itu, ketika seseorang melambai padanya, dia tersenyum. Lalu dia mendekat, berjalan seperti pinguin yang kelaparan. Lucu tapi menyedihkan. Dia duduk dan berbasa-basi tentang kabar. Sehun mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat agar pelayan mendekati mereka. Pesanan sudah mereka lontarkan, lalu pelayan itu mencatat sedikit kebingungan karna Sehun suka sekali mengurunkan pesanannya.

"Aku sudah mendengar di mana Yixing Noona, Kyung."

"Benarkah?"

"Dia ada di Beijing bersama Luhan Noona."

"Hm,"

"Aku juga mendatangi kantor Junmyun Hyung dua hari yang lalu. Dia hampir menghajarku dan aku dituduh menyembunyikan Yixing Noona. Dia bahkan hampir melempariku vas di mejanya."

"Astaga, Sehun! Sepertinya dia benar-benar gila."

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku? Memang aku kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan. Kau habis menangis ya?"

"A-ah tidak, aku hanya tidak enak badan."

"Kau sakit? Kalau begitu kita tidak usah bicara tentang ini dulu, ayo kuantar pulang."

"Tidak Sehun-ah, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kita makan dulu kalau begitu. Sayang sudah pesan kalau tidak dimakan, uangku bisa hangus."

Kyungsoo tertawa sedikit, setidaknya hatinya terhibur sedikit karna sahabat baiknya ini. Mereka tidak mengobrol lagi dan menyantap makanan itu dengan diam.

Sepulangnya dari restoran, Kyungsoo berterima kasih pada sahabatnya itu, dia melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil hitam Sehun menjauhi gerbang rumah keluarga Kim yang ditinggalinya itu. Ketika dia masuk, dia melihat mobil Jongin masih terpakir di luar, hatinya merasa gugup jika harus bertemu dengan pria itulagi. Kyungsoo membuka pintu utama rumah megah itu. Langsung berhadapan dengan Eomma dan Ayah Jongin yang sepertinya akan pergi karna urusan.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Iya, Appa."

"Eomma dan Appa akan pergi ke Busan malam ini.,

"Malam ini? Kenapa tidak besok saja Eomma?"

"Nenek Jongin sakit. Jadi harus pergi malam ini."

"Jongin tidak ikut, Eomma?"

"Kalian besok saja berangkatnya, Jongin tidak mau makan tadi, kau bujuk dia makan dan jangan bilang apapu tentang Neneknya."

"Baik Eomma."

Dengan langkah pelan Kyungsoo menuju dapur, menghangatkan maka malam yang sudah berkurang porsinya itu dengan cekatan. Dia mengambil piring dan meletakkan nasi dengan beberapa lauk di sana. Dia meletakkan piring itu di atas nampan bersama segelas air putih.

Ketika menaiki tangga dia sedikit kesusahan karna takut menjatuhkan nampan itu.

"Jongin?" Katanya memanggil.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria tinggi dengan paras tampan itu sedang menatapnya jengah.

"Ada apa?"

"Makanlah, Eomma bilang kau belum makan."

Jongin membalikkan badannya bermaksud menutup pintu. Tapi Kyungsoo berhasil masuk sebelum pintunya ditutup. Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan itu di meja depan sofa kamar pria itu. Dia mencari-cari saklar lampu karna kamar itu teralu gelap. Dia mendengar suara benda jatuh di ranjang. Dia mendelik untuk mempertajam penglihatannya. Itu Jongin yang berbaring.

"Ya! Jongin-ah makan dulu. Baru kau tidur,"

Kyungsoo melupakan saklar itu dan mendekati ranjang Jongin. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin, pria itu merubah posisinya tadi menjadi tengkurap.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah Jongin, jangan seperti anak kecil begini."

"Keluarlah,"

"Kau harus makan dulu!"

"Kubilang keluar!" Suara Jongin meninggi, membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Dia merasa Jongin benar-benar marah padanya. Dia bungkam memilih untuk menjauh. Nyeri di dadanya begitu menguat sampai di ambang pintupun dia merasa sangat sedih.

"Makanlah, kau bisa sakit Jongin-ah."

Suaranya bergetar ketika mengucapkan itu. Dia menangis dengan satu isakan pilu yang menyakitkan. Pintu tertutup dan Jongin menyadari dia sudah membuat orang yang dicintainya merasakan sakit itu. Dia sangat bodoh, pikirnya.

 _ **-Our Journey-**_

 **TBC**

 **HUAAAAHAAAAAI**

 **APA KABAR APA KABAR READERS?**

.

.

.

.

Maap apdet kelamaan. Hehe

Masih inget cerita ini dongs?

De sepertinya ga bakal apdet untuk bulan Oktober sampai Akhir April.

De harus fokus ama ujian karna De udah kelas dua belasㅠㅠ

Tapi untuk buan Sept bakal De apdet chap 9nya yaaa

Uhuyyy

ADS FOLLOW & FAV

REVIEW JUSEYOOOO

KAMSAHAMNIDA


	9. Chapter 9

Our Journey

By

Debby Jongong

Kaisoo

Kai & Kyungsoo dedicated

Cinta bukanlah tentang dua orang saja. Cinta itu

seperti bermain musik, awalnya kau harus

belajar untuk memainkannya dengan aturan yang

ada, selanjutnya kau akan melupakan aturan itu

dan kau akan memainkannya dengan hatimu.

Karna itu aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku, bukan

karna aturan yang memaksa.

this story belongs to me

please do not do plagiarism

Happy reading~

Terik matahari memang dibutuhkan ketika terlelap sudah terlampau lama untuk membuat si Raja tidur bangun, dengan pemula menyipitkan mata, merenggangkan kedua tangannya lalu berguling untuk duduk. Dia melihat jam di dinding kamarnya, samping foto pertunangannya yang dibingkai besar, dia terhenyak sudah lewat pukul sebelas siang. Dia berjalan, meninggalkan ranjangnya yang acak-acakan, menuju kamar mandi.

Jongin bersenandung kecil.

Kenyataannya dia asyik bersenandung, tapi di bawah, dapur tepatnya, ada yang menunggu masakannya siap. Sesuai kebutuhan kalori di pagi menjelang atau sudah siang ini. Kyungsoo merapikan sedikit alas potong yang sudah dia cuci, lalu menumpahkan sebagian garam yang diambilnya ke lantai, hampir dia mengumpat jika tidak mendengar suara maid keluarga Kim mengingatkan. Dia terkekeh sebentar lalu membiarkan maid itu membereskan kekacauan kecil yang dibuatnya.

"Nona, Tuan Besar menyuruh Nona berangkat ke Busan bersama Tuan Muda pukul dua siang nanti," ujarnya sambil mengelap-ngelap lantai yang asin karna ketumpahan garam itu.

Kyungsoo mengaduk supnya, berisi potongan kentang, wortel, kacang panjang, dan beberapa daun parseteli, "haruskah aku ikut, Minah?" Tanyanya. Maid itu mengangguk lalu mengambil alih acara mengaduk itu.

Kyungsoo mengikat rambutnya, lebih rapi. Dia melihat Jongin turun dari tangga terakhir, mata besarnya menjernih sendiri memandang pria itu yang mulai mendekat dengan rambut setengah keringnya.

"Memang Appa ke mana?"

Dia balik menatap Kyungsoo yang terbengong sementara bibir wanita itu terbuka sedikit.

Reaksi tubuh Kyungsoo memang terlihat berlebihan, tapi ketika kalian mendengar bagaimana hatinya menjerit dan memberitakan tubuhnya agar langsung mengarahkan jari-jarinya di kepala Jongin, yakinlah kalian akan melotot sambil ada dengusan kecil di antara bibir kalian yang menyunggingkan senyum. Otak Kyungsoo menjauhkan kemarahan yang ada karna bentakan kemarin malam. Seketika pikiran liar tadi hilang, mengingat itu. Seperti serbuk bunga yang dibawa lebah namun tak sampai di bunga yang lain, serbuk itu malah terterpa angin dan menghilang.

"Kyung,"

"Makanlah dulu, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, dia mendengar nada ketus dari kata-kata yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. Dia memilih berbalik dan duduk di kursinya. Dia menatap intens gerakan Kyungsoo yang sedang menuang sup di mangkuk kecil, menggesernya ke arah Jongin, lalu sepiring ikan yang dipanggangnya bersama bumbu yang tidak kalian mengerti, Jongin mengambil sendoknya ketika tunangannya itu duduk dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Hm?"

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian semalam, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, aku hanya-"

"Tidak apa-apa, makanlah Jongin. Setelah itu aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu."

Helaan napas Jongin terdengar, dia memlih diam dan memakan sarapannya.

Setelah membereskan kekacauan akibat sarapan beberapa menit lalu, Kyungsoo berjalan sesantai mungkin ke ruang tengah di mana Jongin sedang menikmati acara bola yang dilihatnya pada layar lebar Televisinya. Jongin menoleh ketika Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya. Mata wanita itu gusar, dia juga terlihat ketakutan. Jadinya pertanyaan aneh menggerayapi tubuh Jongin. Pernahkah kalian berpikir kenapa akhir cerita cinta pertama tidak selalu indah dalam karangan Danielle Steel? Penulis favorit Kyungsoo,yang akhir-akhir ini Jongin gemar dengan bacaannya itu. Meski tokoh Charlie dalam novel _Ghost_ kehilangan istrinya, juga wartawan cantik dalam _Journey_ juga kehilangan suaminya, mereka menemukan lagi kebahagian yang lebih dari itu. Jongin memang kecewa atas keputusannya mengakhiri hubungannya dengan sang mantan kekasih, dia juga hampir menyesal karna mencium Kyungsoo berkali-kali, mengingat ada orang lain yang bisa membuat tunangannya itu tersenyum selagi dirinya tak ada di samping Kyungsoo. Dia merasa Kyungsoo tak membalas cintanya, dia putus asa.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kyungsoo menarik kepalanya agar bisa menatap Jongin yang sepertinya masih enggan bersikap santai.

"Ceremony mu seminggu lagi." Celetuknya, Jongin mengangguk dan bersandar pasrah. Dia mengerti akan ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Lebih baik kita hentikan semua ini."

Kyungsoo menatapnya kaget, bibirnya terbuka, dan kentara sekali mata wanita itu sudah siap meneteskan air laknat itu.

"Kita tidak saling mencintai, bukan?" Tanya pria itu. Kyungsoo terohok hatinya, _tidak saling mencintai_ atau lebih tepatnya Jongin _tidak pernah bisa melupakan cinta lamanya._

"Aku lelah, Kyung. Hatiku benar-benar lelah dengan permainan konyol ini."

"Apa kau masih mencintai Krystal?"

Jongin tidak memberi respon apa-apa. Tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng, tidak bersuara, dan membuat Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum kesedihannya.

"Kau benar Jongin-ah, aku juga sudah lelah, permintaan orangtua ku terlalu mengikat hatiku untuk tidak bisa lari. Nyatanya,"

"Kau bilang kau sudah berhasil lari."

"Ya, aku sudah lari Jongin. Ketika aku ingin berhenti untuk sedikit mengambil napas, orang yang ingin aku datangi malah mengabaikanku."

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, kau saja yang terlalu lelah dan pada akhirnya ada yang lain datang sebagai penolongmu, begitu kan?"

Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya. Seperti yang dikatakannya waktu itu di jembatan, dia berhasil lari tapi tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi.

"Aku di sini Kyungsoo, aku bersedia untuk menghapus luka masa lalu mu, tapi kurasa kau lebih nyaman bersama pria itu."

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kau bersedia, lagian pria yang mana yang kau maksud?"

"Kau pikir aku mencium mu begitu tanpa alasan?"

Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merona setengah hidup. Dia menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo ketika wajah cantik wanita itu menunduk kaku.

"Tatap aku Kyung." Desaknya.

"K-kau, apa kau.." kata Kyungsoo terbata-bata. Dia melihat mata Jongin menatap ke dalam dirinya begitu erat dan memikat. Dia berhasil membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam sebuah perasaan hangat dan membanjiri hatinya.

Dia merasa kecupan lembut di dahinya, kemudian turun tepat di mata kirinya yang otomatis menutup, begitupun bagian kanan. Jongin menyentuh hidung Kyungsoo dengan hidungnya, lalu dia menangkap bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya, melumatnya sebentar lalu melepasnya.

"Hentikan permainan konyol ini, Sayang. Ayo kita mulai dengan perasaan baru, karna kau meyakinkan aku untuk lari dan berhenti padamu."

"J-jongin. Aku..." Kyungsoo kehabisan kata-kata ketika ribuan perasaan bahagia menyerangnya. Tubuhnya gemetar merasa haru, Jongin mengatakan pria itu berhasil lari.

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo memeluknya erat, bergumam _aku juga mencintaimu_ pada tunangannya itu. Dia melepas pelukan itu dan menyadari Jongin sudah menciumnya dalam, penuh cinta dan kelembutan. Mereka memagut layaknya menikmati permen lolipop yang manis, membuat mereka merasa candu. Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Jongin, menekan pria itu lebih dekat lagi dan lagi. Kepala dua anak manusia ini saling memutar ke kiri dan satu lagi ke kanan. Mereka hilang akal, dengan satu dorongan Kyungsoo berhasil ditindih tunangnnya, meski begitu mereka tetap memagut mesra. Kyungsoo kehabisan napas, tautan itu terlepas sebentar karna mereka mencari-cari oksigen yang sudah menipis di paru-paru mereka. Jongin kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo, menelusupkan lidahnya di antara dinding-dinding kenyal mulut Kyungsoo, kemudian dia tersentak karna seseorang melemparnya dengan benda yang empuk di bagian punggung. Dia melepas tautan itu dan langsung menarik dirinya, tidak lagi menindih Kyungsoo.

"Astaga astaga! Kalian benar-benar." Teriak orang itu dengan suara besarnya.

Jongin menatap pria itu malas, kemudian memandang Kyungsoo yang menutup wajahnya dengan bantal di sofa itu. Dia terkekeh kemudian menarik bantal itu, tapi Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

"Bodoh! Aku malu," bisiknya, sebenarnya bukan berbisik lebih tepatnya suara wanita itu tertahan oleh bantal.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol sudah kubilang tunggu aku di ruang tamu."

Baekhyun menelengok ketika baru sampai di ruang tengah dan melihat rambut Jongin berantakan serta kekasihnya yang bersedekap.

"Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo membuka wajahnya sedikit dari bantal kemudian menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya sambil terkekeh geli.

"Duduklah, kau terlihat lucu jika berbaring seperti itu, anak muda."

Jongin berdecih mendengar celotehan Chanyeol yang sudah duduk. Kyungsoo duduk dengan gerakan lambat karna tangannya masih menahan batal itu menutup wajahnya.

"Dia tunanganku,"

"Apa?!"

"Kau gila Kim? Lalu Krystal?"

"Kami sudah berakhir minggu lalu, ku harap kalian tidak menyinggungnya lagi."

"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki tunangan Kim Jongin? Kami ini sahabatmu, oh astaga kau benar-benar." Kali ini Baekhyun kesal, pasalnya mereka adalah sahabat pria itu sejak mereka kecil, bahkan Jongin selalu menceritakan semua masalahnya pada mereka. Nyatanya tidak semua.

"Khlian mhau minumh apha?" suara Kyungsoo jadi tidak jelas, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau Kyungsoo?"

 _ **-our journey-**_

Dunia ini tabu. Banyak sisi buruknya, namun tetap penuh dengan pemanipulasi yang tergila-gila untuk membuatnya indah. Sebuah jagad seluas apapun itu, suatu saat nanti pasti akan hancur. Tapi masalah hati sekecil apapun, nantinya hanya perasaan yang paling tersakiti. Kemungkinan menjadi pembohong itu besar adanya. Inti dari kalimat ini berkata demikian.

Selama dua tahun pergi dari temannya untuk memperbaiki sesuatu yang salah tentu pekerjaan mulia. Namun ketika dia ingin kembali, atas rasa kepedulian yang besar, dia malah bergetar, ketakutan dengan sebuah ilusi gelap menghantui seluruh jiwanya. Jam berdentang, membuar ruangan yang begitu dingin dan tenang tadinya menjadi agak hidup meski ketika jam itu selesai berteriak. Dia berdiri, menaruh gelas berisi bir itu di ujung meja dan hampir jatuh. Mata kelamnya meneliti sebuah foto masa kecilnya, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan rahang tegasnya mengeras. Dia berlagak baik-baik saja beberapa saat kemudian dia mendengar pintu ruangan itu diketuk.

"Tuan."

"Ada apa?"

"Luhan membatalkan penerbangannya. Dia tahu maksud Tuan ketika menyuruhnya kembali ke Korea."

"Kau bisa pergi."

Orang itu mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kurasa aku memang tidak bisa berhenti." Lirihnya.

Kyungsoo kembali dengan keadaan lebih baik sehabis dari dapur dengan nampan yang mengangkut empat gelas jus jeruk dingin. Dia sedikit bergetar ketika meletakkan mereka di meja. Sekilas mata Baekhyun memandangnya penuh intimidasi. Dia duduk di sebelah Jongin yang mulai meneguk jus itu.

"Kau.. bagaimana.."

Jongin menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan ujung lidah, tangan jantannya menaruh gelas itu penuh tekanan sampai suara yang terdengar seperti gelas itu pecah. Baekhyun agak diam tapi tetap berusaha terlihat galak agar dua orang bodoh itu mengaku.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo bertunangan, tiga bulan yang lalu," ucap Jongin dengan nada malas.

"Lalu?"

"Minggu depan kami akan menikah."

"Ya.. apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

Bibir Kyungsoo merapat sendiri, jari-jarinya terasa kaku, melihat itu Chanyeol berdeham lalu meminum juanya dengan sekali teguk.

"Ck, ceritakan yang sebenarnya."

"Pertama kami tidak pernah bertemu sebelum Appa menyeretku ke rumahnya. Kedua dia galak sekali,"

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak, memandang penuh emosi ke arah tunangannya itu. Dia melihat pria itu tersenyum dengan gigi putihnya terlihat.

"Tapi aku mencintainya, sangat."

"Oh, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami? Seingatku tiga bulan yang lalu kau masih baik-baik saja bersama Krystal, lagian bagaimana bisa kau semudah itu mencintai orang yang baru kau temui?" Kata Baekhyun dengan satu tarikan napas. Chanyeol terbahak-bahak karna Baekhyun kehabisan napas, bersamaan dengan satu cubitan keras di paha pria itu.

"Aish, sakit Baek!"

"Jawab aku Tuan Muda Kim,"

"Krystal mengkhianatiku, dua kali. Kau tahu itu Baek."

"Setidaknya dia sudah berjanji untuk berubah dan kau juga sudah memaafkan dia kan?"

"Ya, aku selalu memaafkan kesalahannya, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia melakukan itu untuk ketiga kalinya."

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Suasananya kali ini berubah menjadi serius, bahkan Chanyeol ikut-ikutan memasang wajah serius. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang menunduk, melihat wajah cantik tunangannya dari aamping yang terlihat sedih, dia mengulurkan tangannya menggenggam tangan perempuan itu. Kyungsoo mengarahkan kepalanya untuk menatap pria itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Krystal dan aku berpisah bukan karna kau, Sayang. Aku berharap kau tidak berpikir seperti itu, aku benar-benar berhasil lari, Kyungsoo."

Mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Terbayang sebuah harapan seperti cahaya di tengah kegelapan. Pendewasaan yang masih ada di sisi terburukpun menjadi kuat terus menguat. Hati mereka sudah berhasil menata jutaan perasaan yang mereka miliki. Ternyata Jongin baru menyadari, hubungan keterpaksaan ini lambat laun membawa hatinya pada cinta yang sama dengannya. Pengkhianatan, kekecewaan, marah, sama-sama mereka rasakan. Mereka berharap nantinya, tidak akan ada penyesalan yang akan membuat mereka melakukan hal bodoh lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan double date?" Tanya Chanyeol yang seenaknya memberi rangkulan sedikit keras pada kekasihnya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sedikit malas. Tapi tetap diam, menikmati rengkuhan Chanyeol itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk ketika Jongin menunjukkan ekspresi: 'ayo kita lakukan hal itu!'. Mereka berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Chanyeol berdiri mengikuti kekasihnya yang berjalan terlebih dahulu, kemudian Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menggegam tangan masing-masing berada di belakangnya. Chanyeol menggerutu karna Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya.

Perasaan Kyungsoo menghangat, dia tahu betul bagaimana seharusnya mereka menjalin hubungan konyol ini. Saling membenci pada awal bertemu, bertengkar seperti kucing dan anjing, pernah merasakan indahnya cinta pertama. Tertawakan mereka yang mengatakan cinta pertama itu indah dan akan menjanjikan sebuah kebahagian yang kekal, nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Sudah dikata Novel-Novel roman picisan dengan gaya percintaan yang membosankan itu terlalu picik untuk dijadikan pedoman. Padahal masih banyak cerita tentang perselingkuhan yang berujung pada bahagia yang kekal itu. Cerita romantis tanpa penderitaan itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Akhrinya kita berkencan." Kata Jongin yang membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "aku senang sekali." Dia masuk dengan hati-hati. Jongin berlari kecil memutari mobilnya. Dia masuk lalu bersiap untuk menyetir kali ini.

"Cium aku!"

Kyungsoo menoleh, terkekeh dengan tangan sibuk memasang _seatsbelt,_ dia menangkup pipi Jongin, mengecup mesra pipi kanan pria itu. Jongin tersenyum lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, mengikuti mobil biru milik Chanyeol. Mereka akan mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang mungkin akan menjadi satu cerita lagi tentang keromantisan.

Suara derap langkah menggema di lorong kosong dan sedikit gelap. Bukan suara dari sepatu pesta biasa, lebih pada suara dari _heels_ seorang perempuan. Ya memang dia seorang perempuan, dia mengenakan baju ketat yang memperlihatkan bahunya dengan warna yang saling berlawanan. Tasnya dia bawa di tangan kiri, pandangannya lurus, dan dia tampak marah. Dia adalah Luhan, teman lama Kyungsoo yang mulai membenci perempuan itu. Tidak ada rahasia di dalam cerita ini, tida akan ada. Permasalahannya dengan Kyungsoo adalah satu. Orang yang dicintainya rela meninggalkannya ketika dia sedang memberi semangat pada pihak korban dari kebodohan yang dilakukan Junmyeon. Dia mengerti betul alasannya. Maka dari itu, dia berhasil membuat keputusan untuk berpura-pura menjadi teman yang baik seperti dulu. Dia melewati dua persimpangan, lalu bertemu dengan pintu. Dia langsung membukanya. Dari sana dia melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut _grey-glow_ nya yang sedikit berantakan, membelakanginya dan tetap diam.

"Hai Sehun."

Pria itu tersenyum sedih, "kau pikir ini lelucon? Kau bilang tidak mau kembali, bahkan ketika aku berusaha menggapaimu, kau mengabaikanku. Jika kau ingin balas dendam, lakukan itu padaku. Jangan Kyungsoo." Kemudian dia berbalik, melihat mata jernih yang dirindukannya. Dia berusaha tetap tenang, lalu pergi dari sana tanpa menutup pintu.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyambutku dengan baik."

Sehun berhenti mendengar itu.

"Begitu juga kau, ketika aku mengejarmu. Kau bahkan tidak melihatku sedikitpun."

Luhan diam juga, dia mengeratkan genggaman pada tasnya. Kemudian ruangan itu terasa senyap ketika Sehun benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Dua pasangan yang sedang melakukan kencan berada di sebuah taman bermain. Mereka saling bergandengan mesra layaknya pasangan pada umumnya. Bahkan Jongin mengeratkan rengkuhannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Dia sering sekali menggoda Kyungsoo semenjak turun dari mobil, membahas tentang ciuman di sofa tadi pagi. Kyungsoo akan mencuib lengannya sesekali karna merasa malu. Mereka melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpelukan di pinggiran pagar taman itu, mereka terlihat serasi dengan Chanyeol yang tinggi dan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu pas di pelukan pria itu. Chanyeol juga menciumi pipi Baekhyun bergantian lalu berujung pada sebuah ciuman manis di bibir masing-masing.

Jongin tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo menutup matanya dengan tangan.

"Jangan melihat orang lain bermesraan, tidak sopan."

"Aigoo, kau manis sekali hmm."

Kyungsoo terbahak-bahak kemudian mereka menjauh dan berjalan-jalan, menikmati waktu kencan mereka.

Manis sekali.

 _ **-Our Journey-**_

 **TBC**

Hooooossssh

I am back

Masih inget cerita ini gak?

maap kelamaan updatenya yaa

Sibuk ama tugas

Enaknya end di chap 10 atau lanjut terus?

Yg punya. Line bisa kontak De di. Sini ya:

Debbyjongong23

Kamsahamnida


	10. Chapter 10

Our Journey

By

Debby Jongong

Kaisoo

Kai & Kyungsoo dedicated

Cinta bukanlah tentang dua orang saja. Cinta itu

seperti bermain musik, awalnya kau harus

belajar untuk memainkannya dengan aturan yang

ada, selanjutnya kau akan melupakan aturan itu

dan kau akan memainkannya dengan hatimu.

Karna itu aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku, bukan

karna aturan yang memaksa.

this story belongs to me

please do not do plagiarism

Happy reading~

Dengan begitu pasrah pada dinding, dia bersandar, menikmati siluet senja yang begitu indah. Matahari membiaskan cahaya merah-jingganya sampai ke jalanan. Dari balkon hotel yang ditempatinya, dia sedang memikirkan rencana yang sebelumnya dia buat. Menghancurkan teman itu lebih mengesankan daripada membunuh musuh.

"Saatnya, ini benar-benar waktunya. Aku memang tidak punya alasan yang kuat untuk menyudutkanmu, teman," gumamnya.

Dia menghela napas sambil membalik badan, kembali masuk ke ruangan, dan menutup tirai serapatnya. Dia menyeringai.

"Aku balas ini untuk sahabatku yang kau hancurkan, aku jamin kau benar-benar hancur, Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya.

Seperti sebuah pohon tua, sebenarnya sudah mati pada batang besarnya, tapi hebatnya dia tetap bisa menumbuhkan dedaunan serta ranting-ranting yang memanjang lambat laun. Hati seseorangpun begitu. Ketika sudah terlalu lama menahan sebuah kesakitan, maka perasaannya akan mengabarkan pada logikanya untuk berbuat sesuatu yang meringankan kesakitannya itu. Sederhana saja.

Masa lalu Kyungsoo mungkin buruk, begitupun yang terjadi pada Jongin. Penghianatan berujung pada cinta, sadar akan perasaan yang sebelumnya saling menyakiti, menjadi sebuah perasaan saling menjaga. Bukan hanya perasaan yang dipermainkan, tapi juga fisik yang perlahan dilelahkan.

Mereka menggenggam tangan masing-masing, melupakan masa lalu yang sedikit hancur ketika mereka memulai pendekatan. Kyungsoo memandangi wajah tunangannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia benar-benar bahagia, tapi ada satu perasaan yang membuatnya bergetar. Dia ketakutan, dulu ketika Junmyeon bilang dia mencintai Kyungsoo dan berjanji takkan menyakitinya, ternyata yang terjadi berbeda dengan janjinya itu.

Dia mengarahkan jemarinya ke rambut Jongin yang begitu lembut, pria sedang tertidur di pahanya, senyumnya begitu tampan, dan matanya tertutup. Kyungsoo memandangnya, terus memandangnya, sampai air matanya jatuh pada tepat di pipi Jongin.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau menangis." Kata Jongin yang masih menutup matanya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan elusannya. Dia segera menghapus air matanya, melihat ke arah lain ketika dia sadar Jongin bangun dari berbaringnya. Tangan jantan pria itu mengarahkan dagu Kyungsoo, sehingga Kyungsoo mampu melihat wajah tampan itu sangat dekat. Jongin mencium bibirnya, sebuah kecupan dalam, mata keduanya terpejam, agar lirik Bruno Mars yang menyatakan _kau akan ada di masalah yang besar ketika kau berciuman dan matamu terbuka._ Itu adalah perumpamaan ketika seseorang membuka matanya pada saat berciuman, itu berarti dia tidak menikmatinya. Nyatanya itu salah besar. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya dia membuka mata untuk melihat bagaimana indahnya wajah pasangannya saat berada sedekat itu dengannya? Bagaimana jika pada saat itu dia ingin membuka mata karena matanya terasa gatal? Atau bahkan dia tidak suka gelap? Itulah mengapa muncul pepatah _do not judge someone by their cover._ Sederhana saja.

"Berhenti Sayang."

"Aku..."

Jongin bangkit dari rebahannya. Dia memandang Kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepalanya. Jongin menghela napas, kemudian dia menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau kenapa hm?"

"Aku hanya merasa bahagia."

"Lalu kenapa menangis? Tolong jangan menagis di depanku, aku membencinya Sayang."

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menikahiku?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan menikah denganmu minggu depan."

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah lari?"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo ringan. Dia menatap mata besar tunangannya, dia menemukan fakta bahwa: ada keraguan di sana. Mata itu menyiratkan sebuah perasaan ragu dan takut. Jongin mampu tahu, karena dia yakin tentang Kyungsoo yang berkomitmen tidak ingin mencintai seseorang, maksudnya tidak ingin mencintai seseorang karena takut akan mengalami masa lalu itu lagi, yang membuatnya menangis seperti saat ini.

"Kau ragu padaku?"

Napas Kyungsoo tercekat mendengar itu. Sebenarnya, konflik hatinya ini terlalu absurd. Dalam cerita hidupnya dia tidak pernah menggariskan hidupnya untuk merumitkan hatinya sendiri. Dia sudah dimiliki hari ini, dia mencintai yang memilikinya, tapi apa dia mampu untuk memiliki siapa yang memilikinya? Dia takut akan cerita-cerita di novel yang pernah dia pahami, cerita tentang pengkhianatan atau tentang sebuah akhir yang menyedihkan, akan menjadi salah satu dari cerita hidupnya yangsesungguhnya.

Dia menarik napas dan menarik pipi Jongin, lalu menciumnya lama.

"Kuharap Danielle Steel tidak mengutukku dalam ceritanya."

Jongin terkekeh sebentar. Lalu pelukannya terlepas, dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi taman itu. Dia bersedekap.

"Memang dia kenal denganmu?"

Kyungsoo memberengut kesal.

"Ya! Bukannya kita seharusnya pergi ke rumah Nenekmu?"

Satu hal lagi yang menjadi pelajaran dalam cerita hidup mereka berdua. Suasana mudah berubah ketika kau berada di dekat orang yang kau cinta. _That's a fact._

Kyungsoo berdiri, menyelempang tasnya, sebelum itu dia sempat merapikan keadaan bajunya. Jongin ikut berdiri lalu merangkul pinggang wanita itu posesif, meninggalkan taman yang sebelumnya lagi sudah ditinggalkan dua sahabat mereka. Tungkai keduanya beriringan mendekati mobil hitam milik Jongin yang terparkir di sebelah kanan taman itu, tepatnya di sebelah Utara. Jongin membukakan pintu mobilnya, Kyungsoo masuk dan disusul Jongin setelahnya.

Sehun mengendarai mobil putihnya dalam keadaan kacau. Dia mencoba untuk tenang dari keresahannya tentang Luhan, wanita yang dia cintai. Mungkin jika tak menyangkut Kyungsoo, dia tidak akan membenci wanita yang dicintainya itu. Sehun tahu siapa yang bersalah atas masa lalu Kyungsoo dan juga atas kecelakaan yang menimpa orangtua Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar tahu.

Ponselnya berdering.

Sekilas matanya melihat nama yang tertera di sana. _鹿_ (Lu), tulisan Pinyin itulah yang muncul, sebuah panggilan sayang yang dia berikan pada wanita itu. Sebuah nama sederhana yang begitu menyayat hatinya ketika dia ditinggal dengan alasan sudah sama-sama membenci.

Dia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya?"

Dia mendengar si penelfon drngan begitu baik. Sehun paham akan maksud wanita itu datang lagi di kehidupannya yang mulai tenang. Berpura-pura terlihat baik di depan Kyungsoo, sahabat kecilnya,namun yang terjadi adalah dia takut untuk menyakiti Kyungsoo hanya karena orang yang dicintainya itu benar-benar akan melakukan ancamannya tadi siang, ketika mereka bertemu setelah beberapa bulan terpisah.

"Baik aku akan ke sana," jawabnya.

Kemudian dia diam sejenak untuk memgambil napas.

"Lu."

Panggilan itu terputus.

 _ **-our journey-**_

Sore itu hampir hujan. Jadinya banyak orang-orang, penghuni kota Seoul, berlarian bahkan mempercepat laju mobilnya agar cepat terlindungi dari hujan yang sepertinya turun menggandeng badai. Entahlah, ini hanya asumai dari pihak _peramal cuaca_ yang berkoar-koar di radio dalam mobil Jongin, mungkin juga mobil lain.

Jongin melirik jam tangannya. Dia berpikir untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah, karena orangtuanya menghubungi setengah jam sebelumnya. Dia harus segera menuju _Bucheon_ sore itu.

"Jongin-ah, sepertinya badai akan turun."

Jongin melihat ke luar, ke langit yang benar-benar tertutupi awan setengah abu-abu, banyak sekali. Dia memijat tengkuknya dua kali lalu mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

"Eomma bilang kita harus cepat ke Bucheon,"

"Nenekmu benar-benar sakit? Apa parah?"

"Ah tidak, tidak. Kami ingin meperkenalkanmu, Sayang."

Pipi Kyungsoo merona mendengar itu. Jongin yang berada di sampingnya terkekeh karena Kyungsoo benar-benar menggemaskan.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah Jongin. Dengan setengah berlari Kyungsoo menuju ke kamarnya, begitupun dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo membawa beberapa baju karena kemungkinan besar adalah mereka akan menginap. Dia juga mengganti _bluss_ nya dengan baju yang lebih sopan dan dia mengikat rambutnya kuda.

Jongin juga mengganti bajunya dengan celana _jeans_ hitam, menutupi seluruh kaki panjangnya, dan sebuah kemeja putih yang jika terkena air akan membuat apa yang ada di baliknya akan terlihat samar. Jongin membiarkan rambutnya sedikit _messy_ di bagian depan hingga jatuh tak beraturan di dahinya. Benar-benar tampan.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat." Kata Jongin sambil mengambil alih tas Kyungsoo.

Mereka masuk ke mobil dengan tenang dan di saat bersamaan hujan mulai turun. Jongin sedikit mengantuk, untung saja mereka di antar oleh supir, jadinya Jongin sekarang sedang bersandar di bahu mungil tunangannya sambil menguap sesekali.

"Kau mengantuk hmm?"

Jongin mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Nyanyikan lagu untukku."

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar permintaan calon suaminya itu, dia mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusak rambut Jongin sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

 _I've been live before.._

 _But always hit the floor,_

 _I've spend the lifetime running and i always get away_

 _But with you I'm feeling something.._

 _That make me want to stay.._

"Ya! Lagu apa itu?" Teriak Jongin yang langsung membuka matanya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas paha Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menjitaknya pelan lalu berbisik, "kau tidak tahu huh?" dia memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ringisan Jongin.

"Tidak, jangan yang itu. Aku benci James Bond."

"Ck, yang kau tahu Iron Man saja sih."

"Hey! Aku juga tahu siapa itu Bumble B okay? Aku juga tahu Van Helsing! Juga Maria Ozawa, aku tahu, aku tahu.."

Jongin tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terkejut. Ah benar-benar lucu, bayangkan wanita ini membuka mulutnya lalu matanya melebar secara bersamaan drngan hidung bangirnya yang agak terbuka. Jongin benar-benar ingin mencubiti pipi yang terangkat itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan barusan?!"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa Maria Ozawa?"

Kyungsoo menjitaknya dua kali, membuat Jongin meringis kesakitan. Dia mengarahkan wajah menghadap perut Kyungsoo, menyembunyikannya di sana. Dia mendumal tidak jelas dan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

 _Wanna dream what you dream_

 _Go where you go_

 _I only have one life,_

 _and I only wanna live it with you_

 _I only have one life.. I only wanna live it with you.._

 _"_ Tidurlah."

Jongin tertidur.

Mereka tiba di _Bucheon_ hampir menempuh dua jam perjalanan karena jalanan begitu padat juga insiden pohon tumbang sedang terjadi di beberapa titik. Mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam di sebuah hotel karena polisi menghimbau orang-orang agar tidak melanjutkan perjalanan ke daerah dataran tinggi, di mana rumah Nenek Jongin berada di sana. Jongin merapikan bajunya dan keluar terlebih dahulu, angin kencang membelai tubuhnya, membuat dia setengah menggigil karena kemeja tidak membantu proses penghatan, semua tahu itu.

Dia membuka pintu mobil bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang agak limbung akibat rasa kantuknya belum juga berkurang. Jongin memegang bahu wanita itu, lalu membawa kedua tas mereka yang langsung disambut oleh pelayan hotel yang berbaju super ketat dan dia laki-laki. Jongin sedikit merinding melihat gelagatnya, dia membiarkan laki-laki itu membawa tas mereka, di susul Jung Ahjussi, supirnya, yang mengatakan bahwa sepertinya badai akan reda beberapa jam lagi.

"Tidak Ahjussi, kita menginap di sini dulu," ujarnya yang masih memegang bahu tunangannya sambil terus berjalan.

"Anda benar Tuan, terlalu beresiko."

Jongin mengangguk-ngangguk. Mereka berhenti di lobby, kemudian Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo menunggunya untuk mereservasi kamar hotel yang mereka butuhkan. Jongin berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat itu. Dia meminta si juru penerima pesan atau apalah sebutannya untuk segera memberinya kunci dan dia bisa membawa calon istrinya untuk beristirahat. Oh, kenapa kau memesan hanya dua kamar? Kim Jongin.

Mereka berjalan ke arah elevator yang cukup dekat dengan lobby. Jongin sempat melihat seorang wanita, mungkin sebaya dengan Kyungsoo, yang nyatanya Kyungsoo lebih muda darinya satu tahun, sedang berkacak pinggang dan memarahi seorang pria, yang sepertinya dia mengenal keduanya. Namun pintu elevator tertutup sebelum dia menemukan jawaban dari pertanyannya: _siapa mereka?_

Jongin tiba di kamarnya bersama Kyungsoo. Dia memberi _tip_ untuk si laki-laki mengerikan berbaju ketat itu, tanpa diangkanya si pelayan itu mengerlingkan matanya, bermaksud beterima kasih dengan cara memualkannya itu.

"Jika anda butuh sesuatu, hubungi nomor ini ya Tuan!" Bisiknya di telinga Jongin.

Jongin menampar bokong laki-laki itu bermaksud menggoda.

"Aw, selamat malam Tuan."

Laki-laki itu pergi dari hadapan Jongin.

"Dasar gay."

Kyungsoo terbahak-bahak mendengar itu, dia bahkan memegangi perutnya karena merasa geli dengan perlakuan Jongin yang mengerikan itu. Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya sambil ikutan masuk ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka.

"Kau gila!" Teriaknya sambil merebahkan diri di ranjang.

"Habis aku gemas, astaga tanganku."

Jongin membuka kemejanya yang sedikit basah akibat air hujan tadi. Dia mengeluarkan handuk dari tasnya untuk mengeringkan badan.

"Tunggu, tunggu."

"Apa?"

"Kita satu kamar?"

Jongin membuang handuknya kemudian sedikit nyengir, berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dengan keadaan _half-naked_ oh astaga Kyungsoo ingin menjilati bagian kotak-kotak yang melekat di perut pria itu.

"Ya! KIM JONGIN!"

Kyungsoo terkejut karena tiba-tiba Jongin menindihnya, ingat mereka berada di atas ranjang. Dia bergetar ketika Jongin meniup perptongan lehernya, lalu bibir Jongin menciumi dagunya hingga berada di atas bibir Kyungsoo tapi Jongin tidak menyentuhnya.

"Sayang," bisiknya serak.

Tubuh Kyungsoo benar-benar gemetar mendengar itu, dia merasakan sesuatu yang membuat darahnya berdesir.

"Hahaha, apa yang kau pikirkan hm? Dasar mesum." Kata Jongin yang mengecup bibir Kyungsoo pelan. Lalu dia bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo sambil tertawa sangat keras. Kyungsoo menutup mukanya yang memerah akibat ulah Jongin itu. Dia melempar bantal kamar hotel itu tepat ke arah kepala Jongin.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Sudahlah aku mau mandi."

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah tasnya dan segera menuju ke rah kamar mandi.

Pagi harinya, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan keadaan lebih baik. Di sebelahnya ada Jongin yang tidur menyamping, ya semalam mereka berdebat. Untungnya dalam masalah ini Jongin sangat dewasa dan benar-benar menjaga Kyungsoo. Jadinya Kyungsoo yakin akan Jongin yang benar-benar mencintainya meski mereka tidur satu ranjang. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat itu. Dia bangkit dari ranjang, menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Dia menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Aish, dia belum bangun juga."

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar mereka. Dia ingin memesan makanan dari restoran yang ada di hotel ini. Dia menggunakan sepatu yang dibelikan Jongin beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia berjalan menuju elevator yang kemarin malam dia gunakan. Sambil bersenandung kecil dia menunggu elevator itu turun dari lantai enam ke lantai dua tempat restoran hotel itu berada. Dia sudah mencapai lantai dua, kemudian dia keluar dan berjalan dengan sesantai mungkin. Dia melihat-lihat lokasi pemesanan terletak di mana, ketika berjalan dia melihat seseorang, tinggi sekali menurutnya, sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita di depannya saat mengantre untuk pemesanan makanan. Pria itu berbalik dengan wajah masamnya, dia terkejut.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo juga terkejut. Dia menepuk bahu pria itu sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Pangeran Es?"

Itu Sehun, sahabatnya. Dia melihat gelagat Sehun yang aneh, karena pria itu gusar, apalagi matanya jelas menyiratkan suatu keadaan yang salah.

"Sehun?"

"Ah iya Kyung, a-aku.."

Mati kau Oh Sehun, sekarang Luhan berada di belakang Kyungsoo dan menatap mata Sehun dengan tatapan dinginnya. Sehun benar-benar gugup karena dia sedang tidak mengharapkan mereka bertiga bertemu secepat ini. Dia belum siap melihat Luhan yang sedang kesal akan menyakiti Kyungsoo. Dan belum siap dia merasa lega, tiba-tiba seorang pria lagi datang.

"Sayang!"

Kyungsoo yang mengenal suara itu menoleh ke belakang. Matanya terbelalak melihat Luhan tersenyum ke arahnya dan Jongin yang berada di samping wanita itu.

"Luhan... eonni.."

"Hai Kyungsoo, teman lamaku."

Nada bicara Luhan benar-benar memberitahunya agar cepat menyingkir dari hadapannya atau bahkan dari kehidupannya. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin mendekat ke arahnya, sambil mengoceh kenapa tidak dibangunkan. Kyungsoo segera menarik Jongin untuk pergi dari sana namun Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka berada di jarak satu meter dari tempat Luhan berdiri.

"Kau.."

Luhan berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Hai Jongin, teman lamaku."

Jongin tersenyum dan baru ingat, wanita yang tadi malam dilihatnya tu adalah Luhan, sahabat sewaktu dia berada di Negara lain saat dia SMA. Luhan menyambut pelukan Jongin, membuat dua orang yang lain sama-sama kehabisan kata-kata.

"Luhan, ya amoun dari mana saja kau?"

"Sepertinya kita perlu mengobrol."

"Kau benar," jawab Jongin.

Dia melepas pelukan itu dan melihat Sehun mendekat.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Oh, hai Jongin. Maaf aku harus mengajak kekasih pergi dari sini, nikmati harimu dengan Kyungsoo."

Luhan tersenyum lalu membiarkan tangannya ditarik dan pergi dari sana.

 _ **-our journey-**_

 **TBC**

 **HEYOOOOOOOOO**

 **DE IS BACK!**

gimana? Wkwk

Belum lupa ceritanya kan?

De putuskan FF ini lanjut terus.

Maaf yaa FF ini ngaret banget astagaa

Maklum De kan kelas 12 jadi butuh waktu untuk nulis di tengah2 tugas yang bejibun itu haaaaah

De bakal update chap 11 pertengahan desember yaa...

Uhuyyy

 **PLEASE!**

 **REVIEW ADD FOLLOW AND FAV!**

 **KAMSAHAMNIDA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Our Journey**

By

 **Debby Jongong**

Kaisoo

Kai & Kyungsoo dedicated

Cinta bukanlah tentang dua orang saja. Cinta itu

seperti bermain musik, awalnya kau harus

belajar untuk memainkannya dengan aturan yang

ada, selanjutnya kau akan melupakan aturan itu

dan kau akan memainkannya dengan hatimu.

Karna itu aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku, bukan

karna aturan yang memaksa.

 _this story belongs to me_

 _please do not do plagiarism_

 _Happy reading~_

Pagi itu menjadi pagi yang buruk untuk suasana hati Kyungsoo. Ibarat sebuah lampu yang sedang tersumbat listriknya, pasrah saja dia meredupkan sinarnya, tak bisa menyinari sekitarnya. Kebetulan juga gerimis lagi turun sekuatnya. Hatinya benar-benar kacau, juga dengan tatapan Jongin yang membuat dia ciut untuk sekadar mengangkat wajahnya.

Jongin kebingungan kenapa dan apa yang membhat tunangannya itu diam, padahal baru saja mereka menyantap sarapan. Harusnya mereka baik-baik saja. Jongin menghela napas, mendekati gadisnya lalu menarik wajah perempuan itu untuk balas menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa Sayang?"

Kyungsoo menatap mata tajam milik tunangannya, dia tak tahu harus berani bertanya tentang Luhan atau dia harus diam sejenak untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kembali merasa sakit akibat pengalaman masa lalunya.

"Aku tidak suka jika didiamkan seperti ini, Soo."

Dia kelu ketika menyadari Jongin benar saja jengkel padanya. Matanya mulai melirik kemana saja asal bukan mata Jongin. Dia merasakan Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu merengkuhnya begitu hangat, kemudian wajah tampan tunangannya itu berada tepat di depannya.

"Katakan ada apa, Do Kyungsoo?"

Tangan Kyungsoo terulur membelai wajah Jongin sebentar, dia mencium pipi Jongin lama, dan bersiap menceritakan semuanya.

Dia memulai dari awal pertemuannya dengan Junmyun, dua tahun yang lalu, mereka bertemu di kampus dengan Junmyun sebagai senior pendampingnya masa itu. Pada saat itu Jongin belum bergabung di kampus itu. Mereka menjadi dekat karna Junmyun begitu perhatian pada Kyungsoo, waktu itu. Tetapi, sayangnya Junmyun harus segera memimpin perusahaan editor dan percetakannya di bulan pertama mereka menjalin hubungan itu. Jumnyun pergi ke China untuk menemui Ayahnya. Kyungsoo percaya pada kekasihnya yang sedang berjuang di sana. Namun ketika dia kembali ke Korea, setelah setengah tahun, Junmyun memperkenalkan seorang wanita cantik padanya. Dialah Yixing, bersama dengan Luhan, mereka bersahabat mulai dari itu. Luhan mengenal Kyungsoo pada saat dia mengajari Kyungsoo tentang pernaskahan di tahun yang sama ketika Junmyun kembali ke Korea. Yixing yang bekerja di perusahaan Junmyun juga menjadi dekat dengan Luhan dikarenakan hubungan sesama orang China, itu lumrah terjadi di era makin kristisnya orang-orang ini. Nyatanya Luhan tahu tentang hubungan Junmyun dengan Yixing, dan Kyungsoo hanyalah pelarian semata. Itu yang dikatakan Luhan ketika Kyungsoo menampar Yixing bulan April lalu, ketika ulang tahun Luhan berlangsung.

"Jadi kau juga ada di pesta itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku di sana Kyung, ya delapan bulan lalu, aku juga datang ke sana dan sempat mendengar keributan di ujung jembatan. Ternyata dugaanku tentang Junmyun benar."

"Benarkah kau di sana?"

Jongin mengangguk. Kemudian dia menarik Kyungsoo agar bersandar pada dadnya, srdang dirinya bersandar pada sandaran sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Lanjutkan,"

Kyungsoo berlanjut pada awal tahun periode ini, dia sadar akan Jongin yang juga menjadi mahasiswa di kampusnya. Tentu dia tidak melupakan pria itu. Seorang musuh dari bersaing sehatnya datang dari negeri orang, Kyungsoo juga mengakui betapa tampannya Jongin waktu itu. Sampai ketika merek bertemu secara langsung kembali setelah setahun tidak bertemu, dia tampak canggung. Mereka bertemu pada acara seminar di kampus mereka. Saat itu hubungannya dengan Junmyun masih baik saja, karena memang bulan itu masih bulan Februari. Lalu, dia mulai menulis bukunya yang pertama dengan dukungan begitu besar dari orangtuanya, dan hidupnya masih sangat bahagia dengan kedua orangtuanya. Sampai di bulan April, ia terkejut bukan main ketika Jongin datang ke rumahnya bersama dengan kedua orangtua pria itu. Mereka bermaksud menjodohkan dua anak itu. Kyungsoo menolak, begitupun Jongin. Alasannya klise, mereka sama-sama sedang menjalani hubungan dengan orang lain. Kekecewaan orangtua Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah hingga di pertengahan bulan itu, orangtuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil. Hari itu Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum karena penjualan bukunya begitu sukses, dengan banyak sekali pujian datang padanya. Dia mendapat panggilan dari kantor Polisi, akibatnya dia pingsan di tempat _Launching_ bukunya itu.

Jongin mengingat juga. Orangtuanya menangis hebat ketika berada di kamar mayat untuk melihat dua sahabatnya meregang nyawa dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Kyungsoo sadar waktu itu dengan usapan iba dari Eomma Jongin, sampai Jongin ikut meneteskan air mata saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis histeris di rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo berhasil menguatkan hatinya, semua harta milik orangtuanya disita, akibat sang pemimpin sudah tiada, dan perusahaan mereka bangkrut. Kyungsoo harus pergi dari rumahnya waktu itu, sebelum orangtuanya meninggal, saat itu orangtuanya meninggal pada tanggal 29 April, setelah sembilan hari dia resmi putus dari Junmyun. Setelah kejadian tanggal 20 April itu, Ayahnya menghina Junmyun habis-habisan. Dan Ayahnya berjanji takkan melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan Junmyun waktu itu, akibatnya Junmyin semakin marah pada Kyungsoo, juga karena Yixing meninggalkannya hanya karena dia merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Junmyun menjadi seorang yang penuh emosi dan berambisi menghancurkan Kyungsoo , parahnya Luhan mendukungnya.

"Luhan?"

"Sehun yang memberitahuku, ketika itu Luhan Eonni kembali ke China, saat Sehun memilih bersamaku dan membatalkan keberangkatannya ke China untuk studinya. Luhan Eonni menyumpahiku, dia mengataiku perusak hubungan orang, hubungannya dengan Sehun, juga... hiks,"

"Ssst, tenanglah Sayang, sst uljima."

Jongin memeluknya erat, saat dirasa Kyungsoo udah enggan bercerita lebih lama lagi dia menciumi wajah tunangannya, bermaksud menenagkan.

Masih ingatkah mereka tentang prndewasaan yang sudah berada di level tearatas dalam perasaan mereka berdua? Masa lalu Kyungsoo memang lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan Jongin, pria itu mencoba memahami isi hatinya yang merasa sangat marah terhadap orang-orang yangmrnyakiti wanita yang dicintainya. Dia bahkan berpikir untuk menjauhi Luhan, tapi apakah wanita itu terlibat? Siapapun itu yang menyakiti calon pendamping hiduonya, Jongin sudah berkomitmen untuk memberi keposesifan padanya.

Harusnya pagi itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo memulai perjalanannya lagi, tapi hujan enggan reda, air itu turun menabrak aspal, sampai air genangannya makin naik. Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah tenang, mereka sedang berkeliling di galeri lukisan di hotel itu. Dengan saling menggenggam tangan, Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo melihat-lihat lukisan yang bagus di setiap jengkal dinding ruang itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, bagaimana lukisan-lukisan ini tampak begitu nyata."

"Ya, kau benar Jongin-ah. Itulah hebatnya mereka."

"Woah, itu karya Picasso."

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Jongin, sebuah lukisan indah dengan seorang wanita yang hanya dibalut oleh satu kain. Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat nama dari lukisan itu, namun matanya menangkap sosok yang membuat dia terkejut tadi pagi.

"Oh, tak ku sangka kita bertemu lagi."

Jongin tersenyum melihat Luhan mendekat, wanita itu sendirian, berusaha terlihat ramah dan menunbuhkan suasana pertemanan yang hangat di sana. Jongin mengajak kedua wanita itu untuk berbincang, di sebuah tempat yang menyediakan meja untuk berbincang.

"Kim Jongin, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, oh haruskah aku memanggilmu Noona di sini?"

Luhan terkekeh, melirik Kyungsoo yang hanya diam dengan tundukan kepalanya.

"Well, saat itu kau bilang akan berkencan denganku, tapi kurasa aku terlambat ya?"

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Jongin.

"Hahaha, itu memang benar, ya sebelum aku bertunangan, aku memang ingin mengencanimu,"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri, meninggalkan Jongin yang juga menghentikan perbincangannya dengan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya dia marah padaku."

"Sampaikan salamku padanya, aku rindu bermain dengannya."

Sayangnya, Jongin tidak tahu maksud dari perkataan Luhan, maksudnya adalah Luhan benar-benar serius ingin menghancurkan Do Kyungsoo, teman lamanya yang sudah membuat dia memiliki dendam.

 _ **-our journey-**_

Tepat pukul dua belas siang, Jongin melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke rumah Neneknya. Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya hanya diam saja, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk. Dia tadi mendengar Jongin pernah mengajak Luhan berkencan, meski tidak sempat terjadi, hal itu sungguh mengganggu pikirannya. Ketakutan hatinya mulai berada di sela-sela perasaan leganya ketika dia sadar Jongin memang mencintainya. Tapi ketika masalah lain dari masa lalunya muncul, dia mulai merasa tidak percaya diri lagi. Kyungsoo sudah kembali ketakutan dan kehilangan semangat hidupnya yang baru saja memuncak.

"Bicaralah padaku Kyung,"

"Hm? Memang kenapa Jongin-ah?"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, kau ada masalah kan dengan Luhan?"

Yang terjadi Kyungsoo bungkam. Tidak mungkin dia mrngadu tentang permasalahannya dengan Luhan pada Jongin. Dia benar-benar sudahtidak berhasrat untuk terlibat lagi dengan masa lalu yang berhasil menyakitinya itu. Dia sudah yakin untuk keluar dan melupakan semuanya, termasuk masalah Luhan yang dirasanya terlalu rumit untuk dipikirkan. Jika benar Luhan hanya ingin menyakitinya hanya karena Yixing yang sedang menderita akibat ulah mantan kekasihnya, Luhan tidak mungkin berbuat sejauh itu. Logika Kyungsoo berkata bahwa: Luhan memiliki alasan lain, karena itu dia kembali ke Korea saat ini.

Rumah Nenek Jongin sudah berada di depan mata. Suasananya begitu sejuk akibat hujan yang semalaman mengguyur tempat itu. Sebuah rumah tradisional Korea, persis yang ada di desa Hanok, di Seoul, sangat manis dengan warna kayu asli dengan design yang unik. Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan Jongin yang sebelumnya membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Kyungsoo menguap sekali, lalu menggenggam erat tangan tunangannya agar dia tidak tersandung batu-batu kecil yang diinjaknya. Kyungsoo mencoba merubah suasana hatinya untuk lebih ceria. Dia mengikuti Jongin yang menuntunnya mendekati rumah itu. Ketika mereka mengetuk pintu, seorang Nenek dengan baju Hanbok luar biasa cerah warnanya keluar sambil berteriak karena terkejut cucu kesayangannya datang.

"Omona, Kim Jongin, cucuku."

Mereka berpelukan, Jongin mencium pipi Neneknya kemudian Neneknya mengelus surai lembut milik pria itu. Kyungsoo yang langsung terperanjag karena ditatap tiba-tiba, dia membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Annyeonghassimika, Halmoni."

"Diakah calon istrimu?"

Jongin menaik-turunkan alisnya, memberi isyarat bahwa pertanyaan Neneknya itu butuh jawaban iya. Dia merangkul Neneknya masuk ke rumah, dengan Kyungsoo yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Dia cantik." bisik Neneknya.

Jongin mengangguk-ngangguk, kemudian ikut berbisik, "Tentu saja, selera cucumu ini tidak pernah salah, iyakan Halmoni?"

Dia mencolek dagu Neneknya dan dihadiahi sau pukulan di kepalanya.

"Aw, Halmoni sakit!"

"Kau, jangan sembarangan mencolek daguku, kurang ajar kau Kim Jongin."

"Ah, kenapa Halmoni haris memukul kepalaku sih, itu tandanya aku sayang padamu, Halmoni."

Eomma Jongin baru ikut bergabung setelah mendengar teriakan Jongin, dia berlari lalu memeluk Kyungsoo yang tertawa geli melihat pertengkaran kecil Jongin dengan Neneknya.

"Aigoo, menantuku, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, Eomma, aku baik."

"Seharusnya Jongin membawamu kemarin siang, Eomma khawatir kau sakit karena perjalanannya pasti membuatmu lelah."

"Tidak Eomma, perjalanannya menyenangkan, pemandangan di sini sangat indah."

Jongin mendekat ke arah dua wanita yang diklaimnya berharga untuknya. Dia merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo, kemudian mencium pipi kiri Kyungsoo di hadapan Eommanya.

"Coba tebak,"

"Kalian?!"

"Eomma jangan beteriak begitu, aw ya Kyungsoo!"

Jongin mengelus-ngelus lengannya yang dicubit Kyungsoo. Kurang ajar pria itu, bayangkan bagaimana panasnya pipi Kyungsoo, ketika di hadapan Eomma Jongin dia dicium dengan cara begitu. Dia mendumal ke arah Jongin, kemudian meminta maaf karena sudah berbuat hal seperti tadi pada Eomma Jongin.

"Kalian tidak berpura-pura kan?"

"Apa aku harus mencium bibirnya untuk membuat Eomma percaya?"

Eomma Jongin memukul kepala anaknya sekeras yang dia bisa.

"Astaga, Eomma! Kenapa kalian suka sekali memukulku sih? Sakit, ini sakit tahu!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh begitu keras, dia melihat ekspresi Jongin sungguh menggemaskan. Dia melepas rengkuhan Jongin di pinggangnya, lalu mereka duduk di sofa.

"Jadi, kalian akan menikah hari Sabtu ya?"

"Setelah acara wisuda Jongin, Eomma. Sekalian saja sambil merayakan kelulusan Jongin dengan pernikahan mereka."

"Aku ingin mereka menikah di sini."

"Mwo?!"

"Park Yoosung!"

"Juiseongeyo, tapi Eomma, bagaimana dengan para undangan, desa ini terlalu jauh dan juga minggu depan kan sudah masuk musim dingin."

"Kau jangan menghina desaku, pokonya aku mau mereka menikah di sini, juga inikan keinginan terakhir suamiku, agar semua keturunannya menikah di sini, sama seperti kau dan Jongsuk kan?"

"Eomma kolot sekali sih!"

Kyungsoo mendengarkan perdebatan itu dengan serius, dia juga bingung harus berkomentar apa, karena dia merasa dia tidak berhak atas permasalahan ini ketika para tetua masih berdebat seperi itu.

Nenek Jongin menjelaskan akan pernikahan yang trasisional, sepeti zaman kolosal, upacara adat, pakaian tradisi, dan peraturan sebelum, pada saat, dan sesudah pernikahan semua dijelaskan pada Kyungsoo saat itu juga. Kyungsoo jadi tertarik dengan macam pernikahan seperti itu, tapi sayangnya Jongin meletakkan kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo dan tertidur di sana. Nenek Jongi melarang Kyungsoo untuk membangunkannya. Kemudian dia berlanjut pada cerita tentang Jongin yang masih kecil, ketika pria itu masih anak-anak dan tinggal di desa ini. Nenek Jongin yang satu-satunya masih hidup, Eomma dari Ayahnya, Kim Jongsuk. Jongin bilang dia sangat jatuh cinta pada desa ini, tapi karena pekrjaan Ayahnya yang menuntut, mereka hatus meninggalkan desa itu.

"Kau, berjanjilah untuk menjaganya untukku."

"Tentu, Halmoni."

Kyungsoo mengelus lembut surai Jongin yang tertidur pulas. Wajah tampan pria itu begitu damai, ingin sekali Kyungsoo memeluknya erat dan berjanji akan selalu membuat pria itu bahagia, meski dia merasa ketakutan atas masa depannya nanti. Tapi dia yakin Tuhan sedang mengujinya, dengan memberikan kebahagiaan sekaligus sebuah perasaan resah secara bersamaan. Do Kyungsoo, si penulis muda, mulai berpikir tentang buku ke-duanya nanti.

Sore itu Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tidur di sofa. Dia keluar ke halaman depan, melihat-lihat keadaan desa itu. Pohon-pohon rindang, dengan puluhan macam bunga yang tertanam rapi, mungkin jika dia ingin berkebun, dia tinggal mengambil perlatan lalu mulai memilih tempat yang mana yang cocok untuk menanam tumbuhan yang dia suka. Kyungsoo beralih pada sebuah ayunan yang cukup tua di sebelah pojok kanan, tepatnya berseblahan dengan sungai yang begitu jernih. Kyungsoo kagum dengan tempat ini. Sebelum dia naik ke ayunan, dia melihat keadaan sungai yang begitu tenang dengan ikan-ikan kecil yang begitu mudah ditangkap retinany karena kejernihan airnya. Dia tersenyum lagi kemudian menaiki ayunan.

"Hallo, Agassi."

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar itu, dia menghentikan ayunannya.

Ternyata itu Jongin, pria itu berada di belakangnya, dan memluknya erat.

"Kau membuatku terkejut."

"Hehe, kau suka tempat ini ya?"

"Kenapa kau bangun? Jika kau lelah tidur saja Jongin-ah, kau tampak pucat."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu cium aku karena itu obat yang paling manjur kurasa."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukan itu lalu dia turun dari ayunan. Dia menatap ke arah Jongin jengah, kemudian dia bdrjalan menjauhi Jongin menuju ke pohon besar di samping ayunan itu.

"Ck, aku serius Kim Jongin."

"Sayang, aku juga serius."

"Ish, sudahlah, kemarilah aku ingin memelukmu."

Jongin mendekat lalu memeluk Kyungsoo di bawah pohon itu. Dia sangat bersyukur pada akhirnya dia menemukan calon pendamping hidupnya, meski dengan cara yang konyol dan menguras begitu banyak perasaan.

Penghianatan yang mereka alami membuahkan sebuah cerita baru dalam perjalanan hidup mereka, sebuah harapan baru atas rasa cinta yang tulus yang mereka beri pada pasangan mereka. Namun pada akhirnya mereka sama-sama tersakiti, sama-sama hampir membenci cinta, tapi mereka bersyukir karena dipertemukan dengan cara yang tak banyak orang yang mengalami hal semcam itu. Perjodohan klise yang mereka jadikan komitmen gila untuk membangun sebuah hubungan yang lebih berarti, dan mereka pada akhirnya berhasil. Ibarat dunia mimpi, kau tinggal menutup mata maka semua yang kau inginkan terjadi di sana dan ketika kau membuka matamu, kau akan merasa kehampaan luar biasa, luar biasa membuat hidupmu sunyi dan tak ada artinya.

Jongin melepas pelukan itu lalu dia mengarahkan tangannya ke rahang Kyungsoo, mencium bibir tunangannya begitu dalam dan lembut, beruasha mengantarkan sebuah perasaan yang benar-benar tulus dan meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa: wanita itu sungguh berhasil memlikinya. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Dia juga memagut mesra bibir Jongin, dengan kakinya yang sedikit berjinjit, Kyungsoo mencoba mengantarkan pesan pada pria itu. Kim Jongin mutlak memilik Kyungsoo.

Mereka melepas tautan itu.

"Aku tidak sabar menikah dengamu, Baby." Ujar Jongin yang merapikan rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar itu, inilah jalan hidup yang memberinya keberuntungan. Ya, memang sempat dia memanfaatkan keadaan, ternyata keadaan itu malah berhasil membahagiakannya. _What a holarious life!_

"Untung saja tidak ada tetangga yang melihat, jangan berciuman di sembarang tempat, kalian bisa-bisa nanti diberi sanksi desa."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Jongin m3ndengar suara renta dari arah belakangnya. Itu sura Nenek Jongin.

"Paling juga jika ketahuan kita akan dinikahkan. Iya kan Nek?"

"Bukan hanya itu, Anak bodoh. Kalian juga akan dicap sebagai pasangan mesum, dan harus tinggal di tempat penampungan pasangan mesum di seberang desa."

"Halmoni, benarkah itu?"

Nenek Jongin mengangguk pasti mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. Lalu dia menarik Kyungsoo, membawanya masuk ke rumah.

"Halmoni! Mau kau bawa kemana gadisku?!" Kesal Jongin.

"Kau tidak boleh bersamanya selama di sini, aku khawatir dia menjadi semesum dirimu, Kim."

Jongin hanya bisa nenggerutu melihat Kyungsoo terkekeh dan pasrah diseret Neneknya masuk ke rumah.

 _ **-our journey-**_

 **TBC**

 **YEHEEEEEY**

Our Journey is back.

Yuhhuuu ini perlahan bakal diceritain masa lalu Kyungsoo dulu ya.

Enjoy hehehe

Jangan khawatir, setelah ini bakal ada masalah yang makin lama makin serius dan menyakiti perasaan salah satu tokoh utama #senyumjahad

De undur diri paipai

 **REVIEW FAV & FOLLOW **

**PLEASE**

 **KAMSAHAMNIDA**


	12. Chapter 12

**Our Journey**

By

 **Debby Jongong**

Kaisoo

Kai & Kyungsoo dedicated

Cinta bukanlah tentang dua orang saja. Cinta itu

seperti bermain musik, awalnya kau harus

belajar untuk memainkannya dengan aturan yang

ada, selanjutnya kau akan melupakan aturan itu

dan kau akan memainkannya dengan hatimu.

Karna itu aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku, bukan

karna aturan yang memaksa.

 _this story belongs to me_

 _please do not do plagiarism_

 _Happy reading~_

Jongin membawa tungkainya berjalan lamban untuk mengingat kenangan-kenangan kecilnya, dia mengelilingi sekitar halaman rumahnya, sedikit melupakan Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang membersihkan dirinya. Sore itu terlihat begitu damai layaknha alunan musik penenanv jiwa yang mengantarkan lirik-lirik _epic_ nya pada setiap telinga yang mendengarnya. Jongin menarik gerbang yang tingginya sebahu, dia melewati sebuah jembatan cukup panjang yang menjadi jalan penghubung karena sungai memotongnya. Dia menatap salah satu tempag di sana, dia jadi merasakan bagaimana kesenangan kecilnya masih terekam jelas di memori pria itu. Dia juga merasa sangat sedih ketika manik mata tajamnya menatap rumah mirip rumah Neneknya masih berdiri kokoh di sana. Seketik Jongin merasakan kesedihan itu semakin membuat dia tidak bisa mendekat ke rumah itu. Dia terkejut, benar-benar terkejut ketika seorang perempuan keluar dari rumah itu. Jongin menatap pergerakan anggun wanita itu, dia tak menhadari bibirnya sekarang malah tersenyum lembut. Dia juga menggumamkan rasa kagumnya setelah hampir delapan tahun tidak bertemu.

"Jongin! Jongin-ah!"

Teriakan yang didengarnya itu membuat dia berbalik. Suara itu seakan memperingati hatinya agar tidak berani bermain-main, meski dia tahu bahwa kesan yang diberikan cinta pertamanya jauh lebih jndah dibandingkan kisah-kisah lain. Tapi Kim Jongin bukanlah pria sekurang ajar itu, dia takkan menghianati cinta tulusnya, meski dia pernah dihianati.

"Kau jalan-jalan?"

"Aku sedang berdiri,"

Jongin terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut tunangannya, dia melihat Kyungsoo mendekat dengan berlari. Jongin menarik wanita itu, membawanya ke sekitar desa untuk mengenalkan bagaimana kampung halamannya itu.

"Rambutmu basah, juga apa yang kau pakai ini, astaga."

"Tadi aku mandi dan turun untuk memanggilmu, Nenek bilang sidah siapkan makan malam, aku tidak menemukanmu, jadi ya."

"Coba lihat itu!" Teriak Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo menoleh karena telunjuk pria itu menarik perhatiannya.

Jongin mencium pipi Kyungsoo, wanita itu terkejut, dan segera memukul lengan Jongin sambil memperingatkan agar Jongin tidak menciumnya sembarang. Mereka melanjutkan langkah, melihat-lihat bagaimana para warga desa mulai menyuruh anak-anak kecil masuk ke rumah karena memang sudah hampir petang. Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangan Jongin, dia berlari mendekat ke arah sebuah kebun buah persik di ujung sungai. Dia tersenyum sambil melompat-lompat dan berhasil memetik paksa safu buah persik di sana. Dia membersihkan buah itu dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus, memakan buah itu penuh minat.

"Ya! Kyungsoo!"

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo langsung menarik wanita menajauh saat dia melihat seseorang setua Appanya melihat mereka. Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berlari menjauhi tempat itu, dia mendengar teriakan Paman itu yang memanggil mereka dengan kemarahan. Jongin memukul kepala Kyungsoo pelan dan yang dipukul malah tertawa sambil terus mengunah buah persik yang diambilnya.

Hari makin gelap, tapi masih bisa melihat dengan baik. Ketika hampir sampai di jembatan, Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menabrak seorang perempuan hingga dia terjatuh.

"Aduh!"

"Ya ampun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wanita itu membantunya, Kyungsoo meminta maaf dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Wanita itu tersenyum, memberi maafnya pada Kyungsoo, memperingati wanita kota itu agar lebih berhati-hati lagi. Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin drngan teriakannya kemudian berpamitan segera sambil berlari sekuat tenaga. Wanita itu membalikkan badannya dan menggumam nama Jongin dua kali.

Kyungsoo sedang menyeimbangi langkah Jongin yang melebihi langkahnya dua kali, sialan kenapa tinggi Kyungsoo tidak membuatnya cepat berjalan, Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin dengan manja, astaga Do Kyungsoo ada apa denganmu? Menggemaskan sekali.

Kelihatannya perasaan Jongin mulai diganggu lagi. Padahal hatinya sudah setenang air di sungai Han yang tak terbadaikan. Tenang dengan sedikit tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi, membiaskan cahaya metropolitan Seoul yang bergelora di malam hari. Namun, dia tak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada angin sepoi-sepoi tadi, angin itu menjadi liar, kuat, dan tak terkendali. Membuat bias cahaya yang dipantulkan menjadi jelek dan memburam. Hati Jongin seperti air itu, dengan Kyungsoo dia merasa setenang itu, tapi nyatanya dia masih mengharapkan hal yang lebih dari itu.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin akibat gerimis tipis membasahi mereka, Jongin melindungi kepala Kyungssoo dengan sebelah tangannya juga mereka sedang berlari agar cepat sampai di rumah. Mereka tertawa saat Jongin mengusap lelehan air hujan di dahi dan pelipis Kyungsoo. Mereka masuk, membuat kekacauan sedikit karena sang Nenek berkacak pinggang di ruang tengah.

"Halmoni aku mandi dulu ya, setelah itu aku akan ambil Kyungsoo lagi, tolong jaga dia untuk cucu tampanmu ini" katanya sambil berlari ke belakang untuk membersihkan diri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum gugup, menawarkan diri untuk membantu Eomma Jongin yang sedang merapikan makanan di meja. Di sana sudah siap dengan sup ikan yang menjadi makanan wajib keluarga itu, juga dia melihat ada ayam yang digoreng dengan tepung, juga ada salad dengan minyak zaitun di setiap sayurnya.

"Eomma, makanan khas sini apa?"

Yoosung melirik Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya. Wanita paruh baya itu menjelaskan beberapa makanan yang akan dimasaknya besok pagi, tapi wanita itu tak memberi tahu Kyungsoo nama-namanya. Setelah semua siap, Yoosung memanggil suaminya yang ada di ruang tengah bersama Ibunya. Mereka segera bergabung untuk makan malam, meski di luar sangat deras hujan turun, Jongin kembai dengan wajah berbinarnya. Kyungsoo melihat pria itu menggunakan kaos putih yang dia yakin akan kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya, dengan celana berwarna merah maroon sebatas lutut, sandal pria itu sedikit usang, dan rambutnya basah.

"Keringkan rambutmu Kim Jongin! Ya ampun selamatkan makananku,"

Jongin jengah dengan teriakan Eommanya, dia melihat Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan handuk kecil berwarna biru. Jongin menarik wanita itu ke ruang tengah, duduk di sofa depan Televisi yang sudah dimatikan Appanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo membuka lebar-lebar handuk itu, mengarahkannya ke rambut Jongin yang kumayan basah. Dia mengeringkan dengan perlahan, hingga mata Jongin tidak bisa teralihkan dari wajah tunangannya sedekat itu. Kyungsoo terkekeh meminta Jongin agar tidak menatapnya seperti itu, Jongin mencuri kecupan di dagu Kyungsoo sekali, dan teriakan Eommanya terdengar lagi.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Jongin berdiri di belakang jendela kamarnya yang memberi pemandangn gelap krbun milik Kakeknya yang sudah tiada. Kenangan-kenangan masa kecilnya kembali terulang dengan terekam jelas di ingatan sederhananya. Dia berlarian bersama teman-temannya, bernyanyi lagu keluarga beruang yang menjadi lagu favoritnya saat itu. Jongin tersenyum karen Tuhan masih menyelamatkan ingatan masa kecilnya termasuk juga cinta pertamnya yang dia temukan di desa jni, sebelum dia bertemu dengan Krystal.

"Halo," panggil Kyungsoo yang melihat kegelisahan tunangannya itu.

Jongin menoleh ke samping dengan senyuman tulusnya. Dia menarik pinggang Kyungsoo agar lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Jongin diam, menikmati hembusan angin yang dingin sekali, menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo bisa sengahat ini jika dipelukna. Jongin tidak akan menyangkalnya karena dia sangat mencintai wanita yang menjadi tunangannya ini.

"Besok Nenek akan mengajakku melihat acara Pansori di balai desa, kau mau menemani kami hm?"

Jongin mengangguk dengan dehaman dari tenggorokannya. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, menatap wajah tunangannya dari samping, melihat bagaimana ada sesuatu yang mengganggu perasaan pria itu, hingga dia bertanya ada apa dengan hati pria itu sekali, Jongin menjawabnya dengan gelengen kuat, lalu dia memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo begitu erat.

"Tolong ikat hatiku, Kyung. Jika nanti aku mencoba lari darimu, tolong tarik aku dan kunci aku di dalam hatimu, kau mau kan brjanji untukku?"

Kyungsoo kebingungan dengan pertanyaan yang seakan membarinya kabar bahwa bisa saja Jongin menemukan wanita lain ketika pria itu berhasil lari dari Kyungsoo, sama seperti saat mereka sama-sama lari dari cinta lama mereka. Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti, menikmati belaian tangan kekar Jongin di rambut sepinggangnya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Banyak sekali, Sayang. Besok lusa kita harus pulang ke Seoul, aku harus mengurus beberapa berkas agar bisa lulus dengan baik,"

Jongin terkekeh ketika mengatakan jawaban itu. Sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak merasa yakin atas apa yang dikatakan Jongin padanya barusan. Dia merasa ada hal yang mengganggu Jongin, tidak pada pikiran pria itu, lebih tepatnya pada hati.

Lilin akan menyinari gelap dengan cara melelehkan batangnya. Dia rela mencairkan tubuhnya agar orang-orang bisa tersenyum meski gelap sedang melanda, air juga begitu ketika melihat tanaman layu yang terseok-seok angin yang berhembus, dia akan mengalir sampai tubuhnya terserap tanah menuju akar agar tanaman layu itu segera berdiri tegak dengan keindahan yang membuat orang-orang tersenyum saat melihatnya.

Kyungsoo ingin menjadi seperti itu di dalam kehidupannya. Menjadi lilin ketika orang yang dicintainya tersesat di lingkaran yang gelap, menyinari walau hany sedikit sampai Jongin berhasil keluar dengan senyumannya, meski dia haru rela membiarkan dirinya mencair setelah berhasil menyelamatkan pria itu. Kyungsoo juga ingin menjadi air ketika Jongin sedang merasa mati, merasa sedih, dan juga tak bersemangat. Dia ingin menjadi hal yang terpenting dalam hidup pria itu meski pada akhirnya dia harus pergi dengan membuat kesedihan lain di kehidupan selanjutnya.

"Tidurlah," suruh Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauhi dirinya dengan langkah tenang. Dia merasa sudah menyakiti hati yang dia cintai itu meski Jongin tak mengatakannya secara langsung. Dia berdoa agar Tuhan menjaga hatinya untuk wanita itu, selamanya.

Pagi harinya, Kyungsok sedang merapikan ranjang kamarna, kemudian berniat membangunkan Jongin. Tapi Nenek Jongin tersenyum padanya dengan membawa beberapa tumpuk kain. Kyungsok mengernyit melihat orangtua itu mendekat ke arahnya. Menggiringnya masuk lagi ke kamar.

Nenek Jongin menyuruhnya membuka semua pakaian wanita itu, Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat merasa malu jika harus menuruti orangtua itu. Tapi tatapan sangar dari Nenek itu membuatnya membuka seluruh pakaiannya kecuali dalaman manis yang dipakai Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo, celana dalam dan bramu begitu lucu."

"Nenek!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, kemarilah,"

Kyungsoo mengambil satu kain itu yang ternyata adalah Hanbok. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat itu, tidak memperdulikan lagi dia sedang memakai celana dalam dan bra lucunya saja. Pintu terbuka membuat keduanya terkejut, Kyungsoo lega karena yang masuk adalah Eomma Jongin. Wanita itu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membantu calon menantunya memakai Hanbok.

"Aku mau yang biru ya Eomma?"

"Jangan merengek padaku, yang biru aku yang akan memakainya, kau pakai saja yang lain."

"Tidak, tidak jangan yang lain Eomma. Aish, orangtua ini, Hanbokmu kan banyak di lemari, berikan aku yang satu itu, asataga Eomma!"

Kyungsoo yang sedang kesusahan mengikat tali Hanbokna terkekeh mendengar pertengkaran kecil itu. Yoosung yang melihat menantuna sedang mencoba mengikat tali Hanboknya segera membantu.

"Apa terlalu erat?"

"Tidak Eomma, kamasahamnida."

"Sekarang aku yang akan merapikan rambutmu,"

"Ish orangtua ini, tidak-tidak. Biar aku saja, ayo Kyung ikut Eomma."

Kyungso ditarik keluar dari kamarnya. Mendengar gerutuan Nenek yang ditinggal mereka. Kyungsoo meminta maaf pada Nenek Jongin dengan membungkuk sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar. Mereka keluar dengan sama-sama tertawa, bertemu dengan Jongin yang masih setengah sadar akibat baru bangun.

"Omo! Kkamjagiya," teriak Yoosung melihat anak tampannya berdiri memandangnya dengan mata menyipit dan merah.

"Jongin-ah, matamu kenapa? Apa kau disengat?

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dan segera melihat mata Jongin yang sedikit bengkak. Kyungsoo terkekeh dan mengatai Jongin.

"Ck, pasti kau kena kutukan karena suka ngintip orang mandi."

Yoosung tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin menarik tali Hanbok Kyungsoo dan membukanya.

"Ya! Aku susah-susah memakaikannya tadi, aish kenapa ditarik Jongin?"

"Eomma sih, kau juga, tunanganmu sedang sakit Kyung. Jangan meledekku!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan mata Jongin, dia membiarkan Yoosung merapikan Hanboknya lagi, menyuruh Jongin untuk mandi, dan dia segera ditarik untuk merapikan tatanan rambutnya di kamar lain. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi depan meja rias milik Yoosung, melihat pantulan dirinya yang terlihat seperti Putri Kerajaan Joseon yang sedang dipersiapkan untuk bertemu rakyatnya. Meski lebih sederhana dan tidak menghabiskan tenaga terlalu banyak. Kyungsoo melihat Yoosung tersenyum padanaya lewat cermin yang menampakkan siluet mereka berdua. Jongin membuka pintu kamar itu dengan keadaan rambut basah bersama handuk di kepalanya.

"Eomma! Aku tidak mau pakai Hanbok,"

"Kita kan mau ke acara kebudayaan Jongin, jadi kau harus senada dengan kita, Nenekmu juga pakai kok, Appamu juga."

"No, Mom, it freaks me."

Eommanya berdecih sambil terus fokus pada rambut Kyungsoo, wanita paruh baya itu memberi isyarat agar calon menantunya diam ketika Jongin mendekat, menatapnya kesal. Eommanya tetap bersikeras untuk menyuruh Jongin memakai Hanbok pria yang sudah disiapkan di ranjang pria itu. Jongin mendumal mengatai rambut Kyungsoo terlihat seperti kue mochi yang habis diinjak sandal jepit kumuh milik pesuruh Neneknya. Eommanya beteriak memberi Jongin satu umpatan yang membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya sambil tertawa. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo, menyentil rambut yang sudah diikat agak longgar oleh Eommanya, membuat ikatannya terlepas, kemudian dia berlari sambil menutup pintu.

"KIM JONGIN! KENAPA KAU TERUS MENGGANGGU EOMMAMU?!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat calon mertuanya berteriak seperti kehilangan salah satu antingnya.

Semua orang sudah berkumpul di luar tengah, Eomma Jingin dengan Hanbok biru dan tatanan rambut satu ikatan, Neneknya dengan hanbok kuning juga Kyungsoo dengan warna senada dengan wanita tua itu, Appa Jongin yang berdiri gagah dengan Hanbok pria dengan tiga warna gelap, dan Jongin yang baru kembali dari kamarnya dengan Hanbok kuning sama terang dengan milik Kyungsoo. Jongin menyisir rambut setengah pendeknya ke atas, membuat dahi sexynya terlihat dengan jelas. Kyungsoo menghampirinya yang menawarkan tangan, dia melihat keadaan mata Jongin yang makin merah. Semua bersiap untuk berangkat, tapi Kyungsoo menahan pergelangan tangan Jongin.

"Pakai kacamata ya?"

Jongin menggeleng, meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja saat ini. Mereka keluar dari rumah, berjalan melewati pintu gerbang dengan hati-hati karena jalanan jadi mengkilat akibat air hujan yang semalam turun. Udara makin dingin, membuat Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Kyungsoo. Mereka terlihat begitu senang, seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang mendambakan kebahagiaan abadi di setiap langkah yang mereka ambil.

Kebahagiaan abadi itu adalah fatamorgana. Tak ada yang bisa membuktikan bagaimana dunia ini memberi penghuninya sebuah kebahagiaan abadi, kesenangan tanpa tangis, seyuman tanpa marah, juga kegembiraan tanpa luka. Langit tidak juga selamanya akan berwarna secerah di pantai saat musim panas, ada masanya langit juga akan menangis, menggelapkan diri, membawa badai kecil menghempas semua yang sedang berdiri tegak. Semua akan begitu pada jalannya. Namun jika Tuhan berkenan memberinya sebuah kebahagiaan yang abadi itu, artinya gambaran ini tidak benar adanya.

Mereka sampai dengan sambutan dari beberapa orang desa yang begitu mengenal keluarga itu. Jongin tersenyum ketika beberapa orang juga tersenyum padanya, dia mengambil langkah, agak menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang kesusahan dengan lebar Hanbok yang dipakainya. Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan tangan masih tetap betautan. Jongin menimati hiburan tarian tradisional yang dipersembahkan lima orang gadis remaja dan satu wanita dewasa di tengah, mereka memakai kain penutup dari hidung hingga menutupi dagu, perhatian Jongin kembali terfokus pada wanita itu. Setiap gerakan, setiap tarian yang disungguhkan. Kyungsoo melihat mata Jongin yang sepertinya makin tidak baik karena dia terlalu khawatir. Kyungsoo memanggilnya sekali, tapi Jongin tetap terlihat menikmati pertunjukkan itu.

"Jongin-ah," panggilnya untuk kedua kalinya.

Jongin menoleh ke arah wanita itu dan bertanya ada apa setelah pertunjukkan itu selesai, dia merasa sedikit kecewa, mengabaikan alunan musik yang setelah tarian itu masih beralunan. Kyungsoo menghapus air mata kanan Jongin yang menetes sedikit dengan ibu jarinya.

"Matamu sangat merah, Sayang."

"Aku tidak apa, Soo. Nikmati saja, ah lihat pertunjukkan Pansorinya sudah mulai."

"Jongin-ah, lihat aku dulu."

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo, kemudian wanita itu membersihkan mata Jongin dengan ibu jarinya lagi dengan hati-hati, Jongin tersenyum. Kemudian Kyungsoo berdiri ketika lirik pertama nyanyian itu teralunkan indah, membuat Jongin tidak menjawab ketika Kyungsoo menjauhinya untuk kembali ke rumah Neneknya yang tak terlalu jauh dari balai desa itu. Kyungsoo mengangkat Hanboknya, berlarian agar cepat sampai di rumah.

Sedang Jongin menikmati pertunjukkan Pansori itu sampai si penyanyi menutupnya dengan gerakan anggun sambil menatap matanya. Acara itu masih berlanjut dengan permainan alat musik tradisional, memberi si penari sekaligus penyanyi Pansori itu istirahat. Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

"Annyeonghaseyo."

Jongin terkejut mendengar sapaan itu dia pun berdiri dari duduknya, terkejut melihat wanita yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya itu sedang membungkuk padanya. Wanita itu menegakkan lagi badannya, menatap Jongin dengan senyumnya, senyum yang sama dengan delapan tahun lalu, sebelum dia benar-benar ditinggalkan Jongin.

"A-annyeonghaseyo,"

"Lama sekali kau kembali ke sini? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mereka berjalan menjauhi balai desa yang begitu ramai, mereka berjalan beriringan sambil melihat-lihat tempat yang menjadi kenangan saat usia mereka masih remaja.

"Aku baik, kau? Maafkan aku baru menemuimu."

"Aku baik di sini, Nenekmu juga sering menceritakan semua yang terjadi padamu ketika kau keluar dari desa ini, bagaimana Eropa? Apa bagus?"

"Ya begitulah, aku tidak lama di sana, hanya sampai awal kuliah, terus kembali ke Seoul."

Wanita itu menwarkan Jongin untuk duduk di sebuah gazebo dekat kebun buah Persik yang kemarin sore dicuri Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tidak pernah ke sini? Apa Seoul sejauh itu dari Bucheon?"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, duduk bersila dengan segera menekuk lengannya. Wanita itu melihat mata kanan Jongin yang merah, mengarahkan jarinya menyentuh wajah Jongin, sedang Jongin menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk wanita itu karena tak bisa dipungkiri dia merindukan wanita itu.

"Jongin."

Pelukan itu terjadi, sangat erat, sampai Jongin ingin menangis karena merasa bersalah ketika dulu dia pergi dengan jahatnya memutuskan hubungan mereka. Sayangnya, Jongin sudah tidak ingat persis bagaimana bisa remaja seperti mereka bisa mengenal cinta. Dia juga tak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ketika matanya menangkap sosok tunangannya berdiri di jalanan basah sambil menggenggam sapu tangan juga kacamata, menatapnya sedih dengan tubuh kaku. Jongin melepas pelukan itu, menarik diri untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyung,"

"Ah, iya, aku.. itu, aku mengambil ini untuk membersihkan matamu yang merah, sepertinya dia bisa membantumu, aku harus kembali ke balai desa, ini," jelas Kyungsoo dengan suaranya agak tertelan sambil menyerahkan dua benda yang diambilnya tadi.

Jongin menerimanya dengan perasaan bersalah luar biasa, dia melihat Kyungsoo berbalik juga Hanbok tunangannya itu kotor di bagian kanan bawah, yang diyakininya Kyungsoo berlari tadi karena tatanan rambut Kyungsoo sudah tak serapi tadi. Jongin melihat seseorang mendekat.

"Siapa wanita itu, Jongin?"

"Maafkan aku Noona, aku harus pergi."

Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah cukup jauh di depannya, pria itu berlari dan berhasil menangkap tangan kanan Kyungsoo, membuat langkah Kyungsoo berhenti, Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat kecewa padanya.

"Kenapa pergi?"

Kyungsoo menatap senyum itu, ada perasaan lega ketika Jongin memilih untuk mengejarnya, memang dia tidak tahu siapa perempuan itu, tapi sepertinya Jongin mengenalnya lebih jauh daripada mengenal dirinya. Pelukan itu, ekspresi Jongin yang menjelaskan pria itu benar-benar mengenal wanita tadi, membuat hatinya sakit seperti saat melihat Jongin bersama Krystal, juga Luhan waktu itu. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin begitu erat, meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak akan melepaskan pria ini kepada siapapun.

 **TBC**

 **WEHEHEHEWHEHEHWH**

 **HAIIIIIII**

YEHEY chap 12 udah update...

Yang gereget ama mereka belum nikah2 ditahan dulu ya wkwkw soalnya bum tepat waktunya untuk naikin rate. Hehehe

Nah, sebelumnya kan Jongin ada masalah ama Luhan, ini aku kasih kejutan tak terduga dari plot lain.

Heheheheh dan juga Luhan ama jongin gabakal ada flirt guys! Tenang waelah nanti tak bikin Jongin yg nangis2 pas Kyungsoo pergi -ups bocor bocor- hahahaha

Yok dinikmatin duluu ya, di chap 13 bakal ada kejutan lagi karna file udah siap wowkwkwkwk

Pai pai kamsahamnida:)

 **REVIEW, ADD FOLLOW N FAV PLEASE;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Our Journey**

By

 **Debby Jongong**

Kaisoo

Kai & Kyungsoo dedicated

Cinta bukanlah tentang dua orang saja. Cinta itu

seperti bermain musik, awalnya kau harus

belajar untuk memainkannya dengan aturan yang

ada, selanjutnya kau akan melupakan aturan itu

dan kau akan memainkannya dengan hatimu.

Karna itu aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku, bukan

karna aturan yang memaksa.

this story belongs to me

please do not do plagiarism

Happy reading~

Pelukan itu masih terjadi dengan Kyungsoo yang menahan tangisnya saat tangan jantan milik pria yang dicintainya itu mengelus lembut punggungnya. Jongin melepas pelukan itu, mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sebentar, lalu mencium dahinya cukup lama. Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai merubah ekspresi kecewanya tadi. Kyungsoo melepas tangan Jongin yang berada di punggungnya. Dia menoleh ke arah perempuan tadi yang dipeluk Jongin, berdiri memamtung, meneliti perlakuan Jongin yang menyatakan bahwa dua anak manusia itu memiliki ikatan yang eart, sehingga kesempatannya untuk memiliki Jongin kembali adalah nol persen.

Kyungsoo merasa tarikan di tangannya menguat, Jongin memintanya untuk kembali ke balai desa. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo yang berharap jonginnya akan jujur padanya.

Acara itu sudah selesai ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja kembali. Eomma Jongin melambai, mengangkat Hanboknya untuk menghampiri mereka dengan pelan, mereka semua sepakat untuk kembali ke rumah karena sang Nenek yang mengeluh lelah.

"Jonginie, kau pulang ke Seoul besok, kan?"

"Iya Eomma, aku harus mengurus acara ceremonyku lusa, jadi aku pulang dengan Ahjussi besok."

Kyungsoo diam mendengar itu, dia memang menggenggam tangan Jongin, tapi ribuan pertanyaan di hati wanita itu sedang bertengkar, mengatakan ada yang salah dengan Jongin, juga ada yang merasa yakin Jongin hanya berteman saja. Dia menunduk ketika berjalan, tak ada niat untuk ikut berbicara atas perbincangan keluarga Kim sedari tadi. Dia rindu sekali dengan orangtuanya, memikirkan lagi tentang pernikahannya dengan Jongin yang tinggal menghitung hari.

"Undangan pernikahan kalian akan disebar lusa, juga tentang di mana kalian menikah, jawabannya adalah di rumah."

"Ya! Eomma, bagaimana bisa di rumah? Kan aku sudah setuju dengan gedung yang waktu itu, dekat dengan sungai akan lebih mengesankan."

Eomma Jongin menghela napas lelah sehabis berjalan, wanita paruh baya itu melirik Kyungsoo yang berpamitan ke kamarnya, lalu Jongin yang mengacak rambut tunangannya itu memberi izin.

"Duduklah, Appamu sudah merubah konsep yang kalian bicarakan, Nenekmu tidak setuju jika terlalu bergaya barat."

"Astaga, Eomma. Seharusnya Eomma bilang padaku—"

"Jongin, kau temui Kyungsoo, sepertinya kalian perlu bicarakan masalah ini , dan beri tahu Appa tentang hasilnya."

Jongin mengangguk pasti mendengar perintah Appanya itu, dia beangkit dari dusuknya, menuju ke kamar Kyungsoo. Dia mengetuk pintu dua kali, lalu segera menekan kenop pintu kayu itu. Pria itu melihat tunangannya sudah berganti pakaian. Dia membersihkan riasan wajah tipis dengan kapas, menatap mata Jongin dari ceminnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku, masih merasa kecewa atas tidak adanya penjelasan dari Jongin dari kejadian tadi. Kyungsoo berdiri membuang beberapa kapas yang sudah bangak noda

"Kau baik?"

Anggukan itu diterima oleh Jongin, menghela napas sambil mendekat ke ranjang Kyungsoo. Dia menutup mata dengan perasaan kacaunya akibat kejadian tadi yang terus membuatnya merasa bersalah sekali pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau lelah, hm?"

Suara Kyungsoo masih terdengar lembut, dia merasa ranjang itu berguncang sedikit, meyakini Kyungsoo duduk di samping kepalanya. Dia merasakan sentuhan tangan Kyungsoo yang bermain di rambutnya. Jongin makin menutup mata, bersiap untuk menjelaskan siapa wamita yang dipeluknya tadi.

"Dia adalah cinta pertamaku," ujar Jongin pelan, membuat tangan Kyungsoo berhenti mengelus surai hitamnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa padaku, tapi sungguh aku hany sekadar merindukannya sebagai teman lama."

Jongin mulai membuka mata, menyadari tunangannya tersenyum sambil mengangguk-ngangguk, memberi keyakinan pada Jongin bahwa dia percaya dengan apa yang dijelaskan Jongin barusan.

"Apa kau memaafkan aku, Sayang?"

"Aku tidak kecewa, Jongin-ah. Aku hanya kesal karena kau menyentuh wanita lain di depan mataku. Aku merasa sakit di sini."

Kyungsoo menekan dada kirinya sedikit sambil membuat kejujuran lain untuk meminta Jongin agar tidak mengulanginya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menerima pelukan itu, yang begitu hangat melingkupi hatinya yang tadinya sedingin es. Dia akan luluh dengan kejujuran Jongin yang memang apa adanya. Tangan pria itu melakukan lagi elusan lembut di punggung Kyungsoo, membuat si pemilik punggung makin merasa nyaman.

"Hm, pernikahan kita," ucapnya hati-hati dan pelukan itu terlepas.

"Kenapa Jongin-ah?"

"Appa merubah konsepnya lagi, aku harus meminta persetujuanmu tentang ini, aku minta maaf karena tidak pernah mengajakmu untuk berdiskusi tentang pernikahan kita, jadi,"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar suara Jongin yang begitu cepat juga seperti gumaman. Dia menarik tangan Jongin kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Aku akan menuruti apapun yang diinginkan calon suamiku."

"Tidak, tidak bisa begitu, kau punya hak untuk mengajukan keinginanmu tentang pernikahan yang kauinginkan, Kyungsoo "

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan konsep super hero?"

"Kyungsoo, aku serius, aish."

Kyungsoo tertawa, memilih berbaring di samping tunangannya, dia menyamping dengan tangan memeluk Jongin yang terlentang menatap langit-langit. Jongin menghela napas juga memilih untuk istirahat, melewati siang yang terik lewat sela-sela jendela yang ditutup sebelah.

 _ **-our journey-**_

"Sekarang kau jujur padaku!"

Itu suara Sehun yang menggelegar, menuntut sebuah penjelasan tentang Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari perusahaan Junmyun. Dia menatap Luhan begitu dingin, bersedekap seperti seorang Ayah yang menemukan anaknya mencuri uang di lemari. Sehun memegang dagu Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk, wanita itu menatap mata Sehun dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Luhan, aku mau kau katakan semuanya! Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?!"

"Oke, jika kau mau tahu kenapa aku menemui Junmyun, aku membenci sahabat mu itu! Dia sudah menghancurkan hubungan Adikku! Dia membuat Adikku seperti itu!"

"Luhan!"

"Kau memang tidak tahu bagaimana Adikku diusir dari rumah karena Junmyun tidak mau bertanggung jawab—"

"Jangan menyalahkan Kyungsoo! Seharusna kau—"

"—kecuali aku mau membantunya untuk membalas dendam."

"A-apa?"

Luhan menutup matanya ketika ekspresi terkejut Sehun tergambae jelas. Pria itu melepas dagu Luhan yang memerah akibat tekanan jari-jari Sehun. Menatap Luhan begitu dalam, dia melempar sebuah vas yang tadinya berdiri di meja coklat ruang kerjanya. Dada Luhan berdegup, Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis di hadapan pria itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada Kyungsoo?" Tanya Sehun dengan sebuah bisikan lelah.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa terlihat baik di depanmu, aku membantu Junmyun mengambil alih perusahaan Ayah Kyungsoo,"

"Apa kau juga yang menyabotase mobil orangtuanya?"

Luhan membelalak merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilontarkan Sehun. Dia menampar pria itu, menyumpah akab membencinya seumur hidup.

"Aku tahu kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi! Kau sudah tidak peduli padaku lagi, kan? Oh Sehun, terima kasih atas tuduhan itu."

Sehun melihat air mata Luhan yang mengalir bebas seperti habis terkena badai yang kuat. Luhan mengambil tasnya, berlari sambil menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan punggung tangan kurusnya. Sehun membuka mulutnya sedikit, mulai meneteskan air mata di mata kanannya, dia menyadari Luhan hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa kesalnya atas Yixing, Adik kandung wanita itu, yang menderita akibat perbuatan satu orang yang sudah menghancurkan kehidupan Kyungsoo, sahabatnya. Jujur saja Sehun tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada sahabatnya itu, namun tatapan mata Luhan ketika dia menangis menyiratkan sebuah perasaan tidak suka atas kedekatan mereka. Sehun menghela napas, meninggalkan ruangan yang lantainya banyak sekali pecahan vas yang dilemparnya tadi.

Dalam lika-liku hidup, gambaran yang layak disimbolkan adalah pisau. Dunia ini seperti pisau dan pengendalinya tentu adalah penghuninya. Ketika si pengendeli sudah tak memiliki kontrol diri untuk berpura-pura baik, yang terjadi adalah pisau itu akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Menyayat bagai sebuah garis lurus yang siap membuka jaring epidermis yang kuat, begitu kuat sampai terlepas benangnya satu per satu, kemudian yang tersisa adalah sebuah lelehan darah yang mengucur deras, yang menyimbolkan air mata si pengendali.

Jelas saja Luhan memiliki ambisi untuk menghancurkan, tapi dia bukanlah Junmyun yang mengidap gangguan psikis akibat sakit hatinya karena perbuatan Ayah Kyungsoo yang memakinya dengan begitu luar biasa kejam. Menggunakan sisa energinya, Luhan berlari, bertekad memusuhi Kyungsoo yang sudah menghancurkan Adikny, Yixing.

Gerimis mulai turun saat sore hari Kyungsoo terbangun akibat lelah berada di posisi yang sama semenjak dua jam yang lalu. Ranjangnya berguncang sedikit, membuat tunangannya yang masih pulsa terusik, tapi tidur lagi. Wanita itu melirik jam dinding, masih pukul empat sore, tidak ada keributan yang terdengar tentang merek yang tidur satu ranjang lagi-lagi. Kyungsoo menghela napas, rindu akan orangtuanya, di sisi lain dia juga ingin menjadi seperti Jongin yang masih didampingi orangtuaya. Dia merapikan meja riasnya karena besok mereka harus kembali ke Seoul, dan Kyungsoo yang harus kembali berkuliah sebslum ujian tiba.

"Kyungsoo," bisik seseorang lewat jendela.

Kyungsoo menarik kepalanya untuk menoleh, kebingungan dengan siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia mendekati jendela dengan berjalan sepelan mungkin, memandangi sekaligus mencari si pemanggil tadi.

"Oh, apa yang Eomma lakukan di situ?"

"Aku sedang menanam bunga Crimson kuning, kemarilah!"

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar yang ditempatinya beberapa hari ini, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih begitu menikmati tiudrnya. Kyungsoo membungkuk ke arah Appa Jongin yang duduk di ruang tengah. Dia melewati dapur untuk menemui calon ibu mertuanya di kebun belakang. Kyungsoo menggulung rambut sebahunya, menekuk lutut untuk ikut memperhatikan pekerjaan calon mertuanya yang lihai menata beberapa bibit bunga cantik di tanah.

"Apa Crimson bisa tumbuh di sini, Eomma?"

"Tentu bisa, Bucheon adalah tempat yang memiliki kualitas tanah yang baik."

"Apa aku bisa menanamnya di Seoul?"

"Lebih baik kau menanam Lily atau mawar, akan lebih cepat tumbuh daripada yang lain."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, meneliti betul bibit-bibit yang sudah ditanam itu, dia ikut membantu calon mertuanya untuk segera selesai atas pekerjaan yang dia kerjakan sedari tadi. Kyungsoo mengangkat keranjang yang tadinya dipenuhi bibit bunga lalu berjalan menuju meja besar yang diukir sembarang menyerupai bentuk pohon yang dibelah tengah, menatap takjub langit sore dengan sungai yang mengalir begitu menyentuh hati. Dia terkejut sesaat setelah mendapati Jongin sudah berada di belakangnya dengan rambut basah. Pria itu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan posisi berlawanan tapi tak saling menghadap. Kyungsoo menyadarkan kepalanya, menikmati pelukan hangat itu untuk beberapa saat dengan iringan suara merdu deras sungai di depan mereka.

Jongin meletakkan dagunya di leher sebelah kanan Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma asli wanita yang dicintainya itu. Bayangannya meliar tentang sebuah kebahagian abadi yang didambakan setiap orang, termasuk dirinya. Dia merasakan sebuah sentilan usil di hatinya, menghangat dengan semua kenangan yang dilaluinya beberapa bulan ini. Dia—entah—apa—yang—mengganggunya. Sudah dikata bahwa cinta pertamanya tumbuh di sini, di desa ini, dengan ribuan kenangan masa kecil yang berujung pada sebuah percintaan labil milik remaja pada umumnya. Jongin tahu betul kesan yang diberi cinta pertamanya jauh lebih, dan lebih lagi, susah untuk dibuang begitu saja. Namun apa jadinya jika belenggu masa lalu akibat dirinya yang harus pergi nantinya akan membuat hatinya berhenti di sini? Lalu perlahan dia menyakiti yang dicintainya saat ini? Jongin merasa begitu bodoh untuk mengakui bahwa: dia—masih—mencitai—cinta—pertamanya.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo lembut.

"Ya Sayang?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya tentang cinta pertamu?"

Jongin membuka matanya, tetap memilih memeluk Kyungsoo pada posisi itu. Dia merasakan usapan lembut di lengannya yang melingkar sepenuhnya di perut Kyungsoo. Dia menghela napas dalam, mengiyakan permintaan calon istrinya.

"Kapan kau bertemu dengan dia?"

"Dua puluh tahun yang lalu."

"Woah, kita bahkan hanya mengenal saat kita SMA, haha,"

Tawa itu terdengar gugup dan memberi tahu Jongin, tunagannya itu sedang merasa kalah akibat tidak mengenalnya lebih dulu.

"Apa itu penting, Sayang?"

"Y-ya, tentu saja. Aku belum mengenal dirimu sepenuhnya, tentang hobimu, tentang apa yang tidak kau sukai, bahkan aku tidak tahu biasanya kau—"

"Kyungsoo, cukup. Apa semua itu penting? Kau akan tahu—"

"Jongin-ah, bukankah lebih baik jika kau mendapatkan wanita yang tahu dan mengerti dirimu jauh lebih lama daripada aku, hm?"

Jongin melepas pelukan itu, membawa Kyungsoo untuk menghadap di mukanya.

"Do Kyungsoo! Lihat aku, tatap aku! Apa aku terlihat tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin mengenalmu? Apa aku terlihat main-main dengan perasaanku padamu?"

Kyungsoo menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi memaksa untuk segera terjun bebas. Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin yang memerah, menyiratkan kekecewaan atas dirinya yang tidak bisa mempercayai tunangannya sendiri.

"Jawab aku, Kyungsoo!"

"Yang kutahu, aniya, yang kurasakan di sini adalah kau kembali membagi hatimu, Kim Jongin."

Dia menangis ketika Jongin membelalakkan natanya, dia tidak ingin semua menjadi kacau seperti ini, dia yakin terhadap cintanya, terhadap perasaannya, terhadap Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuat hatinya sembuh dari pengkhianatan cinta ke—duanya yang benar membuat dirinya sadar akan sakitnya dikhianati.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memberiku kesimpulan semacam itu?"

"Matamu, ketika kau bercerita tentang cinta pertamamu, matamu mengatakan semua itu padaku, ya dan pelukan itu, pelukan itu terasa begitu menyakitkan untukku, Jongin."

"Bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Sebelum terlambat, Jongin-ah. Kejarlah cinta pertamamu yang sempat kau tinggalkan itu—"

Jongin menarik wajah Kyungsoo, melunat bibir manis itu dengan perasaan kecewanya, bahkan dia memaksa Kyungsoo tetap membuka mulutnya untuk memberinya ruang menangkap lidah wanita itu. Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin karena kehabisan napas akan ciuman panas pria itu yang membuat Kyungsoo sadar, Jongin tengah marah padanya.

"Kalau kau tetap menganggapku seperti itu, aku akan menikahimu sekarang juga, kau mengerti?"

Kyungoo melepaskan pelukan itu, kemudian pergi masuk ke rumah Nenek Jongin dengan keadaan begitu menyedihkan. Jongin berharap Kyungsoo memikirkan perasaan pria itu yang lebih kuat, yaitu perasaan cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Dia menendang rerumputan sambil menahan air matanya karena dia mutlak menyakiti Kyungsoo.

Jongin melewati jembatan kecil di belakang rumah itu. Langsung menuju ke sebuah taman desa yang dipenuhi bunga dan juga tanaman sayuran. Dia melangkah, menikmati hari yang makin menggelap akibat dirinya yang sedang mengalami keresahan luar biasa. Dalam hubungannya selama ini, dia tak pernah merasa akan mengkhianati cintanya yang sudah digenggamnya. Padahal Jongin memang mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya, dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya yang sedikit terhanyut dalam kenangan masa lalunya yang berhasil membuat dia bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo.

Di setapak, dia menerawang akan kerikil-kerikil yang dulunya tidak melekat di sana, dia mendongak ketika matanya menangkap kaki seseorang yang berhenti di depannya.

"Noona,"

"Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"

"Kau sudah dewasa kan Noona? Semua sudah jelas, kita tidak bisa kembali bersama lagi."

"Aku menunggumu delapan tahun, Kim Jongin, ini yang kauberi untuk delapan tahun yang kulewati untuk menunggumu?"

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Noona, maafkan aku."

"Tapi aku masih mencintaimu, Jongin-ah."

Wanita itu mendekat membuat Jongin memundurkan langkahnya, dia menatap wanita itu yang menangis akibat ulahnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah datang ke sini untuk menemuiku, bertanya apakah aku baik setelah kau campakkan begitu saja delapan tahun lalu."

"Noona, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa kembali lagi."

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

"Karena aku akan menikah minggu depan."

"M-mwo?"

Wanita itu terjatuh karena terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya berada di tanah dengan langit yang sudah menggelap sepenuhnya, Jongin berjongkok meminta wanita itu untuk berdiri, Jongin menarik bahu wanita itu dan secepat yang dia bisa, wanita itu, menarik Jongin, mencium pria itu kuat agar tidak lepas lagi. Pikirannya sudah kacau dan dia tidak rela Jongin harus pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang berharap selama delapan tahun ini.

Jongin yang terkejut mendorong bahu wanuta itu denga kuat, dia menatap sekeliling, dan menemukan Kyungsoo berada di seberang setapak itu sambil memegang payung yang dibiarkannya terjatuh. Hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur mereka bertiga, Jongin mampu melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya luar biasa kecewa seakan memakinya, meneriakinya umpatan-umpatan sebanyak yang wanita itu bisa katakan.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo, tidak," ucap Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo berlari menjauhi mereka.

Dia merasakan tarikan di lengannya kuat, hingga dia berhenti karena perasaannya yang benar-benar kacau. Dia menoleh ke arah wanita yang pernah ada di hatinya itu dengan tatapan marah.

"Jangan menyentuhku,"

"Jongin—"

"Aku membencimu, Minseok-ssi."

Jongin melepas tarikan itu, berlari sambil memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan teriakannya. Dia mengabaikan tubuhnya yang basah akibat hujan yang terus menghantamnya. Dia melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di sebelah sungai yang juga mengantarkan air hujan lewat arusnya yang menderas. Kyungsoo menyadarkan tubuhnya di pohon dekat ayunan di rumah Neneknya. Jongin menangis melihat siluet tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar karena tangisannya. Jongin segera berjalan cepat, menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Sayang," panggil Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap pria itu dengan masih mencoba menetralkan sesunggukannya. Dia mengusap matanya dengan lengan, tidak bersandar lagi.

"Apa kau ingin mendengar penjelasanku?"

"Tidak perlu, Jongin-ah, aku akan pergi."

"Kenapa tidak? Kumohon dengarkan aku,"

Jongin memohon lirih dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir, merasa bodoh dengan apa yang dia lakukan baru saja.

"Kita berakhir."

"Kyungsoo..."

 _ **-our journey-**_

 **TBC**

 **Eheyyyyy alhamdulillah,,,,**

 **Bisa selesai di chap 13. Hmm hmn, hurt banget siy, wkwk**

 **Ini awal buat Jongin yang kalian minta sesekali merasakan sakit akibat kesalahan yang dibuatnya karena sempat berani membuka hati utk cinta pertamanya wkwkwkwk**

 **Well De bakal gak update untuk bulan ini FULL sampai April ya..**

 **Pejuang UNAS nih ceritanya wkwk semoga readersnjm bisa mengerti dan tetep support yaaaaa**

 **Kalo ada waktu silahkan baca 'My Boss' ama 'Anxious' biar gak lupa ama De selama De hiatus hehehehe**

 **Kalo mau kontak De, ke sini ya:**

 **Idline : Debbyjongong23**

 **Twitter: Debbyjongong**

 **Ig: chanbaekslut**

 **Dahhh paipaiiiiiiii**

 **REVIEW FAV & FOLLOW**

 **MUAH MUAH TERIMAKASIH BANYAK!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Our Journey**

By

 **Debby Jongong**

Kaisoo

Kai & Kyungsoo dedicated

Cinta bukanlah tentang dua orang saja. Cinta itu

seperti bermain musik, awalnya kau harus

belajar untuk memainkannya dengan aturan yang

ada, selanjutnya kau akan melupakan aturan itu

dan kau akan memainkannya dengan hatimu.

Karna itu aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku, bukan

karna aturan yang memaksa.

 _this story belongs to me_

 _please do not do plagiarism_

 _Happy reading~_

Menatap seluruh malam lewat iris matanya yang berair, melangkah gontai untuk mendekat ke arah ayunan di sisi kananya, menikmati suara deras air sungai akibat hujan untuk sekadar mengingatkan bahwa hatinya benar-benar kacau. Jongin masih menatap lurus ke arah sungai dengan tubuh basah gemetar juga lelah. Dia sebelumnya sudah bahagia dengan cintanya pada Kyungsoo, mendapat perhatian yang melebihi dari apa yang dia dapat dari cintanya yang lain. Dia membuka pintu berwarna coklat muda dengan kenop begitu dingin, membasahi lantai dengan tetesan seluruh air di pakaian dan tubuhnya. Menggumam sedikit ketika Eommanya datang dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Ada apa Jongin-ah? Kau dari mana? Astaga," tanya Eommanya dengan penuh perasaan khawatir. Sebelumnya juga dia menanyakan hal yang sama pada Kyungsoo, yang menangis sambil menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Kilatan mata putra satu-satunya ini dipenuhi sebuah sarat akan kesedihan.

"Di mana Kyungsoo, Eomma?" Lirih Jongin.

Eommanya menjawab Kyungsoo berada di dalam kamarnya. Kebingungan akan apa yang dijelaskan kedua anaknya, maksudnya, Kyungsoo akan menjadi anaknya juga, dari apa yang diekspresikan wajah-wajah mereka. Jongin berjalan pelan, mengabaikan Eommanya yang meminta dia untuk berganti pakaian. Semua begitu terang untuk Jongin, pintu itu tertutup rapat seakan menghalangi bahkan satu tiupan debu yang ingin masuk. Jongin mengetuk setidaknya dua kali, memandang lagi ke arah sandalnya yang basah akibat tetesan air dari rambutnya.

"Kyungie," panggilnya dengan suara bergetar. Dia mengetuk lagi dengan tetesan air matanya mulai menguat. Dia mengingat wajah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya terakhir kali sebelum wanita itu menangis karena dirinya, dia yang menyakiti cinta tulus wanita itu. Dia mengetuk lagi, "Kyungsoo-ya."

Tak ada jawaban, tak ada pergerakan apapun yang dibuat Kyungsoo untuk memberi Jongin kesempatan meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dia mengetuk lagi.

"Aku.. aku tahu kau mendengarku, Sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu, begitu mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Jangan hancurkan aku seperti ini, dengarkan aku, Kyungsoo.."

"...kau berjanji padaku untuk percaya padaku, aku memang brengsek, tapi aku tulus mencintaimu, Sayang. Kumohon keluarlah dan dengarkan aku."

Suara Jongin begitu lirih dan seluruhnya bergetar. Menangis dalam lingkaran penyesalan atas kejadian yang tidak sengaja dilakukannya. Dia membalik badan, bersandar pada pintu itu, perlahan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dengan tekukan lutut untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya untuk menangis. Kim Jongin seorang yang tegas dan sangat jarang menangis ketika sendang patah hati, tapi kenapa dia sekarang secengeng ini? Bukan, ini bukan masalah dia lemah atau tidak sebagai seorang pria hanya karena dia menyesal. Semua orang berhak mengekspresikan semua apa yang dirasakan.

Pendewasaan yang mereka berdua jaga sudah melayang melupakan seluruh perasaan keduanya. Mereka menguatkan satu perasaan yang seharusnya ditempatkan di tempat dan waktu yang benar. Satu dengan teguh pendiriannya untuk menjelaskan, kembali mendekap yang bersikeras tetap diam karena hancurnya cinta tulusnya. Jika semua bisa diulang seperti sebuah tayangan dengan tombol ulang agar bisa diperbaiki tanpa harus ada sesal di antara tayangan itu. Membayangkan semua dengan keindahan yang tidak akan habis, keindahan tanpa air mata kesedihan. Semua takkan terulang dalam hidup. Semua sudah Tuhan takdirkan satu kali, kehidupan dengan satu kali tayangan, tanpa tombol kembali, ataupun dipercepat. Yang dibiarkan oleh Tuhan adalah manusia akan mengikuti hati mereka atau memilih menjadi orang lain yang sama sekali bukan dirinya. Dan mereka tidak menyadari kesempatan itu karena terlalu sibuk dengan penyesalan.

Dalam kamarnya, Kyungsoo mendengar lirihan suara pria yang dicintainya itu. Dia memilih untuk menekan segala perasaannya untuk berlari membuka pintu, memeluk tubuh yang sekarang kedinginan itu. Dia membiarkan air matanya sama sakitnya dengan perasaan yang dia jaga selama ini untuk pria itu. Dia ingin menutup mata untuk sekadar melupakan semua yang terjadi di hidupnya. Terbesit sebuah kemarahan akan orangtuanya yang pergi, pergi meninggalkan dia selamanya, cinta pertamanya yang mengkhianatinya dengan sebuah pengalaman cinta yang menyakitinya, yang membuatnya hampir membenci cinta. Tapi dia mulai melupakan semua kemarahan itu, perlahan, sangat perlahan. Sebuah keluarga menawarkan tangannya untuk menjadi Kyungsoo yang kuat. Keluarga Kim, keluarga yang memberinya semangat untuk kembali mengenal cinta. Dan pada akhirnya dia berhasil mencintai lagi, mencintai Kim Jongin yang juga menerima sebuah pengkhianatan dari cinta.

Tapi, keegoisan Kyungsoo yang begitu kuat menahannya untuk segera membenci cinta lagi. Dia mengenang segala ciuman itu yang terjadi baru saja, meski samar, meski tak jelas. Yang dia tahu hatinya berdegup dengan cubitan keras sampai dia hanya bisa diam dan menangis.

"Kyungsoo, aku bukanlah pria yang baik, aku tahu itu, aku benar-benar tahu.." suara itu kembali didengar Kyungsoo.

"...tapi bisakah sekali saja aku melihatmu, Sayang? Aku akan menunggumu, aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

Abaikan. Itu yang Kyungsoo pertahankan. Dia marah, dia sakit hati, juga tidak segampang itu untuk memaafkan. Kyungsoo sudah lelah untuk mengalah, untuk menjadi Kyungsoo yang jelas akan memaafkan semua kesalahan yang dia terima. Kyungsoo menutup jendela kamar itu dengan pelan. Mebuka lemari yang berisi beberapa pakaiannya, dia memasukkan seluruhnya, menyeret koper yang dibawanya tiga hari yang lalu. Merapikan semua barang dan meletakkan tasnya di ujung, sebelah kiri pintu yang diyakini Jongin masih berada di sana. Dia menghela napas, mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan, dan memilih menutup mata di ranjang. Dia menahan perasaannya kembali, perasaan untuk menjatuh keegoisannya akan cinta. Dia mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang.

Keadaan mereka tentu sangat berkebalikan. Jongin masih menekuk lututnya, terkejut dengan tangan dingin Eommanya yang menyentuh pelipis tegasnya. Jongin mendongak dengan matanya yang mulai memerah karena banyak menangis.

"Bersihkan dirimu, Nak. Kau bisa sakit dengan baju basah begini,"

"Eomma, aku, aku menyakiti Kyungsoo."

Air mata pria itu kembali mengalir bak sungai sebelah rumah Neneknya. Deras, dengan getaran yang menyakitkan di telinga Eommanya sendiri. Dia menggumam dalam hati, mengingat tentang perjuangan cintanya dulu bersama Ayah Jongin, suaminya. Dengan tangan bergetar juga, Eommanya mengelus sayang rambut Jongin yang mulai mengering. Wajah pria itu terlihat kacau, menghangat, juga hidungnya yang sudah menjelaskan tentang demam yang akan dideritanya sebentar lagi, membuat Eommanya khawatir.

"Kenapa Jongin? Kau bisa cerita pada Eomma,"

"Aku menyakitinya, aku... aku menyakiti Kyungsoo, aku.."

Jongin kembali menangis dengan bahunya semakin bergetar akibat sesunggukan khas pria yang dibuatnya spontan karena merasa sangat bersalahn. Kemejanya sudah kering di bagian punggung, membuat dia sadar sudah lumayan lama berada di posisi sperti ini. Kau menyedihkan Kim Jongin, segera berdiri sekarang, buat satu komitmen agar Kyungsoo mau mendengarmu! Dunia tidak akan berakhir hanya karena kau takut untuk menatap matanya, Kim Jongin.

Jongin merasakan kepalanya pening, dan Eommanya, berpaling, tidak perlu bertanya kenapa. Tangannya bergerak menahan beban tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Mestinya kau dengarkan Eomma, berdirilah, ganti pakaianmu Jongin."

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini, sebelum Kyungsoo keluar dan mendengarku."

Suara itu terdengar jelas beberapa kata Jongin yang dilontarkan pria itu. Sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar menutup mata untuk kedua kalinya. Hatinya berperang, bergumam memperingati hatinya agar tetap diam. Setelah berpikir beberapa menit, Kyungsoo melepaskan seluruh keegoisannya atas perasaan khawatir berlebihan melihat langit-langit kamar yang ditempatinya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya, menatap pintu itu dengan helaan napas. Dia pun meninggalkan segalanya di atas ranjang itu, dia membuka pintunya dengan mencoba bersikap selayaknya orang prihatin.

Jongin bangkit dari lantai, menatap mata Kyungsoo, melihat lagi tubuh itu yang ingin dia rengkuh sedalam apapun yang dimampunya. Ketika mereka sama-sama terdiam dengan keadaan menyedihkan, Eomma Jongin menjauh, membiarkan mereka yang mendapat pendewasaan baru untuk masalahnya yang tidak pernah dia tahu.

Mata lelahnya, miliknya yang dia klaim untuk menatap ke dalam hati Kyungsoo, masih memepertahankan tangisnya. Dia mendekat dengan langkah dari kakinya yang bergetar. Jongin sendu, dia terluka menyadari Kyungsoo hanya menunduk tak mau melihatnya lagi.

"Aku sudah keluar, sekarang pergilah, ganti bajumu dan istirahat." Gumamnya dingin. Dia segera membalik badan, tapi sebelum dia masuk kembali, Jongin memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Dia mendengar bagaimana lirihan pria itu di bahunya. Jongin menunjukkan sisi lain yang baru Kyungsoo kenal. Kim Jongin sedang rapuh.

"Dengarkan aku, Sayang, kumohon, aku—"

"Tidak, kau yang harus mendengarku, kita cukup, kita selesaikan ini. Aku minta maaf, karena memang kita tidak akan bisa bersama, Kim Jongin."

"KYUNGSOO!"

Tangisan Jongin makin menjadi setelah teriakan itu. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Melewatkan hujan di luar yang seharusnya membawa sebuah berkah dari Tuhan, malah membuatnya jatuh, semakin jatuh dari lubang yang berbeda, jauh lebih menyakitkan. Ingatannya akan pengkhianatan Krystal kembali, kenangan akan masa indah cinta pertamanya juga kembali. Seperti semua prosa yang dia baca, yang dikhayalkan, sama seperti apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo. Cerita-cerita yang dimengerti olehnya terjadi di hidupnya. Layaknya Charlie yang dikhianati oleh istrinya yang begitu dia cinta. Sama seperti Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mendapati sebuah kepahitan yang lainnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku sudah lelah, Jongin. Kukira aku akan bahagia dengan memilih berhenti padamu, ternyata aku salah. Lepaskan aku Kim Jongin, berbahagialah dengan cinta yang mau berhenti padamu."

Jongin melepas pelukan itu, merasa begitu kosong. Dia mengira Kyungsoo mau mengerti dan percaya pada penjelasannya tentang yang terjadi tadi, tetapi dia malah merasa benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan untuknya memperbaiki. Tak pernah terpikir oleh Jongin tentang Kyungsoo yang menjauh darinya dan menutup pintu pelan. Membuat hatinya semakin berdegup dengan kepedihan luar biasa. Seharusnya memang benar, dia tidak kembali ke desa ini.

Butuh semalaman untuk Jongin bisa memejamkan matanya relaks dengan sepenuhnya. Cuaca kembali bersahabat tapi suhu masih menyejukkan juga perasaannya masih sama seperti kemarin malam. Dia membuka matanya segera, memandang kemejanya yang dia letakkan sembarang di lantai sebelum dia membersihkan diri. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya karena mendengar keributan di luar, dia segera berlari menemukan cahaya matahari sudah menusuk lantai kayu rumah Neneknya.

"Kim Jongin!"

"Ada apa ini, Appa?"

"Kau!" Teriak Appanya hampir memukul wajahnya. Tapi Kyungsoo meanhan dengan segera memeluk Jongin erat, begitu eratm

"Jongin-ah, apa benar kau dan Minseok berciuman tadi malam?"

Kali ini Eommanya menatap dengan penuh kekecewaan, dengan sama-sama terluka Kyingsoo menangis mulai merenggangkan pelukan itu. Dia salah satu orang mungkin, yang melihat langsung bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi.

Kilatan marah Jongin terlihat menatap Minseok yang berdiri bersama Ayahnya dan beberapa warga desa lain. Dia menarik Kyungsoo yang menjauh dengan pelan, Kyungsoo tercekat penuh tanya, apa benar yang dilihatnya memang Jongin yang memulai?

"Noona, katakan siapa yang memulai!"

"Aku menghargaimu, aku menghargai keluarga terhormatmu, Kim Jongin! Kau melecehkan putriku! Kau harus menanggung sanksi desa ini, nikahi putriku!"

Gemuruh suara warga juga menyetujui perkataan itu. Jongin menarik Kyungsoo, menahan tangan wanita itu sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Biar aku jelaskan, aku dan Minseok Noona tidak sengaja berciuman, tidak ini bukan salahku, putrimu yang menarikku, Tuan Kim!"

Nenek Jongin menghela napas, membuat sebuah dehaman agar mereka semua diam dan mendengar suaranya yang kecil akibat usianya yang sudah sangat tua. Dia melangkah ke tengah, di depan Jongin, di depan Ayah Minseok.

"Bagaimana ini, Nek?" Tanya Jongin penuh cemas.

"Kau selesaikan, kau tahu apa yang seharusnya kaulakukan, dan aku minta semua orang percaya pada siapa yang jujur."

Mereka menoleh ke belakang ketika sebuah mobil terparkir indah di halaman cukup luas rumah itu. Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi, tampan, dan juga kacamatanya dengan membungkuk, menatap heran orang-orang yang berkumpul membuat kegaduhan.

"Sehun." Gumam Jongin yang masih mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Lepaskan," pinta Kyungsoo.

Jonginn melihat mata Kyungsoo dengan penasaran juga terluka. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, menyeret kopernya dengan perasaan tidak rela meninggalkan Jongin dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jongin berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang mulai masuk ke mobil Sehun, tanpa kata, tanpa menatapnya lagi. Eommanya menutup mata sambil memegang pelipis, bergumam sangat pusing menerima keadaan inj. Dia mulai mengerti penyebab bertengkarmya Kyungsoo dan Jongin tadi malam.

"Kyung, Kyungsoo, tunggu, apa yang kaulakukan?"

Jongin menahan pintu mobil Sehun dengan tangan kanan, sedang tangan kirinya memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Selesaikan masalahmu, aku pergi Jongin, Sehun-ah cepatlah!"

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Sehun, kumohon jangan bawa Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo memaksa pintu mobil itu tertutup. Menagis di dalam sana, putus asa dengan keputusannya yang memilih pergi dari kehidupan Jongin, dan segera berkomitmen pada komitmen pertamanya untuk segera membenci cinta.

"Bung, jangan khawatir. Akan kukembalikan Kyungsoo jika kau sudah selesai dengan masalahmu itu." Ujar Sehun sambil menepuk punggung Jongin.

"Jaga dia untukku, aku akan segera menjemputnya."

Sehun mengangguk, masuk ke mobil untuk segera membawa Kyungsoo, menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedang terluka.

Mereka sampai di Seoul sekitar pukul 4 sore, Kyungsoo memilih langsung mencari pekerjaan dan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim dua jam yang lalu. Dia menulis surat dan berpamitan pada Ahjumma yang selalu mengurusi makanan di rumah besar itu. Dia sudah tidak peduli, dia ingin hidup dengan tenang, tanpa cinta yang akan membuat luka lain di hatinya. Dia berjalan menyeret kppernya bersama dengan beberapa kotak untuk buku-buku kuliahnya. Dia tersenyum ketika Sehun mendengus lelah. Dia bersyukur Tuhan masih memberinya kasih sayang lewat senyum Sehun yang membantunya lagi-lagi.

"Bagaimana? Mau ya?"

"Aku akan menumpang beberapa hari, aku akan bekerja dulu untuk bisa kembali ke flat lamaku."

"Tapi eomma benar-benar ingin kau tinggal bersamabkami, Kyungsoo."

"Hanya beberapa hari, oke?"

Sehun menghela napas, mengangguk kemudian membawa Kyungsoo ke rumahnya di dekat area pemakaman orangtua Kyungsoo. Sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi untuk beristirahat, Kyungsoo meminta Sehun untuk mengantarnya ke pemakaman, dia merindukan mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum lesu, memandang Sehun yang prihatin padanya. Dia menepuk bahu pria itu dengan menjelaskan dia masih kuat dan akan selalu begitu.

"Jika kau sudah selesai, hubungi aku, oke?"

"Siap, Pangeran Es." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan mengangkat tangan. Dia tersenyum sedih ketika mobil Sehun menjauh. Meninggalkan ribuan sunyi dalam sore kelam itu. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tungkainya, memandangi rerumpatan yang tersapu penuh angin Seoul yang menghangatkan, dia menyentuh tas selempangnya sekali lagi. Dia mengingat bagaimana Jongin memeluknya di samping makam kedua orangtuanya. Kyungsoo sadar akan sebuah perasaan yang mampu membuatnya meleburkan seluruh kesal itu dengan air mata mulai menguat, sekuat alumunium yang baru didinginkan. Dia menyapu debu pada nisan Eommanya dengan tangan kananya. Menyapa dengan kelembutan seperti biasa, juga menatap penuh makam Appanya yang berada di kanan. Dia menutup mata untuk menangis dengan pilu, suara lirihan penuh, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa harus memeluk wanita itu.

"Eomma, Appa, Kyungie datang. Maaf.." ujarnya dengan suara tertelan tangisnya. Dia mengusap lagi nisan Eommanya sambil menatap nama yang terukir di sana.

"..Kyungie menangis lagi, hehe, hiks kenapa.. kenapa Kyungie harus menangis? Kenapa semua orang yang aku cintai harus menyakitiku, Appa. Hiks.. apa.. apa aku memang benar-benar perebut kekasih orang lain? Aku begitu ya, Eomma hiks..aku.."

Takkan ada yang menenangkan Kyungsoo kali ini. Takkan ada lagi, dia akan melalui seluruh hidupnya dengan keteguhan baru, kesiapan hati baru, tanpa harus berlari untuk berhenti agar bisa mengenal cinta lagi. Kyungsoo sudah tidak mau tahu dengan segala kebahagian abadi yang diimpikannya. Sebaiknya dia mencari cara agar tidak mengangankan sesuatu yang indah tapi pada akhirnya ekspektasi itu hancur karena satu hal, ya satu hal yang disebut cinta.

Setidaknya ketika Kyungsoo menangis di Seoul, Jongin baru saja bernapas lega karena Minseok mau mengakui kesalahannya tentang ciuman itu. Jongin segera kembali ke rumah Neneknya setelah Ayah dari wanita yang pernah dicintanya itu memeinta maaf. Dia berlari untuk segera pulang dan menjemput cintanya. Dia memberi isyarat agar Pak Jung segera menyiapkan mobil. Dia berteriak pada Neneknya untuk berpamitan pulang dan mereka berpelukan. Appanya menepuk bahu pria itu dengan helaan napas sama kuatnya.

"Segera selesaikan, aku tidak mau semua batal, Kim."

"Aku mengerti, Appa."

Jongin akhirnya kembali ke Seoul.

 _ **-our journey-**_

Kyungsoo berjalan di trotoar dia biasa lalui ketika sedang berkunjung ke pemakaman. Dia melihat-lihat lagi jalanan yang membuat dirinya dan Jongin terjatuh, dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongin mencium bibirnya. Dia juga mengingat tentang calon mertuanya, mungkin saat ini sudah tidak lagi, memaki Jongin karena berlarian di jalanan seperti waktu itu. Kyungsoo berdiri tepat di ujung jalan, memandang bagaimana siluet lalu-lalang penghuni Seoul melakukan kesibukan. Bayangan itu kembali, membuat Kyungsoo mengenang segala memori yang dimilikinya beberapa bulan ini.

 _Kembalikan Jongin padaku._

Dia masih mendengar itu di hatinya. Dia benar-benar mendengar itu. Sebuah permintaan yang harus membuat dirinya rela meninggalkan segala perasaan yang dia bangun untuk Jongin. Dia bergerak dengan pelan untuk duduk di kursi taman favoritnya.

 _Kumohon, Nona. Aku sangat mencintainya, aku menunggunya selama delapan tahun. Aku ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Jangan hancurkan cinta kami._

Wanita itu yang menemuinya, ketika Kyungsoo kembali untuk mengantar beberapa bibit sore lalu. Dia mendengar helaan napas yang membujuknya untuk mau mengabulkan permintaan itu. Kyungsoo merasa dia harus berhenti untuk menjadi sesorang yang hanya berada di tengah, di tengah dua orang yang sebenarnya saling mencintai. Seperti Junmyun dan Yixing yang harus berpisah karena dirinya, kdirinya yang begitu egois tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa Junmyun memang tak mencintainya. Juga seperti dirinya yang membuat Jongin dan Krystal mengakhiri hubungan mereka, meski sempat dia sadari itu, tapi Kyungsoo merasa dirinya egois lagi pada cinta yang memberinya pengharapan untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahannya. Namun sekarang sudah terlanjur terjadi, Kyungsoo takkan menyesal karena sudah merelakan Jongin bersama dan bahagia bersama cinta pertama pria itu. Dia takkan membuat Jongin sedih dan merasa bersalah, bukan itu, yang Kyungsoo mau adalah tentang air yang membuat tanaman itu berdiri tegak agar membat senyum akan terkembang melihat keindahannya. Kyungsoo sudah lepas sekarang, takkan mebiarkan lagi dia berhenti untuk membuat luka baru di hidupnya.

"Kau sudah puas melamun, Nona Pendek?"

Kyungsoo menoleh mendapati Sehun membawa dua kaleng minuman untuk dirinya. Dia tersemyum sambil berterima kasih untuk itu. Dia bersandar ketika Sehun bergabung dengannya di kursi itu.

"Sudah mau cerita, tidak?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk penuh.

"Aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Jongin."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Mungkin yang dibilang orang-orang tentang diriku yang selama ini menjadi penghalang dua orang yang seharusnya mencintai satu sama lain itu benar adanya. Aku memang begitu, ketika Junmyun yang seharusnya bertanggung jawa atas Yixing Eonni, malah hubungan mereka berakhir karena aku. Juga Jongin dengan cinta pertamanya, apa aku harus membiarkan itu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun-ah?"

Helaan berat dari napas Sehun terdengar menyulitkan untuk Kyungsoo. Pria itu berusaha mengantarkan sebuah penolakan atas perspektif yang diberikan Kyungsoo tadi. Perkataan wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu dianggapnya sebagai opini bodoh yang hanya akan menyakiti saja. Tidak untuk memberi sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan di dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tahu, Nona Pendek. Semua orang yang kausebut memberimu penilaian seperti itu terlalu picik dalam memberi pendapat tentang bagaimana seharusnya cinta itu berjalan semestinya, yang menjalani hidupmu adalah kau sendiri, yang tahu hatimu adalah kau sendiri. Dengar, aku menjadi sahabatmu bukan sekadar untuk mendengarmu berteriak tentang lelahnya telingamu mendengar opini semacam itu, oke? Aku di sini untuk membawamu pada semangat yang biasa kaupunya, ayolah Kyungsoo kenapa kau seperti ini sekarang, hm?"

Kyungsoo tertawa sedih mendengar penuturan jelas dari sahabatnya itu. Mungkin jika Tuhan mengizinkan dia untuk mencintai pria itu, dia pasti akan meminta Sehun untuk menjadi pria yang harus mendampinginya seumur hidup. Tapi dia terlalu menyayangi pria itu, tidak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka hanya karena dia memohon untuk mendapatkan seorang pria yang seperti sahabatnya ini. Dia tahu betul bagaimana perbedaan itu harus dijaganya sampai nanti.

"Aku ingin mencari pekerjaan."

"Kau kan penulis? Terkenal! Buatkan aku satu cerita, aku akan membeli bukumu seratus buah."

"Yak! Kau pikir menulis cerita segampang itu, eoh?"

Sehun berhasil menyemangati Kyungsoo meski perubahan yang terjadi tak seberapa besar. Dia mengelus surai milik sahabatnya itu untuk sekadae mengantarkan perasaan simpatinya, memberi Kyungsoo keyakinan agar selalu bersemangat.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah Sehun, tak pernah Kyungsoo sangka Eomma dari sahabatnya itu memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat dan menceritakan bagaimana dulu Appanya bersahabat dengannya, meski tak terlalu mengenal Eommanya, wanita paruh baya itu begitu antusias membuka seluruh masa lalunya tentang Appanya yang begitu pendiam.

"Setelah makan malam, kau tidurlah di kamar atas ya."

"Baik, Ahjumma terima kasih."

"Kyungie, kau seharusnya sering berkunjung ke sini, aku benar-benar rindu padamu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat itu. Sebuah pengharapan murni dari wanita paruh baya itu yang membuat Kyungsoo sadar betapa dia tidak peduli lagi dengan orang yang pernah dekat dengannya setelah orangtuanya meninggal.

"Maafkan aku Ahjumma, terima kasih banyak."

"Istrirahatlah, Kyung." Suruh Sehun dengan senyumnya.

Dengan langkah lumayan tenang Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kanan untuk sampai di kamarnya. Berkali-kali menenangkan perasaannya yang sama sekali belum bisa tersembuhkan hanya karena dia sudah memutuskan untuk segera berkomitmen sama denfan sebelumnya. Dia memilih merebahkan semua kekesalannya di ranjang rumah Sehun, berharap esok hari dia akan diberi satu kebahagiaan lagi.

Hari Jumat pagi membuat Jongin kelabakan bangun akibat lelahnya dia dari Bucheon kemarin sore. Dia meninggalkan ranjangnya, berharap penuh hari ini dia menemukan Kyungsoo, yang nyatanya sudah benar-benar berkemas. Dia berpikir untuk segera menyelesaikan urusan di kampusnya, seharusnya lusa dia melakukan _ceremony_ nya dan lima hari selanjutnya dia menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Ya seharusnya sekarang Kyungsoo berada di sampingnya, mengerti betul bagaimana hatinya diremukkan dan malah tak mau mendengar penjelasannya. Jongin kecewa dengan keputusan Kyungsoo yang langsung pergi darinya.

Lantai rumahnya berkilatan habis dibersihkan betul baru saja. Jongin melupakan di mana letak kunci mobil, dompet, dan jam tangannya sendiri. Dia berkeliling, mengerling ke arah meja makan yang dipenuhi makanan kesukaannya, tanpa ada teriakan Kyungsoo memanggil. Dia mendekat ke arah meja makan, mengambil roti yang sudah dipanaskan dengan beberapa potong sayur juga daging asap. Jongin memakannya tanpa duduk, menghabiskan setengah dari seutuh roti itu. Kemudian dia meneguk air dari gelas, pergi begitu saja tak menghiraukan peringatan Minah yang ingin menyampaikan satu pesan dari seseorang. Jongin berlari mengejar seekor kucing di halaman rumahnya, terkekeh geli menyadari dirinya kesepian.

Dia merapikan kemeja putihnya yang dibiarkan tidak melekat dengan celana, juga sepatu yang waktu itu dia beli, sama dengan milik Kyungsoo. Dia seperti orang bodoh yang merindukan belaian seorang kekasih. Dia berjalan menghampiri Jung Ahjussi yang sedang membersihkan mobil, bukan mobil pribadinya.

"Ahjussi, mana kuncinya?"

"Ah Tuan Muda, Tuan mau pakai mobil ini?"

Jongin mengangguk dengan pasti. Menunggu Jung Ahjussi kembali dari tugasnya mengambil kunci mobil. Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk kaca mobil itu dengan ibu jarinya dua kali, menerawang tentang kekasih hatinya yang entah di mana pagi itu.

"Ini Tuan Muda," serah Jung Ahjussi, tapi Jongin diam sambil menatap pria tua itu lama.

"Ahjussi antarkan aku ya? Tiba-tiba aku malas nyetir."

Jung Ahjussi menepuk bahu Jongin sekali. Dia tahu Tuan Mudanya ini sedang bersedih, Jongin selalu memberi satu tingkah yang berhasil membuat pria tua itu mengerti hati majikannya ini. Bukan berarti dia sok tahu karena selama ini, dua—puluh tahun ini, dia bekerja untuk keluarga Kim. Dia membukakan pintu mobil hitam itu dengan bergegas. Jongin masuk, langsung menyandarkan bahunya yang lelah karena memikirkan masalah hatinya.

"Apa anda ingin ke kampus, Tuan Muda?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak membawa dompetku, aku hanya bawa ini." Jawabnya dengan menunjukkan ponselnya di tangan kanan.

Jung Ahjussi terkekeh pelan dengan terus fokus pada keadaan jalanan di luar kaca mobil itu. Mereka mengatari jalan memutar ketika sampai di taman kota yang biasanya ramai, Jongin memandangi setiap tempat yang berada di sekitar taman itu penuh minat, setiap orang yang memulai hari mereka, dengan senyuman lebar, juga ada yang menautkan alisnya ketika berbincang bersama lawan bicaranya, terburu-buru sambil menenteng tas kerjanya.

Jongin meminta Jung Ahjussi menunggunya, dia berlari memanggil Chanyeol yang sebelum dia keluar dari mobil, sahabatnya itu berjalan dengan santainya, melewati mobilnya.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali dari Bucheon?"

"Ya, di mana Baekhyun? Bisa aku minta bantuanmu?"

"Baekhyun ada di gedung Kedokteran, dia menemui Pamannya untuk mengatur acara kelulusan nanti. Ada apa, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin memberi isyarat—ayo—ikut—aku—pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya heran.

"Kyungsoo pergi dari rumah," celetuknya saat mereka berada di koridor gedung Sastra.

"Mwo? Kalian kan akan menikah? Kenapa bisa?"

"Kami bertengkar ketika di Bucheon dan,"

Jongin menceritakan perihalnya bertemu dengan Minseok dan kejadian sore itu, membuat Chanyeol tak menyangka sahabatnya ini melakukan sesuatu yang gila. Namun Jongin membela dirinya, ingin memberi kebenaran yang seharusnya Chanyeol percaya.

"Minseok, jadi kau bertemu dengannya?"

Jongin mengangguk ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruang musik dekat aula utama kampus. Mereka membuka pintu secara bergantian, memang sudah peraturan untuk masuk satu-persatu ke sana. Jongin duduk melebarkan kaki sebatas bahunya, kemudian bersandar pasrah.

"Baekhyun mungkin akan membuat satu tamparan di pipimu, mungkin, kau tidak bisa dipercaya berciuman dengan mantan kekasihmu di depan tunanganmu, aku tidak tahu lagi harus merespon apa,"

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak sengaja, bukan, ini kesengajaan Minseok Noona, aku tak tahu jika Kyungsoo ada di belakang, aku sudah berusaha melepasnya. Dia juga sudah mengakui kesalahannya kemarin."

"Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Aku ingin membawa Kyungsoo kembali, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang,"

Chanyeol melepaskan satu helaan napas dari mulutnya, dia ikut duduk di sebelah Jongin, mengetikkan pesan lewat ponselnya pada Baekhyun. Dia melirik Jongin sekali lagi.

"Terakhir Kyungsoo ke mana?"

"Dia pulang dengan Sehun, dan ya mungkin saja masih bersama pria itu."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol penuh harap sahabatnya itu bisa membantunya mencari Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Berbeda dengan Jongin, pagi ini Kyungsoo bangun jauh lebih pagi, dia melihat-lihat ke luar jendela. Besok dia harus segera mengikuti beberapa mata kuliah yang ditinggalnya dua hari ini. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan Televisi yang menyala. Sehun melihatnya dengan heran tapi penuh pemikiran baik, meyakikan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di batas sofa sambil mengunyah kacang kering sehabis dia menyantap sarapan sebelas menit yang lalum tangannya meraba-raba segala isi tempat kacang itu dengan pelan, melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun ke arah jendela ruang tengahnya. Dia menghembuskan napas pelan, mencari tahu apalagi yang menganggu sahabatnya itu.

"Besok kau kuliah?"

Kyungsoo membisu tak peduli dengan siapapun yang berada di dekatnya, pikirannya benar-benar tertuju pada Jongin. Pria yang membuatnya berhasil lari dari cinta pertamanya yang menyakitkan. Dia masih mengabaikan panggilan Sehun untuk kedua kalinya. Menerawang penuh tentang apa yang dilakukan Jongin pagi ini.

"Hey, aku bicara padamu."

Sehun mencoba menepuk bahu sempit Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya. Wanita itu menoleh sambil mengatakan maaf, berpura-pura fokus dengan tayangan Televisi di depan maniknya. Dia segera merubah air mukanya untuk terlihat sama sekali baik-baik saja.

Ketukan pintu di luar membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah yang sama. Sehun berdiri, berteriak pada Eommanya agar tetap duduk, dia meletakkan wadah kacang itu di atas meja. Merapikan bajunya sedikit dengam cara mengibas-ngibas. Sehun mendekati pintu utama dengan rasa penasaran luar biasa. Mungkinkah itu Jongin yang datang? Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat untuk menenangkan perasaan Kyungsoo yang masih begitu dingin namun nyatanya wanita itu masih merindukan kekasihnya. Sehun perlahan menarik gagang pintu itu dengan kuat, menganga ketika tahu siapa yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya dengan keadaan menyedihkan. Wajah memerah, dengan rambut sudah tak beraturan, napasnya tersenggal layaknya seekor domba yang lelah akibat kejaran harimau hutan yang lapar. Dia merasakan sakit luar biasa di dadanya melihat keadaan ini, dia merengkuhnya dengan kelembutan hampir menangis juga.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus lembut surainya yang halus.

"Sehun, hiks, Sehun aku takut."

"Sst, tenanglah, ayo masuk. Uljima, Noona."

Ya, wanita itu adalah Luhan yang berada di pelukan Sehun. Dia sungguh terlihat sangat putus asa dengan hidupnya. Yang terpikir olehnya adalah Sehun, pria yang dia anggap mutlak menyakitinya selama ini. Nyatanya sama sekali salah. Sehun masih peduli padanya, pelukan yang diberikan pria itu masih sama hangatnya ketika dia bergetaran sambil menahan sesunggukannya sendiri. Sehun menghalaunya ke ruang tengah membuat wanita yang direngkuhnya itu membelalak, menyadari siapa yang sedang duduk menatapnya terkejut di sofa rumah Sehun.

"Kenapa dia di sini?"

Sehun tetap memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan. Menenangkan amarah Luhan yang dirasanya mulai memuncak. Sehun menariknya untuk duduk, membuat Kyungsoo reflek berpindah ke sofa yang lain. Mereka sama-sama terdiam.

"Bisa kaujelaskan padaku, kenapa perusak hubungan orang seperti dia berada di rumahmu sekarang Sehun?"

"Noona! Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, Kyungsoo tidak seperti itu, kumohon hentikan."

"Kau, kau membentakku Oh Sehun? Kau membentakku karena wanita ini?"

Luhan menunjuk tepat di muka Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya. Kyungsoo menahan air matanya, bertanya-tanya kenapa persahabatan yang mereka bangun dulu begitu harmonis dan malah jadi begini sekarang? Persahabatan yang dulunya saling melempar canda, malah hancur hanya karena salah satunya membenci yang lain, atau sekadar tidak mau melihat yang lain bahagia. Kyungsoo menekuk lutut penuh, mengepal buku jarinya dengan kepalan kuat. Menahan segala pertanyaan itu untuk tenang.

"Noona, tak bisakah sekali ini saja kau menurutiku?"

"Menurutimu? Menuruti agar aku bersikap baik padanya? Kepada orang yang sudah membuat Adikku gila?! Apa aku harus bersikap baik pada orang yang—"

"Adik?"

Mata Kyungsoo berair. Menyiratkan ketidaktahuan dan kebodohannya karena sama sekali tak mengetahui apa maksud Luhan sebenarnya. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan rasa bersalahnya. Dia menenangkan Luhan yang berusaha pergi dari rumahnya itu.

"Lebih baik kau tahu ini Kyung, aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Yixin Noona adalah Adik kandung Luhan Noona, dan dia sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa karena kehilangan bayinya."

Hal ini mengejutkan bagi Kyungsoo dengan lelehan air matanya dia memberi kesan bahwa dia begitu terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ada. Pasalnya Luhan tak pernah memberi tahunya akan dia yang memiliki Adik kandung yang waktu itu Kyungsoo maki karena kekesalannya. Dia begitu terkejut menerima satu hal yang membuatnya begitu bersalah luar biasa. Jadi, Luhan membencinya karena ini. Dia menekan dadanya tak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa memang dia menghancurkan Yixing.

"Kau dengar, kan? Kau sudah membuat Adikku seperti itu sekarang, seamdainya kau mau menerima penjelasan Adikku malam itu, pasti dia sekarang akan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo. Kau begitu jahat padanya, aku membencimu, dan sekarang kau ingin merebut Sehun dariku, kan? Hahaha, bodohnya aku berteman dengan wanita licik sepertimu!" Ejek Luhan dengan air matanya yang sama mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Luhan!"

"Aku tidak pernah ada niat merebut siapapun, Eonnie. Jika benar adanya aku menginginkan Sehun, dari awal kami bertemu juga pasti aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendekatinya dengan maksud tertarik. Nayatanya aku dan Sehun sampai sekarang masih bersahabat, tidak pernah sedikitpun aku memiliki niat untuk menghancurkan Yixing yang ternyata adalah Adikmu, kau sendiri yang bilang padaku untuk saling menyayangi, kau yang mengajariku untuk tetap setia pada kekasihku, nyatanya apa yang kudapat, Eonnie? Apa aku masih tetap berasalah di matamu? Aku kehilangan Junmyun, aku kehilangan orangtuaku sendiri, aku kehilangan tunanganku, dan sekarang apa kau mau aku juga kehilangan sahabat seperti kalian berdua?" Tanya Kyungsoo setengah berteriak.

Dia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Dia melihat Luhan semakin terisak di rengkuhan Sehun. Luhan merasa ada yang menyentil hatinya agar menyesali perlakuannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Yang menyembunyikan rahasia tentang kematian orangtua Kyungsoo, tentang warisan yang ditinggal Ayah wanita itu untuk Kyungsoo, yang diubahnya atas nama Junmyun. Dia menunduk menahan semuanya, tapi dia masih memikirkan Adiknya yang semalaman berteriak memanggil bayinya yang sudah ada di surga. Luhan menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak terisak.

"Apa itu yang kauinginkan, Eonnie?"

Luhan masih menatapnya penuh kebencian, pagi itu menjadi pagi terburuk untuk Kyungsoo tahu akan bagaimana mata Luhan mengantarkan sebuah amarah luar biasa besar.

 **TBC**

 **Holllllaaaaa**

 **Lama tak jumpa hehe, alhamdulillah UNAsnya lancar.**

 **Moga memuaskan hasil kalian semua yaa, amin!**

 **Chap ini lebih fokus penyelesaian konflik yg awal bukan lagi satu konflik masalah hati Jongin dan kyungsoo.**

Rencananya 2-3 chap lagi selesai untuk FF Our Journey. Coba tebak bakal gimana kisah cinta Kyungsoo ama Jongin di sini? Wkwkwk

Sabarlah menunggu lagi ya~ aku usahain update cepet karena udah kelar untuk chap 15.

Muah muah

KAMSAHAMNIDA YEOROBUNDEUL~~~


	15. Chapter 15

Our Journey

By

Debby Jongong

Kaisoo

Kai & Kyungsoo dedicated

Cinta bukanlah tentang dua orang saja. Cinta itu seperti bermain musik, awalnya kau harus belajar untuk memainkannya dengan aturan yang ada, selanjutnya kau akan melupakan aturan itu dan kau akan memainkannya dengan hatimu. Karna itu aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku, bukan karna aturan yang memaksa.

This story belongs to me

please do not do plagiarism

Happy reading~

Selama dua hari Kyungsoo memikirkan tentang Luhan. Semenjak kejadian kemarin pagi itu, dia menjadi sosok yang pendiam, semakin buruk. Dia menyiapkan diri untuk kuliahnya, meski sudah merasa baikan, dia juga masih belum siap untuk bertemu Jongin hari ini. Dia menyelempang tasnya, merapikan pakaian dengan cara menarik bagian ujung kemeja yang dia pakai. Dia berjalan, membuka kenop pintu rumah Sehun dengan hati-hati. Ketika dia menuruni tangga, Sehun tersenyum padanya, lalu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar wanita itu selagi dia tidak sibuk.

"Siap Putriku?"

Kekehan Kyungsoo diterima Sehun sebagai tanda sahabatnya itu baik hatinya. Mereka berjalan sambil melempar candaan ringan, melakukan candaan khas Amerika tentang _"Knock Joking"_ , saling melempar candaan tentang gaya rambut, dan Kyungsoo banyak tertawa hari ini.

Mereka mengelilingi bundaran yang di tengahnya ada taman kota seperti biasa jalan itu dia lewati untuk menuju ke kampusnya. Mereka bersenandung di dalam mobil bersama. Sesekali Sehun menerima panggilan dari perusahaannya, walaupun dia seusia Kyungsoo, dia memutuskan untuk mempercepat kuliah agar mampu memimpin perusahaan yang diwariskan Ayahnya.

"Hubungi aku, oke? Jangan pulang sendirian."

"Aku mengerti, Pangeran cerewet."

Sehun terkekeh sangat keras sambil menepuk-nepuk ujung kepala Kyungsoo dua kali.

"Kau seperti Ahjussi-Ahjussi pedofil, kau tahu?"

"Adik kecil, turuti kata Ahjussimu ini, oke? Ahjussi pergi dulu!"

Kyungsoo tertawa ketika Sehun masuk lagi ke mobil, dia berbalik untuk mengaktifkan ponselnya yang dia biarkan mati seharian.

114 _Missed Call from Kkamjongie_

 _12 Missed Call from Sehunie_

 _1 Missed Call from Unknown Numbers_

 _70 Massages from Kkamjongie_

 _1 Massage from Sehunie_

 _1 Massage from Baekhyunie_

Kyungsoo berdecak melihat semua itu. Dia tidak membaca pesan dari Jongin. Malahan dia penasaran atas pesan yang dikirim Baekhyun. Selama ini mereka memang berteman dekat, tapi mereka sangat jarang bertukar pesan, terakhir mereka bertemu adalah ketika mereka melakukan _double—dating._ Dia membaca pesan itu perlahan sambil berjalan.

 _02/12/2015_

 _Sender: Baekhyunie_

 _Kyungsoo! Kudengar kau sudah kembali ke Seoul? Aku ingin bertemu, balas pesanku ya, dan aku janji tidak akan memberi tahu Jongin. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, apa kau mengenal Sehun?_

 _Delivered 09.10 P.M_

"Kenapa dia menanyakan Sehun? Sehun..."

Dia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, berbelok di koridor pertama untuk kelas bahasa asing pagi itu. Dia mendapatkan satu pesan lagi dari tunangannya. Dia mengabaikan. Dari apa yang dilihatnya, kelas sudah lumayan ramai, dia duduk menyapa teman-temannya dengan senyuman. Mulai bel berdring dua kali, Kyungsoo berkomitmen untuk lebih fokus atas pelajaran yang harus ditekuninya.

Sehun tampak penasaran, sehabis dia mengantar Kyungsoo pagi tadi, dia mendapatkan informasi tentang Luhan yang kemarin malam meninggalkan rumahnya begitu saja. Dia diam di dalam mobilnya, melihat ke luar tepat di sebuah gedung yang dia tahu dulunya adalah perusahaan milik Ayah Kyungsoo. Dia melirik ke arah jam tangannya, mencoba lebih sabar sedikit lagi. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil dan langsung masuk setelah meminta izin pada penjaga di depan gedung itu. Dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia melihat Luhan keluar dari gedung itu dengan ekspresi marah. Sehun bersembunyi di balik dinding pos penjaga.

"Aku harus berhenti!" Teriak Luhan.

Dan saat wanita itu berbalik melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Sehun terkejut dua kali.

"Lalu, kaupikir semudah itu untuk meninggalkan aku?"

"Itu semua karena ulahmu, Junmyun. Kau jangan pernah datang lagi untuk menemui Yixing, atau kau—"

"Jika aku masuk penjara, orang pertama yang akan menemaniku adalah kau."

"Kau mengancamku?"

Junmyun menyeringai, menahan tahan Luhan untuk tetap berdiri di depannya. Semua sudah jelas, mereka adalah pihak antagonis dalam garis hidup Do Kyungsoo. Melakukan hal yang menghilakan nyawa orang lain demi rasa puas atas dendam dan sakit hati yang sama-sama mereka rasakan. Junmyun yang tetap pada lingkaran keluh dalam perasaan terhina akibat maksudnya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya. Malam itu ketika dia tahu Yixing hamil, dia begitu senang, begitu bahagia. Dia ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya untuk bertanggung jawab dan memilih mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Namun, amarahnya menguat ketika tamparan itu terjadi, tamparan itu membuat psikisnya goyah, tak lagi benar. Dia kalut juga tak tahu harus apa. Luhan yang juga merasa sakit hati akibat Yixing yang dimaki orangtua mereka dan diusir karena kehamilannya, mengulurkan tangan persekutuan pada Junmyun. Sayangnya Junmyun sudah tak sebaik itu. Perasaannya membuat dia menjadi pria yang sangat jauh dari kata baik seperti dulu. Melupakan segala yang dilaluinya bersama Kyungsoo, mengabaikan Yixing yang ternyata kehilangan bayinya karena tertekan, dan menjadi sangat dendam pada Kyungsoo yang dianggapnya dalang dari depresi yang dialami Yixing.

Junmyun berdeham.

"Kau yang membuatku melakukan itu, Luhan."

"Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membunuh mereka!"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya mendengar semua itu. Dia tahu tentang kebenaran itu. Dia juga menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa Luhan dan Junmyun yang menyabotase mobil yang dtumpangi orangtua Kyungsoo pada saat mereka akan pergi ke acara peluncuran buku pertama sahabatnya itu. Sehun merasa bodoh dan juga terlibat meski secara tidak langsung. Dia ingin Kyungsoo tahu semuanya, tapi hatinya tak sanggup melihat wanita yabg dicintainya harus masuk penjara. Dia putus asa.

"Yang terjadi adalah mereka mati, benar 'kan? Lalu kaupikir dengan lepas dariku kau bisa hidup tenang? Jika memang pada akhirnya aku yang lebih dulu masuk bui, kaulah yang menjadi orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas semua itu."

"Kumohon, kembalikan semuanya pada Kyungsoo.."

"Hanya karena kau melihatnya menangis, kau ingin menjadi malaikat begitu?"

"Junmyun."

"Lakukan satu hal lagi demi Yixing."

"Aku tidak bisa, kita harus hentikan—"

"Aku sudah berupaya mengembalikan tunangannya itu untuk menyakiti Kyungsoo, tapi si bodoh Minseok malah melepaskan si Kim itu begitu saja."

Luhan menghela napas atas apa yang didengarnya tadi. Dia mengenal Minseok, tentu saja. Semua yang dia lakukan dengan penyelidikan tempo hari, saat dia ada di Bucheon, berada di hotel yang sama dengan Jongin, berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersakiti lagi. Semua itu sudah dia rencanakan. Wanita itu pergi dari cintanya yang baru saja dia dapat. Rencananya yang lain jadi terhenti ketika dia ingin mendekati Jongin yang beruntung sekali dia kenal saat berkuliah di Paris dua tahun lalu. Dia melihat mata Junmyun, terlihat tak memiliki pilihan lagi.

"Dekati Jongin setelah pernikahan mereka terjadi."

"Aku tidak bisa, Sehun—"

"Demi Yixing, ya demi Yixing,"

"Atau ini hanya demi kepuasan dendammu?"

Junmyun terkekeh keras, membuat Luhan menatapnya serius.

"Aku akan memberikan perusahaan ini padamu," tawarnya.

"Aku tidak butuh uang! Dan aku mencintai Sehun, aku tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh itu."

"Well, sepertinya aku harus melakukan _plan B."_

"Apa maksudmu?"

Junmyun melangkah, menepuk pundak Luhan dua kali, mengucapkan _'sampai jumpa'_ dengan aksen Seoul yang kental. Dia menabrak bahu mungil Luhan dan berhenti ketika dia sudah tak berhadapan lagi dengan wanita itu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, _Jie."_

"Apa aku juga boleh tahu?"

Mereka terkejut mendengar suara itu. Berasal dari kiri Luhan dan kanan Junmyun. Mereka menoleh secara bersamaan, melihat dengan ekspresi sama sekali berbeda. Luhan dengan ekspresi terkejut, merasa bersalah, dan takut. Sedangkan Junmyun dengan senyuman ramahnya, menjelaskan bahwa pria itu sedikit terguncang di awal, namun baik-baik saja sekejap kemudian.

"Baik, ini peringatan terakhir. Lakukan apapun itu yang kalian rencanakan, aku akan siapkan satu ruangan di penjara untuk kalian."

"Kurasa kau perlu dua ruangan karena wanita tidak berada dalam satu ruangan dengan pria, Tuan Oh yang terhormat."

Sehun menatap Junmyun, "Ide bagus," dia beralih menatap Luhan dengan mata tajam, "Dan kau Luhan _Jie,_ aku kecewa padamu."

Dia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sehun tunggu!" Pekik Luhan mengabaikan Junmyun yang mencoba menahannya untuk tidak mengejar pria itu.

Luhan berlari dengan _heels_ nya, mengejar Sehun dengan sebuah angan akan diterima dalam dekapan hangatnya lagi. Sehun berhenti tepat selangkah di depan Luhan yang juga ikut berhenti. Dia tak membalik badan.

"Aku tidak akan melindungimu lagi," lirih pria itu yang terdengar jelas di telinga Luhan, "Aku.. aku membencimu."

"Sehun!"

Luhan tak mampu mengejar Sehun lagi, dia hanya memandangi mobil pria itu bergerak menjauhinya yang berlinang air mata. Membuat kata penyesalan yang selama ini disangkalnya muncul, ya muncul di sisi hatinya yang terdalam.

 _ **-our journey-**_

Seperti kebiasaannya ketika selesai dengan mata kuliah di pagi hari, Kyungsoo merapikan pakaiannya sebelum menyelempang tas. Dia memberi salam pada pengajar pagi itu, keluar ruangan sambil bersenandung kecil, dia terkejut hampir terjungkal ketika melihat Jongin menghampirinya dengan tatapan dingin. Kyungsoo terdiam berusaha mundur untuk mengambil jalan lain, sayangnya tangannya ditarik dan digenggam begitu erat. Jongin menariknya, melewati koridor yang dilewati Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Lepaskan aku," teriak Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak peduli dengan beberapa temannya yang melihat mereka. Dia terus menarik Kyungsoo, sadar akan tangan tunangannya itu kesakitan, dia menghentikan langkahnya. Membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam gendongannya, membuat semua teman Kyungsoo berteriak penuh minat melihat adegan itu. Kyungsoo berontak, hampir rasanya seperti dia kehilangan tasnya. Mereka telah sampai di depan gedung, Jongin terus membawa Kyungsoo, kesusahan ketika berusaha tetap mendekap Kyungsoo sedang tangannya membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kim Jongin! Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Kyungsoo merasa mobil itu berputar, menuju ke luar dari kampus, yang entah ke mana dia akan dibawa tunangannya itu.

Pagi itu gerimis tipis turun, meski begitu Jongin tetap keluar dari mobilnya, lagi-lagi menarik Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan hujan makin membasahi tubuh keduanya. Mereka masuk ke sebuah rumah kecil di ujung kota Seoul, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksud Jongin membawanya kemari dengan tatapan sama dinginnya, Jongin membiarkan dirinya membuka kemejanya semdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo berbisik, pelan sekali, Jongin nyaris tak mendengarnya. "Oke, aku ingin kau jelaskan padaku, apa maumu?!"

"Apa mauku? Kau tanya apa mauku? Aku mencarimu dua hari ini, aku hampir gila karena kau sama sekali mengacuhkanku kemarin di kampus, kau melihatku, kau pikir sedang apa kau ini—"

"Jongin, kurasa kita tidak akan bisa kembail," kata Kyungsoo, air matanya kembali mengairi matanya.

"Kenapa? Aku butuh alasan yang lebih meyakikan jika kau memang mau pergi dariku," desak Jongin, dia mendekat, "Kau tentu tahu, aku tidak mencintai wanita lain selain kau."

Kyungsoo menatap kesungguhan manik Jongin yang berada di hadapannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan, matanya mulai memerah, dan Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya untuk tak lagi menatap Jongin.

"Aku perlu tahu, kenapa?" Tanyanya, menerima keadaan yang terjadi.

"Aku, aku..."

Jognin mendekap Kyungsoo begitu erat, sangat erat, menitikan air matanya untuk kedua kalinya. Ruangan itu menjadi begitu senyap dengan hanya terdengar suara tangisan Kyungsoo yang semakin jadi. Jongin mengelus rambut panjangnya yang basah, lembut, penuh cinta. Jongin mendesak Kyungsoo lagi-lagi untuk menjelaskan kenapa Kyungsoo semudah itu pergi darinya. Kyungsoo bungkam lagi-lagi, dia segera melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Jongin mendekapnya lagi, melumat bibir Kyungsoo, pelan, dan mencoba mengantarkan perasaan rindunya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya, meneteskan air mata lagi, dia mengerti maksud ciuman ini. Dia hanya biasa diam, mencoba tak membalas, membiarkan Jongin mendominasi ciuman menyedihkan ini.

Seluruh pendewasaan yang digenggamnya menguat. Mereka berdua sudah menata rapi jutaan perasaan di hati mereka. Tak percaya lagi dengan kebahagiaan abadi yang pernah dituntut mereka. Melalui ciuman lama itu, hati Kyungsoo merasa tersentuh akan kejujuran yang diberikan tunangannya. Dia merasakan matanya dibutakan, telinganya ditulikan, bibirnya dikatup rapat, seluruh tubuhnya diikat, namun tidak untuk hatinya. Pada akhirnya, dia tidak bisa, tidak akan bisa lari dari belenggu cinta yang mereka bangun.

Jongin mengehentikan lumatan itu, menatap ke dalam mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

Jongin semakin kehilangan akal. Dia mendorong Kyungsoo lembut, menabrak dinding secara perlahan, mencium dalam bibir Kyungsoo lagi. Dengan keadaan sama-sama basah, gairah yang begitu kuat memenuhi seluruh tubuh Jongin, mengabaikan peringatan Kyungsoo yang mulai khawatir. Dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, tangan kekarnya mulai menyentuh leher Kyungsoo, menjatuhkan ciumannya pada sisi kanan.

Kyungsoo melenguh.

Wanita itu sudah mulai terbawa suasana. Dia harus menghentikan ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong Jongin hingga apa yang mereka lakukan tadi terhenti, dia menatap Jongin sendu. Berlari keluar dari rumah itu. Meninggalkan Jongin yang mengejarnya, merasa bodoh dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Berhasil.

Tangan mungil itu berhasil digenggam Jongin, dia menyadari Jongin sudah memakai kemeja basahnya tadi. Kyungsoo berontak kali ini, namun Jongin lagi-lagi berhasil membawanya, duduk di mobil milik Jongin, dan melihat Jongin masuk untuk mengemudi.

"Maafkan aku," lirih pria itu.

Mobil itu mulai bergerak menjauhi rumah kecil itu. Membuat hati Kyungsoo bertanya siapa pemilik rumah indah itu. Dia memandangi jalanan dalam keadaan diam, merasa mobil Jongin semakin bergerak cepat. Dia tahu Jongin akan begini setiap pria itu merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan hatinya. Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk menghentikan mobilnya, dia akan kembali ke rumah Sehun untuk pulang.

"Berhenti, Jongin."

"Jongin, kumohon hentikan mobilnya."

Jongin tak akan melakukan itu lagi. Dia membawa Kyungsoo ke rumahnya dengan diam, berusaha memaksa Kyungsoo.

Dalam keadaan sama menyedihkan juga, Kyungsoo terus berteriak ingin keluar dari mobil Jongin yang semakin memecah ramainya kota Seoul. Jongin menulikan segalanya, dia menginjak pedal gas di kakinya sekuat tenaga. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang ketakutan terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, yang terpikirkan Jongin adalah sebuah kata maaf, mungkin terlambat. Semua terlambat untuknya lari dari kesalahan itu. Namun dia nerasa harus segera memperbaikinya karena dia kehilangan lebih dari sekadar raga Kyungsoo. Dia meyakini hatinya untuk tetap teguh pada keegoisan ini. Keegoisan atas cinta yang tumbuh di antara keduanya.

"BERHENTI KIM JONGIN ATAU AKU LONCAT!"

Tubuh Kyungsoo terdorong ke depan. Masih membelalakkan mata, dia menoleh ke arah Jongin yang menatap ke depan dengan mata merahnya. Pria itu menahan air mata juga sebuah keadaan emosi yang bisa saja melumpuhkannya sewaktu-waktu. Jongin menatap pantulan dirinya lewat kaca transparan di depannya. Dengan sebuah harapan dia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mengerti dan percaya lagi padanya.

"Jongin.."

"Pergilah."

Satu kata itu membuat darah Kyungsoo berdesir, terkejut, dan terlihat tidak senang akan Jongin yang menuruti kemauannya. Kyungsoo menahan isakannya sebelum dia menyelempang tasnya yang tadi terlepas. Dia menoleh ke arah Jongin namun pria itu enggan untuk menatapnya. Pandangan pria itu hancur, sama gilanya dengan permintaan Kyungsoo, Jongin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, dan masih menatap pantulan bayangannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, selamat tinggal, Kyungsoo—ya."

Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil itu sebelum air matanya jatuh lebih banyak lagi. Dia tak peduli dengan hujan yang seharusnya memberinya senyuman membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Pintu itu tertutup, seperti sebuah perjalanan akhir yang dilakukan kakinya. Dia yang masih menaruh hatinya pada tangan Jongin, yang memberinya sebuah kesempatan mengenal cinta lagi, di manapun dia berada, nantinya, mungkin perpisahan ini akan memberinya sebuah tujuan. Tujuan yang pernah diberikan Jongin, setiap hari.

Suaranya tertelan karena mendengar sebuah dentuman keras dari arah belakangnya. Semua terasa berhenti, jantungnya berubah lebih cepat lagi. Telinganya berdengung sangat keras, kakinya kaku, tak berani membalikkan badannya. Dia terjatuh, mencoba menarik kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di belakangnya. Mobil merah yang membawanya tadi berada tiga ratus meter di depannya. Terbalik dengan dua mobil lain dari arah berbeda. Serpihan kaca yang berserakan di perpotongan empat jalan itu membuat dia berlari. Meninggalkan sepatunya, bertelanjang kaki menghampiri tempat yang dipenuhi orang-orang itu, dia berteriak nama tunangannya sangat keras. Tak peduli kakinya berdarah karena menginjak banyak sekali serpihan kaca. Dia melihat Jongin terjebak di mobil yang terbalik itu, sekuat tenaga dia mencoba membuka pintu yang terkunci dari dalam.

"Jongin! Jongin! Tidak," ucapnya berkali-kali.

"Tolong! Tolong! Siapapun tolong!"

Dia mendengar suara sirine entah apapun itu. Entah polisi, ambulans, atau pemadam kebakaran. Dia tidak tahu, Kyungsoo berdiri mencari apapun untuk memecahkan kaca mobil Jongin yang mulai mengeluarkan asap.

Jongin masih sadar dengan darah di kepalanya yang begitu banyak mengalir. Dia melepas sabuk pengaman dengam bergetar, kepalanya berdenyut sakit, jari-jarinya terasa kaku, dia mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang dikenalnya itu. Suara yang dicintainya itu. Dalam keadaan itu, Jongin mengingat bagaimana dia berlarian untuk menghindari kejaran Ibunya, dia tersenyum lemah, darah di kepalanya melebur bersamaan dengan ingatannya tenatang Kyungsoo.

.

 _"Do Kyungsoo."_

 _"Berhenti bersikap konyol, Tuan. Kau bahkan melakukan pelecehan terhadapku. Apa itu yang dinamakan mahasiswa teladan macam orang-orangbicarakan huh?"_

 _"Woah, woah, calm down. Hey aku hanya menciummu satu kali. Kurasa yang beruntung itu kau, karna apa. Karna kau sudah dicium pria setampan aku."_

Jongin teringat bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo yang terkejut saat pertama kalinya dia mencium bibir wanita itu.

 _"Kyungsoo-ya."_

 _Kyungsoo mendongak mendengar itu. Dia terlihat seperti orang gila. Duduk di sebelah kanan makam orangtuanya, wajahnya pucat sekali dan juga dia kedinginan. Jongin mendekat dan menyentuh pundaknya, Kyungsoo diam saja dan menangis. Entah dorongan darimana dia memeluk Kyungsoo begitu hangat_

Jongin mengenal rasa posesif yang merubahnya menjadi pria yang lebih peduli lagi sejak dia kehilangan Kyungsoo ketika mereka bertengkar akan pernikahan. Dan memeluk tunangannya di pemakaman. Jongin menitikan air matanya.

.

 _"Jangan pergi."_

 _"Jongin." Lirih Kyungsoo yang mencoba menetralkan perasaan di dadanya yang meluap-luap._

 _Dia mendongak dan pelukan itu merenggang tapi kedua tangan Jongin masih tertempel pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Jongin mencium bibirnya, memagutnya seperti ketika dia memakan Lollipop yang manis. Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya melayang menerima perlakuan itu, bahkan dia juga menikmati kelembutan ciuman pertamanya ini. Dia juga gemetar ketika membalas pagutan lembut itu. Tangan kanannya berada di bahu Jongin, sedang yang kiri berada di dada pria itu. Jongin menariknya lebih rapat lagi, memberikan sensasi lebih lagi untuk ciuman lembut itu. Tangannya mulai merambat ke tengkuk Kyungsoo dan matanya sedikit terbuka, melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo mencoba untuk membalas. Dia tersenyum._

Awal dan menjadi penguat atas perasaan cinta Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Ciuman yang membuat Jongin sadar bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka bersama selama dua bulan lamanya. Jongin menutup mata mengingat itu, membuat darahnya mengalir di sekitar kelopaknya. Dia tersenyum lagi ketika ingat dengan ciuman manis di sebuah parkiran. Bukannya _Eiffel,_ bukan juga Sungai Han, ataupun tembok China.

.

 _BRAK_

 _pintunya berhasil terbuka, dia langsung menarik pria itu dari atas Kyungsoo dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Junmyeon melawan dan melayangkan satu pukulan tepat di pelipis kanan Jongin. Merasa tertantang Jongin menendangnya hingga Junmyeon tersungkur, dia tidak menghentikan pukulannya bahkan ketika Jubmyeon sudah terkulai dengan luka yang parah. Jongin berhenti ketika matanya melihat Kyungsoo yang ketakutan bersandar pada dinding. Bajunya robek dan leher perempuan itu memerah. Rambutnya yang sebelumnya Jongin lihat sangat rapi sekarang sudah berantakan. Dia membanting tubuh pria itu sembarang dan mendekati Kyungsoo._

 _"Kyung,"_

 _Kyungsoo terisak dan menggigit punggung tangannya. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Jongin memegang tangannya, tapi Kyungsoo semakin terisak hebat. Jongin memeluknya erat._

 _"Sst, tenanglah. Kau aman, ini aku Jongin."_

 _"Jongin-ah, Jongin-ah. Hiks Jongin."_

Lagi-lagi dia ingat bagaimana dia merasa marah, sangat marah, atas yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo yang disakiti pria lain. Dia mengepalkan tangan tanpa sadar, merasa sangat pusing di menit ke dua dia terbalik seperti itu. Kemarahan itu membuatnya ingin menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari siapapun yang ingin menyakiti tunangannya. Menyakiti wanita milik Kim Jongin.

.

 _"Kenapa kau malah menemuinya? Aku kan menunggumu di perpustakaan."_

 _"Maaf, itu mendadak. Jongin jangan marah lagi,"_

 _Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka, kali ini Kyungsoo tidak terkejut bahkan dia tersenyum dan mengalungkan tanannya di tengkuk Jongin. Mereka memagut-magut mencari kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan di tengah-tengah ciuman manis itu. Mereka merapat lagi, begitu rapat, hingga saat Kyungsoo ingin bernapas sebentar harus menepuk dada pria itu._

Jongin mengingat ciuman ke—tiganya di hampir sampai pada tiga menit dia terbalik. Merasa beruntung dan konyol saat dia terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak suka Kyungsoo menemui pria lain. Dia terkekeh sangat lemah, begitu lemah.

 _Jongin makin merapatkan tubuh mereka, bahkan matanya mengunci tatapan gugup dari perempuannya. Dia memiringkan sekitar enam puluh derajatkepalanya, hidungnya berada tepat di samping hidung Kyungsoo, bibir atasnya menempel begitu perlahan pada bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. Seketika Jongin meraupnya dan menyesap bibir atas itu dengan kekuatan yang serasa tepat. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan lembut orang yang dicintainya itu. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, melingkari leher Jongin yang begitu jantan, membuat tubuh mereka semakin rapat. Ketika Jongin memulai memiringkan kepalanya bergantian, dia membangkitkan gairah yang begitu kuat dan tidak akan mudah berhenti. Mereka saling mengecap, bertautan panas. Tangan Kyungsoo bahkan sudah berani menyentuh dada Jongin yang terbentuk sempurna itu, membuat si pemilik hampir mengerang. Mereka tahu batasannya, Jongin memutuskan untuk berhenti sebelum terjadi yang lebih dari itu._

 _"Aku rindu padamu."_

 _Kekehan Kyungsoo terdengar sangat pelan. Mereka masih berpelukan, lalu Jongin mengecup pipi kanan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyum yang begitu menggemaskan._

Ciuman itu, perlu Jongin ingat, mereka saling membalas. Saling menerima, saling menikmati. Jongin mulai meringis di menit ketiga lebih sepuluh detik pertama, mencoba membuka matanya lagi. Mengingat pada ciuman itu dia menyatakan kerinduannya pada Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya.

.

 _"Kau bilang kau sudah berhasil lari."_

 _"Ya, aku sudah lari Jongin. Ketika aku ingin berhenti untuk sedikit mengambil napas, orang yang ingin aku datangi malah mengabaikanku."_

 _"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, kau saja yang terlalu lelah dan pada akhirnya adayang lain datang sebagai penolongmu, begitu kan?"_

 _"Aku di sini Kyungsoo, aku bersedia untuk menghapus luka masa lalu mu, tapi kurasa kau lebih nyaman bersama pria itu."_

 _"Kau tidak pernah bilang kau bersedia, lagian pria yang mana yang kau maksud?"_

 _"Kau pikir aku mencium mu begitu tanpa alasan?"_

Jongin berhasil mengingat sekaligus membuka matanya lagi pada sepuluh detik kedua di menit ketiga. Dia mengingat, sungguh ingat, pertanyaan itu membuat dia dan Kyungsoo saling jujur. Membuat komitmen untuk saling mencintai untuk pertama kalinya lagi.

.

 _Jongin melepas pelukan itu lalu dia mengarahkan tangannya ke rahang Kyungsoo, mencium bibir tunangannya begitu dalam dan lembut, beruasha mengantarkan sebuah perasaan yang benar-benar tulus dan meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa: wanita itu sungguh berhasil memlikinya. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Dia juga memagut mesra bibir Jongin, dengan kakinya yang sedikit berjinjit, Kyungsoo mencoba mengantarkan pesan pada pria itu. Kim Jongin mutlak memilik Kyungsoo._

 _Mereka melepas tautan itu._

 _"Aku tidak sabar menikah dengamu, Baby." Ujar Jongin yang merapikan rambut Kyungsoo._

Pada saat menit keempat dia terbalik, Jongin masih mampu mengingat ciuman keenamnya yang penuh perasaan bahagia. Tanpa masalah, tanpa luka. Saling tersenyum, saling membagi kebahagiaan. Dan menjajikan sesuatu pada hatinya yang berusaha dia jaga, namun dia... Jongin merasakan lehernya tertarik, berdenyut menjalar ke punggungnya. Sakit sekali.

.

 _"Kyung,"_

 _"Ah, iya, aku.. itu, aku mengambil ini untuk membersihkan matamu yang merah, sepertinya dia bisa membantumu, aku harus kembali ke balai desa, ini," jelas Kyungsoo dengan suaranya agak tertelan sambil menyerahkan dua benda yang diambilnya menerimanya dengan perasaan bersalah luar biasa, dia melihat Kyungsoo berbalik juga Hanbok tunangannya itu kotor di bagian kanan bawah, yang diyakininya Kyungsoo berlari tadi karena tatanan rambut Kyungsoo sudah tak serapi tadi. Jongin melihat seseorang mendekat._

 _"Siapa wanita itu, Jongin?"_

 _"Maafkan aku Noona, aku harus pergi."_

 _Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudahcukup jauh di depannya, pria itu berlari dan berhasil menangkap tangan kanan Kyungsoo, membuat langkah Kyungsooberhenti, Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat kecewa padanya._

 _"Kenapa pergi?"_

Hati Jongin berdenyut mengingat itu. Seharusnya di menit keempat lewat dua puluh lima detik ini dia kehilangan kesadaran, tapi Jongin menyesali apa yang terjadi hari itu, awal mula dari pertengkaran ini terjadi. Dia menertawai dirinya dengan aliran darah di sudut bibirnya, dia mulai terbatuk.

.

 _"Dia adalah cinta pertamaku," ujar Jongin pelan, membuat tangan Kyungsoo berhenti mengelus surai hitamnya._

 _"Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa padaku, tapi sungguh aku hanya sekadar merindukannya sebagai teman lama."_

 _Jongin mulai membuka mata, menyadari tunangannya tersenyum sambil mengangguk-ngangguk, memberi keyakinan pada Jongin bahwa dia percaya dengan apa yang dijelaskan Jongin barusan._

 _"Apa kau memaafkan aku, Sayang?"_

Cinta pertama. Ya, cinta pertamanya yang sudah dia lupakan, maksudnya melupakan cinta yang pernah tumbuh di hatinya. Jongin meringis ketika hampir menyetuh awal lima menit dalam keadaan terbalik dan kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Dia mampu melihat kaki-kaki banyak orang melalu kaca depan mobilnya. Dia mengingat lagi.

.

 _"Bolehkah aku bertanya tentang cinta pertamu?"_

 _Jongin membuka matanya, tetap memilih memeluk Kyungsoo pada posisi itu. Dia merasakan usapan lembut di lengannya yang melingkar sepenuhnya di perut Kyungsoo. Dia menghela napas dalam, mengiyakan permintaan calon istrinya._

 _"Kapan kau bertemu dengan dia?"_

 _"Dua puluh tahun yang lalu.""_

 _Woah, kita bahkan hanya mengenal saat kita SMA, haha,"_

 _Tawa itu terdengar gugup dan memberi tahu Jongin, tunagannyaitu sedang merasa kalah akibat tidak mengenalnya lebih dulu._

 _"Apa itu penting, Sayang?"_

 _"Y-ya, tentu saja. Aku belum mengenal dirimu sepenuhnya, tentang hobimu, tentang apa yang tidak kau sukai, bahkan aku tidak tahu biasanya kau—"_

 _"Kyungsoo, cukup. Apa semua itu penting? Kau akan tahu—"_

 _"J_ _ongin-ah, bukankah lebih baik jika kau mendapatkan wanita yang tahu dan mengerti dirimu jauh lebih lama daripada aku, hm?"_

Jongin bergetar, marah ketika mengingat itu. Di mana Kyungsoo sebenarnya menyakiti perasaannya. Dia tidak pernah ingin kembali mengenang cinta lamanya, sama seperti yang diceritakan Kyungsoo yang gagal pada cinta pertama. Jongin mulai napasnya tersenggal, dia menutup matanya lagi.

.

 _"Yang kutahu, aniya, yang kurasakan di sini adalah kau kembali membagi hatimu, Kim Jongin."_

Jongin tidak seperti itu. Dia percaya itu.

.

 _"Matamu, ketika kau bercerita tentang cinta pertamamu, matamu mengatakan semua itu padaku, ya dan pelukan itu, pelukan itu terasa begitu menyakitkan untukku, Jongin."_

Jongin hanya berusaha menghargai cinta pertamanya, bukan bermaksud menyakiti cintanya untuk Kyungsoo.

.

 _"Sayang," panggil Jongin._

 _Kyungsoo menatap pria itu dengan masih mencoba menetralkan sesunggukannya. Dia mengusap matanya dengan lengan, tidak bersandar lagi._

 _"Apa kau ingin mendengar penjelasanku?"_

 _"Tidak perlu, Jongin-ah, aku akan pergi."_

 _"Kenapa tidak? Kumohon dengarkan aku,"_

 _Jongin memohon lirih dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir, merasa bodoh dengan apa yang dia lakukan baru saja._

 _"Kita berakhir."_

Jongin mengingatnya di sisa menit kelima. Dia menangis dalam keadaan menyakitkan, dia bernapas setiap sepuluh detik sekali, dia sudah merasakan punggungnya patah atau yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya ketika suara Kyungsoo terdengar lagi dari luar.

Jongin menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk membuka pengunci pintu mobilnya dalam keadaan begitu lemah dan kesakitan. Kyungsoo mendekat, mencoba memecahkan kaca dengan kayu, dia tak peduli dengan peringatan polisi yang mencegahnya untuk tidak mendekati mobil itu. Semua orang menatap apa yang dilakukannya untuk meyelamatkan Jongin.

Pintu terbuka, dia menunduk, melihat senyuman Jongin yang seakan menamparnya. Dia menarik tubuh Jongin yang terbalik hampir enam menit itu, dia menarik sangat pelan, ketika mereka berhasil keluar seluruh tim medis datang membantu mereka. Selang beberapa detik Kyungsoo mendekap Jongin di meter ke sepuluh dari mobil itu. Kyungsoo mendekap Jongin erat, begitu erat, dan mendengar ledakan luar biasa dari mobil Jongin.

Darah Jongin mengalir di seluruh wajah. Jongin menggumamkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo, begitu lirih, menyakitkan.

"Aku.."

"Jongin, kau akan selamat, kau akan selamat."

"K-Kyung...soo.."

Ketika menyebut nama itu, hal yang paling diingat Jongin adalah ketika mereka berada di jembatan. Saling mengayunkan kaki di tengah hembusan angin dan sinar rembulan yang menyiram tubuh mereka. Saat Kyungsoo menceritakan tentang cinta sebelumnya.

.

 _"Kyung,"_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Menurutmu jika ada seorang pria masih sangat mencintai kekasihnya ketika kekasihnya itu mengkhinatinya, apakah pria itu boleh mencoba lari?"_

 _"Aku tidak tahu, karna aku seorang perempuan. Tapi jika konteksnya aku yang dikhianati, aku akan lari sejauh mungkin."_

 _"Lalu kau akan ke mana?"_

 _"Aku akan mencari orang lain yang mampu berjanji untuk tidak mengkhianatiku."_

 _"Apa kau pernah?"_

 _"Satu kali."_

 _"Dua kali."_

 _"Maksudku, aku sudah dikhianati dua kali."_

 _"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _"Aku masih mencintai orang itu sampai detik ini, tapi ada seseorang yang membuatku berpikir untuk lari."_

 _"Kalau begitu, itu artinya kau sedang bimbang."_

 _"Bagaimana denganmu?"_

 _"Aku? Aku tidak mencari orang itu, tidak seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Lebih tepatnya aku lari tapi tidak mau menemukan yang lain."_

 _"Haaah! Kenapa kau tidak mau?"_

 _"Aku takut membenci cinta."_

Jongin juga takut membenci cinta. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini, dia takut Kyungsoo membencinya, lebih parahnya dia takut kehilangan Kyungsoo. Jongin terbatuk tangannya bergetar menggapai wajah Kyungsoo.

.

"Ya Sayang, aku di sini. Aku di sini,"

Jongin tak sadarkan diri dan Kyungsoo menjerit ketika semua tim medis membawa Jongin ke ambulans untuk diberi pertolongan. Kyungsoo terjatuh pingsan dengan simbahan air mata.

 _ **-our journey-**_

 **TBC**

ERLELELELELELELELE

Chap 15 hadirrrr jreng jreng jreng

Yang masih bingung atas Luhan, di atas sudah ada jawabannya ya..

Yang nanya Hunhan pacaran itu bener

Tapi mereka sudah konflik gitu yang gabisa nyatuin mereka lagi.

Yeyeyeyelalalala

Hmm, satu chapt lagi bakal **TAMAT.**

Sedih gak? Wkwkwk kira2 menurut kalian Jongin cukup menderita gak di sini? Memang dari awal fokusnya cerita ini tu untuk sebuah konflik cinta yang mempermainkan hati gitu, konflik lain itu cuman penguat karakter aja.

Nahhh di chap 16 nanti, the ending, bakal jelasin semua konflik, antara orangtua Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Luhan—Junmyun—Kyungsoo yang ada hubungannya ama Jongin dan Minseok waktu di Bucheon. #bocorbocor

Thankyouuuuuuuu READERS sudah baca FF yang masih gak jelas ini wkwkwk

Well abis FF ini selesai, bakal ada dua FF baru yg bakal aku post.

Castnya mau nebak gak siapa?

Ff baru itu bakal aku post barengan ama Update chap 16 dari **Our Journey. ^^**

 **KAMSAHAMNIDA READERDEUL!**

 **FAV FOLLOW N REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

Our Journey

By

Debby Jongong

Kaisoo

Kai & Kyungsoo dedicated

Cinta bukanlah tentang dua orang saja. Cinta itu seperti bermain musik, awalnya kau harus belajar untuk memainkannya dengan aturan yang ada, selanjutnya kau akan melupakan aturan itu dan kau akan memainkannya dengan hatimu. Karna itu aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku, bukan karna aturan yang memaksa.

This story belongs to me

please do not do plagiarism

Happy reading~

Kyungsoo bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dia merasa sebuah mimpi buruk sedang datang ingin mengganggunya, dia mengerjap, matanya mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya-cahaya bohlam lampu yang menggantung kuat dalam ikatan langit-langit di atasnya.

Putih.

 _Jongin, Jongin, tidak.._

Teriakan itu terkenang betul dalam pikirannya. Membuat seluruh hatinya bergetar, berperang akan menyangkal sebuah kejadian buruk terjadi. Dia menutup mata lagi, kemudian dibuka lagi. Ruangan itu sepi sekali, hanya dia yang terduduk di ranjang dengan kain serba putih, pipinya dingin, tangannya terasa nyeri, dan dia terkejut sebuah selang infus tertancap di punggung tangan kirinya.

 _Jongin, Tolong! Siapapun tolong!_

Ada yang tidak benar, Kyungsoo mencoba mengumpulkan ingatannya, dia masih kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi baru saja. Dia merasa benar-benar kosong. Hatinya memberinya kabar untuk segera mengingat tunangannya. Kim Jongin, ada apa dengan pria itu? Kyungsoo memejam lagi.

Pertengkaran.

Tangisan.

Mobil itu, Kyungsoo membuka matanya segera, ya mobil terbalik itu. Dia mencabut infus di tangannya, segera berlari menjauhi ruangan itu. Meringis karna perih di tangannya, dia merasa kepalanya juga pusing. Ketika dia sampai pada pintu, dia terkejut kearena menabrak bahu dahabatnya yang baru saja akan masuk.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah sadar?"

"Se-Sehun.. Jongin, Jongin, di mana?"

Sehun menatap sendu mata sedih milik sahabatnya itu. Dia menuntun Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan itu. Memapah tubuh itu menuju ke lorong yang berbelok setidaknya dua kali. Dia mendengar semua tentang kecelakaan itu, beruntungnya dia datang tepat waktu untuk membantu Kyungsoo. Dia menyesali tingkahnya yang secepat itu memberi tahu Jongin sebelum dia menjelaskan bahwa Kyungsoo masih belum mampu meninggalkan rasa sakitnya. Dia seharusnya menemani mereka ketika mereka bertemu. Sehun, meski dia tak tahu dan tak mengenal Jongin, seharusnya dia lebih berhati-hati. Dia mengepal tangan marah pada seseorang.

Hati Kyungsoo bergetar. Ingatannya ketika mendapati orangtuanya berada di rumah sakit pasca kecelakaan enam bulan yang lalu membuat dia merasakan takut, begitu ketakutan, dia bergetar dan berharap Tuhan memberinya kebahagiaan hari ini. Mereka beehenti, saling menatap pada dua orang yang dikenal Kyungsoo. Salah seorang menghampiri mereka dengan tangisnya. Dia memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Maafkan aku," lirih Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa, Sayang."

"Eomma, maafkan aku, Jongin..hiks..Jongin.."

Merela menangis dengan saling berpelukan. Wanita paruh baya itu menahan sesunggukannya, melihat suaminya mendekat ke arah Sehun. Dia meminta pria itu untuk bicara dengannya di ujung kursi tunggu. Membiarkan Kyungsoo dan istrinya duduk cukup jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaganya."

"Sudah tugas saya, Ahjussi."

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberi respon apa pada kejadian ini, aku sangat tidak menyangka, Putraku terbaring di sana. Padahal hari ini adalah ceremonynya. Dan.."

Sehun menepuk bahu Ayah Jongin dengan pelan. Mengantarkan semangat secara inplisit dalam keadaan sama-sama terpukul. Ini adalah sebuah kenyataan bahwa manusia itu saling membutuhkan, meski sekalipun tak saling kenal. Ayah Jongin melirik ke arah istrinya dan calon menantunya. Dia menghela napas, berat sekali.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada orangtua wanita itu, dia akan kujaga, sebelum mereka meninggal. Dia memintaku untuk menikahkan putra kami secepatnya karena memang rencana itu sudah kami rencankan semenjak Kyungsoo lahir dua hari sebelum Jongin."

"Menarik sekali, Ahjussi. Dia juga bercerita padaku, dia terkejutdengan permintaan orangtuanya yang Ahjussi katakan padanya enam bulan lalu."

Ayah Jongin melirik Sehun dan tersenyum sedikit.

"Ya, awalnya mereka tidak mau menerima hal ini. Jongin memiliki kekasih, aku memaksanya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya itu, karena satu alasan. Aku melihat Kyungsoo memang jatuh cinta padanya. Aku merasa.. aku merasa senang..pada akhirnya segala kebaikan orangtua Kyungsoo akan kubalas sedikit."

Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk. Menahan segala rahasianya atas ketahiannya tentang dua orang yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan yang membuat keduanya meregang nyawa. Sehun menyandarkan bahunya kuat.

"Dulu, aku dan Ayah Kyungsoo bersahabat, kami menyukai seorang wanita yang sama. Wanita itu adalah Yoosung, dia bersama Kyungsoo sekarang."

Sehun terkejut lantas menoleh ke arah dua wanita yang masih setia menangis di ujung sana.

"Do Iljoon, dia sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki, dia mencintai istriku dulu. Dia sempat bercerita padaku tentang perasaannya pada wanita itu. Dia merencanakan sebuah kencan untuk menyatakan perasaannya, tentu aku terkejut. Setelah tahu itu aku tak berani mengatakan bahwa aku juga jatuh cinta pada Yoosung, lucu sekali. Yang tak kutahu adalah orangtua Yongsoo menjodohkannya dengannya. Iljoon tahu itu, dia tersenyum padaku, senyuman yang menampar hatiku. Dia bilang, jika nanti aku memliki seorang putra, dia ingin memiliki seorang putri agar bisa kami nikahkan. Kami tertawa karena itu, dia menepuk bahuku, dan menyuruhku mengenalkan kekasihku padanya,"

Ayah Jongin melipat tangannya, "Dan pada akhirnya dia mengetahui semuanya, aku berpacaran dengan Yoosung, dia memukulku. Aku ingat itu, tepat di sini," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk rahang bagian kanan, "Sampai semua jelas dan Yoosung tak bisa menerima perjodohan itu, Iljoon pergi, orangtua Yoosung kecewa padaku karena aku penyebab semuanya tak sejalan dengan keinginan mereka. Tapi Iljoon membantuku dengan membawa seorang wanita, ya, wanita itu adalah Kyungwa. Sahabat kami dari kecil, aku tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, yang kutahu aku dan Yoosung diusir ketika kami menikah secara diam-diam di Bucheon, karena itu Jongin tumbuh bersama Neneknya ketika aku diberi bantuan oleh sahabat yang sudah kusakiti."

Sehun mendengarnya dengan baik. Ikut terlarut dalam kenangan tak mengenakkan hati, merasa cintanya juga tak berujung pada sebuah kebahagiaan, dia menepuk bahu hampir tua itu dua kali.

"Tuhan mengabulkan doanya, aku memiliki Jongin dan dia punya Kyungsoo, aku beruntung, merasa bahagia pada akhirnya keinginan itu bisa diwujudkan, aku tak ingin membiarkan semua gagal karena itu aku memaksa Jongin untuk bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo setelah kejadian itu."

"Ahjussi, semua itu tidak gagal, semua yang Ahjussi lakukan sudah benar, bukan karena paksaan mereka bersama. Ahjussi tahu itu, 'kan? Ya, walau aku sangat terkejut mendengar Kyungsoo bertunangan, aku percaya dia sudah berada di tangan yang tepat, ya Kim Jongin."

Jongsuk tersenyum pada Sehun. Dia mengenal Ibu Sehun yang sempat dekat dengan Iljoon dulu saat mereka berada di Sekolah tingkat menengah atas. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, berterima kasih atas perhatian yang diberikan pemuda tampan itu.

"Dokter!" Pekik Kyungsoo yang segera melepas pelukan calon ibu mertuanya.

Dia menghapus air matanya, "Bagaimana? Bagaimana tunanganku? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya melihat ke dalam mata sang dokter.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah, kami belum bisa pastikan bagian mana saja yang mengalami cidera parah, tulang ekornya terbentur cukup keras, dan ada pendarahan di otaknya."

"Apa, apa dia akan baik, dia akan baik 'kan, Dok?"

"Jika pendarahan di otaknya masih terus berlanjut selama satu jam ke depan, kemungkinan besar dia koma, bahkan lebih buruknya dia bisa meninggal."

Saat mendengar itu, melihat dokter itu pergi, Kyungsoo tak kuat menahan tumpuan kakinya. Dia kembali tak sadarkan diri, dia memanggil nama tunangannya berkali-kali. Sehun kelabakan mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, dia masuk ke ruangan di sebelah ruangan Jongin ditangani, meletakkan Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati.

Di luar, dokter meminta persetujuan keluarga untuk melakukan operasi kecil untuk pergeseran lutut sebelah kiri, Eommanya mengangguk, lagi-lagi lemas mendengar permintaan dokter itu. Mereka terkejut karena Kyungsoo keluar kembali, dia tidak benar-benar pingsan, Sehun memijat dahinya ketika memandangi Kyungsoo berjalan menyentuh dinding.

"Aku mau lihat Jongjn," pintanya.

"Maaf Nona, pasien Kim sedang kami tangani."

"Kumohon, aku ingin melihatnya!"

"Nona—"

"Aku ingin melihatnya, hiks, kenapa kau tidak—"

Sehun mendekat, memapah Kyungsoo untuk lebih tenang lagi. Mereka duduk, melihat dokter itu mengintrupsi beberapa perawat juga dokter residen dengan cepat. Jongin keluar dengan ranjang rumah sakit itu, terbaring lemah, matanya tertutup rapat, wajahnya sudah bersih dari darah dan tertutup perban seputih salju. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri ketika Jongin akan dipindahkan ke ruang operasi. Dokter itu memberi isyarat agar mereka menghentikan dorongan di ranjang itu.

"Jongin-ah.."

Kyungsoo menyentuh wajah Jongjn, "Sayang, maafkan aku," ujarnya dengan tangisan, "Aku bodoh, bertahanlah Jongin, aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh tepat di pipi kanan Jongin, dia menyentuh wajah itu, wajah pucat itu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, mencium bibir Jongin bergetar. Dia berdoa agar Tuhan benar-benar memberinya kebahagiaan.

 _ **-our journey-**_

"KAU!"

Luhan membuka paksa pintu ruangan Junmyun di kantor pria itu. Dia membelalakkan mata marah, menunjuk tepat di wajah tampan pria itu.

"Apa?"

"Apa? Kau bertanya padaku, apa? Katakan padaku, kau yang melakukan itu?!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tunangan Kyungsoo kecelakaan, kau, kau keterlaluan!"

"Kau menyalahkan aku? Aku tak melakukan apapun! Ah, maksudku aku belum melakukan apapun."

PLAK

Tangan Luhan bergetar setelah melakukan tamparan itu. Dia menangis, sangat marah, begitu marah pada Junmyun. Dia teringat akan kesalahannya terhadap wanita yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya itu. Seharusnya dia mengerti dan tidak melakukan ini padanya. Semua kejadian di mana dia memaki Kyungsoo ada di dalam otaknya. Menutup hatinya untuk berpikir jernih. Dia maju satu langkah di hadapan Junmyun.

"Aku akan menghentikannya."

"Dan kau akan menyakiti Yixing."

"Kau memang tidak pernah mencintai Adikku, terima kasih atas apa yang kaulakukan pada hidupku. Sampai jumpa di penjara."

Ketakutan Junmyun adalah ketika Luhan pergi menutup pintu ruangannya dengan bantingan kasar. Dia menahan napas untuk sepersekian detik. Dia menggeram, melempar sebuah figura dengan potret klasik tentang cintanya bersama Yixing. Dia tak melakukan apapun pada Kyungsoo pagi itu, yang disesalinya adalah Luhan menuduhnya dengan ancaman, mungkin bukan, yang akan menjeratnya ke penjara. Junmyun berlari keluar, menuju ke arah elevator di ujung. Dia melihat Luhaan baru masuk, dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari ingin menghentikan kegilaan Luhan yang akan membuat lubang kematian untuk keduanya. Luhan melihat Junmyun berlari ke arahnya, sayangnya, sebelum Junmyun dapat masuk ke elevator itu, Luhan tersenyum sedih atas apa yang terjadi pada mereka, dan pintu itu tertutup rapat.

"Luhan!"

Junmyun menetralkan napas. Dia menekan tombol elevator kedua, namun tidak juga terbuka. Dia berlarian membuka pintu tangga. Dia menuruni tangga itu dengan sekuat yang dia mampu.

Luhan menangis di dalam sana. Mungkin ini jalan terbaik, saat dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya, malah dia mendapati Kyungsoo terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Melalui Sehun dia tagu semua itu. Nada yang dilontarkan Sehun dengan makian yang menyakiti hatinya begitu kasar. Dia segera keluar dengan ketukan dari sepatunya seperti biasa. Dia merasakan tangannya berkeringat. Satu lantai lagi. Sebuah siang yang akan menjadi siang terakhir untuk dirinya menikmati udara sebebas ini.

"Maafkan aku Sehun."

Penyesalan itu sudah sangat terlambat, jika memang tidak datangpun dia sudah mengerti akan balasan Tuhan untuknya. Dia yang menjadi oenjahat yang tak punya hati, yang sebentar lagi setelah enam bulan, dia akan tahu apa itu penyesalan. Dia akan tahu, benar-benar tahu, sebentar lagi.

Semua karyawan Junmyun memandang beberapa polisi yang bersiap di lobby, juga ada di depan pintu utama dan satu-satunya akses untuk keluar—masuk. Pintu elevatir terbuka bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu drurat di sebelah elevator itu berada. Junmyun terkejut ketika dua polisi mendekat ke arahnya, mengikatkan dua tangannya ke belakang dengan sebuah borgol. Dia melihat Luhan memberikan dua tangannya dengan tenang, dan mereka tertangkap secara bersamaan.

"Semoga kau tak menyesali ini, Luhan-ssi."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan yang terlintar dari mulut Junmyun itu. Mereka segera didorong untuk menuju ke kantor polisi.

Di rumah sakit Sehun makin memburuk. Dia baru saja mendapat panggilan dari kantor polisi yang dia hubungi untuk mengadili dua orang itu. Sehun mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, berpamitan untuk mengurusi sesuatu. Mata Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam. Bukan waktunya, dia akan menekan semuanya, Kyungsoo sedang terpuruk, dan dia harus menyetabilkan semua itu nanti. Setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan perusahaan milik Ayah dari wanita itu untuk dikembalikan. Sehun menepuk pundaknya dua kali, menguatkan.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah."

"Kau harus menraktirku nanti. Aku pamit ya!"

Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum pada Sehun yang sudah membalikkan badannya.

Perasaannya sudah hancur. Yang dikenalnya hanya sebuah rasa sakit di sudut hatinya, yang paling sudut, membuka sebuah luka yang lebih parah dari sekadar ketika dia merasa sakit hati melihat Jongin bersama wanita lain. Dia merasa air matanya sudah terlalu sering keluar. Mengingat bagaimana Jongin tersenyum, dia merasakan ingatan itu hanya memperburuk perasaan yang lain. Dia melupakan apapun, hanya mengingat Jongin. Suara deru dari ombak laut, ikan-ikan melompat riang, burung yang terbang bersenandung, pepohonan menari bersamaan dengan angin sepoi-sepoi musim panas beralunan meniup. Semua gambaran itu adalah ironi baginya. Sebuah sarkastis yang mengolok-ngolok hatinya. Yang ada di hatinya adalah sebuah serpihan es yang mengkristal tajam, menusuk perasaan bahkan hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Melicinkan segala sentuhan, menyakiti kulit yang menyentuhnya kedinginan, melayangkan jiwanya, ikut-ikutan membeku. Kyungsoo tak lagi mengharapkan apapun. Dia hanya ingin Tuhan menyelamatkan Jongin.

"Kau masih mencintai anakku, 'kan?"

"Maafkan aku, Eomma.. seharusnya aku mau mengerti Jongin.. aku bodoh.."

"Tidak Kyungsoo. Tidak, Jongin pasti senang pada akhirnya kau mau kembali padanya, meski dengan cara seperti ini. Eomma yakin, Eomma percaya Jongin akan memberikan pelukannya lagi padamu nanti."

"Aku yang salah, Eomma."

"Kyungsoo-ya. Jika nanti Jongin tak bisa sesempurna dulu, apa kau masih menjaganya untuk kami?"

Itu suara Jongsuk, Ayah dari tunangannya. Dia memandang sendu pria paruh baya itu. Merasa sudah merenggut kebahagian yang pernah mereka berikan untuknya tanpa sisa sama sekali. Kyungsoo mengangguk penun, tahu bahwa kecelakaan fatal itu akan mengakibatkan sesuatu yang dulunya benar menjadi sedikit atau mungkin banyak salah. Kyungso berdoa lagi dalam hatinya, melebur bersamaan dengan tangisnya yang pecah lagi dan lagi.

Pada akhirnya, setelah empat jam menunggu, pintu itu terbuka. Dokter yang menangani Jongin keluar dengan sedikit terburu-buru, meminta Ayah Jongin segera menemuinya di ruangan dokter itu di lantai dua. Kyungsoo mengintip dari sebuah kaca transparan yang melekat pada pintu ruang operasi itu. Dia melihat ruangan itu dipenuhi peralatan medis, juga sebuah tirai putih juga ada yang hijau, ruangan itu terasa menyakitkan. Ruangan di mana semua pekerjaan dipertaruhkan. Nyawa, ketelitian, pemikiran yang matang, kehati-hatian, sebuah perasaan tega, keahlian, perhitungan, kelihaian, mental, semua dipertaruhkan. Yang mampu Kyungsoo rasakan adalah ruangan itu begitu dingin. Menyesakkan siapapun yang melihatnya.

Di ruangan dokter itu, Jongsuk duduk membaca satu map yang baru saja ditulis oleh dokter itu.

"Pendarahannya berhasil berhenti. Lutunya juga berhasil dikembalikan ke posisi semula, keadaannya masih belum stabil pasca operasi. Sayangnya, pasien Kim mengalami cidera sangat serius pada bagian bahunya, kemungkinan besar pasien akan lumpuh."

"Apa itu bersifat permanen?"

"Kami belum bisa memastikan semua itu."

"Untuk selanjutnya kami memerlukan transfusi darah empat kantong, persediaan di sini hanya tinggal satu, dan sebelum melakukan operasi tadi kami sudah melakukan transfusi tersebut. Dan perlu empat lagi, kami khawatir pasien Kim mengalami koma karena jika belum juga sadar dalam waktu satu jam ke depan, kami harus lakukan transfusi kedua."

"Astaga.."

Jongsuk menyandar pasrah dalam keadaan kacau. Dia keluar dari ruangan itu, terkesiap ketika Kyungsoo dipapah bersama dua orang polisi ketika dia ingin menyentuh tombol elevator. Dia menghentikan mereka.

"Kami akan membawa Nona Do untuk diperiksa atas kecelakaan di jalan Seoul Raya tadi pagi."

"Dia tidak bersalah, Pak."

"Kami tetap harus meminta kesaksiannya," sergah Polisi itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Ahjussi."

"Tapi Kyung—"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Senyuman itu, senyuman milik Kyungsoo, persis dengan Iljoon. Perasaan bangganya terhadap seorang pria yang rela mengorbankan cintanya demi dirinya begitu terasa di hati sekarang. Dia mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, mencoba mengantarkan sebuah perasaan sayang yang tulus, begitu tulus untuk menguatkan calon menantunya itu.

Kisi-kisi titik kebenaran menggeser terbuka lagi dan lagi. Luhan berada di sudut paling kanan, dia menatap lemas tumpukan berkas itu ingin sekali membuatnya cepat-cepat tidur di lantai dingin di kantor paling dihormati di Korea. Empat orang berdiri di hadapannya, dua di antaranya sedang menanyakan banyak sekali pertanyaan pada Junmyun: tentang sebuah rencana percobaan mencelakakan orang lain yang berujung pada hilangnya nyawa dua orang. Dia mendelik ke arah Junmyun yang menunjuknya dengan tatapan sama tajam, seorang lagi duduk di hadapan komputer untuk membuat notasi tentang kejujuran keduanya. Mereka sadar, mereka takkan bisa lari lagi.

"Selamat siang!" kata Sehun, memandang Luhan sekilas. "Apa bukti yang aku serahkan sudah diproses?"

"Ya, Tuan. Semua bukti tersebut memberatkan keduanya."

"Baguslah, kau sudah bekerja dengan baik." Sehun berbicara kepada salah seorang dari empat polisi itu. "Masalah ini sudah selesai, segera bawa mereka ke pengadilan untuk penindakan pidana yang dilakukan, kalian bisa segera memulainya." Dia mengecek berkas-berkas itu. "Bawa mereka ke rumah tahanan di daerah Incheon, ada satu hal lagi yang harusku tangani."

Dia hendak keluar, namun urung karena Luhan memanggilnya.

"Kau.."

"Maaf karena sudah bohong padamu, ya, aku adalah Inspektur itu. Yang mengancammu dengan bukti yang aku kumpulkan sendiri selama lima bulan setelah kejadian itu."

"Sehun-ah," panggilnya sekali lagi, membuat Sehun menatapnya dalam. "Terima kasih."

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Dia membuka pintu ruangan pengap itu, dia menutupnya kembali bertemu dengan dua anak buahnya lagi dengan Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba dengan keadaan lebih baik.

"K-Kyungsoo.."

"Oh, Sehun—ah? Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku—"

Kyungsoo menatap senjata yang ada di pinggang Sehun, "Kau? Tunggu, kau?"

"Aku perlu bicara sedikit dengan," Sehun bimbang sepersekian detik, "Nona ini. Ada yang harus kuurus."

"Siap Inspektur." kata kedua polisi itu sembari membungkuk.

Sehun merangkul sahabatnya yang kebingungan, dia menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari kantor itu. Membawanya ke arah sebuah tempat orang-orang bersedia duduk dengan santai dan menghilangkan dahaga. Sehun menyeretnya, mendorong lintu bening di hadapannya dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Kau harus ceritakan semuanya, Oh Sehun."

"Ah," kata Sehun. "Tertangkap basah karena membohongimu tentang pekerjaanku, ya?"

"Aku sudah curiga semenjak kau bertemu denganku di taman itu, kau tiba-tiba mengajakku makan kemudian pergi."

"Lalu, apa aku keren?"

Sekarang waktunya Sehun mengatakan semua yang dirahasiakannya dari Kyungsoo. Meski dia merasa ini keterlaluan karena tak bisa jujur pada sahabatnya sendiri, Sehun meminum apa yang dia pesan tadi, memegang tangan Kyungsoo untuk memulai kejujurannya.

Enam bulan lalu, saat ulangtahun Luhan berlangsung di Jeju, mereka semua datang. Sehun yang bahagia atas kekasihnya yang membagi kebahagiaannya selama musim dingin masih menggeluti Korea Selatan. Kyungsoo datang menggandeng tangan Junmyun begitu erat, tersenyum memberi selamat, tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Kyungsoo berpamitan untuk menjauh, ingin berjalan di sekitar jembatan yang mulai lumayan bersih dari tumpukan salju. Dia melepas mantelnya, tidak kedinginan sama sekali. Kyungsoo saat itu tak menyadari, Sehun berada di belakangnya untuk membuat Kyungsoo menjauh, tapi dia tidak berhasil. Kyungsoo melihat ciuman itu. Kyungsoo mampu mengayunkan tangannya pada Yixing dan menamparnya keras sekaligus memakinya. Sehun segera menarik Luhan yang sangat marah, dia terlambat menjelaskan bahwa saat itu sebenarnya dia tahu tentang Junmyun dan Yixing.

Sehun menghela napas melihat ekspresi terkejut yang diberikan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Yixing Eonni?"

Setelah Sehun membawa Luhan menjauh, Yixing menangis sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Dia mendekat ke arah Yixingng untuk sekadar memberi kekuatan. Saat itulah Sehun memulai pertengkarannya dengan Luhan. Mereka semua kembali ke China keesokan harinya tanpa memberi tahu Sehun. Dia berlari ketika Kyungsoo memohon untuk menjemlutnya di sebuah hotel, membatalkan penerbangannya untuk menemui Luhan. Begitu tahu itu, Kyungsoo hanya menangis. Dua belas hari setelah kejadian itu, dia tak lagi berada di Korea, dia mendapat tugas di China untuk menangani kasus narkoba. Sehun memanglah seorang Inspektur di dalam sebuah organisasi intelejen di Korea, yang tak pernah seorangpun tahu, karena ini adalah rahasia negara. Dia berada di China sambil memantau apapun tentang Kyungsoo, dia terkejut saat mendengar berita kematian orangtua wanita itu, setelah segera tugas itu selesai dia kembali. Dia menyuruh kepolisian untuk memeriksa seluruh mobil yang hancur hebat pada bulan April itu. Kyungsoo pingsan, dia tahu itu. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah Luhan menjadi salah satu orang yang menyebabkan kecelakaan ini terjadi.

"Dia pingsan," kata Sehun, yang sudah lelah. Dia tak lagi seperti anak kecil yang berlarian bersama Kyungsoo dulu, meskipun rambutnya masih sama hitamnya. "Luhan menangis waktu itu, aku minta maaf karena harus mengumpulkan semua bukti itu begitu lama."

"L-Luhan Eonni menyabotase mobil Appa?"

"Maafkan aku, itu memang kebenarannya, dia melakukan itu bersama cinta pertamamu."

"Astaga." Pasrah Kyungsoo lemah sekali.

Hari selanjutnya, setelah pemakaman orangtua wanita itu, Sehun harus kembali ke China untuk melindungi Luhan sampai semua waktunya tepat. Dia masih sangat mencintai wanita itu, bahkan sampai saat ini.

"Ya, sampai aku tahu Yixing Noona hamil dari Jongdae Hyung," lanjutnya. "Dia adalah senior kita di menengah pertama. Dia bekerja denganku, dia seorang Sherrif."

"Jongdae? Tunggu dulu, kau pernah bilang, dia akan menikah dengan Minseok Eonnie? Apa kau tahu siapa itu Minseok?"

"Maja, dia adalah Kakak kandung Junmyun."

"Kakak? Aku tidak tahu dia punya Kakak, apa Minseok itu—"

"Kau pasti sedang bertanya tentang cinta pertama dari tunanganmu, 'kan?"

Seketika darahnya berdesir hebat mengingat penyebab bertengkarnya dia dengan Jongin.

"Ya, dia adalah cinta pertama Jongin. Kau tidak salah," kata Sehun, menghela napas. "Dia membantu Junmyun, aniya, Junmyun Hyung memaksanya untuk menghancurkan pertunangan kalian."

"Mwoya—ige?"

Kyungsoo memijat kepalanya sebentar, menahan tangisannya yang ingin sekali dia keluarkan. Kejujuran ini terlalu menghancurkan hatinya. Dia sama sekali kebingungan dengan penjalasan Sehun yang baru saja dikatakan pria itu.

"Kau tahu, Junmyun merahasiakan semua itu dari Jongdae Hyung, setelah berhasil membawa Minseok kembali ke Bucheon, Jongdae Hyung masih berada di China."

"Lalu ciuman mereka?"

"Junmyun mengancamnya, dia mengatakan bahwa pernikahan Kakaknya itu akan dia hancurkan," Jelasnya, menatap Kyungsoo lagi-lagi,"Tapi semuanya berantakan ketika Minseok memilih jujur tentang ciuman yang terjadi itu."

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana kau tahu itu semua?"

"Kau lupa, apa pekerjaanku?"

Kyungsoo menyandarkan bahunya lelah, tak menanggapi Sehun yang ingin menghiburnya sedikit.

"Aku bercanda, maafkan aku, aku tahu ini semua terlalu mengejutkan. Minseok Noona mengatakannya padaku setelah mendapat kabar kau ada di Bucheon dan memintaku untuk menjemputmu."

Sehun menghubungi seseorang setelah mengatakan itu. Sepanjang mereka diam, Sehun merasa Kyungsoo sudah mulai menangis menatap gelas yang sudah habis isinya setengah.

Ada dua orang lagi mendekat ke arah meja mereka, salah satunya menyerahkan satu berkas yang perlu dia jelaskan satu kali lagi untuk Kyungsoo.

"Bacalah, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan seperti biasa. Dia membaca satu kertas di sana.

 _ **Do Corporation Owner Changement.**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo secara resmi memberikan sepenuhnya seluruh saham atas Do Corp. kepada Kim Junmyun, J.M. Publisher Group Owner.**_

 _ **Tanpa perantara apapun.**_

Di sana dia melihat tanda—tangan miliknya sendiri dibubuhkan secara nyata dan tanpa ada kesalahan, dia terkejut dengan hal itu, tapi dia menghentikan niatnya untuk bertanya karena Sehun memberinya map lain di atas map itu.

"Itu surat aslinya, surat wasiat orangtuamu, kau adalah pemilik sah dari Do Corporation. Tapi ada sedikit masalah karena Bank menolak memberikan surat keterangan tentang penyitaan rumahmu. Mereka meminta surat ini, yang asli ditunjukkan. Mungkin aku butuh waktu satu bulan untuk mengurus semuanya."

Kyungsoo tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Sehun merasa sudah cukup untuk memberi kejutan lagi dan lagi untuk wanita itu. Dia berdiri, menarik Kyungsoo setelah merapikan segala berkas penting itu.

"Tunggu dulu," pintanya, dia menahan Sehun. "Bisakah kau mengantarku untuk bertemu dengan Luhan dan Junmyun?"

Sehun menghela napas berat. Dia menyanggupi itu, mereka kembali ke kantor polisi.

Kyungsoo menahan tangannya untuk tida menampar Luhan ketika mereka bertemu di pintu utama kantor polisi itu. Dia menatap Luhan begitu marah, sedih, kecewa, prihatin. Dia mendekat lantas segera memeluk Luhan erat.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, baju tahanan yang melekat di tubuhnya kusut. Dia mendengar isakan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya kagum atas apa yang dilakukan wanita yang dibencinya itu. Dia merasakan tangan lembut itu mengelus pelan punggungnya yang juga bergetar karena isakan.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Eonni.."

"Aku brengsek, aku jahat, aku bodoh. Mungkin ini memang belum setimpal, aku sudah membunuh orangtuamu, menahanku selama dua—puluh tahun, apa tidak terlalu ringan untukku?"

"Eonni, cukup. Aku akan berusaha mengurangi beban tahananmu, tidak—"

"Kau masih baik pada orang sepertiku, Kyung? Hey, Do Kyungsoo, wanita bodoh. Aku akan memelukmu lagi setelah nanti rambutku mulai memutih di dalam sana."

Kyungsoo makin terisak mendengar suara tawa Luhan yang membuatnya semakin merasa prihatin.

"Ah, kautahu? Sebenarnya aku masih memebencimu," kata Luhan, tertawa lalu memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat lagi. "Jadi, kau harus menebus rasa benciku itu."

Pelukan itu terlepas, Luhan menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Adikku jangan menangis, kau harus kuat, kau harus setia, kau harus berbuat baik meski ada yang jahat padamu. Wah, aku tidak sadar kau melakukan apa yang kukatakan dulu. Jaga Sehun untukku, jangan sampai dia melirik wanita lain," lanjutnya.

Dia menatap Sehun, pria itu juga menatapnya sendu, sedang Junmyun tak berani menatap mata Kyungsoo sama sekali.

"Dan juga Yixing, aku minta maaf atas kebohongan yang kulakukan, tolong jaga dia untukku, aku akan melihatnya saat aku yakin rambutku sudah memutih. Ingat pesanku ya, maafkan aku."

Sehun menatap Junmyun yang memandang tangannya yang diborgol erat. Dia melayangkan satu pukulan tepat di rahang pria itu.

"Oh Sehun!" Pekik Kyungsoo.

"Jika saja kau tidak menyuruh Kakakmu itu untuk membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertengkar, dia takkan berada di rumah sakit, bodoh!"

"Cih, kau menuduhku tanpa bukti, 'kan?"

Seorang wanita datang menghampiri mereka semua dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Lantas mereka segera menaruh minatnya untuk menatap wanita itu.

"Aku buktinya."

"Noona.."

"Eonnie.."

"Kau.."

"Minseok-ssi?"

Minseok. Ya wanita itu datang bersama Jongdae setelah pengakuannya kemarin tentang apa yang terjadi di Bucheon.

"Kau pasti marah padaku, Kyungsoo-ssi, karena itu aku datang untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Dan mari kita akhiri semua ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikuti Minseok untuk menuntut penjelasan yang lebih detail lagi.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun."

Kyungsoo mampu mengangguk, melihat wajah cantik Minseok yang memandangnya seakan wanita itu ingin berlutut pada kaki Kyungsoo.

Dengan menautkan alisnya, "Junmyun memang gila. Maksudku, dia terlalu terobsesi pada wanita, kau dan Yixing. Aku tak tahu alasannya menduakan Yixing hingga melakukan hal terbodoh agar wanita itu tetap bersamanya. Aku menyesal melakukan ini, Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku tak pernah tahu tentangmu, aku sangat terkejut ketika Junmyun mengancamku jika aku tak mau menuruti kemauannya. Aku melakukannya, saat melihatmu berada di samping Jongin, aku tahu pria itu sudah bahagia. Aku bodoh karena merusak senyumnya, aku tidak benar-benar tetap di sana demi Jongin."

Minseok hanya datang sehari tepat sebelum Jongin tiba di Bucheon. Rumah itu memang rumah yang pernah ditinggalinya, bertahun-tahun, sampai di sana dia jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Adiknya, temannya, sahabatnya, kekasih pertamanya. Saat itu umurnya masih belasan tahun, Jongin memeluknya, menggandeng tangannya untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sungai bersama teman mereka yang lain. Minseok tahu, ketika Jongin pergi, dia sudah harus melupakan semua kenangan itu. Dia pindah ke China bersama orangtuanya setelah Jongin dan keluarganya pergi selama dua tahun. Selama itupun dia tak pernah kembali hingga Junmyun tahu bahwa dia ingin mencari cinta pertamanya untuk menghadiri pernikahannya. Sialnya, Junmyun merencanakan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat dia ketakutan. Dia tertekan, ingin segera pergi, sayangnya Jongdae kembali ke Seoul saat itu.

"Dia menekan leherku," lanjutnya, menunjuk sisi kanan lehernya. "Dia menyuruhku kembaki ke Bucheon untuk melakukan hal itu, aku bodoh."

"Minseok-ssi, apa benar kau tidak mencintai Jongin?"

"Tidak sama sekali, tapi aku menghargainya, aku ingin melihatnya bahagia tapi aku egois karena ketakutan."

"Lalu Ayahmu?"

Minseok tersenyum, "Dia bukan Ayahku, Kyungsoo," jelasnya, Kyungsoo diam. "Ayahku berada di China. Hanya untuk meyakinkan semuanya, Junmyun sampai menyuruh seseorang berpura-pura."

Minseok menceritakan tentang Jongin yang mungkin melupakan rupa Ayahnya. Dia menjelaskan delapan tahun itu membuat mereka sama sekali tak pernah berhubungan. Dia menepuk punggung tangan Kyungsoo. Berterima kasih karena sudah mau mendengarnya.

"Aku minta maaf sekali lagi, mungkin jika aku tak melakukan hal itu, Jongin tidak mengalami kecelakaan itu."

"Minseok-ssi, terima kasih sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup Jongin."

Minseok berdiri dari duduknya, dia memeluk Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya.

"Tidak, aku yang berterima kasih, maafkan aku."

Semua belum berakhir, hampir lima jam Kyungsoo baru bisa keluar dari kantor polisi untuk menjelaskan kronologi kecelakaan. Tak sedetikpun Minseok meninggalkannya, Jongdae yang menindaklanjuti kasus ini, sedangkan Sehun harus ke Incheon untuk mengurusi dua tahanan baru. Kyungsoo hanya bersaksi atas kecelakaan itu, meski tak tahu persis apa yang membuat Jongin kecelakaan, yang polisi yakini dari sebuah rekaman CCTV di persimpangan jalan itu. Kejadian mobil terbalik dengan penyelamatan dramatis dari seorang wanita itu menjadi sebuah berita paling gempar. Dan kejadian itu murni kecelakaan karena mobil yang dikenadarai Jongin melaju sangat cepat melewati _traffic light_ padahal lampu itu masih berwarna merah.

"Kyungsoo, bolehkah aku ikut melihat Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mereka kembali ke rumah sakit dengan mobil Jongdae. Kyungsoo merasa hatinya sudah begitu lega meski ada kepedihan mendalam atas orangtuanya yang sudah lama meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo berharap dengan hatinya yang mulai menutup luka ini akan memberinya sebuah perasaan baru yang mampu mendampingi perasaan lain yang sudah tertata rapi di hatinya. Luka yang terbuka itu perlahan dijahit dengan benang-benang pasrahnya akan hidup yang senang sekali memberinya permainan. Dia melangkah sedikit tak sabaran.

"Eomma," panggilnya.

Wanita paruh baya yang menangis dalam pelukan suaminya menoleh. Segera berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Aku tak apa, Eomma. Bagaimana keadaan Jongin?"

"Syukurlah, kau datang tepat waktu, Appanya hanya bisa mengumpulkan satu kantong, rumah sakit hanya ada satu kantong. Kami butuh dua kantong lagi."

"Maksud Eomma?"

"Jongin butuh darah, Jongin butuh—"

"Yoosung! Tenanglah!" teriak Appa Jongin yang menarik istrinya.

"Jongin.."

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Jongin, Ahjussi?"

Minseok menghampiri mereka dengan perasaan khawatirnya. Yoosung terkejut, mengepalkan tangan, dia berjalan mendekat dengan keadaan marah. Wanita paruh baya yang dikenal sangat ramah itu menampar Minseok sekuat-kuatnya hingga Minseok terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kalau saja kau tidak membuat masalah, Jongin tidak akan mengalami ini! Jongin tidak akan koma! Jongin tidak akan,"

"EOMMA!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan Yoosung dengan memeluknya erat. Dia melihat Jongdae membantu Minseok berdiri dengan keadaan sangat menyedihkan. Wanita itu menangis dalam dekapan calon suaminya. Dia merasa benar-benar salah, mungkin ini hukuman dari Tuhan untuknya.

"Ahjumma,"

"Jangan pernah datang lagi untuk menemui Jongin!"

"Ahjumma aku—"

"Pergi!"

Jongsuk membawa istrinya ke tempat yang jauh dari kerumunan tiga orang dari depannya. Kyungsoo sudah menangis, dia menghampiri Minseok, meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi.

"Eonni, lebih baik kau pulang dulu, kembalilah besok lagi."

Minseok mengangguk sembari terus menangis di dekapan Jongdae, dia menghentikan langkah.

"Jaga dia Jongdae Oppa."

"Pasti Kyung."

Yang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah duduk di kursi tunggu. Dia teringat akan kata-kata calon mertuanya yang menjelaskan bahwa tunangannya yang begitu dia cintai, terbaring lemah, dan akan tertidur sangat lama. Mungkin Kyungsoo harus membuang semua luka di hatinya untuk mengajak hati Jongin kembali bangun, kembali menjadi Jongin yang dia bisa lihat senyum tampannya, menjadi Jongin yang selalu membuat dia merasa aman. Dia melangkah, tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi kedinginan. Dia masuk ke ruang khusus itu. Dengan tangan bergetar, memakai pakaian khusus dengan penutup kepala. Memandang Jongin yang tertidur begitu damai dengan suara monitor pendeteksi detak jantung. Dia mendekat, menyentuh pipi dingin itu. Kembali terisak di samping pria yang dicintainya.

Dia menunduk, menjatuhkan kepalanya di leher Jongin.

"Cepat bangun, Sayang."

Dia mendongak lagi, mencium dagu Jongin begitu lembut.

Dia menaiki ranjang itu, tidur di samping Jongin, memeluk pria itu erat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

 _ **-our journey-**_

 **E.N.D**

FINALLY

woahahahahaha loh kok begini?

Ciyeeeee yg pada mgarepin ini Happy Ending kkkkk

Yah yahhh kecewa kan?

Jalannya emang udah kayak gini, pasti kalian mabok ya baca chapt ini yang begitu oanjang heheehe

Tapi bolehkah kalian mengharapkan sebuah akhir cerita yangsesuai dengan apa yang kalian inginkan?

Tentu boleh, itu jawabannya.

Sesuaikan dengan pikiran kalian dan liarkan imajinasi secara dewasa

Ini bukan Ending sebenarnya kok huhahaha, belajar dari Ending-Ending novelnya Daniellie Steel selalu Happy Ending jadi aku buat ini Happy Ends. Bit, the real Endingnya bakal dituangin dalam bentuk Epilog.

Kalo aku paksain digabung di sini bakal berantakan wkwkwk jadi buat Readers tercinta yang kecewa, semoga bisa aku obatin di Epilog nanti. Hihihi

Kkkkkkkkkk

De berterima kasih sekali khususnya pada Anugerah Tuhan yang selalu memberi De pemikiran yang membelit-belit hingga memainkan puluhan ribu kata untuk dijadikan sebuah perjalanan fiktif di cerita ini.

De berterima kasih kepada READERS yang sudah menyediakan waktu untuk membaca cerita yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan sesuatu yang luar biasa ini. Mungkin di cerita berikutnya De bisa membuat yang lebih baik lagi dan lagi.

De masih selalu seorang NEWBIE sebagai penulis. Terima kasih atas kritikan, masukan, semangat, dan kecintaan kalian terhadap cerita ini.

For my love, Kaisoo.

 **Copyright ©Debby Jongong**

 **Written started Juli 2015 upto April 2016.**

 **Posted on July 1** **st** **2015 upto April 20** **th** **2016.**

 **Late Post.**

 **Epilog (Coming Soon)**

 **Well Happy Luhan Day!**

 **10.31 P.M**

 **08.30 A.M**


	17. Chapter 17

Our Journey

By

Debby Jongong

Kaisoo

Kai & Kyungsoo dedicated

Cinta bukanlah tentang dua orang saja. Cinta itu seperti bermain musik, awalnya kau harus belajaruntuk memainkannya dengan aturan yang ada, selanjutnya kau akan melupakan aturan itu dan kau akan memainkannya dengan hatimu. Karna itu aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku, bukan karna aturan yang memaksa.

This story belongs to me

please do not do plagiarism

Happy reading~

 **EPILOG**

 **My New Journey**

Kau bukan yang terbaik, tapi aku mencintaimu. Jujur ini kutulis dengan goresan tinta yang kupadatkan dengan cinta. Puitis ini bukanlah yang terbaik. Kau akan mengingat perjalanan cinta yang kita ciptakan setahun silam. Saat kau hanya terbaring tanpa menatapku. Yang hanya mendengarku lewat telingamu yang tak sampai mengantar pesanku untuk kaujawab. Sekarang aku yakin kau akan tertawa membaca ini, Sayang. Untukmu, perjalananku.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar membakar semua perasaan bahagia di sudut ruangan yang besar itu. Acara pembukaan sebuah peluncuran buku kedua dari penulis hebat yang sangat disayangi semua orang. Yang diterima begitu hangat atas keberhasilannya memetik sebuah perjalanan hidupnya sendiri. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo, seorang wanita yang baru saja menerima gelar sarjana atas perjuangannya dalam dunia sastra. Dia membungkuk dua kali, merasa berterima kasih.

Dia menatap satu persatu orang yang tersenyum untuknya. Dia juga menyadari para tamu yang datang sedang menggenggam erat buku-buku yang ditulisnya dalam setahun belakangan ini. Dia melirik jam dinding setelah acara wawancara tentang bukunya itu telah dilakukan.

"Selamat, Nona Pendek!" Teriak seseorang dari tengah kerumunan itu.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar itu. Dia menghela napas dengan senyuman yang sulit sekali dia lepas. Dia sangat merindukan kehadiran seseorang yang setahun ini sama sekali tak memberinya sapaan lagi. Tak memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat. Sebuah cinta yang dirindukannya.

Dia mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk acara pemotongan pita merah dalam peluncuran buku keduanya. Dia tersenyum ketika acara yang membuat hatinya berdebar itu selesai dilaksanakan. Tiba-tiba ruangan itu gelap, Kyungsoo kebingungan sambil mencoba terus membelalakkan mata untuk memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah satu titik. Dia terkejut karena tangannya digenggam erat, dia mencoba melepasnya, namun sebelum dia berhasil lepas dia mendengar suara itu.

"Hai," bisik seorang pria.

Kyungsoo semakin mengerjap, dia mengenal betul suara itu, suara yang hanya dimiliki pria yang dirindukannya selama setahun, yang sudah tak bersamanya lagi, meski dia hanya sempat melihat untuk tahu keadaannya.

"Jongin—ah.."

Ruangan itu kembali terang.

Di sebelahnya Jongin duduk di kursi roda dengan senyum lemahnya. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tak lagi tersenyum. Dia menangis melihat keadaan Jongin yang hanya bisa bersandar pasrah dengan tangan kiri masih diinfus kuat. Kyungsoo tak percaya akan kejutan yang luar biasa membuatnya sedih ini.

"Kau, kenapa menangis?"

Kyungsoo berlutut, mengusap lembut rambut dan wajah Jongin. Dia terisak penuh di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang melihat adegan mengharukan itu. Sehun menatap mereka dengan perasaan sedih.

"Kau sudah.."

"Ya, Sayang."

"Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, kembali terisak.

"Kyungsoo."

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku.."

Jongin tersenyum, berusaha menegakkan badannya untuk merengkuh hangat tubuh yang dirindukannya itu. Punggungnya merasakan tarikan hebat, sebuah rasa sakit akibat tertidur lama selama setahun.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku di rumah sakit?"

"Aku sadar tiga hari yang lalu.."

"Suaramu makin berat," kekeh Kyungsoo menghibur. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melihat kau sadar, Jongin aku—"

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Aku sengaja tak mau kau tahu.. aku ingin memberi kejutan."

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan riuh tepuk tangan dalam ruangan itu. Jongin melepas pelukan hangat itu, dia meraba bagian belakang punggungnya, mengambil sebuah bunga yang dia siapkan untuk calon istrinya. Mengingat itu Jongin tak bisa ingat apapun kecuali Kyungsoo yang mencintainya. Dia tahu dari cerita Eommanya tentang pertengkaran setahun lalu antara dia dan Kyungsoo, tentang dia yang seharusnya melanjutkan studinya di luar negeri, tentang dia yang harus juga mengurus perusahaan Appanya. Jongin memberi Kyungsoo senyuman terbaiknya.

"Selamat atas peluncuran bukumu, Kyungie."

"Mwo? Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar itu, mencoba meyakinkan Jongin bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Dan ini untukmu," Jongin memnyodorkan bunga itu tepat di depan Kyungsoo, "Selamat atas kelulusanmu juga."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-ngangguk, mencium pipi kanan Jongin lembut.

Mereka kembali terhanyut saling memeluk di dalam mobil. Setelah acara itu selesai, Kyungsoo menemani Jongin kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Hey, kau baik?"

"Hm, aku merindukanmu, Sayang."

"Nado.. kau tahu, seharusnya kau dirawat, tubuhmu masih lemah begini."

Jongin tertawa lemah, tetap bersandar sepenuhnya karena rasa sakit bagian punggungnya masih teramat. Meski dalam keadaan lemah begini, kemarin Jongin memaksa Eommanya untuk mengantarnya datang ke acara peluncuran buku kedua tunangannya. Dia juga menyesali tidak hadirnya dia di acara kelulusan Kyungsoo sebulan lalu karena dia belum juga sadar.

Ketika sampai di rumah sakit, lenguhan lega Eommanya terdengar, ada dua dokter yang menghampiri untuk memeriksa keadaan Jongin. Kyungsoo memperhatikan pria itu dengan intens, dengan sebuah perasaan bahagia, juga kesedihan. Dia masuk ke ruang rawat Jongin, memperhatikan lagi bagaimana dokter mengurus alat-alat medis yang harus dipasang sesuai dengan awal Jongin sadar tempo hari.

"Pasien Kim, darah anda masih menggumpal di bagian punggung kanan, saya sarankan untuk terapi, tapi anda melewatkan itu siang ini."

"Terapi bisa lain kali, Dok."

"Aigoo, pasien satu ini benar-benar, minum obat pereda nyeri itu. Terapinya akan dimulai dari awal lagi besok pukul sepuluh."

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Kenapa tidak terapi?" Katanya sedikit marah. Dia merapikan sedikit poni Jongin. "Kim Jongin, kau membuatku khawatir, kau tahu?"

"Maaf, aku hanya tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan melihatmu, ah kau tidak memberiku hadiah?"

"Memang kenapa aku harus memberimu hadiah?"

"Aku sadar di hari ulangtahunmu," katanya. Dia melihat Eommanya masuk sambil tersenyum. "Eomma mana kotaknya?"

Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat. Dia memeluk Eomma Jongin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Bagaimana perusahaanmu?"

"Aku sudah memasrahkan semuanya pada Sehun, Eomma. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus kuapakan perusahaan itu."

"Jadi, kau akan menikah dengan Sehun?"

Jongjn mengerut dahi, tidak suka dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan. Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin, tertawa halus, sambil mengerut dahi.

"Ey, apa ini?" Kekehnya. Mengelus pelan kerutan dahi Jongin. "Eomma hanya bercanda, Sayang."

"Meski itu candaan, aku tidak suka mendengarnya, Kyungsoo."

Eommanya tertawa keras, memberi Jongin kotak yang disiapkannya dua hari yang lalu.

"Ini untukmu, Sayangku." Katanya memberi hadiah itu.

Kyungsoo membuka kotak itu dengan senyuman. Jongin hanya memeprhatikan.

Di sana ada tumpukan kertas, sebuah kalung, dan bunga putih. Seandainya Jongin bisa memasukkan burung-burung dengan nyanyiannya juga, pasti hadiah itu makin membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Sungguh hadiah yang tak kusangka," ujar Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. "Kalung apa ini?"

"Milikmu."

"Milikku? Maksudmu?"

Jongin tetap menatapnya tanpa berkedip, kepalanya bersandar, menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya. Dia tak tahu harus memulai ini atau tidak.

"Hey, maksudmu apa, Sayang?"

"Kau tidak ingat aku, ya?"

"Jangan bercanda, cepat katakan maksudmu, Jongin—ah."

Ujung jari Jongin menunjuk kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati itu. Dia mengambilnya, bermaksud memberi tahu Kyungsoo untuk segera mengingatnya.

"Ingat kejadian tanggal dua puluh April?"

"Kenapa kau ingatkan aku itu?"

"Bukan, kau ingat tidak, kau pingsan di salah satu Apartemen seseorang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mencoba menghentikan Jongin untuk membuatnya teringat kembali kejadian itu.

"Angkat kepalamu, Kyungsoo." Pinta Jongin. "Tatap aku."

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Itu milikmu yang tertinggal di ranjang hotel yang kupesan untuk menginap. Aku ingat kau tiba-tiba hilang waktu pagi, aku tak tahu kau ke mana, padahal aku tidur di kamar sebelah kamarmu."

"Jadi, pria itu kau?"

"Siapa lagi memang? Kau masih menyimpan jasku, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia menceritakan jas itu dia letakkan di kotak yang dia simpan baik-baik. Kyungsoo sangat cepat melupakan pria yang menolongnya karena dia dalam keadaan kacau waktu itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang memang waktunya, aku melamarmu dengan cara yang sebenarnya."

"Bukankah kita memang akan menikah? Untuk apa aku dilamar lagi?"

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak romantis!"

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi. Memeluk Jongin, mencium pipi kanan Jongin lagi.

"Hatiku berdarah, oh tidak!"

"Kau membuatku lupa apa yang harus kukatakan untuk melamarmu, lihat Eomma menertawakan aku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

"Ah! Kenapa kau mendahuluiku, Kyungie.."

Harapan membara di hati mereka. Semua bayangan indah akan bersinarnya matahari terik di musim panas yang membakar semangat mereka untuk kembali memulai hidup bersama tanpa terpaksa akan perjodohan yang dibuat orangtua mereka. Meski begitu, Kyungsoo bersyukur orangtuanya memberi wasiat semacam itu, jika tidak, dia takkan bisa memiliki dan dimiliki Kim Jongin.

"Pakai ini," kata Jongin. Memasang kalung itu di leher wanitanya.

"Aku juga punya hadiah!"

"Apa ini? Buku?"

Jongin membuka buku itu, buku kedua yang ditulis calon istrinya. Dia tersenyum karena memang harus tahu cerita apa lagi yang ditulis Kyungsoo.

 _Untukmu,_

 _Setelah kau terbaring begitu lama, aku rindu suaramu. Hei! Bangunlah! Aku yakin saat kau sadar, kau akan tersenyum membaca ini. KJI, tunanganku._

"Wow. Kau menulis inisialku tanpa kesalahan!"

"Kau tidak romantis, Kim Jongin."

"Tunggu, ini tulisan tangan?"

"Hmm, aku ingin kau membacanya dengan pelan, oke? Meski banyak coretan karena kesalahan, aku membuatnya karena aku mencintaimu, YA!"

Jongin membuka halaman terakhir cerita itu, membuat Kyungsoo jengkel karena Jongin harusnya membacanya dari awal.

"Kau tulis di sini, kau dan aku akan menikah tanggal tiga belas januari.."

"Jongin.. memang itu aku dan kau, hah?!"

"Meski tokohnya, mm siapa ini?" Tanyanya sambil membaca sekilas, "Rhage? Nama apa itu? Tak bagus buat aku, dan siapa ini? Mary? Ah, kau mengambil tokoh J.R. Wrath, ya?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh malu mendengar itu, dia menaiki bangsal untuk berbaring di sebelah Jongin.

"Itu fiksi, ceritaku tidak sama sekali fiksi. Ini tentang perjodohan yang membuat Mary merasa bersalah ketika Rhage harus berbaring di bangsal seperti ini."

"Apa aku mirip vampir?"

"Ya, kau seperti vampir tampan."

Jongin menarik kepala Kyungsoo untuk tidur di dadanya sambil tetap membaca akhir ceritanya itu.

"Sekarang sudah tanggal empat belas, kalau aku dan kau menikah di tanggal tiga belas januari, itu artinya aku harus menunggu setahun lagi."

"Benar sekali."

"Bisa kau menciumku?"

"Apa?! Kau tidak lihat Eomma melihat kita, eoh?"

"Jebalyo."

"Tidak!"

"Tapi, Rhage meminta Mary begitu di sini, Mary langsung mengabulkannya."

"Jongin!"

"Kyungsoo!"

Mereka tertawa, lalu Kyungsoo merangkak naik untuk mencium Jongin. Sebelum dia menangkap bibir Jongin dia memukul dahi Jongin pelan.

"Tapi di sana Ibu Rhage tidak ada dan melihat kita dengan kekehannya sambil pamit keluar tadi."

"Kau mau Mary mencium Rhage, apa Rhage yang mencium Mary?"

"Aku mau Kyungsoo yang mencium Jongin."

Kyungsoo melumat bibir Jongin dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang juga rasa cinta yang selama ini dia rindukan. Tangan mereka saling bertaut, Jongin bahkan melupakan rasa sakitnya meski Kyungsoo berada di atasnya sekarang. Mereka terus memagut mesra sampai Kyungsoo larut untuk tertidur. Meraka berpelukan dan ciuman itu terlepas. Jongin tersenyum, memainkan rambut Kyungsoo untuk tidur juga. Memimpikan sesuatu yang harus dia wujudkan menjadi kenyataan.

Seorang anak yang harus dia miliki bersama Kyungsoo.

Dia tersenyum geli sambil menutup mata.

 **-ENDING-**

 _ **OUR JOURNEY**_

Perjalanan panjang yang singkat dilalui kedua insan yang jatuh cinta seperti ketika mereka memainkan musik. Mereka harus mengalami keadaan terpaksa di awal mereka menjalani perjodohan itu. Namun, lambat laun, mereka terhanyut dalam ketertarikan satu sama lain. Dan pada akhirnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai tanpa ada paksaan apapun, saling mencintai dengan hati mereka.

.

.

.

YEYEYELALALA YEYEYELALALA

NAMANYA JUGA EPILOG HAHAHAHA JADI HARUS JELAS DAN PADAT

UNTUK MASALAH KALUNG INGATKAAAN?!

MESKI WAKTU ITU KALUNGNYA UDAH BAILK KE KYUNGSOO, JONGIN BERHASIL NGAMBIL KALUNG ITU LAGI KOK DARI KAMAR KYUNGSOO(?) #MAKSA

Eh, ehh, bentar lagi puasa kkkkkk

Gimana sama **Someday for My Chagrin**?

Pada baca itu nggak? Kkkk, insyaallah bakal luncurin satu FF lagi yang oneshot.

Untuk **anxious** , ada reader ff itu, gak? Sepetinya nanti aku bakal lanjut lagi, soalnya aku nunggu laptop buat selesein FF itu hehehe

Okeeeey makasih ya udah mendukung!

Marhaban ya Ramadhan!

Harus libur nulis ya, kkkk, fokus puasa...

©® **Debby Jongong**

 **Written on 21st May 2016**

 **Posted on 23rd May 2016**

 **KAMSAHAMNIDA READERDEUL!**


End file.
